All Roads Lead to Rome
by winchesterxgirl
Summary: Season Four AU. Rome is the run of the mill Supernatural fangirl. Then she finds herself living in her favorite show; now she's making friends with angels and every single creature she and the boys run across wants her. Come and follow Rome's road.
1. Chapter 1

Rome sighed as she laid back on her bed; sleep was just what she needed at the moment, and that was what she was going to get. She had spent half of her work night writing a random Supernatural fan fiction back and forth with another fangirl. Now all she needed was sleep. Thank god it was her day off.

She woke a few hours later; she was sure she had heard someone calling her name. Rome loked at her watch and groaned. "Motherfucker." she muttered as her phone made a noise. "What now?" Half awake, she grabbed her phone and looked at the text she had gotten. "Bitch, we'll be there in twenty, be dressed." Rome jumped from her bed and ran to the bathroom; she had forgotten about the plans she had with her friends. Fuck.

Once she was dressed, she waited by her front door, petting her dog, Loren's head. She hated when they were late. Before she knew what was really going on, there was a flash of light and she was gone.

"Sam." "Dean." There was a bright light filling the room. Rome acted on instinct; whether this was a dream or not, that was still Lucifer rising and she did not like that idea. Rome grabbed their arms and pulled them back, dragging them out of the convent. Once outside, she stared at them, shocked; she had never had a dream this vivid before.

Dean and Sam looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head. "Lucifer is about to wake up and trust me, you do not want me driving your baby." she said as Dean seemed to snap out of it and got in the drivers seat. Sam followed and finally, Rome threw open the back door and climbed in.

This was one hell of a dream. Rome closed her eyes and tried to will herself asleep, but she was still there. Dean looked back at the small female in the back; she looked around fifteen years old. "Who the hell are you?" She looked at him for a moment before realizing he was speaking to her. "How about a thank you from saving both of your asses from being the first thing good old Lucifer destroyed." Sam turned towards her. "How do you know about that?" "You don't want to know how I know." she muttered under her breath.

Rome stared at the boys; this was really happening. Or she had finally gone insane. At the moment, she was going with 'its real', crazy just seemed depressing. "What's your name?" Sam asked softly; she hadn't heard him speak like that in a long while. "Rome." She took a deep breath. "Listen, I am not possessed, I am not an angel, a demon, shapeshifter or anything else that I cant think of right now." "Then what are you?" Dean asked as she looked at him. "Well, this morning when I woke up, I was still human."

Dean kept looking back at her; he did not trust her. Sam kept his eyes on her as they drove to Bobby's; he would know what to do. Rome was still tired, and yawned; she looked at the backseat. Although she knew what had gone on back here, it was big enough for her to lay back on and it was calling to her. Rome laid back and fell asleep almost instantly.

Sam looked at Dean. "Well, its the end of the world, mayeb something else came out with him." "What if that is him? Its a cleaver enough disgusise." "Dean, I dont know, I dont think-" Dean gave him one look. After what Ruby had just put both of them through, Dean didn't know if he could trust his little brothers judgement at the moment.

That's when the muttering started in the backseat. Neither of them could make it out. This only continued for a few minutes before she stopped and seemed to be peacefully back asleep. "Okay, even I will admit that was weird." "Yeah, you think?" Dean questioned. So many things were going through his head; the end of the world, the angels letting it happen and so on. Now this stranger teenage girl in his backseat. This is so not what he needed.

A couple of hours later, they were in front of Bobby's. He started to yell at them; they could both see how happy he was to see them. That's when Bobby saw the girl in the backseat. "Who is she?" "Rome, who might or might not be evil." Sam said as Bobby nodded. "Well are you going to leave her in the backseat?" he asked as Dean sighed and opened the back door. Carefully he lifted the girl and carried her into the house.

Rome was soft everywhere, just not her skin, but her body. Every curve was soft, but perfect. And when Dean caught a peek at a couple of her professional done tattoos, he started to wonder just how old she really was. Dean looked at Bobby. "Do you have rope, or handcuffs?" he asked as Bobby gave him an odd look. "We still dont know if she's evil." he said as Bobby as about to say something, but Sam walked in with handcuffs. "Yeah, I dont want to know." he muttered as he took the cuffs from Sam as Rome came to.

She opened popped her back where she was laying on the couch and looked around. "Well i'll be damned." she muttered under her breath as she saw Dean standing there with the handcuffs. "I'm surprised you waited this long." Rome yawned as she held her wrists out for him to cuff. Dean looked at her oddly, but cuffed her nonetheless.

Dean and Bobby left the room, leaving Rome alone. She sat there for a moment and shook her head; those boys heads must really be somewhere else; she had a handcuff key on her necklace, in plain sight. When Dean and Bobby came back with the holy water and sivler, Rome was sitting up on the couch, the hadncuffs dangling from her fingers. "next time, you might want to check and see if the person you are handcuffing has a key on them." She yawned as she looked at the holy water and silver. "Hand them over."

Dean tossed the sliver necklace at her, she caught it and held it in her hands. "Do you see any smoke raising? Any burning?" she asked as she held her hand up for them to see; her skin was perfectly pale. "You going to splash me with the holy water now? Cause I dont mind." Bobby opened the bottle and threw some water on her. Again, there was no smoke. "Okay, now that we have that out of the way, how did you know where we were?" Rome looked at them, then to Sam as he walked in. "You're not going to believe me." "Listen, its kind of the-" "The end of the world, I know. And then angels are just as bad as the demons." The three men looked at her.

Dean grabbed a chair and pulled it up in front of her. "I am not in the mood. No games." Rome was trying not to go completely fan girl at the moment, but his eyes were so angry, sad and tired. "My name is Rome Grimm, like the Brothers Grimm. I am twenty years old, i'm an operator in a hotel and my favorite TV show revolves around Dean and Sam Winchester." Making Dean's jaw drop made her smile. "You're lying." "No, i'm not." Dean knew he was not suppose to hit girls, but she was making him want to. "How are we, I mean Chuck and all that bullshit was bad enough and-" As he ranted Rome looked at Sam; he was not looking good.

God she was happy Ruby was dead. "Ask me anything, anything that has happened to you in the last four years." Dean looked at Sam and then looked back to her. "What is my favorite food?" "That's just mean. I mean, you are pretty obsessive over burgers and pie, but you love food way too much to have one favorite one." "That was easy." he said as she looked at him. "Fine, then ask me about Cassie, or Lisa. Or how about when Sam died? You're the only one who knows what happened before you made that deal, right?" Dean's face turned to stone.

Rome leaned forward and whispered in his ear; god he smelled good. "When he was a kid, he used to ask you all of these questions, like 'where did dad go?' 'why do we move around so much?' 'why don't we have a mom?' And you just wanted him to stop, not to ask because you wanted him to be a kid a little bit longer." When she pulled back, she knew he knew she was not lying. Either that or she had read the books way too much. "Do you believe me now?" Dean looked at Sam and Bobby; he nodded.

Rome looked at them. "You can lock me up if you want. But, you're going to want to double check the security on this place and put Sam back in detox." Rome looked at him. "I am sorry, and if you want, i'll stay down there with you. I know you dont trust me, but if you start seeing shit again, its best that you're not alone." Rome was going to have to get used to them staring at at her. She was also going to have to get used to the fact she was now in a place where Dean Winchester was real.

Why did she have to look the way she does? Why couldnt this have gone the way most fan fiction stories did? Well, she was just going to have to wait it out. There was nothing else she was going to be able to do other then go with the flow. "Do, do you know what's going to happen next?" asked Bobby as she shook her head. "I wish I did, but Eripke is an ass and never lets spoilers out." "What?" asked Dean as Rome bit her lip. "Um, Eripke is the creator of the show y'all are in. When I showed up, when Lucifer was rising, that was the season finale of season four." They stared. "Meaning, no, I don't know whats going on. But I have to say this; every one was rooting for Ruby to die and was damned glad when it happened and Sam," he looked at her. "If you didn't look like you were going to be sick right now, I would smack you silly." Rome bit her lip again. "If I could reach your head. I might need a step latter." Sam actually laughed at that, then doubled over.

Rome looked at Dean and Bobby, "Now, y'all can either trust me that I am not here to hurt you, regardless if you believe where I came from, and focus on Sam, or we can continue to focus on me." Dean stood from his chair, signaling for Bobby to following him and Sam to watch her. Rome sighed. "Come sit down Sam. I wont be able to drag you if you fall down." He nodded without looking at her and sat next to her. "So, you know?" he asked as she nodded. "I need to tell you something." Sam looked at her, waiting for her to say it.

Neither of them saw Dean and Bobby standing there in the doorway. "You're brother loves you, that's, nothing can change that. That message you got, the things you saw down there in the basement, those were not real. His real message, it was him telling you that he was still behind you on this, that you are still his brother. He doesnt think you're a monster Sam, he never has." Sam looked near tears; he didn't say anything, only nodded. "Thank you." "You're welcome. We both know he's too pigheaded to say it to you in person, unless he was drunk, really drunk." Sam smiled.

Rome noticed Sam shaking. Carefully she reached out and felt his forehead; he was running a fever. "You should lay down. You dont look so hot." "Its always so comforting when a girl says that." Rome smiled. "Oh trust me Sammy, you are one fine piece if man folk, but right now, you look like you are going to be sick." "I won't puke on you." "Promises, promises." She said with a smile. Dean and Bobby walked in a moment later. Dean was Sam's side in a moment and looked at him. "You okay Sammy?" "I think she's right. I dont feel so good." Dean stood, pulling Sam to his feet. "Come on sasquash, lets get you upstairs." Rome looked at him. "If he's detoxing, you know he needs to be in a place he can trash." Dean looked at her, basically glaring, but Rome was not going to back down from him.

She cared about both of them living, even if she was a strict Dean girl. "Fine, come on Sammy, can you make it down the stairs." Sam grunted a response as Dean and Bobby helped him down the stairs. Rome decided right now was not the time to lose her mind, right now, they did need her help. She always did say that if she ever, however impossible it seemed, met them, she was going to help them. Rome walked into the kitchen and looked around for a bowl, or some kind of container they could use for cold water for Sam. Once she found something suitable, she turned on the tap and waited for it to get cold.

When Dean walked into the living room and saw Rome was gone, he knew they should have tied her up. Thats when he heard something in the kitchen and when he walked in, he found her in there. "Towels, towels." she muttered to herself as she went through the cabients, musing when she found a shot gun. "Oh Bobby." Dean watched her movements; she could have taken the gun, and tried to do something, instead, she kept looking for towels. Dean walked closer to her, the floor made a creek. Rome turned and jumped. "Fuck, dont do that." Dean simply looked at her; she knew that look. He did not trust her, not in the least bit. "I've got some water here for Sam, for a cold press, I just dont know where Bobby keeps any kind of towels." Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "I dont want you around my brother." Rome nodded. "Then what would you have me do? If you dont want me about Sam, then I am betting you dont want me around to help boost security on this place." "I would rather just tie you up." Rome looked at him, giving him a half smile. "Oh Dean, I know I am not your type, so there's not need to kinky talk me." she said with a wink.

Dean shook his head; he did not know what he was going to do with this girl. "Fine, but if you hurt one hair-" "He is more likely to hurt himself right now then me doing anything." Dean looked at her, a realization hitting him. "He could hurt you." Rome crossed her arms. "Someone should be down there with him, and you and Bobby are going to be busy. I dont see anyone else around her not doing anything." Dean actually smirked at her attitude and tone. 'Well, at least I can trust her with this.' He thought as he opened a cabient, holding a couple of hand towels out to her. "I dont even think he knew those were in there." he said as she gave him a smile. "Lead the way. You guys can bring other stuff down for us later." "Like what?" "I dont know Dean, like food." Rome said as he glared at her, but nodded; now he wasn't sure if he hated her or not.

Dean lead Rome down to the basement just as Bobby was coming out of the panic room. "How's he doing?" asked Dean as Bobby gave him a look. "Well, he'll be fine. I'm a good nurse." she said as she walked passed both men and into the room. She half expected them to lock her in, but they simply closed the door her. Rome looked at Sam and took a deep breath. "Hey there Sammy, how you hanging in?" he looked at her, groaning. "Okay, well,i got something that's going to make you feel a bit better." she said as she sat on the bed next to him. She dipped one of the hand towels in the cold water. After ringing it out once, she folded it and placed it on the back of his neck. Sam sighed. "Better." "Yeah, a little. Thanks." "No problem."

Bobby and Dean hadnt gone upstairs yet to work on protecting the house, they stayed and listened to Sam and Rome. They wanted to work out her character. "Rome?" "Yeah Sam?" "Tell me about yourself." "What do you want to know?" she asked as she leaned against the wall. Rome was shocked when she felt Sam move closer to her, laying his head down in her lap. Rome smiled; everyone needed comfort, and she had no problem giving it. "What do you want to know?" "Anything." Rome nodded. "Okay. I live in Anchorage Alaska. I have my entire life. I hate the cold, but I hate the hot even more. So, fall and spring are my favorite times of the year. Its a perfect temperature." Rome smiled at the thought of home and tried not to think about how she was going to get home.

"I still live with my parents, because rent is too high and I honestly would hate it to live alone. I am an only children, but I treat everyone like kids, so it makes up for it." She said Sam gave a small smile. "I want to be a teacher. Elementary. I love kids, and when they are that young, they may have tantrums, but they dont have attitudes." Rome played with her long necklace that had her handcuff key on it. "I am however suppose to be moving in with a couple of my friends. That should be really interesting, considering its all guys, but I love them, and if I kill one of them, the others will help me hide the bodies." "It sounds perfectly normal." he muttered as she nodded. "Pretty much, cept, I dont date and I can count the number of female friends I have on one hand." "Why don't you date? Haven't found Mr. Right?" Sam asked as she shook her head. "Please, doesn't exist. And no, not because of that. I dont want or need the drama that comes with a guy." "What about girls?" Rome chuckling. "You sounded like Dean there. But no, no females for me. I cant stand crying. I would end up getting arrested for abuse after smacking her to get her to shut up. I mean, I am bitch enough for at least three people, I dont need a female." Sam laughed. "I like you, you're awesome." "Coming from you, thanks."

Rome took a deep breath. "And just to let you know, you start seeing stuff and screaming, i'm smackin you out of it." "Please do." "Good to know we're on the same page, now get some sleep." "Like that will happen." "I could knock you out if you want." Sam smiled. "No thank you." "Thought as much." she said as Sam drifted off into sleep. She knew that was not going to last very long. 'Good job Sammy.' Dean thought to himself as he walked up stairs. Bobby had asked Sam, that if he could, to get her to talk. It had worked. Now they had something to go on.


	2. Chapter 2

Rome groaned as Sam threw her against the wall, his hand around her neck. He held her, two feet above the ground as she kicked her feet. "Come on Sam, I am not Ruby. I am not her." "Why should I believe you? I never should have trusted you." Rome knew he was seeing her at the moment and hearing her. She just prayed that he would snap out of it quickly. Then, without warning, Sam's lips crashed down on hers. He released her neck, and now pinned her to the wall with his body as he kissed her hard. Rome bit his lip roughly, hoping that would break him out of this trance he was in.

But that did not work. That only made him push against her harder, as his big hands roamed her body. Rome still struggled against him, and just as one of his hands grabbed at her thigh to pull her closer, Dean walked in. Rome was sure she had never been so happy to see someone ever. Dean yanked Sam off Rome and pushed him back hard enough that he stumbled and landed on the bed.

Dean looked at Rome; she was slightly shaking as she tried to take even breaths. "Are you okay?" he asked as she nodded. He stared at her until she looked at him in the eye. "I am fine. Things just got out of hand." "You don't say." he said as Rome rolled her eyes and walked over to check on Sam. Dean stared at her in disbelief; Sam had just assaulted that girl, and there she was, making sure he was okay. "You back with me Sam?" she asked gently as he looked up at her, guilt in those puppy dog eyes of his. "i am so-" "Don't. You don't need to say sorry for anything. I mean, if anything, I should be saying sorry." Both men looked at her as if she was insane.

Rome grabbed one of the wet towels, and pressed it to Sam's lip. "I bit you kind of hard. Made you bleed." "Well, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had to." Rome shrugged. "I knew I was going to get thrown around being down here with you." "But you didn't get signed up for-" "Sam. Drop it now." she said as he nodded lightly. Dean was the first to notice the change in Rome's voice, the hoarseness that it now had. Then the bruising forming around her neck in a handprint form.

Dean came up behind her. "You should go get some sleep. I'll watch Sam for awhile."

"Thanks, but not tired. I had just gotten up when I, got here you know." she said as she looked back at him. Dean felt guilty about the bruise forming around her neck. He knew she needed some kind of break. "Don't you have to go to the bathroom, or, I dont know-" Rome stood, handing Dean the towel. "I get it. All you had to do was say it." Rome walked over to the door, then turned back. "I'll be back in," she looked down at her watch. "We'll call it thirty minutes?" she asked as Dean nodded; he could go for that. "Want me to bring anything down for you?" Dean looked at her; she had to keep shocking him. He shook his head and she nodded, walking out of the panic room.

When Rome got upstairs, she leaned against the wall close to the basement door and tried not to break down. There had been a lot of things in her life that had scared her, but never had she been that scared in her life. She covered her mouth with her hand, muffling any sobs that tried to leave her mouth. Rome was not allowed to break down yet. She was in the Supernatural world for fuck sake, she couldn't cry everytime something bad happened. Manning up was going to be a bitch, but she could do it. Her friends always did says she was a hardcore bitch to the end. Now it was her chance to prove it.

Rome took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Bobby stood at the stove, cooking something, turning when he walked in. "Dean I wanted to- You're not Dean." "Nope, not tall enough, also not male." she said with a small smile as Bobby looked at her. His eyes instantly went to the bruising. "How's Sam doing?" Rome nodded. "Decent. Dean's down there with him now. I think he just wanted to be with him. Tried making some lame excuses on why I needed to leave. He's as settle as a brick through a window." Bobby chuckled. "Come here." he said as she walked over.

Bobby titled her head up, shaking his head at the bruise. "Sam do that?" Rome bit at her lip. "If it makes you feel any better, I made his lip bleed." "Not really." He said as he walked over to the freezer and pulled out some ice. "Here, I should have something-" Rome opened the same cabinet Dean did earlier and held a towel out. Bobby dumped a couple cube in. Rome sighed when she placed it on her neck. If Bobby could already see it, it was going to be there for a while; when Rome bruised, she stayed bruised. "So, how are you doing?" Rome shrugged, staring off into space. "I'm going to go with cooping." Bobby chuckled. "Well, lets see; clearly not in Anchorage anymore, I have no idea if I am just gone gone, or what my parents are going to do when they find me gone, or for that fact, my friends. I just got tossed around by someone twice my size and weight, and I am pretty sure I need to piss."

Bobby looked at her; what were they going to do with this girl. "Bathroom is upstairs. First door on the right." "Thanks." she said as she placed the towel down and walked out. She really did need to pee. When she got to the bathroom, she took care of her business. While she was washing her hands, she looked at her neck. "Fuck." she muttered as she looked at the handprint Sam left behind. No wonder Dean and Bobby were looking her at her as they were. She shook her head, splashing her face with cold water. Rome took a deep breath and looked at herself.

Rome was five foot, no taller no shorter and she did not see that changing any time soon. She was soft everywhere; she wasn't the type to workout, but she was happy with the way she looked. That was until she got here and Dean wouldn't look at her. Of course, Rome needed not to be a romantic on the subject. Dean would not just fall in love with her simply because it would happen. This was not a fan fiction. She knew that.

She sighed as she looked at her face and put her glasses back on. God she was blind without them. Should have worn contacts today, but its not like she knew this was going to happen. She had light freckles cross her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. A silver star stud on one side of her nose. She loved that. It was one of her favorite presents from her parents. She sighed as she looked at her long, boring ashy brown hair and twisted it up and out of her face. She didnt care how bad it looked, she just wanted it out of her face.

Rome opened the door and walked down the stairs; her thirty minutes were up and she knew it was hard for Dean to see Sam in pain and wasn't able to do anything for him. Rome said nothing to Bobby as she walked down to the basement. Dean was standing on the opposite side of the room from Sam as he yelled and cursed, begging Dean to stop hurting him.

Dean's face was pale; Sam should know he would never hurt him. Rome looked at him. "Its okay, he's been yelling at just about everyone to stop hurting him. Its the guilt." she said as she went and sat next to Sam, caressing his face gently. Sam seemed to calm down a bit, even placing his hand over hers. Dean looked at the pair, shocked. He had tried everything, and nothing had calmed Sam down.

That's when he hard her humming. Dean knew he knew the song from somewhere, just not where. Sam now had stopped yelling all together, falling asleep again as she smiled. "How did you do that?" Rome looked at him. "Its a secret, but I guess I can share it with you." she said as she grabbed one of the dry towels, testing the water; it was still cold enough. "I used to look after a really fussy baby. And that song came on the radio, I hummed it to her. Calmed her right down. Its worked on every baby and toddler i've had to put to sleep." "And Sam, he's not either." "That I know. I think its because the state of mind he's in. he needs the comfort, and somehow a song about cheatin is comforting to all." "Thanks for this, you know." "Its no problem, I already told you that." Dean nodded. "Next time, if he attacks you again, you should scream." Rome smiled. "I did. You just couldn't hear me. I don't really have the horror movie scream." Dean chuckled. "You should work on it." "Okay, will do." Dean walked out; he wasn't sure about leaving her alone with Sam, for both of their safeties.

When Sam finally woke out of his detox, at least, he was hoping he was done with his detox, Rome was sleeping on the bed next to him. He could tell she hadn't meant to fall asleep. He looked at her; she was no where near a girl he would look at more then twice, but there was something about her on second glance. She was a kind soul, and something in her. He grimaced at her neck. He did that to her.

Dean walked in causing Sam to look up. "How you feeling Sammy?" "Way better. How long as I out?" Dean made a face. "Five days." "And, she's been down here the whole time?" Dean nodded. "Just about. Had to make her take breaks. She was convinced she could keep you in line." Sam looked down at her. "I did that to her." "Yeah, but she got you pretty good." Dean pointed to his lip. Sam grabbed it, pulling it out to try and look at it. He couldn't see anything, but it did hurt. "Here, you should eat something. You couldn't really keep anything down." Sam looked at Rome. "Has she eaten?" Dean shrugged. "Couple of times. She's stubborn." "Like you aren't." Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on Sam. Foods upstairs." "What about Rome?" "I'll get her, you just eat something." "Thanks Dean." "Uh huh." he said with that smug smile, Sam shook his head.

Sam turned and looked at Dean as he knelt next to Rome, gently taking her glasses off, placing them in his shirt pocket. He made a piece of hair out of her face; the moment he touched her, she moved, turned her face deeper into the pillow. "Five more minutes." Was muffled by the pillow. Dean chuckled. "Just wake up for a second Ro, let me get you upstairs." "Dean?" "Yeah." "Sam sleeping?" "Sam's fine." "K." she said as she sat up sleepily. She looked around; everything was blurry. "Please do not tell me I broke my glasses, I am fucking blind without them." Dean shook his head. "Their in my pocket, come on." he said as he helped her stand, then helped her out of the basement.

Sam watched Dean as he helped Rome up the stairs and smiled; he was finally letting someone other then himself and Bobby in, and maybe this time, it would stick. Rome groaned as she nearly tripped over one of Dean's boots. He caught her, steadying her before she walked over to the bed and collapsed on it. "You okay there?" "Fuck off." "I would, but I was taught not to-" "Please, not now. I have this massive headache Dean, okay." "Yeah. Sorry." he said as he looked at her, placing her glasses close to her. "Just so, thanks for taking care of Sam." "I knew it would kill you to see him like that. And I told you, it was nothing." "You took a beating." "Bruises fade." "You know what I mean." "Yeah Dean, I know what you mean." she said as she turned and looked at him; she wasn't sure if he was being this nice because of what happened down in the basement, or he meant it, or because he simply felt bad. Rome took a deep breath. "Don't want your pity Dean. Now, go play with your brother, and play nice." He nodded, chuckling before he left, closing the door behind him.

Dean rubbed his hand over his face; how the hell was he suppose to tell Sam what had happened down there? He prayed Sam never remembered. He knew Rome would never say anything, that she did not blame him. Bobby wouldn't either, not after Rome made him promise. This was all on him not to tell now. He hated started all of this off on a lie, but it was for Sam and Rome's sake.

Rome woke up a couple of hours later, and very ungracefully walked downstairs, nearly tripping over something or another again, but caught herself on the wall. That got Dean, Bobby and Sam's attention. "And she awakes." "Nahh." she moaned as she sat at the table, her head resting on the table. "You okay there darlin?" Bobby asked as she shook her head. Dean looked at her as well. "You still got that headache?" She nodded, moaning when the movement made her head hurt more. "Maybe you shouldn't have pounded those shots." Dean mused as Sam looked at Rome. "Why were you pounding shots?" Rome looked up, smirking. "You started it. Said I couldn't take you. Sam, you cannot handle your liquor." "And by the looks up it, neither can you."

Everyone was quiet around the table for a moment; Dean and Bobby knew why she had to knock back a couple of shots, it was because she had needed stitches after the last time Sam attacked her. "Well, I guess I'll just have to challenge you again sometime soon, once I've recovered." "Not if this is the end result. You look like death." "I feel like it." she muttered as he smiled. "I think I have some aspirin in my bag. Dean where'd you put them?" "Up in your room Sam. And you should take a shower, you stink." Sam gave Dean a dirty look, then smelled himself. Rome giggled. "Sorry, I may be a nurse, but I do not give sponge baths." "Too bad." Sam teased as Rome gave him a seductive look. "Well, if you ask nicely, maybe I will." "Oh, how nicely." Rome made a face. "Eh, that time has passed." "You're terrible." "Go take a shower before you kill flies or something." Sam laughed as he walked out of the room.

Bobby looked at Rome; he wondered how she was going to handle this in the long run. "What?" "I don't even want to know how you can sit there and joke with him." he said as she sighed. "It happened, I cant change it. I don't want him knowing, and me acting all skiddish and flinching around him, will lead him to conclude something bad happened. I told you, I don't want that to happen. So please, drop it." Bobby knew when to drop something, Dean on the other hand did not. Before Dean could say something though, Bobby gave him a sharp look and Dean did not speak a word.

Sam came back down a few minutes later, placing a bottle of aspirin next to her. "Thanks Sam." she said as she opened it and placed about six pills in her hand. Dean grabbed her hand before she could knock them back. "What the hell are you doing?" "Taking me aspirin, what does it look like?" "That many?" asked Sam as she nodded. "I have a high tolerance." "How about you pace yourself." Sam offered as she nodded; she did not feel like arguing right now. "Fine." She put a couple of the pills back in the bottle, then swallowed. "Happy?" she asked as she dry swallowed.

Bobby looked at her. "You're going to need some real clothes." he said as she looked at what she had borrowed from Dean and Bobby over the last couple of days. "Yeah, I kind of miss wearing underwear." Dean and Sam spit out what they were drinking. "What? I like to wear knickers." Rome smiled, enjoying the uncomfortable looks Dean and Sam had on their faces. "I'll need to get dressed, can I borrow button up and a belt." Sam looked at her. "You won't need pants?" "Who needs pants?" she said with a wave of her hand. Rome stood, looking at the guys. "So, should I choose one at random from one of y'alls bedrooms?" Sam stood. "I have something you can wear." "Thanks Sam." she said as she followed him out of the kitchen. Dean and Bobby looked at each other worriedly.

Sam opened his duffel, handing her a button up. "That's going to go to your knees." he chuckled as she smirked. "That's the point." Sam looked at for a moment, then nodded. "Got you." "Like I said, who needs pants?" Sam smiled. "You're different." "And crazy." "Its a good combination." "Thanks." she said as she folded the shirt over her arm. Sam handed her a belt.

He noticed that she was a little shaky. "Are you sure you're okay? I feel so terrible, I just, you would tell me if I hurt you really bad, right?" Rome looked at him. "Yes Sam, I would. Don't worry. You knocked me about a bit, a couple of bruises, but its okay." Sam looked at her neck, shaking his head. He leaned forward, gently brushing her hair from her neck to get a better look. He didn't notice how stiff she went. Sam grimaced at the bruise; it was still dark, but he could tell it was older. He noticed more bruising disappearing under her shirt. He looked at her. "How much did I knock you around?" he asked softly as she shrugged. "Listen Sam, I really want to get a shower in, we'll talk later." He nodded as she pulled back, and walked out of the room.

Rome stripped off the clothes Dean and Bobby had given her and looked at her body; it was bruised to hell. She had a bite mark that had to have been stitched; Dean couldn't even look at her when he stitched her up. She took a deep breath and counted to ten, in french. Once she finished her counting, she turned on the shower. "Fuck." she muttered as she realized she would need Dean to look at her shoulder before she could get dressed.

Once she finished her shower, Rome was wondering how she was going to get Dean up to the bathroom without Sam thinking something was up. When she went to open the door, Dean had his hand, raised to knock. "That makes things a bit easier." she said as she side stepped, letting him in, closing the door behind him. He couldn't really look at her without feeling bad. If only he had gotten down there a few minutes earlier. "How's the shoulder?" he asked, looking at the ugly black stitches. "Hurts, but I'll live." Then she chuckled, "What?" "Nothing, first time I got stitches." Dean looked at her shocked. "You never had stitches before?" she shook her head. "I mean, when I was a kid, I played hard, but never broken anything and never got stitches." "How nice, and normal." Rome smiled. "Yeah, but we lived in a really bad part of town. Couldn't even go down the street alone, at least I wasn't allowed to."

Dean looked at her, then grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet. "And the other one?" he asked as she looked at him; it was one of the first times since she had been there that their eyes met. "Fine as well." "I'll have to take a look." "And if I was a different girl, I would think you were hitting on me." Dean scoffed; she was something else. But she was right; she was not his type, not in the least bit. But at least now he trusted her. He carefully cleaned the stitches on her shoulder, and waited for her to move the towel down further so he could look at the one on top of her left breast.

He swear under his breath; she was right. It would kill Sam if he knew what he had done. It was better to keep this from him then let him know. Rome reminded perfectly still. He wondered how she got so good at being still. Rome, who seemed to read his mind smiled. "My mom is a hairdresser. And if you don't want to lose an ear, or have her fuck up, you learn to keep still." Dean nodded. He was jealous of her; she had a loving family, grew up with a mom and had a normal life. Then again, it wasn't fair to her now that she was here.

"Done." he said as he threw the packaging in the garbage. "Status doctor?" "Couple more days and we can take them out." "Yay." she said as he looked at Sam's shirt and belt. "Do I want to know what your going to do with that?" "You'll see when I come downstairs. Bye." she said as she pushed him out, Dean making a face at her before she closed the door. Rome quickly got dressed, securing the belt around her waist; she smiled, this was decent till she got new clothes. Dear god how she wanted new underwear, or just underwear. She threw her wet hair up and walked down the stairs, barefoot.

Rome smiled at the guys. "Ready to go." Bobby looked at her, smirked. "You're barefoot." "I can fix that." she said as she walked out then came back with her shoes. "see, fixed." Rome slipped the shoes on, smiling. "I would like to go shopping now." Dean stood; he was kind of dreading this moment, but Bobby was right and so was she; she needed clothes. "Okay, lets go." he said as Sam looked from Bobby to Dean; he would never offer to do this before. "Can I come with? I was thinking-" "Sam I actually I need some help a case if you're up to it." Sam looked at Bobby and nodded. "Yeah, no problem. You two behave." "Oh Sammy, what would ever give you the idea that we would misbehave?" she asked with a wink as they walked out. Sam looked at Bobby. "Did I miss something?" Bobby shook his head. "Your brother trusts her." "That's something." he said as Bobby handed him a book.

Dean sighed when they pulled up in front of Wal-mart. "Seriously? You don't want to go to a mall?" "You're fronting the cash right?" He nodded. "Then Wal-mart it is. I know credit card fraud and hustling doesn't pay that well." Dean scoffed. "I keep forgetting you know everything." "Just about." Dean watched as she got out of the car and headed towards the doors. She turned back at looked at him. "If you want, I can go in, get the stuff and come back out. You don't have to go about with me." Dean sighed in relief. Rome chuckled. "Just sit there, relax and listen to some music. If you have Bad Company, please do play it." she said as he handed her the credit card and walked back to the car. He loved it when one part of his life was easy.

An hour later, Dean was starting to get bored. That's when she walked out, carrying bunch of bags. Dean looked at her, his eyes wide. "How much did you spend?" "Its Wal-mart. Like three hundred, and before you get your boxers in a twist. I had to buy new everything, including some new shoes." Rome said as Dean nodded. "That's pretty good, considering." "I know, considering I am female, yep. I know." "So, what did you get?" Rome looked at him. "You don't have to make small talk with me Dean. Its okay." He looked at her, then grabbed the bag. "I actually wanted to-" Rome grabbed the bag back. "My underwear." He nodded, grabbing a different bag.

Dean was a bit shocked; there wasn't anything really frilly or cutesy, just clothes. "Did you get this out of the guys section?" "Yeah. Its cheaper and more for your bang." Dean chuckled. "You have to be one of the lowest maintenance chicks I have ever met." "Oh Dean, you really need to meet more females." "That's what I keep saying." he said, glad he could get her to smile. "So Rome." "So, Dean." "You like Bad Company?" She looked at him. "Is it that hard to believe? Both of my parents were teenagers when it was rockin, they still loved it by the time I was born. Passed it on." "You're mom too?" "Yeah. She loves Van Morrison a bit more then my dad, but yeah. My dad used to tell me I used to rock out to MTV. You know, back when it was cool and played Metallica and ACDC." Dean did a good job of showing how shocked he was. "Really?" "Yeah, and Beavus and Butthead was one of my favorite cartoons." "You're dad let you watch that?" "Oh don't worry, I tortured him to no bounds with Disney movies. Usually the same one for weeks at a time, but he just, sat there and laughed with me." "He didn't have a job?" Dean as as he put the car into gear.

Rome nodded. "He's a chef, and the restaurant he worked at was closed three months out of the year. So, during the winter, I hung out with him." Rome looked at Dean. "And this is completely boring you." Dean looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Not at all." "You are a much more terrible liar then I thought you were." Dean's jaw dropped. "I am a very good liar." "Uh huh." She looked at where they were, and smiled. "So while you're perfectly lying, keep your eyes on the road." Rome pulled out a set of clothes, slipping on the underwear on under the shirt/dress when Dean turned to look. "What the-" "Eyes on the road Winchester." "What the hell are you doing?" "What does it look like? I'm changing." "But why?" Rome rolled her eyes as she pulled the jeans on. "Listen, this car has seen more ass then ten cars put together, and I can change really quick. Trust me, I do it all the time." "You change in cars a lot?" He mused as she rolled her eyes. "Not like that. I cant wear jeans to work, so I change in my friends car before I get there." "Oh." he said as he looked over to a moment; Rome had just ripped the tags off a bra and started unbuttoning her shirt.

Dean looked away and sighed; she's not his type, but she was a female undressing his his car. The next time Dean looked over, she had her shirt on. "You weren't joking, were you?" "Nope. Disappointed my boys once too. Told them I had to switch pants. When I said done, they were all, "Damn it, we didn't even have a chance to look." I'm the fast." "That's, kind of sad." "Or practical, which ever one." Dean smirked as they pulled into the salvage yard.

When she was about to get out of the car, Dean called her back. "Yeah?" "Um, I know, you don't want to talk about it and-" Rome simply stared at him, causing him to stop. "What?" "Nothing, just, you're not the touchy feely brother." "I know, but Sam, you, and-" Rome patted his shoulder. "Dean." "Yeah?" "Will be fine. I always have been, but I get what you're saying, and thank you for the offer." He nodded, letting her out of the car, grabbing her bags.

Bobby looked at them when they walked in, then to his watch. "Did you get everything you needed? You're back kind of early honey." Dean and Sam both looked at Bobby, shocked at the endearment. "I did, thank you. And Dean didnt rush me, he sat in the car." Sam and Bobby looked at Dean. "What? She told me I could." "I was perfectly safe in there." Then she made a face. "Cept that guy that grabbed my ass." "WHAT!" Dean shouted as she smiled. "Trust me, he got my knee to his balls. I do not like my ass being grabbed. Actually, I'm pretty sure everyone knew that by middle school, well, not Cord." Rome laughed at the memory. "Sorry, where was I?" "Ass grabbing, kneeing and some dude named Cord." Sam said as she nodded. "He knocked up his girlfriend in like, eighth grade. He was a legend." "Eighth grade?" asked Bobby as Dean looked at her. "You're changing the subject." "I am not hurt, nor bruised. Security actually took pity on him and gave him ice. We're square." Rome looked at them, rolling her eyes as they continued to stare, obviously upset. She grabbed her bags and headed upstairs.

Rome didn't have her own room, but she didn't mind throwing her things in the same room as Dean's. Damn he was a god amongst mortals. She was quite proud of herself for not going all fan girl on either brothers. Especially Dean, since she was a Dean girl to the core. Rome had gotten a hold of herself; this was now her life, she couldn't go around expecting anything other then Dean from TV, no leeway allowed. He was going to stick to character, meaning she did not even register as a tapable ass in his mind. Rome could live with that, as long as she got to be around him, she would be fine with that. That she could live with that.

Rome sat on the bed, taking the tags off her clothes, rolling them into the duffel bag she had bought. She sighed at the other things she got; she was a girl after all, and needed her makeup. Good thing she didn't use much. Lotion, shampoo, conditioner, razors, deodorant, face wash, and of course, tampons. None of the men needed to see those. Guys always got funny around those things. She never got it. Rome didnt hear someone walk up the stairs, watching her in the doorway as she continued to toss things into her bag, ripping packing and tags. She pulled out the last of her purchases; a journal. There was no way she was going to keep her mind all in one place without writing somethings down.

Rome knew the brothers could be nosy. Good thing she was good at writing in code. In a way she would only understand. But for sanity sake, she needed it. Rome looked at her watch as she grabbed a pen she bought and opened the journal. She hummed to herself as she started writing. She didnt know where to start, so she started with when she woke up from her cell ringing and went from there.

Sam watched as a few more mintues before heading back down stairs to his waiting brother and Bobby. "How she doing?" "Just getting her stuff together. She seems fine." From the way Dean and Bobby seemed worried about her, he knew they were keeping something from him, he just wondered how bad it was. And wondered why they would not tell him.

A/N: review and i put out. no reviews and this whore keeps her legs shut. lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Hookers

see A/N at the end of the chapter.

Song is "Staggolee" Pacific Gas and Electric

The next morning, Rome got up and made the guys breakfast. She had been craving bacon for the last couple of days, but hadnt really been able to keep anything down after the last attack. She knew the smell would wake the guys up soon. Not too many people can sleep through the smell of bacon calling to them. She had also made pancakes, eggs and toast. It was enough to feed an army, but between Dean and Sam, they were an army. Rome had wanted to turn the radio on, but she didn't want to be too loud, so she sang to herself.

Dean had woken up to the smell of bacon. He looked at Sam; he was still passed out asleep. Dean rolled out of bed and looked in the other rooms. Bobby was still sleeping as well. He knew Rome was sleeping on the couch, so silently he headed down the stairs. When she wasn't laying out on the couch, he knew she was in the kitchen; when he walked in, she was shaking her ass as she sang a song he knew well.

It was early, early one morning  
>When i heard my bulldog bark,<br>T'was staggolee and billy delyon  
>Squabbling in the dark.<p>

Staggolee told billy delyon  
>"what do you think of that?<br>You win all my money, lord!  
>You spit in my stetson hat"<p>

Staggolee were walking  
>In the red hot brawling sun,<br>Says: "bring me my six-shooter,  
>Lord i wants my fourty-one"<p>

Staggolee were walking  
>Through the mud and through the sand<br>Says: "i feel mistreated this morning,  
>I could kill most any man"<p>

Billy delyons told staggolee:  
>"please don't take my life,<br>I got three helpless children,  
>One poor, beautiful wife"<p>

"i don't care nothing 'bout your children  
>And nothing about your wife<br>You done mistreated me, billy,  
>And i'm bound to take your life".<p>

He shot him three times in the shoulder, lord,  
>He shot him three times in the side.<br>Well, the last time he shot him  
>Caused billy lyons to die.<p>

Staggolee told mrs. billy:  
>"you don't believe your man is dead?<br>Come on into the barroom,  
>See the hole i shot in his head!"<p>

The high-sheriff told the deputies:  
>"get your pistols and come with me!<br>We got to go'n arrest the bad man  
>Known as staggolee"<p>

The deputies took their pistols  
>They laid them on the shelf,<br>"if you want that bad man staggolee  
>You have to arrest him yourself!"<p>

The high-sheriff asked the bartender  
>"who can that bad man be?"<br>"speak softly!, said the bartender,  
>"that bad man's staggolee"<p>

He touched old stag on the shoulder,  
>"say, stag, why do you run?"<br>"i don't run, white folk,  
>When i got my fourty-one"<p>

The hangman put the mask on,  
>Tied his hands behind his back,<br>Sprung the trap on staggolee,  
>But his neck refused to crack.<p>

The hangman, he got frightened,  
>Said: "chief, you see how it be,<br>I can't hang this man, lord,  
>You better set him free"<p>

Three-hundred dollar funeral,  
>Thousand dollar hearse,<br>Satisfaction! "undertaker,  
>Put stag on down in the earth!"<p>

Staggolee told the devil:  
>"say, come on and have some fun!<br>You stick me with your pitchfork,  
>And i'll shoot you with my fourty-one"<p>

Staggolee took the pitchfork  
>And he laid it on a shelf,<br>He says: "stand back, tom devil, lord,  
>I'm gonna rule hell by myself."<p>

Rome made a face when she stopped singing. "That is kind of not appropiate right now." she muttered to herself. She turned to grab something out of the fridge when she saw Dean standing there. She jumped. "Jesus fucking Christ Dean. Thank god I dont walk around armed." He looked at her guiltly. "Sorry." "Its fine." she said as she took deep breaths. "Just, no sneaking." He nodded as he looked at the kitchen table. "Go ahead, dig in. Leave some for Bobby and Sam though." "What about you?" "I ate when I was cooking. Habit." Dean nodded as he sat at the table and started loading his plate up. "So, I got to ask you Dean." "I knew this meal came with strings." She looked at him. "You dont have to answer if you dont want to." "Fine." she could already tell he was cutting himself off. "Do, um, do you still dream about hell?" He looked at her, shocked she had asked.

Dean stabbed at his food and she stood, walked back over to the fridge. "Its fine. I'm sorry I asked." "Yes." Dean said as she turned and looked at him. She gave him one nodded, holding milk or juice out to him. He looked around for the coffee. Rome rolled her eyes and poured him a cop. "I dont know how you take it." "Of all the things you know about me." "Crazy right?" she asked with a smirk. She knew he was still hurting from her question. "Can I say something? Without you getting mad?" Dean nodded. "Its just, keep this in mind when you start to feel guilty Dean; those souls were in hell for a reason. No matter how they screamed and pleaded with you, they were there for a reason." He stared at her, then went back to his food. He could not take this right now.

Rome sighed; she knew she shouldn't have brought it up, but she had to. She couldn't stand to see him in pain, and now she had gone and done it. He was in pain because she brought it up. She looked at him and walked out of the room to leave him in peace. When she got in the living room, she folded up the blankets Bobby had given her to sleep with and grabbed a book. Might as well get some work done while she was awake. Bobby was the next one awake. He stared at Rome for a moment before speaking. "You okay honey?" She turned and smiled at him. "I'm fine Bobby, thanks." she looked at the book in her hand. "I was looking for a book, I couldn't find it." "Which one is it?" "Its kind of a commericalized book, but I have found it to be useful." Bobby looked at her. "Yeah, I probably wouldn't have something like that." Rome nodded.

She looked at Bobby. "Do you have a car that's automatic trans?" Bobby shook his head. "Got a phone book?" He nodded. "Where are you going with this?" "I was thinking of heading to the library while y'all are eating. Dean promised not to eat all the food I cooked." "You cooked?" "Well, yeah, I was up." "Thank you." "its no problem, I am a guest." Bobby sighed; he sure the hell did not want her going anywhere by herself. But they all had other things they needed to get done. "I think I might have one in the garage. It should be an automatic." "Thank you." she said as he walked over to a set of hooks line with keys. He grabbed a set and tossed them at her. "Do you need anything?" "I have some cash from yesterday, as to getting the books I want here," she smiled. "I wasn't arrested for nothing." Bobby gave her a share look. "I dont want you stealin." "Dont worry Bobby. I used to work in a library. I'll be fine." He sighed; he knew he had to let her go. She's an adult after all.

Bobby handed her his phone. "Dean and Sam's numbers are in there. You call if anything happens." "Gottacha." "I mean it." "I understand." she said as she walked out the front door. Bobby walked into the kitchen and smiled; she really had made them all breakfast. Dean sat there, picking at his food as Bobby sat across from him. "This was nice of Rome." "yeah." "Whats wrong with you boy? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Dean shook his head. "Just thinkin Bobby, that's all." Dean looked around, not hearing Rome in the living room. "Where's Rome?" "Off to the library. Said there was something she needed." Dean stared at him. "You let her go?" "Well, we have our own mess to deal with right now Dean. She's not stupid." "She's not armed, or trained." "I think she would surprise you Dean." Bobby said as he took a bite of the pancakes, smiling.

A couple of hours later, after Sam had also questioned where Rome was, even Bobby was starting to worry. He was mad with himself for letting her go when he knew it wasn't a good idea. And as much as he didn't want to say or even think it; having Rome there was an inconvence, but after she took care of Sam, and had, after she had given when she had, there was no way he could turn her out. Not when they believed her story; she had no where to go.

Dean called Bobby's cell again, and it went right to voicemail. He swore and threw his phone on the couch. That's when they heard a car pulling up to the house. Sam looked out the window and smiled; Rome was alive and she was back. Everything was okay, except for the look Dean had on his face at the moment.

The second she walked into the house, Dean was in her face. "Where the hell have you been? Are you trying to make us insane? Make us worry about you?" he yelled in her face as she merely looked at him, not budging. "What are you talking about?" Dean looked at her, about to continue yelling when Bobby stepped in. "We called, we got worried and-" Rome held the phone out to him. "Your phone died about an hour after I got to town. I couldnt find a working payphone. And the bitch at the library would not let me use her phone." "Where were you?" Sam asked as she looked at him. "Library, then the bookstore down the street. Jeeves. Said he knew you Bobby, gave me a deal on a couple of books I got." "I do, why didn't you use his phone?" "I did, no one answered."

The three men looked at each other. Bobby picked up his house phone; it was dead. "And since your cell was dead, I didn't have Dean or Sam's number. Then I came back." she said as she looked at Dean. "And dont you fucking yell at me. Grow up emotionally and learn to use your words at a normal sound level." Dean stared at her as she walked passed him, carrying her books to the back porch. Sam and Bobby looked at him. "Wow, she told you." "Shut up Sam." "I'm just saying Dean. Five foot told you off." Dean gave him a look, about to go after Rome when Bobby stepped in front of him. "Let her cool off. Both of you." "Fine." he said as he sat on the couch, going back to the book he was reading.

Sam walked out onto the back porch when dinner was ready; Rome was laying on her stomach, her head resting on her arms. It was obvious she had fallen asleep while she was reading. He was debating whether to leave her there and let her sleep or not. But it was starting to get cold and bugs were going to start coming out. No on liked bugs. He knelt down behind her and gently shook her head. Unfortunately, it was the shoulder he had bitten and she woke with a groan. "Fuck that hurt." she muttered, looking up, realizing it was Sam waking her up.

For a moment, Rome jumped, pulling away from him. "Are you okay?" Rome nodded, brushing fallen pieces of hair out of her face. "Your shoulder hurt because of me?" he asked as she looked at him softly. "Its not your fault Sam. If I dont blame you, you shouldnt blame you." "But Rome-" "No. Just knocked it off now." she said as she stood, stretching, minding her stitches. "How long was i out for?" "Not long. We were getting kind of worried. You hadnt made any noises." "I try to limit the amount I make when I sleep." Sam chuckled. "Yeah, no one wants to sound like a train." "Or some kind of rabid animal." she said with a teasing grin as Sam looked at her offended. "I take offence to that." "That hurts Sammy." she said as she picked up her books and walked in with Sam, smiling; they could both do this, and move on from this.

When they walked into the kitchen, Bobby had a couple of burgers sitting on the table, waiting for them. "Y'all didnt have to wait for me, you know?" Bobby smiled at her. "Well, burgers arent that great cold." Rome nodded and sat at the table, turning so she could pop her back. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Are you okay?" "i'm fine." she said as she grabbed a burger and started eating it. Sam was still staring. "That didn't hurt?" Rome chuckled. "No, it felt great actually." Dean stared at her like she was crazy. "Does popping your knuckles feel good?" she asked as Dean nodded. "its like that, but ten times better." "I'll take your word for it." Rome merely shrugged and downed her burger.

The three men stared at her again. "What?" she asked as she grabbed the ketchup for her fries. "You eat like Dean." "I was hungry." "If I hand you another burger, will I get my hand back?" Dean mused as she looked at him. "Maybe. You're not attached to that one, are you?" "Well it is the-" Rome made a face. "No thanks. And if your going to hand me anything, or touch me, wash your hands. I mean, its the only polite thing to do." Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're one of those girls." "Not really. 95% of guys do it, and the other 5% are lying about it." Sam spit out his water. "Where did you learn that?" "In your pants." She was completely serious. "What?" asked Bobby as she smiled. "Its a pod cast, for ipods. Its a relationship/sex advice show. Its pretty damn funny actually." They simply stared at her. Rome rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're those kind of guys." Rome shook her head as she continued to eat her burger.

After dinner, Sam annouced he couldn't find something. Dean tossed him the keys to the impala, letting him go search out there. When he came back, he walked right over to the chair Rome had not moved from; she was deep into her book. "Look for I found in the back seat?" "Do I want to know?" she asked with a smirk, then made a face. "What? What is that face for?" Dean asked as she looked at him. "Eww, I sat back there, knowing how much ass that car has gotten. Please tell me you clean up after yourself." "Haha." "Is that a yes or no?" she asked as she looked at Sam. "What did you find?" "Missing these?" he asked, holding out not only her phone, but her wallet. "Where the fuck- I mean, how-" "Must have fallen out of your pockets when you slept in the back." he said as she grabbed the phone; it was dead. "Figures."

When she went to grab her wallet, Dean already had it, and started going through it. "You have a condom in here?" "Always good to be prepared." Dean kept looking through it. "Whose this?" he asked, holding up the front picture she had. She smiled, snatching her wallet back. "Thats Bradley." "Your brother?" Sam offered as she shook her head. "I'm an only child. He's my cousin. I love him to death." Dean saw the way she was looking at the picture; he knew when a girl was about to cry. She surprised him by taking a deep breath, and going through the rest of her wallet. "This is Marrianne. My goddaughter." "You have a godddaughter?" Rome smiled at the picture. "Yeah, Alex is one of my best friends, and she called me when she was still on base, she's a Marine. Asked me and our friend Garrett to be goddparents. Tooks me asking her about, five times whether she was already pregnant or not. When the answer was no we both agreed. Not even a year later, she was married and was pregnant." "How old is she?" "Marrianne or Alex?" "Alex." Sam said as she smiled. "She's twenty one. Marrianne is almost a year old." "She's a cute kid." "Yeah."

Rome looked at the picture with the same look she had her cousins and turned it over; she knew if she looked at it any longer, she was going to breakdown. "Now, I wanna know who this is." Dean asked, holding up photobooth snap shots. Rome laughed. "That is my Paige." "Paige eh? She's-" "Hot I know." Rome said with a wink. "Everyone all through highschool thought we were together." Dean and Sam stared at her. "Were you?" Rome laughed again. "Please, no one can tame that beast. But no, we werent and never will be. I mean, just just we were always sitting in each others laps, wrestling, fighting, sharing candy. Silly people."

Dean went to pull a note out, but Rome shook her head. "That is private." "Is it a love letter?" "Kind of. It was the letter Alex wrote to me before she left." "How is it a love letter then?" Dean asked as she rolled her eyes. "I love her, she loves me. Ergo love letter." Rome took her wallet back, shaking her head at her ID picture. "Well, at least now I have some form of ID." "Bobby's going to need that. Make you something new." Sam said as he took it, Rome nodded. "I am going to assume y'all already checked me out. Either I exist here, or I dont." "You dont." Rome nodded. "That almost hurts. Knowing that I dont exist here. You can see me right?" Dean chuckled, nodding. "Well, thats a plus."

Rome pulled everything else out of her wallet. "Oh Matty." she said, pulling out some weird kind of playing card. "Where is that from?" "Its um, my boys are kind of dorky nerds and this is a game they play. Its was my favorite card, and he gave it to me." Rome rolled her eyes. "You guys can go through the rest, I wanna finish this passage was I reading earlier." she said as she shood and walked out to the living room. Dean looked at Sam, then to the door Rome just walked out of. "You think she's okay?" Sam gave him a look. "She just got a huge hit. I think if she didnt have to see things from her life, it would have been easier. I mean, think about it Dean. She cant see or talk to her family, that's gotten hurt." Dean nodded; of course Sam was right, he always was.

Dean made a face. "Should we, I dont know, check on her?" Sam looked at him. "I dont know." It had been years since Sam dealt with an upset female. He didnt really know what to do, or what to say in this kind fo situation. "She'll be okay, for now I think." Dean nodded, glad he didnt have to try and talk to her now. It was bad enough that he felt terrible for what had happened, as if it was his fault that it had happened.

Later that night, Dean went down stairs as quiet as he could, knowing that Rome was sleeping on the couch and he didnt want to wake her up. He knew she was having trouble sleeping since she had gotten here. Part of it was because she was dealing with Sam the whole time, and the other; Dean shook his head. When he came to the landing on the stairs, he saw that Rome was not on the couch, she was laying on the floor. It took two strides for him to make it over to her, to check her; she was fine, just sleeping on the floor. She woke up as he stood. "What?" "Why are you on the floor?" "Have you tried sleeping on that couch? I have kinks in places I didnt think was possible. The floor is more comfortable." Dean nodded.

Rome sat up, running her hand through her hair. "What time is it?" "Three." She nodded, yawning. "I want pancakes, you want pancakes?" Dean looked at her oddly. "Why not?" he asked as she nodded and stood, stretching. Her shirt rode up high, revealing not only her boxers, but about three inches of her stomach and belly button stud. She said nothing more as she padded off to the kitchen, Dean following behind her. He sat at the kitchen table, yawning as he watched her. "Dude, if you are checking me out, you have had a drier spell then they let on." Dean gave her a look. "Just checking out your bruises." he said as she nodded, grabbing the pancake mix. "You want chocolate chip?" "Sure." he said as he leaned back in the chair.

Of only being in the house nearing two weeks, she knew where everything was and was great and not making any noise while she was cooking. "Your dad teach you to cook?" Rome nodded. "When I was little, he used to make drips. Its when the really little drops of batter hit the pan. They were the best. Always crunchy." "Crunchy is good." "Yeah." she said with an almost sad smile. "it was a pain in the ass to do though. I could only convince him to do them every once and a while." Dean looked at her; she had been right, he wasnt the touchy feely brother, but she was in pain and he felt part way responsible for it. "You miss them, dont you? You're family?" he asked as she turned her back to him, nodding. "I love my parents. I, its really hard for me to go, fuck a couple of days without talking to them. So, yeah, I miss them and I am having a hard time with this."

Rome refused to cry; she was not going to cry in front of Dean, she was not going to be that girl. Ice princess was better then breaking down. She could always have her breakdown when he wasn't around, when Bobby and Sam werent around. "We'll figure out how to get you home." "Thats just it Dean, I dont think this is covered in the manual of life. And its not like I did a spell, wished on a star or anything like that. Just, one minute I was standing at my front door, waiting, the next," Rome sighed. "I was standing next to you and Sam and Lucifer was rising. So its a nice thought, but I would rather focus on the world not ending, cause who knows, if it ends here, it might end in mine too." She said as she flipped the pancakes onto a plate and place it in front of Dean.

He knew he was the only one with a plate in front of him. "Hey, this was you're idea." "Lost my appetite, but dont worry, i'll eat in the morning." she said as he looked at her worried. "How's your stitches?" he didnt know what else to ask her, to talk about and he didnt like uncomfortable silences. "Healing up very nice thank you. Did a job good." "I've had practice." he said, noticing she was staring at him. "You okay?" "Trying to figure out when I am going to wake up." "You could always go back to sleep." Rome shook her head, chuckling. "I'm still hoping this is all a very very vivid dream and I am going to wake up at some point." "That bad eh?" he asked, instantly regretting his words; any girl would want to go home after what she had been through. "Not bad, interesting. And like I said, I miss my parents."

Dean nodded, letting them sit in silence a few moments before he spoke. "Great pancakes." "Thanks." Rome did one of those nervous habits ticks she hated before she looked back up at Dean. "I'm gonna go crash. See you in a couple of hours." she said as she walked passed him, patting his head. He looked at her, confused. "Hey, its the only time I can do it to you. Standing I would have to jump and even then." she said with a smile as she walked out of the kitchen. Dean didnt get her sometimes. He wasn't sure he was suppose to get her. Dean wasnt sure he should be worried about her; it seemed like she had everything under control, but then again, so did he. He was a pro at hiding things, and he wondered if she was in the same leauge as him.

A/N: this is for everyone who actually reviewed after reading. thank you. everyone else...boo you. review and i'll put out more. thats a promise. i'm one of those whores that keep their promise and dont steal your money...unless you leave it laying around, cause then your're just asking for it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Howdy y'all. Sorry about the hold up on the chapter...Rome and i havent been on speaking terms lately, meaning i couldnt put out for you. But alas, we put aside our differences for this post.

Please review or she might stop talking again.

In the morning, Dean was the last one up. When he walked into the kitchen, Sam was the only one in there. Dean walked out, looked back at the living room; Rome wasnt sleeping in there. When Dean walked back into the kitchen, Sam was staring at him.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Where's Rome and Bobby?"

Sam pointed to the backyard. "They're in the back."

"Doing what?" he asked as he sat across from Sam, noticing that Rome had cooked for them again.

"Target practice. She said she knew how to shoot a hand gun, was a okay shot and had never shot a shot gun before." Dean nodded; it was a good idea to have her trained.

About twenty minutes later, Rome and Bobby walked in, laughing. Sam was the first one to notice Rome was rubbing her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Fuck you." she mumbled as she opened the freezer, pulling out a couple of ice cubes.

The three men stared at her; she shocked them all the time from laughing one moment to dropping the f-bomb.

"So, how did shooting go?" Dean asked as Bobby spoke.

"Good. She's a good shot, and with a shotgun, I wouldn't want to be in her way."

"Thanks Bobby."

He smiled at her. "No problem honey." Sam and Dean stared at him again; Bobby using an endearment other then 'idjit' still shocked them.

Sam looked at Rome again as she peeked under her shirt to look at her shoulder.

Thats when he saw the blood. "Rome, your shoulder is bleeding."

"Fucking mother fucking fantasic."

"And what a mouth." Rome glared at Sam as Dean stood.

"Lets take a look at that." She looked at him, shaking her head.

"I probably scratched it, i'm fine."

"How about you dont be stubborn." Rome rolled her eyes as she started walking out, stopping to look at Dean.

"Like you're not," she waited a moment. "You coming?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he stood, following her out.

When he walked into the bathroom, Rome had already taken her shirt off and was cleaning the blood off her shoulder. "Mother chucker." she mumbled, looking up when Dean walked in.

"How bad?"

Rome grimanced. "I think I popped a stitch."

"Fuck." Dean muttered as he gently pushed her more towards the light, trying to get a better look at the wound. "Hop up on the counter." Rome nodded, but as she jumped she felt light headed.

"I am seriously going to need some sugar after this." He looked at her, confused. "I get low blood sugar, I pass out. I lose blood, I pass out. Ringing any bells for you?" she asked as he nodded.

Rome was right; it was a popped stitch. "It was that damned shot gun, but it was worth it."

"Popping a stitch and bleeding till you pass out is worth?"

Rome smirked. "Hell yes. I always wanted to shoot one."

Dean noticed the dark circles under her eyes when he looked at her. "Did you even go back to sleep last night?"

"For a little bit. Then I made breakfast, then Bobby offered to take me shooting, how was I suppose to resist? I love a man with a shot gun." Dean made a face like he was going to be sick.

"Thats Bobby you're talking about."

"I know." she said with a wicked grin. It took Dean a moment to figure out she was joking. "Well, am I going to live doc?"

"You'll be fine, just, no more shot guns till this thing heals, okay?"

"Aye aye." she said as he finished patching her shoulder up.

When he grabbed a wash cloth to clean up the blood, Rome grabbed it first. "I got this. Go eat breakfast."

"You sure?" he asked as she nodded. Dean gave her one last look before nodding and heading out the door, closing it behind him.

Rome took a couple of deep breaths. This was too much for her; being that close to him. It took every ounce of will power not to do something stupid. Not to do something she would regret and make him feel even more awkward around her.

Rome had great practice at being friends with guys she had the hots for. She did it all through high school, but this was different, Dean was different. She wished it wouldn't, but the moment he walked into the bathroom and her shirt was off, she couldnt even think about the pain in her shoulder; all she could think of was something quite naughty indeed.

Rome slowly slipped off the counter, grabbing it for balance before turning and facing herself in the mirror. Despite the blood she had lost, her face was flushed.

'Fuck me.' she thought as she splashed her face with cold water. She took a deep breath; she could do this. As long as he didnt come that close to her for a while, she was going to be fine. At least there is was going to be okay. Dean had no interest in her, so him coming near was not going to be a problem.

It had been nearly a month since Rome had shown up in their lives and Dean, Sam and Bobby were used to her being there now. She always made breakfast for them, cleaned up after herself and them and even did their laundry.

All things she said she didnt mind doing. Said she was earning her keep. Sam had noticed little things about her during this time; sometimes it seemed like she never slept. He would wake up in the middle of the night, nightmares from before and would hear her moving around downstairs. She thought she was being quiet, and she was, but it was simply because he was listening for her that he knew she was awake.

Sam knew that she cried in the shower; again, she thought no one could hear her, but he could hear her when he walked by. He knew that it had to be hard for her, not knowing if her family was okay or not, or whether she was going to see them again.

He wanted to say something, but everytime he had the chance to, it never seemed like the right time. Sam did not want to even admit it to himself, but he was sure he had feelings for Rome.

One smile from her could brighten the whole room, her little giggle she only let out every once and a while, usually when himself or Dean did something stupid. She had the kindest hazel eyes he had seen. She had a cute way of pushing her glasses up with her middle finger without realizing she was doing it.

She bit her lip when she read, and she loved to sing without sound.

Yes, it was safe to say that Sam had a crush on Rome.

Did guys his age even get crushes anymore? Whatever it was, he liked her. He wished he didnt, but he did.

One night while everyone else was sleeping, Rome flipped through the channels, talking softly to herself about the lack of things to watch on late night TV when Dean walked down. This had become a thing for them; whenever he woke from one of this Hell nightmares, he would join Rome in her TV adventures and sleepless nights.

"Whats the field look like tonight?"

"The Titanic, reruns of Charmed, Angel and ER, umm, one of my favoritre movies Home Room or my complete and personal favorite, QVC." she looked at him, nodding convincingly at the mention of QVC. "Give me the remote." he said, snatching it out of her hands.

Rome looked at him once before snatching the remote back. "I dont think so Batman, the last time you had control over the remote, I ended up having to watch the equivient of Busty Asian Beauties and then you excused yourself. Gross."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine, you pick. Just, no chick flick."

"Would I do that to you?" she asked with a smirk as he nodded.

"Yes, you would." They stared each other down before Dean sighed. "Just put it on your favorite one. I'll probably fall back asleep in a few minutes anyways."

"Thanks." she said as she turned the TV to the movie; it had just started.

_"Its never the bullies, is it?" _

_"No because bullies have to graduate and become police officers. Tell me Mr. Van Zandt, did you ever pick a fight in high school? Cause I would bet just about anything that you did." _

Dean couldnt remember anything passed that. He had fallen right back asleep. There was something about Rome that was calming and he he always fall back asleep if he was by her. He thought it was weird, but he didnt question it too much, he was just glad he could get some sleep. Dean woke up to the girl from the beginning for them movie, screaming at the police officer.

_"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? You think you can come in here and can you spend ten minutes in here and come out with all the FUCKING ANSWERS? Hey, I've got one: kids pick up guns and THEY KILL OTHER KIDS. That's it! And if that answer isnt good enough, then maybe you should see a doctor, or a priest and you can ask THEM why. And they'll feed you all the psycho babble you can stand or they'll tell you that God has some "greater plan" for everyone. And when you keep pressing and those answers aren't good enough, all they'll have to tell you is the unholy truth: that kids just die. And babies die too. It just happens. So you live with it." _

Dean looked over to Rome who had tears rolling down her cheeks; it was the first time since he had stitched her up that he saw her cry. He watched as she shook her head at herself, wiping at the tears.

When Dean made the smallest movement, she looked over to him, giving him a look. "Sorry, I should have known better then to watch a movie with a history of making my tear ducts work."

"Its okay." he said as he looked at her, then to the screen; it was pretty damn sad for this Alicia character.

"So, why did she explode so,-"

"Much? She was finally letting go. I love that scene. It has to be my favorite out of the entire movie."

"Why?" "Because she does such an amazing job." She said with a slight smile as she turned the station.

"Hey, that wasnt the end."

"So, Gargoyles is on." she said with a grin as Dean rolled his eyes; she loved Gargoyles. "If you dont like it, you can go back to bed." Rome stuck her tongue out at him before giving her full attention to the screen.

Dean couldnt help but smile; Rome could find the simple things in life and just enjoy them, something he wished he could do, but he knew better. At this very moment, Lucifer as plotting and schemeing away all the while being quiet about it. No one knew what was going on and that was the scary part about all of it.

"Did you watch this when you were a kid?" he asked as she nodded, not looking from the screen. "I would never give my dad enough time to make me a real breakfast, I liked to sleep in, and he hated to see me miserable. Most mornings it was cereal in front of the TV."

"And he watched it with you?"

"Yeah. My dad liked hanging with me, and I liked hanging with him. Always surprised him. He thought I was too cool for him." she gave him a smile.

"Yeah, cause you are so cool." Dean sadi tauntingly as she looked at him, fawning shocked.

"Excuse me, I was not in the yearbook four years running for being boring."

"Four years?" Dean asked as she nodded; it surprised her that he even cared.

"Yeah, I was a page filler. If they couldnt think of something, they would come and find me and be like, "Rome, strike a pose." So I would and then they would make up some bullshit about being 'unique' or 'crazy' and then they would have a spot filled." Dean nodded his head, as if impressed.

"It was fun though. I liked high school for the most part." Dean made a face.

"Yeah, me and school-"

"I know. It was hard for you and Sam. I can only really imagine. Besides of course what I saw."

"How much did you see?"

"Besides you making out in a janitors closet? Not much. That one was mostly about Sam I think, well, cept you in those red shorts." Rome couldnt stop herself from laughing.

"Hey, that is not fair."

"No, no, you looked very," Rome kept laughing as Dean glared at her. "You know it was funny. Come on, bright red shorts? From the man who famously said, "oh sweetheart, I dont do shorts."

Dean looked at her; Rome bit her lip. Now she sounded like a stalker. And they had been doing so well lately. "Let me guess-"

"Its a memorable line." Dean nodded his head.

"So, I have a question."

"I am an open book." He looked as if he was thinking before he spoke.

"So, with the books, you know the ones Chuck wrote?" Rome nodded. "We had fans, do we have-"

"No need to worry there Dean. You thought the publisis was a nut? You should see die hard fans. She's nothing compared to Comic-con fans."

"Huh?"

"Every year, well, a couple times a year, the actors from the show, mainly the guys that play you and Sam, when they're not filming, do this kind of Q&A thing for the fans. And hot damn, it gets crazy." Dean smiled; a real smile.

"You ever go?"

"No. I dont have that kind of money. Yes, they charge a lot for them." Dean liked that idea.

Rome was playing with a silver ring on her index finger when Dean asked his next question. "What about-"

"You're face was just priceless when Sam showed you that website, trust me, its worse where I come from."

"No." he said as his face paled but she nodded.

"It gets worse then just, god I dont even want to say the word. It would scar you."

"Yeah, you better not." He looked at her. "But people actually-"

"Write and read it."

"Do you-"

"Hell no. I have nothing against people people gay, but y'all are brothers and thats beyond wrong."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, anytime."

"But you read the other stuff?" he asked as she shrugged.

"Dude, trust me, when its summer and there are only reruns, a fan needs their fix."

"Their fix?" Rome sighed dreamly.

"Its not my fault you guys are deadly addictive." Then she laughed. "Seriously, its mostly to pass time. I made some friends that way too."

"On the internet."

Rome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, nothing. You're just, different."

"Thank you." She said as she went back to watching Gargoyles, smiling at the screen. Dean was coming to realize Rome was one odd girl, but he didnt seem to mind, it was a good odd.

That scene was from "Home Room" one of the best freaking movies in the world. I loved it and yes, i actually cry every time i watch that scene. It is that sad, but also perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Viola.

In the morning when Sam came downstairs, he came upon a scene he had gotten used to; Rome and Dean sleeping on the couch, but this time it was different. Rome had fallen asleep on Dean, her head resting in his lap with Dean's arm around her, his fingertips grazing her arm. Sam felt a twig of jealous snap in him. Just about then is when Rome woke up, yawning.

It took her a moment to realize where she was. She smiled at Dean, shaking her head as she looked at the screen; Saturday morning cartoons were playing; she smiled again.

Carefully she pulled herself from him and sat up. She shook her hair out, then put it back up. Rome stood from the couch, grabbing one of the blankets Bobby had given her, covering Dean with it before padding over to the bathroom.

Only then did she see Sam standing there. Rome jumped a little. "Fuck Sam."

"Sorry, I always seem to be the one startling you."

"its okay. Its the morning thing." she said, yawning. Rome pointed to the bathroom. "I'm going to go there. You should wash your hands and help if you want."

Sam smiled. "I would love to."

"Awesome. A slave. I missed having one of those."

"Really?"

"I will tell you all about it while we're cooking." she said with a smile as she walked into the bathroom.

When Rome walked into the kitchen, Sam already had most of the things they would need to make brekfast. "Smarty pants." she said causing Sam to turn around and smile.

"Well, you took so long."

"Haha. No one appreciates morning breath Sammy. I'm just being polite." she said with a grin as she walked over.

Once she stood next to him, she shook her head. "What?"

"Nothing." Rome said as she bit her lip.

What?"

"Nothing, I just feel like I need like, a foot tall shoes to stand next to you." Sam tried not to laugh.

"its not that bad."

Rome turned to him. "Sammy, you are about, a foot and four inches taller then I am."

Sam cracked a smile. "Yeah, that is kind of bad. Should I get you a step stool?"

Rome giggled without meaning to. "I already looked around, Bobby doesnt have one."

"Damn." Rome grabbed the eggs, looking at the carton. "Looks like we'll have to go to the store today, again."

"Yeah, we kind of eat a lot."

Rome turned and looked at him. "What's this 'we' im hearing? Its you and Dean. Why do you think I cook for an army? Bobby and I dont eat that much."

Sam looked at her, shaking his head. "You're right."

Rome turned to him. "I do dabble in logics and occasionally attempt to use it in every day life."

Sam chuckled. "You're really odd."

"Thank you." She said as she started cracking eggs into a bowl.

Once she was done with that, she handed them to Sam. "You scrabble."

"Yes sir." he said, then looked at her, about to apologize when she shook her head.

"Dont apologize gunny. Its a sign of weakness." Rome said, trying not to smile as Sam did the same. "Good man."

"Sorry sir. Wont happen again."

"Good, now get onto scrabbling." Sam nodded as she turned on the oven, for the bacon. Sam looked at her oddly.

"Whats the oven for?"

"Bacon. No splatter."

Sam made a face. "Nice."

"Well, my dad always said, there was one thing not to ever do naked, and thats cook bacon, unless you do it in the oven, then be naked all you want."

Sam looked at her. "Your dad said that to you?"

Rome nodded. "He liked to cook without a shirt. Or just not wear one. Swimming field trips were always interesting, out of all of the parents, there's my dad; skinny tattooed white boy with his nipple pierced."

Sam's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yep. Ergo by the time I was twenty I have holes and ink. All they wanted me to do was follow the guide lines of health codes and all."

Sam nodded. "Thats pretty laid back." "Yep."

Sam watched as she moved around the kitchen, humming to herself.

"Whattcha humming?" he asked as she looked up at him; it was as if she had forgotten he was there.

"Um, 'The beauty of who you are'. Just a random artist I like," she made a face. "You know when you just get a beat stuck in your head?"

Sam nodded. "Thats what just happened. All of a sudden, it was that song."

"It sounds nice."

"Its kind of slow. Normally I listen to more upbeat, faster stuff in the morning to wake me up."

Sam smiled. "You love music, dont you?"

Rome nodded as well, grabbing the bread. "I do, with a fiery burning passion." She said with a goofy grin.

"Do you sing?"

"Only horribly. I had a decent voice when I was a younger, like, in elementary school, now. Eh, not so great."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "I dont believe you."

"Whether you believe me or not, you're not getting me to sing. I dont think so. N'possible pas."

Sam looked at her taken back. "You speak French?"

"Only horribly." Sam shook his head. "I am now led to believe that everything you say you do horribly, you are actually good at."

"My accent is good, my pronoucation decent, for actually remember what the hell I am saying, thats the horrible part."

"Uh huh." Rome rolled her eyes. "Shut up and cook Sam."

Dean woke up to sounds in the kitchen. He was confused; he was sure Rome had fallen asleep next to him. But when he looked down, she wasnt there.

She was a sneaky one, getting up without letting him know. He also noticed the blanket covering him; he smiled, she was nothing but sweet. Dean heard Rome in the kitchen, then he heard Sam. He really did not like that idea.

When he walked up to the kitchen, he stopped; they were both laughing. "I swear to god Sam, drop the spatchula."

"I will not surrounder."

"Oh Sam, you think you will win?"

"Of course, I am-"

"What? The jolly green giant?" she asked, chuckling.

"Taller."

"Oh Sammy, you have no idea what you've started."

Dean walked in, only to see Rome pointing the sprayer at Sam, about to soak him when they saw Dean. Rome lowered it slightly as Sam placed the spatchula behind his back.

"What are you two doing?" he asked as Rome and Sam looked at each other, trying not to smirk.

"Making breakfast." They said at the same time.

Dean shook his head. "Yeah, and I think something is burning." he said as Sam turned around first, pulling the pan off the burner.

"I guess we're not having eggs."

"Yeah, and I guess your not coming near the kitchen again unless its to eat." Sam pouted.

"Oh no, the puppy pouty face isnt going to work on me buddy. You are not allowed to cook in here again."

Rome sighed. "Well, there are no eggs for today, at least till we get to the store." Then she looked at Sam. "You, you just go away. Take a shower, you smell." she said with a slight smirk as Sam looked offended. "Or I can just hose you down right now, with cold water."

"i'm going, i'm going." he said, chuckling as he walked out.

Dean looked at Rome. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. He is so not allowed to help cook anymore." Dean watched her for a moment then nodded. "Can I help?"

"You wanna help cook?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Are you better at cooking then Sam?"

"I raised him."

"Thats means you probably taught him cooking skills, not very confident here Dean."

Dean grabbed the spatchua Sam left behind. "I'll show you my skills."

"Uh huh." she said as she stepped away from the stove top. "Be my guest Dean. Cook breakfast for us."

Dean paled for a moment. "Oh no sweetheat. I'm not doing this alone."

Rome laughed. "Okay then, can you take directions?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

When Bobby woke up and came down for breakfast, he found Sam sitting at the table, already eating as Dean and Rome finished up the rest of breakfast. "You cook?" he asked as Dean whipped around, turning a light shade of pink.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not as good as Rome here," he said as he nudged her; Sam and Bobby both noticed her blush a bit more then Dean had. "But I cook."

"Then why in the high hells have you been making this poor girl do it everyday?"

Rome smirked. "I like to Bobby. Its one of those things that remind me of home and doesnt suck." She placed a plate on the table of for Bobby and gave him a big grin. "Its not posioned, I swear. I watched him closely."

Bobby chuckled and nodded as he sat down, watching as Dean gave Rome a little shove. "Watch it buddy." She waved the frying pan she had cleaned earlier at him.

"What are you going to do? Attack me with that pan?" he taunted as she nodded.

"I'm going to hit you with it, then while you're on your knees, knock that pretty grin off your face." she said sweetly as Dean stared. "Thats what I thought."

Sam gave her a playful shove. "Way to go Rome."

"Us short things needs to know how to protect ourselves, verbally and physically."

"That is a good thing."

Bobby rolled his eyes; add one girl to the mix and they act as if they are children. "Speaking of protection, we're going to need to get a protection tattoo, since you obviously dont mind ink." Bobby said as she smiled at him, shaking her head.

"No need, i'm already covered."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as she looked down for a moment.

"I already have it tattooed."

Dean looked at her taken back. "No way."

"I told you, I am a fangirl."

Sam looked at her as well. "So, you got something tattooed, because it was on us, on TV?" Rome made a face.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

Dean and Sam laughed. "Where is it?"

"Dean." Bobby said as Rome smiled, waving him off. "Its fine Bobby. I would show you, but I was taught to not take my pants off at the dinner table."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Its on your-"

"My ass. Yeah. And if my pants are low enough, you can see the top sun rays."

Dean nodded, with that cute little smirk. "Thats umm..."

"I always wanted one on my ass, and when I decided what I wanted, I decided on that."

"Huh." Sam had the cutest look on his face.

"So, got anything else where we cant see?"

Rome leaned forward, smirking. "Oh yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah." she said as she looked at Bobby and Sam, winking. "I have my,"

"Yeah."

"Belly button pierced you perv." she said as she pulled back, rolling her eyes.

Rome looked at the men at the table. "So, any news?" she asked as they shook their heads.

"Nothing. Not even a whisper. There are other hunters out there, looking-"

"Which we should be doing." Sam said as Rome looked at him.

"Sorry to stick my head where it doesnt really belong, but do you want to end up dead? If even one person knows about that happened at that convent Sam, you're dead."

The kitchen grew silent; they all knew she was right. "Am I just suppose to wait around then?"

She shook her head. "No Sam. I know you and Dean too well, not even another week sitting around and you two are going to go bonkers. But thinking things through is a better idea, dont you think? You two end up less dead that way."

Bobby looked at her. "She has a point."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Bobby."

Rome sighed. "I'm going to the store. Do you guys want anything special?"

"You're going by yourself?" asked Sam as she nodded. "I dont know if you've noticed Sammy, but I usually do. Now that i've brushed up on my shifting, I dont really need anyone to go with me."

"Are you sure?" he asked as she shrugged. "Hey if the other menfolk dont need you, then I dont mind the company."

Sam looked at Bobby and Dean. Dean didnt like this idea, but Bobby was trusting Rome and her decisions; if she thought she could handle alone time with Sam, then he was going to let her. Honestly, who the hell was he to stop her.

"You two go on ahead, but if your gone more then an hour, I'm sending Dean out to get you."

Dean groaned. "please dont be gone more then an hour." he begged as Rome rolled her eyes at him, roughing up his hair as she walked passed him, kissing Bobby's cheek.

"We'll be good. Scouts honor." she said as she and Sam walked out. Sam looked at her. "Were you even a scout?"

"Yeah." Rome said as he looked at her. "For like a week when I was six." Sam and Rome started laughing as they got in the car.

Rome started the car with ease and smiled. "What?" "Nothing, my dad would just be proud. I'm kind of surprised Lola made it through me learning how to drive."

"Lola?" he asked as she nodded.

"My car. I bought her for about six hundred bucks. Good car."

"Then why were you rusty on driving stick?"

Rome shrugged. "Never really needed to drive her, my friends like driving more then I do, and I kind of drive like a grandma."

Sam looked at the speed dial as she said that; they were going well over the speed limit. "Really?"

Rome blushed. "I think its safe to say I have grown out of it." Rome smile as they pulled up to the store.

Review and i put out.


	6. Chapter 6

So if you read "Get Down Women" my explanation for lack of posting is there. Basically lifes a bitch and for some reason, ridin her hard is not working. But here is a chapter to make that up. For all you Rome/Sam lovers, you're going to love this.

Before they got out, Sam watched as Rome wrote something on the inside of her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"List."

"And you dont have paper?"

"I would lose it, trust me."

"But writing on yourself?"

Rome rolled her eyes at him as she smiled. "I'll show you once we got everything a very easy way of getting rid of it. No worries." she said as they walked into the store.

Sam grabbed a cart and looked at Rome. "You wanna hop in?"

Rome turned and gave him a look. "Are you playing me?"

"Only if you think its completely stupid."

Rome stared at him for a moment before throwing her leg over into the cart. "Dont tell Dean, but you're my favorite Winchester." she said with a smirk as Sam smiled back at her.

"Really?" Rome nodded.

"Someone hasnt pushed me around in years." She got this far away look on her face and Sam had to ask.

"When was the last time you were pushed around?" he asked as he went down one of the isles, grabbing her wrist gently to looked at the list.

Rome was proud of herself for not flinching. "God it was, freshman year, right after I got my nose pierced. I rememeber cause I had gone out with Kayla and her friend Hunter who was a complete lunatic, but in an awesome way. Had the biggest thing for his best friend Ryan. Mmm Ryan."

Sam rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers. "Focus."

"Right, well, after they picked me up, we went and picked Hunters brother up, he was our age, Hunter was a little bit older."

Rome smiled again, remembering something else that had happened that day.

"We went down to the rocky beach. Got in the water, and I remember, it was cold as hell. And I was yelling at Hunter, that I couldnt get my nose wet, nonetheless, I got soaked. Had to take all of my clothes off and ring them out before we could get back in the truck. Kayla too. We um, we were leaning against this concert pillar and Kayla and I looked at Hunters little brother, told him he might as well take off his wet white shirt, cause we could see everything. Then Kayla saved my life."

"What happened?" he asked, still smirking about her earlier comments.

"There was a spider, about the size of a quarter, right next to me, she karate kicked its ass, smooshed it. She was my spider warrior." She had a goofy grin on her face as Sam laughed.

"Spiders?"

"I swear to god right now Sam, if you try to play it against me, then I will get Dean to help me gang up prank style on you."

Sam paled for a moment. "You wouldnt?"

Rome raised an eyebrow. Sam nodded. "You would. Okay, I promise."

Rome took a deep breath and smiled. "Thanks Sammy." she said as she grabbed something off the shelf.

"So, anything else happen that day?"

Rome nodded. "Kayla had to go home for dinner, but I didnt want to go home yet. So we dropped her off, figuring we would hang around till she was done with dinner. Hunter bought us McDonalds, and we waited in the parking lot for her. But not even a moment after we got our food, Hunter grabbed the bags from us and was like, "We're eating up on the roof, come on." So we climbed up on the top of his truck and ate up there."

"That does sound pretty cool."

Rome nodded. "God, Kayla got so jealous. I miss her sometimes."

Sam gave her an odd look and before he could ask, she spoke. "We had a falling out not too long after that. Her mom died, her sister got knocked up, she lost me and the support system we had. We didnt even really start talking again for almost a year, but by then, well, you know." Sam nodded; he knew exactly what she meant.

Rome looked at her wrist, then to Sam. "Produce."

"Ten four." he said as she turned the cart, causing Rome to smile.

"Thanks Sam, I needed this."

"Hey, whenever you want to talk. I mean, I owe ya. You took care of me."

"I told you it was nothing."

"I know, its just-"

"You can save it Sam, I know you well enough. A debat unpaid is a debat unpaid." she said with a smile.

Sam was about to start grabbing the vegetables he remembered being on the list when he caught Rome out of the corner of his eyes, as she tried to clmb out of the cart.

It nearly tipped, but he caught her. "Are you trying to hurt yourself?"

"Its not my fault my balance is some of the worst in the world." She felt a familiar blush creep up her neck, inflaming her cheeks; she took a deep breath. "Mind helping me out of this? Its starting to hurt my ass sitting in there."

"And we wouldn't want that."

"Not at all." she said as Sam helped her out, setting her on her feet as she laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, I am simply trying to figure something out."

"And whats that?"

"Its nothing."

"Oh come on."

Rome looked at him as she smelled a bell pepper. "Okay, well, I dont mean this as a come on or something."

Sam's throat and mouth went dry; a statement like that only leads to one thing. "Okay." he said, a bit shakily.

"How the hell does sex work for you? I mean, is it always girl on top and doggie style? I mean unless you're dating amazons or basket ball players."

Sam couldnt remember the last time he had felt this, embarrased. He knew he was blushing hard. "Well, it might seem as if it would be tricky, but it all works out."

Rome shrugged. "Okay, just wondering. I mean, my dads tall, my mom is short, but its not as big of a difference."

Sam, finding a way to change the subject jumped at the idea; his jeans were going to get umbearable tight if they continued. "So, short runs I the family?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, and I am the shortest. I mean, Gram is only short cause you know, the whole shrinking as you get older. But um, yeah, I'm the shortest." Sam noticed the familiar pain in her eyes as she talked, he decided to steer away from family talks after this, at least for a while.

Once they got the produce, Sam followed Rome down the isles, trying not to stare at her ass as she walked. He now understood why that guy had grabbed it; she had one of those asses that made you want to grab it, smack it and do some very other naughty things with it.

Whether she was aware of it or not, she was swaying her hips, shaking her ass for Sam and just about anyone else in the store as she aburtually turned down the isle, smiling widely.

Sam merely gave her a look. "Candy?"

"You cannot tell me you dont have a craving. I have had this thing for chocolate and OH MY GOD FUNDIP!" she yelled as Sam cringed, looking around; several people were now staring.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Excited about Fundip eh?"

Rome blushed. "Sorry, its just, you wouldnt believe how hard this stuff is to find sometimes." Sam only nodded as he tried not to laugh. "Whatever, you know you love it." she said as she grabbed a couple of packages, then grabbed a couple of dark chocolate bars.

"Dark?"

"Its bitterly sweet. Plus, its healthy for you."

Before he could say anything, she was already walking down the isle, looking for something new. Sam shook his head; she was one in a million. That was for sure.

While they were waiting in the check out line, Rome drummed her fingers against the handle, looking at the last minute stuff.

"Are you sure we got everything?" Sam asked as she nodded.

"Yep. Even things we didnt need."

"You mean the entire box of Fundip they had?" he teased as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real lady like."

"Who the hell ever said I was lady like?" she quipped as she loaded the food onto the convayer belt.

Once the cashier handed the person in front of Rome their receit, he smiled at her. "Hey Rome, how you doin?"

"Good Colby. Just shopping for an army." she said with a smile; his smile faded once he saw Sam standing there, trying to sneak something onto the belt.

"You're not that slick Winchester."

"Oh yeah?" he challenged as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah." She shoved him playfully and looked at what he tried sneaking; it made her smile up at him.

"You heard me when I was asking how there could not be one deck in the whole house."

"Course I was. You can hear your voice from the yard."

Rome shoved him again, turning to Colby. "Colby, Sam, Sam Colby."

"Whats up man?" Sam asked as Colby offered a fake smile.

"So, how do you know Rome here? Cause she will not tell me anything about herself. And keeps turning me down."

"I told you Colby, i'm married." she said, holding up her left hand, showing him the gold band.

"And he is terribly jealous."

"So, how does he feel about you going around with big and tall over there?"

Rome only smiled as she leaned forward, with or without knowing giving him a clear shot down her shirt. "This is his really shy brother. I take him out when I can."

Colby eyes Sam then nodded. "Your brother is one lucky man."

"Yes he is." Sam said as Rome looked at him. Once Colby looked away, Sam mouthed, 'What?' Rome only shrugged.

After ringing them up, Colby handed her his number. "In case you get bored of your husband."

"Thanks for the offer, but I dont think that is going to happen." she said as she walked out, glad she had Sam or Colby would have offered to walk her to the car.

Once everything was in the car, the car ride was silent back, that was until they pulled up to the house. "Why are you wearing a wedding ring?" he asked, but she ignored him till they got in the house.

"Rome, I asked-"

"Its not a wedding ring. Its a ring my dad made for me when I was little and its the only finger it fits on anymore." she said, trying not to cry as Dean walked in.

"Bobby was just about to send me- what wrong?" he asked, looking at Rome's face.

She looked upset about something. "Everything okay you two?" he asked, no one answered.

"Listen, someone better say something before I think-"

"Everything is fine Dean."

"You dont look fine." Rome slammed the bags down. She raised her hand as if to make a point but instead just walked out.

Dean looked at Sam. "What did you do to her?"

Sam's took a defensive position. "I didnt do anything Dean! I brought up her family a couple times too many in the last hour or so. I think it set her off."

"Thats it?"

"What else would I have done Dean?" he asked as Dean shook his head, shaking it off.

"Forget it. Sorry." Sam stared at him. Sam nodded and started putting the food away.

"I'm going to go check on her." Dean said as he set the book down on the table and walked out.

Dean expected to find her in the living room, sitting on the couch, her nose in one of the books. He checked the bathroom and when she wasnt in there, he went upstairs. Rome generally didnt have a reason to go up stairs unless she was grabbing supplies or using the bathroom upstairs.

After checking that bathroom as well, Dean was starting to get a bad feeling in his gut, thats when she walked out of his room, a laundry basket balancing on her hip.

"You're doing laundry?" he asked as she nodded.

"I told you I like-"

"Cooking and doing laundry. Why is that?"

"Other then research, what else am I good for? I am a thorn in yalls side and I know that. Might as well make myself useful where use is needed." she said as she walked passed him, but Dean grabbed her arm. "You cant think that? Rome come on."

"Come on what Dean? Im not fucking stupid." She stopped herself, taking a deep breath, licking her lips. "Just, im angry right now. I dont want to direct it at you, okay?"

"Did Sam-"

"Sam didnt do anything other then be Sam and ask a bunch of questions. Listened to me talk and pushed me around in a cart." she said with a small smile. "There's just something, I dont, I cant handle talking about."

"Your family." Rome gave him a short nod. "You know, you can talk to me about it."

Rome looked at him. "Its a nice thought Dean, but, its a little too chick-flick for you and, I dont want to be crying. Okay?" Dean didnt want to agree, but he did, for her sake.

Dean grabbed a pair of his boxers from the pile. "Now, these need to be done in cold water, but these," he grabbed another pair. "Have to be washed in warm."

Rome smiled at him, silently thanking him for not pushing and making her smile. "Oh, I will wash you laundry as I seem fit and you will like it."

"Ooo, a girl who takes control. Makes me all tingly when you do that."

"Well hows this for taking control?" she asked as she pushed him towards the stairs. "Go help your brother put food away and apologise."

"For what?"

"You know what." she said as she walked into Sam's room to grab his dirty clothes.

When Dean walked back into the kitchen, Sam was sitting at the table, his hands folded in front of him. He knew that look on his brothers face. "I've been sitting here since you went to go check on her, and I have been trying to rack my brain for what I did to her that was so terrible, that you and Bobby dont like to leave me alone with her, that you immediately jump to the conclusion that I did something to her, and I can only come up with one thing."

Sam looked up at Dean; he swore under his breath. Puppy eyes. "Did i-"

"Stop right there Sammy. The reason we've been so protective of her, was because of how bad she looked after she helped you. Okay? We know it wasnt you, not really, that it was the blood, but its just kind of burned in our minds, you know? Seeing her like that."

Sam looked at him. "I didnt, you would tell me, right Dean?"

Dean clapped his hand down on Sam's shoulder, nodding. "Course I would." He smiled. "Now lets put this stuff away before the dictator comes back and cracks her whip." Sam chuckled.

"I heard that." Rome said as she walked in, carrying the laundry basket. She looked at Dean.

"And you only wish I had a whip." She said nothing else as she walked into the back room where the washer and dryer were.

A/N: so i hoped you guys loved it...let me. i've gotten pretty far...so the more reviews...the more chapters you'll get. its like one of those old rich guys and young blondes; you put out and i provide the entertainment.


	7. Chapter 7

Later then night, before Rome was going to start on dinner, Bobby walked into the room. Rome instantly knew it was not good.

"Whats wrong? Has it started?" she asked as Dean and Sam looked up from the table.

"What's up?"

"That was Ellen, she is worried about Jo." Rome tried not to make a face; she would wait to pass judgement till she met her.

"Was she workin a case?" Dean asked as Bobby nodded.

He swore under his breath. "She shouldn't have been workin alone."

"Thats why i'm asking y'all to go find her and save her ass." Rome faintly heard what Bobby said about where Jo was as she walked out; she needed air.

It hadnt occurred to her till just then that Dean and Sam would most likely leave her at Bobbys. Keep her safe and out of the way. Rome closed her eyes and tried to still the tightening pain in her chest.

She did not like the idea of Dean and Sam going out there, she had watched them for four years and everytime they went out on the road, bad things always happened. She had already saved them once, she knew she was the least likely person to save them out there where the war was brewing, but she'd be damned if she let anything happen to them.

She was here for a reason, and whatever it was, she knew it invoved Dean and Sam, or else she wouldnt have shown up when she did.

Rome heard the door open behind her, but didnt look at who walked out until they sat next to her.

It was Dean. He kept surprising her. "Still mad?"

Rome chuckled. "I got over that hours ago Dean. Anger is like a blade that cuts you if you hold on too long."

"Is that why you're not mad at him?" he asked, knowing full well he didnt have to use Sam's name to get an answer.

"Its a factor, but no. I guess I just cant blame him, he wasnt in control." Dean nodded at her, then looked out at the night.

"So, you walked out pretty quick, before you could hear everything."

Rome shrugged. "I figure I have two options. Let y'all tell me what to do, or do what I always do."

"Which is?"

"Whatever the fuck I want to. I want to go with you and Sam."

Dean knew this is what she was going to say, that she wanted to stay with them. But he also knew it was too dangerous. "You've watched us for four years, right?"

Rome nodded. "Then why the hell would you want to come with us. Its safer here."

Rome scoffed, shaking her head. "It may be a bit safer here then out there, but I also know that if I let y'all go out there, something bad is going to happen, because it always does. I mean, maybe the rules are different now that i'm here, you know, i'm not quite sure how that works yet, but I know that something is going to happen, and I would rather be there when it does."

Dean stared at her. "I want to be able to get you back to your family, in one piece."

"Well, in my viewing experience, i'll be in one piece, just beat to hell."

"Thats my point. I dont want you to,"

"To what Dean? Get hurt? Die? Because trust me, all of those things could have happened back home. If someones number is up, its up." Dean hit the porch.

He should have known better then to try and argue with her. He's found out over the last month or so that she is stubborn as hell.

"Fine, but if I tell you to do something, or Sam does, you do it, even if it means leaving us behind to save yourself, understand?"

"Completely."

"I'm not joking."

"I know you're not."

Dean cursed under his breath, wondering how he had gotten himself into this. He felt Rome stand next to him. "For what its worth Dean, thank you." she said as she walked into the house, leaving Dean outside with this thoughts.

That night, as Rome stayed awake, watching the horrible late night tv, Dean decided to sleep, knowing he would need it. Sam on the other hand had a different plan.

When he walked down the stairs, Rome looked up at him.

She offered a kind smile. "Hey Sam, couldnt sleep?"

"Not at all. I guess its just the whole, getting back out there."

"Nervous?" Sam nodded as he sat next to her; she never noticed what he had in his hands.

"So, whats good this time of night?"

Rome shrugged. "Nothing really, but i'm used to it. I usually dont have someone else to consider either."

Sam made a face. "I thought Dean comes down here all the time?"

"And generally falls asleep not too long after."

"Oh." Sam hated the fact that this little bit of information made him happy.

'Stupid crush' Sam thought as he looked at Rome; she was switching channels, not even looking down at the remote as she did so. "So, I have a present for you."

"Really?" she asked, still not turning to look at him, but he watched the corner of her mouth twitch up.

"Yep."

Rome turned towards him now, a skepical look in her eye. "If this is something sexual, I will beat you with this remote."

"What? Me?" Rome raised an eyebrow and Sam smiled. "Promise, nothing sexual."

"Okay, lay it on me." Sam gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. Sam held his hand out, showing her.

"Oh Sam, you're not serious, are you?"

Sam nodded.

"Thank you Sam, but seriously, I cant accept this."

"Yes you can. Its my own personal 'thank you'." he said as she gently grabbed the ipod from his hand.

"You sure?"

He could see the internal battle going on; to take it or not. "Please take it. I know you love music, and as much as you claim to like Dean's music, trust me, there's only so much one can take before you wanna toss the tapes out the window."

"What about you then?"

"I have my laptop and headphones."

Rome looked at Sam, debating for a moment before she threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Thanks Sam, this was so sweet." She pulled back and started looking through the artists and song list.

"If you want more music, you are more then welcome to my itune account."

"Oh Sam, you have no idea what you've doing by offering that, trust me. I can drop a lot on itunes in a very short amount of time."

"Thats okay. I'll just have to put the child controls on."

Rome looked at him. "Hardy-har-har."

Sam then looked very guilty. "Sorry."

"Its okay Sam. Trust me I am used to me. My Matty, he's your height, not as built as you. Garrett is about the same height as Dean, same with Korey and Cody."

"All guys?"

"I told you, I only have a small amount of female friends. Alex is about three inches taller, and Paige is an amazon."

"So short jokes..."

"Make me lash out violently, or laugh. Depending how serious the other party is."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Rome smiled as she found a song she loved. "Want a bud?" she asked as he nodded, taking it when she offered it to him.

Sam watched as she closed her eyes, sighing for a moment when the song started. Sam had heard the song before; it was a bit too jazzy for his taste, but he could tell from the look on her face, Rome loved it.

As the song was playing, Rome looked at Sam. "So, how did you know what my favorite music was?"

Sam smiled. "You do use my computer to listne to music, all I had to do was look at the history."

Rome chuckled. "You know, that is boarderline stalker, but shh," she pressed her finger to her lips. "I wont tell anyone, promise."

Sam nodded seriously. "Thank you. Its the last thing I need people to think about me."

When he looked at her again, she was completely serious. "Dont care about what other people think about you Sam, just the people that matter to you and yourself, those are the only people you should care about what they think."

Sam took a deep breath. "And what do you think about me?"

Rome smiled softly. "That you are incrediably kind and carrying, who feels guilty about things that, you have no control over. That you are a good person, and you love your brother."

Sam smiled, trying not to let emotion take him over. "Thats,"

"You're welcome." she said as she looked at the ipod, then to the clock on the wall. "Get some sleep Sam. We'll head out after some breakfast in the morning."

"What about you?"

"I'm a night owl, but dont worry about me. If I dont sleep tonight, then I'll sleep when y'all are driving." Sam cracked a smile. "What?"

"Nothing."

She gave him a look. "What?"

"You say y'all, but you said you were born in Alaska."

"I was."

"Then where did y'all come from."

Rome thought for a moment and then smiled; Sam loved that she always smiled. "My french teacher. She was from the south and she always said y'all. Plus, I like it better then saying 'you guys.'" Sam nodded, yawning. "Off to bed with you."

"Can I stay down here and fall asleep?"

Rome shrugged. "I'll warn ya, this is not the most comfortable couch ever. I usually sleep on the floor."

"Thats okay." he said as he laid down, Rome moving further down the couch to give him some more room.

Even though there was no way in hell Sam was going to fit on this couch, even if Rome wasnt there. She grabbed one of her pillows and placed it in her lap. "Go ahead, I am an excellent pillow." Sam didnt say anything as he laid his head down on the pillow and drifted into sleep.

For all you Rome/Sam lovers...i thought you would enjoy that. Please leave a review below...and i shall give you treats.


	8. Chapter 8

okie dokie boys and girls...i posted this instead of doing my midterm, just dont tell Persephone...i told her i was doing my midterm.

Dean woke up earlier the next morning, and when he couldnt fall back asleep, he figured he would go help Rome with breakfast. When he walked down the stairs, he stopped; Rome was sitting on the couch, reading and Sam was cuddled up to her lap.

She looked up when she sensed him looking at her and she rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" she mouthed as he looked at his watch.

"Five." He mouthed back as she nodded, yawning. "What's going on?" he whispered as he walked closer. Rome carefully slipped out from under Sam's hold, propping him up with a pillow.

Rome yawned again as she tiredly walked into the kitchen. She turned and looked at him. "What was the question again?"

"You and Sam, down here, on the couch."

Rome shrugged. "He came down last night and he wanted to stay."

"And you just couldnt say no."

Rome placed her hand on her hip, shaking her head. "Some of us are capable of moving on Dean, and thats exactly what I am trying to do. If I remember correctly, I still stayed with him down there, and I was fine, just as I am fine now." Dean sighed, frustrated with her; he was not going to get mad at her, what honest right did he have to that?

Dean took a deep breath before speaking again. "So, whats for breakfast?" he asked as he clapped his hands together and she smiled.

"Glad you asked, go ahead and start grabbing stuff out of the fridge, i've got some water to boil." she said with a quick smile before turning to the stove, turning one of the burners on as she looked for a pan.

Once Dean grabbed everything out of the fridge, he set it on the counter. Rome gave it one look over and without looking at him said, "The potatoes and lemons too."

"What the hell are you making?"

"Just grab the food Dean. You'll love it, trust me." she said as he nodded and walked back to the fridge, grabbing the potatoes and lemons as she wanted. "Can you start the coffee please?" she asked as she grabbed a cheese grater and grated the potatoes. Dean knew what that was going to be, it was going to be hash browns.

Rome snuck quick glances of Dean out of the corner of her eye as she hummed; she couldnt help but go a bit fangirl every once and a while and right now was one of those times. The 'just rolled out of bed look' looked very good on Dean.

It was hard not to look, not to stare, but thankfully she had trained herself not to stare at him. She didnt need things to get weird between them. Rome liked what she had with the brothers and as much as she wanted to see her family, she knew she was needed here for some reason.

Dean looked over as Rome as she swayed side to side softly, bobbing her head to a beat in her head. "Are you going to tell me what we're having for breakfast?"

"No." she said, turning to smirk at him.

"Come on."

"Patience."

"You know I am not patient."

"Exactly, which is why this is so much fun."

"You're mean."

Rome's jaw dropped. "Did you, Dean Winchester just call me mean?"

"Yes."

Rome started cracking up, covering her mouth to try and stop. "Wow, and I thought things couldnt get any weirder."

Dean smile his most charming smile. "Oh, you havent seen anything yet sweetheart." Rome tried not to blush, but unfortunately, she blushed easily.

"I'm sure I haven't, but if you dont play nicely, then you can have cereal for breakfast."

Dean's jaw dropped. "You wouldnt do that to me." Rome only smiled and went back to cooking.

Once Rome had all of the prep done, she poured a cup of coffee; Dean looked at her oddly. Of all of the times he had been around her in the morning, he never once saw her drink coffee. "You drink coffee?" Rome looked at him from over her shoulder.

"Sure I do. I mean, I am more of a Red Bull kind of girl, but this isnt for me."

"Bobby's not up yet." he said as she turned towards him fully, the cup in her hand.

"Yes he is, and this is not for Bobby, its for Sam to get his ass off the couch." Dean looked at her moment.

"How do you know Bobby's awake?" he asked as she pressed a finger to her lips, then pointed up; Dean heard a faint noise then looked at Rome. "How did you hear that?"

Rome shrugged. "I've always been able to differenticate between people and the sounds they try not to make." "Thats weird." Rome chuckled. "No, thats a little girl trying not to freak out at every sound she heard when she was trying to sleep. Not everyone knew the boogy man was real, plus, I never really believed in the boogy man." Rome smiled at him as she walked passed him. "Now ghosts, i've always believed in them." she said as she walked into the living room and sat next to Sam on the couch.

Dean watched as she wifted the smell of the coffee towards Sam, trying to wake him with it. Sam groaned in his sleep, and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey there." she said with a bright smile; Sam smiled back.

"It is morning already?"

"Yep. You were out like a light."

"My back is killin me." he said as he sat up, lookin at the cup of coffee in her hand. "Is thats for me?"

"Yep. And I told you this couch was murder."

"Who was murdered?" Bobby mumbled as he walked down the stairs.

"Sam's back."

"Idjit." he siad as he walked into the kitchen.

Rome turned back to Sam. "Drink your coffee, breakfast will be done in a few minutes." Sam nodded as he yawned. He sipped his coffee, then looked over to Dean who was staring at them with crossed arms. Rome rolled her eyes at them as she stood and walked back into the kitchen.

Both boys looked at Bobby with jealously as Rome set the first plate in front of him. "I dont think I have had this in years, especially not made from stratch."

Rome chuckled with a smile. "Well thats a shame. My dad makes it every Christmas and birthdays. We cant get him to make it any other time." she said as she grabbed another plate, handing it to Sam.

"Oh come on. First you wont tell me what it is, then you give me the last plate, after I helped you?" Dean whined as they all looked at him.

"Last person plated usually gets more sauce Dean, dont complain."

"What is this anyways?" he asked, but Bobby and Sam were too far gone in food bliss to answer.

Dean eyed her suspciously as she merely smiled at grabbed her plate she had fixed up earlier. Dean took one bite and moaned. "What is this? Its-" he stopped, taking another bigger bite.

"Eggs Benedict. Now shut up and enjoy your breakfast." she said as she set her plate down, causing Bobby to look at her. Before he could speak, Rome did. "I'm just going to take a shower. Y'all just eat your breakfast."

Rome grabbed a bowl and held it in her hands. "Now, im hoping I can trust y'all not to murder each other over some more sauce. So I am going to leave this right here," she said as she went to set it in the middle of the table, but Dean reached out ot grab it from her, she smacked his hand. "Uh huh. You guys have to share."

"You sound like a teacher."

"Haha. Play nicely children." she taunted as she set the bowl down at walked out.

Rome took her time with the shower, knowing Bobby wouldnt mind. She wanted to get a good one in, not knowing when the next time she was going to get one. She knew where they needed to go to rescue Jo was far enough away, but the way Dean drove, it wouldnt take that long.

It was only a couple of states to cross. Rome wondered what it was going to be like to meet Jo. If she was still going to go all crazy school girl crush on him the moment she saw him while trying to keep it cool, or was she over him?

Rome sighed as she turned towards the spray of the shower; no one gets over Dean Winchester, its like a law nature.

When she came back down stairs, braiding one side of her hair, she found Bobby holding the bowl and while Sam sat there with ice over his eye. "Seriously you three?" Dean looked over at her, grinning. She cold faintly see blood. Rome shook her head as she walked over to Dean, gently grabbing his chin. "Open wide."

"That sounds dirty."

"Dean." Bobby said in a warning tone as Rome waved him off, "Its fine Bobby." Rome looked in his mouth, but she couldnt find where the blood was coming from. "You're fine." Rome gave his cheek a light tap before looking over to Sam.

Rome gently grabbed the towel holding the ice and looked at his eye. "Dean, didnt I ask you guys to play nice? Punching your brother is not nice." Rome rolled her eyes as Dean simply smiled at her.

Rome kissed Sam's forehead and placed the ice back on his eye. "Another ten on and then ten off, the discoloring should go down."

Bobby looked at her. "How do you know how much first aid?" Rome grabbed the plates and looked at them.

"When I was little, I wanted to be a nurse, and I liked patching kids up. Turns out, I dont like seeing kids in pain so switched from nurse to teacher."

"But, this is more then just, picking things up."

"I liked the nurses office. I spent a lot of time in there." The boys looked at her as she chuckled. "If y'all think i'm weird now, what makes you think I was a normal kid?"

"She has a point." Sam said as she smiled at him as she started clearing the table.

"You dont have to do that darlin, you cooked."

"I know, but look at it this way; its the last time i'll be able to do it for a while." she said as he nodded.

Rome noticed that Bobby looked a little sad at the thought of them all leaving. She bent down at kissed his cheek. "Dont worry Bobby. We'll be back in no time. You wont miss us at all." she said as he gave her a small smile. When she turned her back to them, she heard them whispering.

Of course she wondered what they were talking about, but she knew that they would tell her eventually. "So, when are we headin out?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder. Dean looked at his watch.

"About an hour, maybe less. You packed?"

"Yep. Are you?" Dean looked as if he was thinking then cursed under this breath. "I'll take that as a no. You Sam?" He shook his head.

Rome chuckled. "And how many times have y'all done this?"

"Shut up." Dean said as he stood and walked out.

"Dont listen to him, he's just embarrassed." Rome nodded as Sam also walked out.

That left her and Bobby alone. He looked at her, then sighed. "You sure you're going to be okay. Being here in the house with him-"

Rome smiled thankfully. "I'm sure Bobby. Neither of them are going to let anything happen to me, and that goes for me letting something happen to them too." Bobby nodded. He stood and walked out of the room.

Rome sat there, thinking; of all the times she had imagined herself on the road with Dean and Sam, this was all still too surreal. Even though she had been living and interacting with them for nearing two months, and even though she told herself she was used to all of it, this was still weird to her.

Bobby walked in a moment later, he sat back down and slid a gun across to her. "You keep that on you, ya here? Where you go it goes."

Rome looked at the gun, nodding. "I'll sleep with it under my pillow."

"You better." he said as she stood and hugged him. "Thank you Bobby."

"I know I dont gotta tell ya to be careful, or for those idjits to look after you but,"

"I know." she said as she hugged him again. She made sure he was watching as she checked the safety then placed it in the waist of her pants. "I promise." Bobby gave her a short nod then stood again. He mumbled something about looking up something in a book and walked out.

Rome looked at the dishes and sighed; she might as well do them when she is waiting and so Bobby doesnt have to do them later. As she was rinsing the dishes, she started tapping her foot and nodding her head to a song she loved. Then she started singing,

"I was ridin shotgun with my hair undone

in the front seat of his car,

he's got one-hand feel on the steering wheel

the other on my heart

I looked around turned the radio down

he says, 'baby is something wrong?

I say, 'nothing I was just thinking

how we dont have a song' and he says

our song is slamming screen doors

sneakin out late, tappin on your window

when we're on the phone and you talk real slow

cause its late and your mama dont know

our song is the way you laugh

the first date man, I didnt kiss her and I should have

and when I got home, before I said amen

askin god if he could play is again."

Rome turned as she was sining, then stopped when she saw Dean standing their with a smirk on his face. "Nice voice."

"I hate you." she said as he only smirked at her.

"So, why'd you tell Sammy that you had a horrible voice?" Rome looked at him, then dried her hands. "Cause I dont consider myself to have a good voice."

"Well, its decent."

Rome scoffed. "Thanks Dean."

"Anytime. You ready?"

"All my bags are packed and down here."

"okay." Dean watched her a few more minutes as she finished the dishes then walked passed him.

"What?"

"Nothing." she raised an eyebrow, then continuing walking passed him to grab her bags from the living room.

"Dean!" Sam called from the living room.

Dean was there in less then two seconds. "We need the keys." Dean nodded and tossed them at Sam. He caught them with ease, picking up his bags.

Rome picked hers up and Dean couldnt help but smile. "You need some help with those."

"Go fuck yourself."

Dean looked at her, taken back. "Hey I was just being-"

"Nice? Uh huh. I got this. Trust me. My school bags weighed more then theses." she said with a smirk as she walked out of the house.

As Dean gathered up his bags, Bobby walked in. "I really dont like this Dean."

"I know, but there was no talking her out of it. She's stubborn."

"Yeah I know." Bobby said as he looked at the window, giving a small smile as he watched Rome throw her stuff in the backseat. "Just make sure nothing happens to her. Shes a sweet kid."

"Dont worry Bobby. I'll have my eye on her the whole time."

"You better boy." Dean nodded as he walked out the door with his bags.

He stopped when he heard Rome and Sam laughing. "What?" he asked as Rome shook her head, pursing her lips together to stop herself from laughing.

"Sammy?"

"Its Sam, and nothing."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Rome?" she shook her head, her lips pursed together.

"We aint leavin till someone tells me whats going on."

"Then I guess Jo will have to wait." Dean thought for a moment. "Damn it." he muttered as he threw his bags in the trunk and slammed it shut.

Once he got in the drivers seat, he looked back at Rome who had half her body out the window, waving to Bobby. "Hey Ro, unless you wanna fall out of the car..." He trailed off as she slipped back in, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah yeah." Rome sat back and put her seat belt on.

"So, what was so funny?"

"You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope." He said as Sam looked back at her and she shrugged.

"Fundip."

"What?"

"Fundip. Its a candy. Sam saw it in my bag."

"And thats funny..."

"Had to be there moment Dean. Trust me you didnt miss much."

"Cept you screaming at the top of your lungs."

"I was excited." Sam smirked at her. "Shut up Sam."

"Fundip?" Dean was still a bit lost.

When Rome didnt answer, he looked back and saw she had headphones in. "Where'd she get that?"

"Get what?"

"Um, that ipod thingy."

"I gave it to her."

Dean looked at his brother sideways. "You gave her your ipod?"

"Yeah." Dean watched Sam's expression; he groaned.

"Dont tell me you like her Sammy?"

Sam looked away. 'Damn it.' Dean thought as he looked back at Rome for a moment; if she heard what they were talking about it, she was doing a good job of pretending not to. "You like her?"

"How is that any of your business Dean?"

Dean scoffed. "Not my business? She's already a problem and a distraction as it is Sam, you liking her-"

"Dean."

"No, you let me finish." Sam waited. "She's not from here Sam, we dont know how long she's stayin. I dont want to see you get hurt."

"And thats all?"

"What do you mean thats all?"

"Oh come on Dean."

"Wait, you think-"

"I dont think, I know."

"Really? Care to explain this theory to me?"

"You're nice to her."

"I'm always nice."

"No, you're not. You take what she throws at you, and you laugh."

"Cause its funny."

"Okay, how about this one; you actually go out of your way to spend time with her."

Dean shook his head at Sam. "I like her Sam, like a friend. Havent had many of those, at least female ones that-"

"What? You didnt want to bone?"

"Yeah Sam." They stared at each other a few minutes before Rome appeared over the seat, resting her head on the seat.

"Either of you gents have some water. I'm dying back here." Dean nodded and without taking his eyes off the road, reached across, opened the glove compartment and handed it to her.

"Might be a bit warm."

"Its still water. I'll live."

"You're welcome."

"Uh huh." she said with a grin as she sat back.

Dean smiled back at her, then met Sam's eyes. "Not the same thing." He pointed his finger at Sam, who only nodded.

They were quiet a while. "So, are you going to say anything?"

"About?"

"Dean."

"No. But I stand by what I said Sammy. We dont know how long she's stayin, or whats coming next. And I guess, why? I mean-"

"She's a good person Dean."

"You think I dont know that?"

"No, I know you do, its just." Sam sighed. "She makes me feel like i'm not a monster."

"Sam-"

"I know Dean, I know. Its just, she minds me of Jess okay? The way Jess used to make me feel." Dean didnt know what to say. He wanted his brother to be happy, but this was too twisted.

Dean knew that even Rome said she was okay around Sam, that there was a part of her that was stil scared of him. That is would never work between them, and Sam was in the dark about why.

Sometimes, he really hated his life. He didnt know what to say, so he turned up the music and stared at the road; it was the only thing he could do right now.

So there y'all go. PLease review...so if i get killed, i have something ti look forward to when im a ghost...not just Dean and Sam hunting me...mmmm...where was i?


	9. Chapter 9

again sorry about being lazy about posting...things have been a bit crazy...family, school and everyone is quitting at work...okay...heres Rome for you.

A few hours later, about an hour outside of Cloverdale, Dean pulled into a diner. "Dude, we're like an hour away."

"And she was last scene at a strip club. Best go in when its busy." he said as Rome got out first, stretching.

"I agree with him." Dean smacked Sam's chest when he caught him staring at Rome's ass when she bent over.

"Wait, you said strip club right?"

"Yeah."

Rome smiled. "I love strippers."

Both boys jaws dropped. "Excuse me, could you repeat that?"

"Sure. I. Love. Strippers."

"And that is why you're awesome."

"Thank you." she said as they walked in and took a booth.

The waitress came over and Rome tried not to laugh at how cliché she was. "How can I help you boys?"

"Lunch would be great." Dean said as she smiled at him, biting the tip of her pen with a grin.

"Well, what can I get you guys?"

"Can I get the chicken strips and fries please?" Rome asked as she nodded, jotting it down.

"And you?" she asked as she licked her lips at Sam.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Cheeseburger. Thanks."

"Anything else?"

"No, i'm good."

She nodded and looked at Dean. "Well Tiffany, I would love the double bacon cheeseburger."

"Coming right up." she said as she walked off, shaking her ass.

"Wow, maybe she should be working at the strip club."

"Do you think she does?" Dean asked, his eyes bright.

Rome rolled her eyes. "Focus with your upstairs brain till we save Jo okay?" she asked as she patted hi shoulder; Sam couldnt stop laughing.

"You're a riot."

"I try."

Rome smiled as she played with the little creamers. Ever since she was a kid, she would always try and build them up as high as she could. Sometimes her dad would help her, and the waitress would bring more creamers over so they could build the highest tower. Rome stopped playing with them and took a deep breath; this was not a time to break down. "So, what are we thinking?"

They looked at her. "The case I mean. Does anyone know why Jo thought there was a case there?"

Sam pulled out his laptop. "There's a large amount of missing persons filed, mostly for young, attractive girls, but then they're found."

"Dead? Alive? Tramuatized?" Sam shook his head.

"Come on Sam."

"They're found at the strip club, working."

Rome started laughing.

"whats so funny?"

"Nothing, i've just read something like this before."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Care to share?" Dean asked as she smiled. "Bet you anything that the new owner is an inccubs, and all of the dancers are under his litte spell. That he's linked to each and everyone of them."

"How do you know this crap?"

"Same way you do." Dean stared at her.

"Well, not same way. I chose to read about it as a kid."

"Kid?" Sam asked as she nodded. "I got bored easily."

The waitress came back a few minutes later with their food. Once Rome started eating her chicken strips, she thought there was something off about them, but she just dipped them in bbq sauce and happily munched on them. "How's your food?" Sam asked as she shrugged.

"Its pretty hard to fuck up chicken strips Sam." she said with a smile, Sam smiled back. "So, how do we get Jo out of there?"

"Havent figured that out yet." Dean said as she nodded.

"Well, y'all could always go in, requesting a private showing." Dean and Sam looked at her.

"Thats not a bad idea."

"Dean, its Jo."

"I'm not saying its going to be me."

Sam shook his head. "I dont think so."

"Fuck it, i'll do it."

Dean and Sam turned and looked at her. "What? Its not like its that hard to look at a female like a piece of meat, especially when they're all dressed up in nothing. I'll do it."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Sam sighed as they started rock, paper, scissors. Dean won for once. "You remembered not to use scissors, very good." Rome said as Dean rolled his eyes at her.

"So its up to you Sammy."

"Guys, i'll do it."

"I dont think its a great idea for you to go in there."

Rome rolled her eyes. "What, you think i'll walk in and become enthralled and start fucking strangers for money?"

When Sam avoided looking at her, she nodded. "Trust me, if I was going to start whoring myself out, I wouldnt need an incubus to give me the go sign."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Anyways, theres one other fall back."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me, im not exactly stripper material. The incubus would know that. So unless hes got some male folk there that like school girls..." Rome stopped, thinking for a moment. "Forget I started down that path. What were we talking about?"

Dean smiled. "Actually, i'm okay with this school girl route you were going down. Please continue."

"Ha Dean. Right, me going in the club." she looked at Sam. "Well, if you think you can control yourself Sammy, then be my guest. You can go in and save Jo. Maybe she'll thank you properly afterwards." Rome said with a wink as Sam tried to not to blush.

The entire time she had been talking down about herself, he wanted to tell her she was beautiful, and then when she mention being a school girl, his mind instantly went to porn and his pants tighten. He was glad she had finally let it go, or else he would have needed to exucse himself for a few minutes. "So, since this is all honky dory, should we get moving?" Rome asked as she wiped her hands on her jeans. She pushed on Dean a bit and he moved, setting money on the table before he walked out.

Rome hadnt felt well for the last couple of minutes. When they pulled up to the motel, she nearly threw up when she climbed out of the car.

"You okay?" Sam asked as she shook her head, pressing her hand to her mouth. "Are you going to be sick?" She looked at him from the corner of her eyes; Sam already knew the answer.

When Dean came back with the motel keys, Sam took one from him and guided Rome over to the room. Once the door was open, Rome rushed in, and headed straight for the bathroom.

Dean walked in, confused as he heard Rome throwing up in the bathroom. "What the hell is going on?"

"She looked kinda green. Guessed she was going to hurl."

Dean nodded as he walked over to the bathoom, tapping on the door lightly. "You okay in there?"

"Go away." she said miserably as Dean pushed the door open. "You know, this is exactly how all girls want guys to see them."

Dean rolled his eyes as he turned on the water and waited for it to get cold. "So."

Rome looked up at him, taking a deep breath as she pointed at him. "Dont even think. It was the chicken."

"Are you sure?" he whispered as she nodded.

"Trust me. It was the chicken. I knew-" Rome bent over the bowl again and puked. "Lovely." she muttered as she grabbed a piece of toilet paper and wiped her mouth.

Dean grabbed one of the hand towels and soaked it in the cold running water. "Here." he said as he went to bend down close to her, but she held her hand out to him; there was no way she wanted him close to her; she felt disgusting right now.

"Thanks." she said as she placed it on the back of her neck; she instantly felt better. "So, you and Sam should get back to saving Jo. I'll be fine."

Dean shook his head. "Sammy lost the bet. I'm staying here with you."

"I dont need you to."

"But someone has to do the research." He thought for a moment. "Why did I want to win?"

"I know right?" she asked with a quick smile as she weighed her hands. "Hot strippers or research? Damn. Such a hard choice."

"Eh, at least there's cable." Rome laughed, then held her stomach. "Ow."

Sam walked in; Rome looked utterly pale. "Is there anything I can get you?" he asked as she stood shakily, nodding.

"When you come back, could you get some pepto and coke?"

"Pepto and coke?" Dean asked a bit confused; those two dont normally go together.

"Its my hangover cure, also works for food poisoning." she said as she walked over to one of the beds, digging through her bag for her toothbrush and paste.

"Are you sure theres nothing else?" Sam asked as she nodded, placing the paste covered brush in her mouth.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure." Rome walked back into the bathroom, continuing to brush her teeth as Dean and Sam talked.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Sam asked worriedly as Dean nodded.

"She'll be fine. Just go get Jo."

"You really think thats a good idea right now? I mean Rome-"

"I'm staying here with her." Sam gave him a look.

"Dont make me say it again Sam. Just get Jo. We'll be better prepared when-"

"Yeah, I heard you Dean." Sam said, about to storm out when Rome walked out of the bathroom.

"Ugh, fuck me sideways." she mumbled as she walked over to one of the beds and collasped.

"If you need anything-"

"I will not call you." she said with a smile as Sam nodded.

"Okay, i'll be back in a couple of hours. Are you sure-"

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Just go. I'll be fine. I'm pretty sure the chicken is no longer in my body."

"Okay." he said as he looked at Dean for a moment then walked out.

Dean looked for the remote before sitting on the bed next to Rome. "I guess its a bad time to tell you that I like the bed closests to the door?"

"i would have to say you are shit out of luck as of right now."

"Guess its a good thing I dont mind sharing."

"I could always puke on you."

"You wouldnt?" he asked as he turned the tv on.

"You never know." Rome smiled slightly as she tucked a pillow under her head and turned on her side so she could see the tv.

"So, what are we watching?"

"I have no idea."

"Perfect."

Dean looked down at her. "Are you comfortable like that?"

"You would be amazed the odd yet comfortable positions us short people get ourselves into." Dean chuckled, then his imagination started going wild.

"Care to explain a few?" Rome snorted, Dean knew that meant no.

Without thinking, Dean took the pillow out from under her head. "Hey-" She cut herself off when he placed it in his lap. 'Holy mother fucking mother of Mary.' Dean Winchester wanted her to lay her head in his lap.

The fact that she lied to Sam and still felt like shit was helping her not freak out and go all fan girl. She had to remind herself that this wasnt fanfiction and Dean wouldnt end up falling in love with her. So this was just a kind jester. Thats all it was.

Rome moved slowly until her head was resting peacefully on the pillow in his lap. To keep herself from saying something embarrassing, she smiled. "You better not flip to porn right now, because that would just be awkward."

Dean laughed, then looked down at her. "Thats a good one."

"Thanks."

He noticed the silver shining at him. "So, why did you get that pierced?" he asked as she thought for a moment, then nodded.

"You mean my triggy thingy."

"You dont even know the name of it?"

"Nope, I went in and was like, "I want this pierced." Pointed to it and got it done."

"Why?"

Rome shrugged. "Cause Tyler wouldnt pay for a tattoo for my birthday. I think he was hoping he was going to get to watch me getting my nipples pierced or something."

Dean cleared his throat. "Was Tyler you're-"

"Oh dont even say it."

"I'm going to take that as a no."

"A very big no. We've known each other since third grade. All through our very awkward stages. Hell, I used to bully him."

"You were a bully?" He laughed again. "Sorry if I just cant see that."

"its okay. A sweet smile gets you a long way. I never got in trouble for dick when I was in school. I got away with so much stuff."

"I think you would have been fun."

"I was. You would have been fun."

"Oh sweetheart, I know I was." Rome chucked, holding her stomach; she hated the way throwing up fucked with her muscles.

Then there was silence. The kind that was a comfortable one. Both were focusing on the tv, but not really paying attention to what was going on.

"Rome?"

"hum?"

"I need a favor."

"I want to say yes, but then I am a bit worried as to the nature of this favor."

"Jo has this thing for me."

"Trust me, I know. Its a cute little school girl crush."

"Yeah, about that-"

"Is this about to get very teen movie like, isnt it?"

"Pretend to be my girlfriend?"

For a moment, Rome couldnt speak. "You want me, cant," Rome sat up and looked at him. "You're saying that you can face down all sorts of supernatural things, survive what's happened to you, but you're scared of her?"

"Im not scared of her."

"I know you're scared of her mother." Dean looked at her; he was not going to admit to that.

"I dont want to-"

"Hurt her feelings? I'm not your type. She's going to know we're not real."

Dean nodded. "I can understand if you dont think you're up to it," He went to continue, but Rome punched his shoulder.

"Asshole. Fine. My acting skills arent too bad. You're on." she said as she laid back down.

"You're telling Sam." Dean groaned; he hadnt thought about that when he thought up this plan to keep Jo off him till they got her back home.

And there you go. let me know how you think and i'll try and post as soon as possible


	10. Chapter 10

Okay everyone...here's a treat for everyone who reviewed...theres some awesome coupliness going on. Remember to review to feed the ego.

The moment Sam pulled into the parking lot of the strip club, he knew he should have stayed at the hotel with Rome; this was not his thing. This had Dean written all over it. He took a deep breath and walked in. The bouncer stopped him before he could even see any of the girls. "ID."

"Really? Okay." Sam said as he pulled out his wallet and showed it to the bouncer. He looked at it, then to Sam, nodding as he grabbed his hand. The bouncer stamped his hand and kicked the door open gently.

"Enjoy."

"Thanks." Sam said a bit uncomfortable as he was met with very good looking women walking around in lingiere.

Sam cocked his head at one of the girls, but shook his head reminding himself that Jo was in here somewhere and this was a job.

Several scandally clad women tried talking to Sam, or proposely brushed themselves against him as they walked by, but keeping his mind in the game, Sam walked over to a set of seats near the stage and waited.

Not a moment later did one of the waitresses, who was a little more covered then the actual strippers asked what she could get him. Sam politely asked for a beer; she smiled kindly and walkd away.

Sam wasnt sure how long he sat there, but when a man sat next to him, he knew exactly who he was. "Are none of my girls good enough for you?" he asked, his voice smooth and heavily accented.

Sam turned and smiled. "I havent seen anything that I liked yet."

"And what do you like?" he asked as one of the girls walked up, handing him a drink.

"Blondes."

"I have plenty of those."

"I see that."

"And?"

"Petite."

The owner looked at him, thinking. "I have just the girl for you. What would you like?"

"I would like to take her home, if possible."

"That can be arranged." Sam nodded, taking a sig off this beer.

The owner snapped this fingers and one of the bouncers walked over. He bent down to the owners level as he whispered in his ear. The bouncer nodded and walked away.

A moment later, Sam's jaw almost dropped when Jo slinked over, dressed in tall heels, stockings with a garter connected to the tiny buste that also pushed her small breast up.

She wore enough make up for two girls and her hair was down in a mess of curls. "Hi." she said seductively as Sam looked her up and down.

Sam did the same for show then smiled at the owner. "Oh, she will definitely do. Where were you hiding her?"

"Jo, introduce yourself." The owner said, ignoring Sam's last question.

Jo held her hand out to him, and when Sam placed his in hers, she took his hand and placed it on her side. "I'm Jo, what would you like to do tonight?" she asked as Sam tried to keep his shit together and answer.

"Sam, and I dont have any plans."

"I like him." she said as she looked at the owner.

"Jo, darling, why dont you go grab your coat." Jo gave him a nod, but not before planting a kiss on Sam's lips. He tried not to act shocked as she slinked away.

"This way please." The owner said and Sam followed him to the back office.

Once inside, the owner took his seat, and signaled for Sam to do the same. "So, how much does a girl like Jo go for for the night?"

"We will discuss this later." he said with a wave of his hand. Sam was starting to get nervous; an owner that didnt want to get paid; this was not good.

"Then what would you like to discuss, because if i'm paying for the whole night, I expect the whole night."

The owner nodded. "A man who knows what he likes, I like you." Sam merely nodded. "It will be a thousand for the night. Nothing rough, she comes back with any mark on her, and I send Mr. Tolland," He raised his hand towards the beefy bouncer. "I believe you understand."

"I do."

"Good, then I will take the payment, and you two may be on your way."

Sam pulled out the money Dean and he had won a couple towns over playing pool and placed it on the table. The owner grabbed it and looked at it, not counting.

"Thank you. You enjoy your night now." Sam offered him a fake, but comvincing smile as he walked out.

Jo was waiting for him, standing by the front door bouncer a trench coat covering her scandalious entire. Sam walked up and wrapped his arm around her and guided her out to the car.

"Is this yours? I love old cars." Once they were in the car, Jo slid across the seat, planting herself right next to Sam. She placed her hand on his knee, slowly moving it up. Sam tried to think about something, anything other then what she was doing, and how nice it felt.

He thought about Ellen, and how Ellen would kill him if she found any of this out. "Jo."

"Mmm?"

"Do you remember me?"

"Not yet." she said with a wicked smiled.

Sam stopped at a red light and turned to face her, but she kissed him. God she tasted like fresh strawberries. Sam pulled back and shook his head. "Sam Winchester, and Dean, Dean is my brother and you really like him. You're mom, Ellen she sent us here to get you. We met at the Roadhouse, you were on a hunt with us. You got kidnapped."

Jo looked at him confused, then as if the spell was lifted, she looked at him horrified. She slapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. "Oh my-"

"You back to being you?" he asked as she nodded, sitting there quietly. "Jo are you-"

"Just take me back to the room." Sam nodded.

When Sam stopped at a gas station, Jo simply looked at the gas meter, then to him. "I need to get something for Rome, she was sick earlier." Even though her curiousity was getting the better of her, she was still too much in shock about what had just happened to her, and what had been happening for weeks now.

As Sam walked into the gas station, flashes of everything she had done came to her. Jo shivered; she couldnt wait to get back to the room and take a shower or twelve.

With a coke in hand, Sam looked for the pepto when his phoen rang. "Hello?"

"Sam, listen, I have to tell you something."

"Is Rome okay?" "She's fine. She dozed off a few minutes ago."

"Okay, whats up?"

"Did you get Jo?"

"Yes, and what else Dean?"

"Okay, I dont want any lip, but Rome and I are together, and you're sharing a bed for Jo."

"WHAT?" the cashier looked at Sam, and he waved an apology. "I'm sorry, did you just say-"

"Its just while Jo is around. I dont want her thinking, you know."

"Jesus Christ Dean, really?"

"What? Rome said it was fine, I just had to be the one to tell you."

Sam sighed. "Fine Dean, whatever, we'll be back in a few minutes." Dean started to say something, but Sam hung up.

Now he was pissed. He grabbed the pepto and some crackers, and set it all down on the counter. He should have known better, he should have known Dean liked Rome, and that was why he was trying to steer him in a different direction.

Not because of all of the reasons Dean gave, but because he wanted her for himself. 'Damn it all to hell.' Sam thought as he shook his head. He knew Rome liked Dean, the girls aways like Dean over him. This was just another one of those examples.

When he got in the car, Jo looked at him, finally able to speak. "Whose Rome?" Sam's jaw locked up for a moment before he spoke.

"Deans girlfriend. Met her through Bobby." To say that Jo was shocked as an understatement; she never thought Dean would be a one woman man. She was going to have to see this for herself, that was of course, after she sat under a burning stream of water for an hour.

Rome woke to someone lightly tracing the tattoo on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and yawned. For a moment, she had no idea where she was, then she saw someones jean clad leg and she knew. "Why are we tracing my tattoo?"

Dean stopped what he was doing; he didnt think she was going to wake up and get caught. He had to come up with something quick, something that wasnt creepy. "I never asked why you got this." Dean said as she stretched her legs out for a moment, then spoke.

"Its just another protection symbol. I grew up reading all those kinds of books. Also suppose to give wisdom and prosperity."

"You know you're really weird."

"Yep, i've known that my whole life." she said with a smile as the door opened.

Sam walked in, took one look at the way they were on the bed and tried not to see red; right now he wanted to kill his brother. "Hey Sammy."

He took a deep breath as he walked over to the bed, holding the small bag out to her. "Thanks." she said as she slowly sat up.

"You okay?" Both Dean and Sam asked at the same time. She smiled and shook her head.

"You two are funny." she said as she popped the coke, chugged it and opened the pepto.

Once she was done with that, she looked at Jo and walked over to her. "Dont worry, i'm not congateious. Food poisoning."

Rome waited; she had never really liked Jo, like most fangirls, this was her chance to redeem herself. "I guess you already know who I am."

Rome nodded, them looked to Dean. "Hey hon, could you and Sam maybe get us some dinner, cause I know you're hungry. Jo are you?"

"I could eat." Dean flashed Rome his soul shaking smile as he slipped off the bed and grabbed his coat.

"We'll be right back then. Do you want anything special?" he asked, looking from Rome to Jo then back to Rome.

"I still have the coke and crackers Sam got me." Dean nodded, then looked to Jo. "Anything sounds great."

Rome didnt know if Dean and Sam could hear the breaking in her voice, but she could. Rome had a knack that she knew what Jo was feeling right now. "Okay, we'll be back in like, an hour."

Rome nodded. Dean walked over to her, about to kiss her when she turned, his lips landing on her cheek. "I love you, but i've been puking." Dean chuckled and kissed her cheek once more before walking out with Sam.

Once the door was closed, Rome looked at her. "Go ahead and head to the bathroom, i'll get you something to wear."

"Thanks." Jo said softly as Rome merely nodded and walked over to her bag to find her something to wear that would fit her.

When Rome walked into the bathroom, Jo was sitting on the edge of the bathtub with a towel wrapped tightly around her. "Im going to guess from the shaking, that you remember." Jo looked at her confused.

"I read about the spells that the incubus would be most likely to use, and the side effects. I was hoping for your sake that it was one that you would never remember." Rome said almost sadly as she placed the clothes on the counter. "You're about five sizes smaller then me, but they're comfortable." Jo nodded, she was still in a kind of daze about everything. It was all too overwhelming.

Jo looked up at her. "Why are you being nice to me?"

Rome took a moment to answer her, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Because I know how hard remembering all of it can be."

Rome walked over to the door, about to open it before she turned back towards her. "Take as long as you want. I'll make sure they dont eat all of your food." Rome walked out and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the bed she was sharing with Dean and leaned against the headboard.

Rome closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the water running in the bathroom. She wished it could block out the memory of that day. After Dean and Bobby patched her up. Rome pulled her shirt to the side and looked at the scar; she placed her hand over it and closed her eyes again.

She could hear her own sobbing as the water ran down her body washing away the blood but not the pain. She took a deep breath and shook her head; she was not going to be weak. Dean and Sam didnt need a weak person with them, they needed someone who wasnt going to fall apart, so she wasnt going to.

When Dean and Sam walked in, their eyes swept the room, landing on Rome as she sat on the bed, looking through a book.

"Where's Jo?" Dean asked as he set the take out bags on the table.

"Shes in the shower."

"How long as she been in there?" Sam asked as she looked at the clock next to the bed.

"About an hour." she went back to her book, hoping Dean wouldnt notice the look in her eyes. She wasnt so lucky today.

Dean walked over to and sat on the edge of the bed. "You okay?" Rome nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Dean, I just, I kind of understand what shes going through right now."

"And it makes you-"

"Yeah, but lets drop it okay? I kind of want to finish this chapter and then go to sleep."

"Okay." he nodded with his word.

Jo emgered from the bathroom about ten minutes later; she couldnt resist the smell of the food any longer. "How you feelin?" Sam asked as she looked at him then to the food.

"Better, just-" Sam nodded; he wasnt going to bring it up again. "So, whats for dinner?" she asked as she looked in the bag.

She glanced at Dean while she was doing this, wondering why he was sitting at the table and not with Rome on the bed. "I feel like I could sleep for a week." Jo said as she took a bite of the sandwich; good stuff.

"Well, you can. Sam and I got this case."

"Oh I dont think so. They bastard made this personal Dean."

"Exactly, meaning you'll be thinking about revenge, not the hunt."

"Dont-"

"Okay, lets take this down a bit, okay?" Rome asked as she looked at them.

Rome waited and when everyone seemed to have calm down a bit, she nodded. "Okay, so we have a couple of options here. Jo can be sent back in, and pretend to still be under the curse, but theres a downside to that one."

"Which is?" Jo asked as Rome sighed.

"He could easily rope you back in, and use you against us."

"What else?" Sam asked as she looked at Dean.

"If this one can keep his shit together around a stripper, we could send him in, do a bit more recon."

"I think this idea." Dean said with a smirk as Rome rolled her eyes. "Actually, thats not an option anymore." she said with a wink when Jo wasnt looking. "Point is, we're not going to figure this out till everyone gets a good nights rest."

Rome looked at Jo. "And dont worry, we're not going to cut you out of this." then she loked at Dean and Sam. "I dont know about you three, but i'm calling it a night."

Rome turned off the light next to her bed, then slipped under the covers. Dean looked at her, then smiled.

"Thats my cue," he stood and looked at Sam and Jo. "I reckon you guys can figure out the sleeping arangements on your own, right."

"We're all adults here." Jo said as Dean nodded. He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

When he came out a few minutes later, Jo was already asleep in the opposite bed while Sam was looking at something on his computer. "Dude, what did I tell you about looking at porn before you go to bed?"

"Shut up Dean."

"What, i'm just tellin the truth." Sam decided not to make this a problem. Once this hunt was over and Jo was back with her mother, this couple thing would end and he could go back to trying to win Rome.

Even before Rome dropped in the Winchesters lap, she could never sleep a whole night through. Rome sat up from the bed and looked around; Sam and Jo were asleep in the other bed, both sleeping on opposite edges of it.

She then looked down at Dean, she knew he was having a nightmare from the way his face was twisted in pain. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Its okay, its just a dream." she rubbed his arm gently then leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Its okay." Rome went to get out of bed, and Dean grabbed her arm.

Rome was thankful the room was dark and he could not see her cheek turning red; she didnt know he was awake. "Where you going?" he whispered as she smiled.

"Just to the bathroom, i'll be right back." Dean nodded, but he didnt let go. "What?"

"Thanks."

Rome roughed up his hair. "Anytime." she said as she stood and walked into the bathroom. She left the door open a crack, the small sliver of light brightening up the room a bit. When she walked out, Dean had rolled over and taken over most of the bed.

Rome sighed as she knelt on the bed and pushed him. Dean woke back up and looked at her. "Move over."

Dean only smirked. "No."

"Do you want me to sleep on you? You cant be that desparate."

Dean looked at her; he hated it when she talked about herself that way, but he knew there was no changing her mind on that. "Fine." he said as he moved over so she could lay down next to him.

Once she was comfortable, she grabbed her ipod off the nightstand and turned on the music.

"Go to sleep." he muttered as she looked at him.

"I cant sleep. You got to sleep."

"You're stubborn." he said before drifting into sleep. Rome smiled; she was more then okay with that.

And that was Rome for now.


	11. Chapter 11

for everyone who does not read Get Down Women, i shall explain my absence; i just now finished with finals this week, it was hectic and crazy, and there was family drama. anyways, heres Rome. leave lots of reviews and i'll post again very soon. promise. plus, you have to tell me how you like yummy shower scene ;)

When Dean woke up in the morning, he didnt feel Rome next to him. He opened his eyes, then shutting them; it was far too bright in the room. Slowly this time, he opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light.

He sat up and looked around; Sam and Jo were at the table, discussing the lay out of the club, but he didnt see Rome anywhere. "Where's Rome?" he asked, then yawned; he didnt know why he felt so tired.

"She-" The front door opened and Rome walked in, balancing covered plates on her arms.

Dean bolted from the bed to help her.

"Thanks."

"Dude you rub a diner?"

"No, I asked nicely." she said as she set plates down in front of Sam and Jo. "This place actually has room service, but I offered to go pick it up."

"You are so sweet." Dean said as he pulled her to him, and hugged her. Rome wasnt used to this much touching between herself and Dean; she was going to need a cold shower after this. Dean grabbed his plate, then realized there were only three plates.

"Wheres yours?"

"My stomach still feels wonky. Dont worry, I still have crackers."

"You need more then that."

"Maybe later." she said as she grabbed a book from the table and flipped through it.

After everyone was done eating, Dean knew he needed a shower. He watched as Rome walked over to her bag, grabbing her things for a shower. "Dont start without me." he said with a devilish grin as she looked at him and smiled.

"Dont take too long and I wont." she said with a matching smirk as she walked into the bathroom. Sam looked at his brother shocked; he couldnt believe they were honestly going to take it that far.

As Dean gathered up some clean clothes, Sam walked over to him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Not right now Sam, I have a shower date." he rasied his eyebrows as he walked over to the bathroom, walked in and locked it behind him.

Rome was standing there with the curtain open as she let the water run till it was warm. She turned and looked at Dean. "What the-"

"Dont get your panties in a twist." Rome stared at him. "Well, I guess you're not wearing any, so thats not possible."

Rome shook her head as she looked at him. She started to say something, but Dean cut her off. "You dont want to share a shower with me? I'm hurt."

"You'll survive." Rome said as she thought for a moment. "I'll go in, and when I come out, you can go in, okay?"

Dean shrugged. "If you want to be boring like that."

"You can be such an ass sometimes." she said as she stepped into the shower, closing the curtain around her.

A moment later, she held the towel out and Dean took it from her. Then she stuck her head out from the curtain. "I better get that back."

"Uh huh." he said as she rolled her eyes and closed the curtain. Dean leaned against the counter, nodding his head to "Shook me all night long" in his head as he waited.

Then the scent of lime and coconut hit him. He realized he never really gave much thought to what she smelled like, and now that it hit him like a ton of bricks, it was hard not to think about it.

Five minutes later Rome stuck her hand out, but Dean seemed to be off in lala land. So she decided to have some fun. "Dean." she moaned, grabbing his attention.

He looked up at saw her hand. He handed her the towel, smirking. "Keep it down baby." he said, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

Rome pulled back the curtain and stepped out, shaking her head. "You started it." he whispered as rome tried not to stare at his naked torso as he stepped into the shower.

Rome looked in the mirror, about to drop her towel when she saw Dean peek out from behind the curtain. Rome turned around, shaking her head. "No peeking." she took his towel from him as he chuckled, disappearing behind the curtain.

Not a moment later did she hear him hit the wall, then once more. Rome shook her head as she slipped her underwear on under the towel as well as her bra; once she had those on, she let the towel drop.

Dean hit the wall again, Rome walked over to the curtain and whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Finishing."

"You're impossible."

"Oh dont say that baby."

Rome took a deep breath; she could play this game, in fact this could be a lot of fun. Rome moaned, quite loudly, then knocked on the wall herself as Dean grunted. Rome covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

A few more moans and grunts later, Dean turned off the shower. Rome turned towards the mirror as he got out, and tried to concentrate on combing her hair and not the fact that Dean was inches away from her, basically naked and dripping wet; she was going to need another shower after this.

Dean couldnt tell whether Rome was blushing or it was just the heat in the room, but he smiled nonetheless. Once he had his boxers and shirt up, he hugged Rome from behind.

"That was awesome."

"You dont think we were too loud, do you?"

Dean kissed her cheek. "Doesnt matter."

Dean looked at their reflection in the mirror, smirking when he saw how hard Rome was trying not to laugh. "I am going to punch you later."

"Ooo, new kinky foreplay." His jaw almost dropped in shock when she turned pink.

"We should go before they send a search party."

"Good point." he said as Rome pulled away from him to pick up their clothes.

When Dean and Rome walked out of the bathroom, Rome avoided looking at Sam and Jo, knowing exactly what their reactions would be, especially Jo's; there goes a building relationship down the drain. "Wow, I feel about ready for anything."

"Dean, hon?" Rome said sweetly as he looked at her; he knew deep down that this was a trick. She croocked her finger at him, and he walked over to him.

Rome went up on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear. "Knock it off."

But you're kind of adorable when you turn pink."

Rome smiled sweetly again. "If you ever want what just happen to happen again, you'll shut up." she said a bit louder and Dean nodded.

"And shutting up now." Rome gave him a quick peck on the cheek then let her go.

Rome clapped her hands together. "So, what did we miss?"

"Besides us upchcuking?" Sam asked as Rome chuckled.

"Oh Sammy, dont be jealous, we'll find you a female friend." she said with a smile that he couldnt be mad at.

"So, what did you guys come up with?" Dean asked as he looked at the table.

"Well, nothing." Sam said as Jo shook her head.

"No, just nothing Sam wants to do."

"Lay it on me." Dean said as Jo smiled at him.

"I go-"

"I hate the plan already, next one."

Rome read her book as she listened to them argue amongst themselves about which plan was the best and who was the best to deal with it.

After almost an hour of their bickering, Rome had had enough. "I'll do it." she said loudly; they all turned and looked at her.

"You?" Jo asked as she nodded.

"You look nothing like a hunter."

Rome smiled. "Either do you, then again, if I dont look like a hunter, then they wont think I am."

"No." Dean and Sam said at the same time as she looked at them.

"Really, and what other choice do you have? Please do explain how this is going to work." Dean was about to open his mouth, but she held her hand up. "Dont even try and be cute right now, winging it is not an option and you know it."

Dean looked at her, crossing his arms across his chest. "So, what exactly is your plan?"

"Dean." Sam hissed, but Dean shook his head. He was never going to let Rome go through with her plan, but they might as well hear it out.

"I'll go in, and become one of his girl."

"Worst plan ever." Dean said as Rome smiled at him; now he had the feeling she had something more up her sleeve.

"Then make nice nice with him to get close enough to kill him."

"Again, worse plan ever, we are not, I am not sending you in."

"What other choice do we have? Cant send Sam in, cant send Jo back and if you go in, you'll never come back." He was about to argue the fact but one look shut him up.

Rome looked at Sam, he looked very worried about all of this, and Jo, well Jo probably would have wrapped her in a bow and handed her to the incubus. "So?"

"How about no?"

"Come on Dean, let me be bait, trust me im really good at it."

"No. I dont think so."

"Then what Dean?"

They had a stare down, until Dean looked away; Rome had won. "You better not get hurt, cause Bobby will have my ass for this."

"Dont worry, your ass is too cute to risk."

"Hold on a second." Dean and Rome looked over at Sam. "Dean, you cant be serious."

"Do you have a better plan Sammy? Cause I dont. Rome has the best one."

"Dean, outside now."

Dean looked at Rome. "I'm going to go-"

"Good idea. I need about twenty minutes anyways."

"For what?" he asked as she looked at him, waving her hand down her body. "You look great."

"Then I cant wait to hear what you think in twenty minutes." she said as she looked at him, then to Sam nodding. Rome grabbed her bag and locked the bathroom door behind her.

Sam tried to remain calm and not punch Dean and that stupid ass grin off his face, but Dean was making that almost impossible. "What the hell is wrong with you Dean? Arent you the one who said people who arent hunters shouldnt be on hunts!"

Dean stood there, waiting for Sam to blow off steam. Once he seemed done, Dean looked at him. "Are you done now?"

Sam really wanted to punch him now. "Werent you the one just yesterday that she was a distration and a burden, and now its all good that she gets in on this hunt? What the hell Dean?"

"Are you done now?" Sam nodded, afraid he would say something horrible if he spoke. "You're right, I said all of those things yesterday, but she was right. Rome pointed out the flaws in any of the plans we could've come up with. Her's is the best one."

"Please Dean, dont let her do this." Sam shook his head; on one hand he could imagine Rome dressed similar to the girls in the club, and wouldn't mind it, but then he also thought about her willingly going off with some stranger. "I, please Dean. What happens if she cant get out, and she gets sent home with someone like Jo was?"

Dean looked at his little brother, everything he was saying was a good point, and he had thought of all of those things before agreeing to this plan. "She can handle it."

Dean knew that if she could handle what had happened to her at Bobbys, then she was more then capable of handling this, no matter how far it went.

"No she cant Dean. Rome, is-"

"I think I know Rome pretty well Sam, she'll be fine." Sam shook his head, wondering how the hell he was going to get Dean to understand. "Sam, I know you like her but-"

"Dean this thas nothing to do-"

"Dont lie to me. I know you, and thats what this is about. And you're pissed about this morning."

"I dont-"

"Again, dont lie Sammy. Nothing happened in there. We took separate showers." Dean was hoping that this would take Sam's mind off the hunt for just a moment, and it did.

"What about all the-"

"That was just fun. Nothing happened, I told you, I dont like her that way."

Sam nodded, then shook his head. "I dont like this, at all."

"Well you can tell Rome that when she gets out of the bathroom." he said as he patted Sam's shoulder and walked back into the room.

Dean looked around the room, then to Jo. "Is she still in there?"

"Yep." Her tone was pure acid. "I dont think this is a good idea."

"Thats been noted, but seeing as I am the oldest, what I say goes." Sam was about to counter him when Rome opened the door and presented herself.

She wear wearing a shirt, and that was it. Sam's jaw dropped as he looked her over; she had cut the collar off causing one side of it to fall off her shoulder, but that didnt seem to bother her. Then there was the fact it was uber short, if she bent over, she would be showing everything off.

"So?" she asked as Dean shook his head out of the gutter and walked over to her.

"You were right, I could just-"

"Thank you." she said with a sweet smile.

"Now, if you'll excuse us." Dean said as he pushed her back into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Rome looked up at Dean as he stared at her. "What the fuck-"

"Dont start."

"Rome, this isnt, I think you're missing pants."

Rome laughed and shook her head. "I'm not. This is my dress."

"Thats a shirt."

"That is now a dress."

Dean stared her down. "You cant-"

"Dean, theres not point telling me what I can and cant wear, trust me. My dad tried and failed." She looked down when she mentioned her dad, but pushed the tears back.

Dean looked at her, now that he wasnt as distracted by her dress, he realized she wasnt wearing her glasses. "Rome, arent you a little blind?"

She laughed and nodded. "Yeah, but i'll be fine." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Glasses dont go with the outfit."

He studied her face, and for the first time, realized her eyes had more gold then any other color in her hazel eyes, which she had heavly outlined in black. She had small freckles dotted all over her cheeks and nose. He wondered why he never noticed that before; he was usually pretty good about details.

He smiled for a moment, noticing her hair was down; he had only seen it down maybe once to twice since she had been with them, and he liked it. She looked wild and pretty damn good.

"I guess for what you'll be doing, this is right on the mark."

"Thanks," she said as she chuckled. "I'm good at dressing slut." she said with a wink as she turned and walked out of the bathroom.

When Dean walked into the room, Sam was staring at Rome as she sat on the bed, slipped her feet into the heels Jo was wearing the night before. "Thanks Jo." she said as Jo rolled her eyes.

"Keep em." she said, never taking her eyes off the book.

Rome stood in the heels and tested it out. "I thought you said you were good at dressing slut?" Dean asked, his tone humorous.

"Well, normally when I go slut, I wear flats. Dont worry, give me a few minutes and you'll never know that I havent worn heels in three years." Rome walked around the room, then grabbed her bag at set it on the bed.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked as she pulled what she was looking for out; it was a pocket knife.

"Do you think thats a good idea?"

"My dad always told me to keep a knife on me, ever since I was five."

Sam looked at bit impressed. "Where are you going to put it?" he asked, hoping he wasnt blushing as Rome hiked up the side of the dress, exposing her thigh and lacy boy shorts.

"Right here." she grinned, slipping the clip onto the hip of her underwear. "And done."

Dean walked over to her, and gave her the look, 'dont flash.' but Rome only smiled as she pushed the dress back down. "So, what time is it?" she asked, smiling to herself when she thought about a song; right now all she had to do was channel ever slut she ever admired; Mimi and Christina came to mind.

"The club opens in about a could of hours." Jo said as Rome nodded.

"So now we just wait?"

"No, we're going to go over some guidelines."

"Oh Dean, when did you become my father? Cause thats a kink im not into babe." Dean gave her the, 'this is not funny but very serious look.' Rome rolled her eyes as she sat on the bed, placing a pillow in her lap before criss crossing her legs.

Over the next few hours, they all discussed every possible out come of this plan, althought Rome looked as if she was listening, she was mostly thinking about the task at hand, and how she was going to pull this off.

Acting on a stage was different then role playing with others who have no idea its a game. She felt Dean pat her leg and she looked at him. "Were you listening?"

Rome shook her head; there was no point lying to him, he was pretty good at knowing when people were lying.

"Are you sure about this?"

Rome squinted at the clock next to her and nodded. "I'll be fine, and if i'm not, whats the worse that could happen?"

Everyone looked at her. "Okay, that came out wrong. I'll be fine." she said as she stood from the bed and stretched.

The moment she did that, she felt her dress rise up, ending right before the curve of her ass. Dean looked at Sam who was staring and punched his arm. "Dude, dont stare."

Rome turned and looked at them, letting her arms fall to her sides. "Was I flashing again?"

"Almost."

Rome thought about it for a moment then shrugged. "Its no different then being in a bathing suit." she said as she walked into the bathroom.

Dean silently gathered up a few things, thinking to himself when the bathroom door opened. "Okay, lets do this." she said as Dean sighed, but he nodded nonetheless.

Rome walked over to Sam and gave him a hug. "I'll be fine Jolly Green Giant, okay? You dont need to worry." Sam nodded, then pulled her back into a bone crushing hug.

She still felt awkward being this close to Sam, and it was hard to push all of those thoughts out of her mind when he touched her, but she pulled back with a smile plastered on her face, then looked over to Dean; he looked ready to attack Sam if he had to.

"Come on, lets get this show on the road."

"You're such a weirdo."

Rome smiled at Dean. "I know that babe, what does that make you for dating me?" she asked with a smile as they piled into the impala.

So...how did you like it?


	12. Chapter 12

okay, i know its been awhile. please put the torches and pitchforks away to hear me out. in the process of looking for a new home, working and then adding a second job, i've been busy. Persephone has been very busy with Change of Fate, as well as several other projects *smiles* y'all are going to love it by the way. and her computer kind of dying on her. but alas, here is a chapter of Rome. enjoy, theres some more yummy goodness and more to come.

Dean pulled over on the side of the road two blocks from the club. During their hours of discussion, Rome had brought up that the impala was a rememberable car, and if it showed up again, there would be questions.

As Rome slid across the seat to open the door, Dean pulled her back and hugged her tight. "Please take care of yourself. First sign of-"

"I know Dean." she said as she pulled back from him and licked her lips; this was a now of never sort of thing. Rome leaned forward and kissed his cheek, bumping her nose against his, causing him to smile. "Try not to stare at my ass as I walk."

"I'll try." he said as she got out of the car and started walking towards the club. Now it began.

Rome just had to think about to all of the times she was somewhere she didnt belong, somewhere she wasnt suppose to be, and how she held her head high and strunted her stuff.

When she got to the door, the bouncer gave her one look and opened the door for her without question. She smiled at him, a slow sedudtive one as she walked passed him and into the den of the devil.

Not being able to see more then a few feet in front of her was both a blessing and a curse; a blessing as in she wouldnt be distracted by the gorgeous strippers, curse because she wouldnt see an attack coming until it was too late.

Rome gave the room a once over, smiling at the waitresses and girls that walked passed her. Finally she took her seat close to the stage, and not even a moment later, a stripper came over and sat next to her. "Hi." She looked Rome over, taking her time before looking Rome in the eyes. "I'm Kiki." She held her hand out and Rome shook it.

"Rome."

"Rome, Rome, I like that."

"Thank you, and I am always been parcial to Kiki."

Kiki giggled as she bit her lip. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Just enjoying myself."

"Anyway I can make it better?"

Rome tried not to look surprised as she leaned closer to Kiki. "I would love to share a drink with you. Are you allowed to drink on the job?"

"If the guests of the house want me to."

"Then I would love a Tequlia Sunrise." "Two of those coming up." Kiki said as she stood and slinked away.

Rome smiled to herself; no wonder Dean did this, it was so much fun. Before Kiki came back with their drinks, a man approached her. At first, Rome wasnt sure if this was just a well dressed customer, or if this was the bossman, but when she felt him brush passed him, she knew exactly who he was.

Kiki came back with the drinks, and handed Rome hers. "To new friends."

"To new and exciting things." Rome said with a wink as she knocked it back. Her acting teacher said she would never amount to anything because she was passionless about the game, 'In your face Ms Davenport.' Rome thought as she looked at Kiki. "So, how long have you worked here?" Kiki was about to say something when Kiki's eyes seem to gloss over and she stood without word and walked away.

Rome was starting to get a pit in her stomach, as if something bad was about to happen. As she went to stand, the owner came and sat in Kiki's seat. "Hello Rome, its a pleasure to meet you."

Rome looked at him, about to make an excuse about leaving when she felt herself sitting back down. She looked at him, but he merely looked at her, as if studying her. "I am called Basil."

Rome nodded; she knew she was fucked now; her body wasnt listening to her. "Basil, thats an interesting name."

"Rome is not a common one either."

"I guess it isnt." she said as he leaned close to her, enhaling deeply.

"What are you?" he purred her in ear before pulling back.

"I dont know what you mean." Basil chuckled, and raised his hand with a jestor; a moment later, one of the girls placed a tray of drinks in front of them.

Basil continued to look at her. "You're not a demon ridding a this, girl, nor are you a shifter. In fact, I would bet my club that you are nothing of the supernatural kind."

"You would bet right."

Basil closed his eyes, and enhaled again. "But I have never encountered another human with a scent such as yours. Its something, its, purely delilicous." Basil looked at Rome untouched drink, then to her. "Dont worry, they're not poisoned, I would never dream of poisoning you my dear. You are something that is, too rare to do off with easily. Let us go in the back."

Rome nodded as she knocked back her drink and stood; she wanted to stop herself, to kick him in the groin and take off running, but he had complete and utter control over every one of her movements.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Dean looked at his watch again; Rome had been in there for three hours and the place was getting ready to shut down. He looked at Sam who was wearing the same look of concern. "I'm going in." Sam went to open his door but Dean called him back.

"We dont have a fucking clue whats going on in there. We know she didnt leave with someone."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better Dean? You werent in there, you dont know..." Sam but himself off; he couldnt think of Rome in those sexy revealing clothes, dancing around and grinding- No, he had to keep his mind focused. Dean said nothing as he pulled into the parking lot and waited.

As they sat there, Dean felt something on his leg. He looked and saw Jo staring at him with a grin as her hand moved up higher. Dean jumped, knocking his knees against the steering wheel. "Jo, stop that."

"Oh come on Dean, you know you want to. You wouldnt believe the tricks I know, way more then Rome." she said as Dean grabbed her by her shoulders and held her far from him.

"Sam, we have a problem."

"She's always liked you."

"Funny Sam. Just getting close to this place turned her into a freakin Stepford slut. We have to get her back to the room."

Jo licked her lips. "That sounds like a great idea Dean, what about Rome?"

"Right now we have to worry about the fact Jo is trying to jump my bones. If shes back under, he could us her against us, remember?" he asked as Sam punched the seat and nodded. "Fine."

Dean looked at Jo. "Lets wait till be go back to them room, okay? We can have all the fun you want." He didnt like the way her eyes lit up when he told her this, but at least she was grabbing him as he drove back to the motel.

Once inside, Dean had to think quick. He looked at Sam. "Find some rope."

"Dean you cant be serious." Dean gave him a look. "Jesus fucking..." Sam trialed off as he looked through their bags for rope.

Jo was grinding against Dean as he tried to think, but she was making it very hard. "Jo, I kind of want to try something a bit kinky."

Jo raised her eyebrows. "I love kinky."

"Good. Now," Dean grabbed one of the chairs from the table and placed it close to Jo. "Sit there." Jo followed the instruction, sitting perfectly in the chair.

Finally Sam handed him some rope. "You're tying me up? That is kinky." she said as Dean shook his head and tied her up good.

"This is for your own good Jo. You'll thank me when this is all over."

"I bet all the girls do. Dean Winchester rockin their world. Are you going to rock mine?" Dean said nothing as he finished the last knot. "No, now i'm going to go save Rome."

Jo pouted, sighing loudly. "Whats so special about her? I let you tie me up." Jo looked at him, the exhaled hard. "I dont like this game anymore, untie me."

"Sorry Jo, I cant."

"Then i'll scream." But before she could do that, Sam gagged her.

"Thank god Sammy."

"Lets go save Rome." he said as he walked out the door. Neither gave a second thought to leaving Jo tied up as they headed back to the strip club.

Once they were in the empty parking lot, Dean looked at his brother. "You cant be mad at me Sam."

"I'm not." Dean looked at him a bit confused. "If I would have just told her about how I feel, or, I dont know, begged her not to do this, then maybe she wouldnt be in there rihgt now."

Dean shook his head. "You cant blame yourself about this Sammy. We both know that she's stubborn and once she wants to do something, shes going to do it."

Sammy smiled faintly. "Yeah, she is."

"We'll get her back, I mean, who else is going to cook breakfast for us?" he asked as Sam glared at him, but Dean only smiled; he knew Sam thought it was funny because he caught a small smile before the glare.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Rome was glad that when she was getting ready she decided to wear a bra; the moment she and Basil had walked into his office, he ordered her to strip down. Now she stood there as he looked at her, taking in ever inch of her that wasnt covered by the lace of the boy shorts and bra.

He was studying her, as if trying to figure out what she was. "This is so, its like getting a new puzzle, so very fascinating." Rome rolled her eyes, then turned when he motioned for her to. "Covered in protection symbols."

Basil stalked closer to Rome, resting his hands on her shoulders as he dragged his nose across her neck. "What are you? Some kind of halfling? Something new?" Rome closed her eyes and leaned into him; his hands felt like they were on fire, her whole body pulsating.

Basil slid one of his hands down her side slowly, smirking when she let out a small moan. He snaked his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "I think I may keep you to myself. My little treasure."

"Whatever you want." she breathed out; she was so close and he was barely touching her. She felt him smirk against her neck about to whisper something when a beep interrupted them.

Basil pulled out his phone. "This better be an emergency."

"There are hunters trying to break in and-"

"Let them come in, do not touch them."

"Yes sir."

Basil hung up this phone and pulled Rome against him hard. "I have a little job for you to do my love."

"Anything."

"I want you to put your dress back on, and have a talk with the younger brother."

Rome could hear herself screaming in her head, but she nodded. "Yes master." Rome regrettably pulled away and picked her dress up from the floor, but not before being a complete tease about it; she wanted to make him feel bad for sending her away.

Basil tried to look away, but he couldnt help himself; he wanted her. He stopped himself from calling her back to him and let her go; they had hunters to deal with afterall.

Rome stood off to the side, making sure Dean couldnt see her as he walked by, but she made sure Sam did. When Sam saw her, she drew him to her with a simple hand motion. Dean didnt realized Sam wasnt next to him until he was already in the incubus's office and the door slammed behind him. "You son of a bitch. If you hurt my brother-"

"Dont worry, Dean is it? He will be going in a very happy way." Dean pointed his shotgun at him, about to say something when Basil motioned to the chair in front of him.

"Lets make a deal Dean."

"I dont make deals."

"Thats not what I heard."

"Not anymore."

Basil shook his head, clicking his tongue in his mouth. "Too bad Dean, its a very good deal; you and Sam get to walk out of here alive, and I will even throw the blonde in."

"What about Rome?"

"She stays with me."

Dean looked at him, then pulled out the chair to take a seat. "Lets talk."

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Hi Sammy." Rome smiled at him with that smile he loved; he should have known something was up, but for some reason, he didnt care. He had been waiting for her to look at him like that, and he wasnt going to let this moment pass him by. "Come here." she said with a crooked finger.

The second he was close enough to her, she grabbed him then pushed him down in one of the chairs. Sam tried to say something, but Rome pressed her finger against his lips as she straddled his lap. "Dont Sammy, just dont."

"But, this, is this a dream?"

"Its whatever you want it to be." she said, leaning close to him, her face mere inches from his. She teased him, moving closer then pulling back.

Finally Sam couldnt hold back and grabbed her hips, crushing his lips against hers. Rome rocked her hips against his as he ran his hands up her thighs; his mind instantly shut down and was only ruled by sensation and lust. When Rome pulled back, Sam was about to protest, but it was only to pull the dress off.

Rome kissed him again; this time Sam took his time, they didnt need to rush. Sam loved how soft she was and he especially loved the way she moved against him. He felt her pulling at his belt, and Sam didnt stop her.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Dean nodded in agreement when Basil. "Well, that seems like an offer that I cant refuse."

"See? I told you we could come to some kind of middle ground."

Dean nodded again. "Just one thing though."

"Yes?" Basil didnt see it coming when Dean shot off a round under the desk.

"See, I happen to like having Rome around. She's good fun, and she makes hunting suck less." Dean said as he stood and rounded the desk. "Plus, she knows a lot of stuff that would take us hours to find, like how to kill you." Dean said as he shot Basil once more in the groin.

Dean winched a bit; he didnt want to like about how much that hurt, he just wanted to get Rome and Sam out of here. When Basil didnt move, Dean smiled; Rome was right. His junk was also his alchellus heels. Dean walked out of the office and called Sam's name. Thats when he heard Sam groan.

Rome stopped moving, and once Sam realized she had, he looked at her; something in her eyes told him that this was all one big mistake, and he had let it happen. Rome pulled away from Sam, then stood, wrapping her arms around herself. "Did I, did," Rome looked so confused as she stood there, still only in her underwear as Dean walked up behind her.

Dean picked up her dress and handed it to her. Rome couldnt look at either of them as she pulled it on and stood there. "Rome, i'm-"

"Its okay Sam. That was my fault."

"No, I shouldnt have let it go as far-"

"Sam, you're a guy. Its okay." she said as Dean looked at her; Rome nodded and him and walked out the door.

Dean looked at Sam then shook his head. "Come on Sammy."

"Dean-"

"Told you she could handle it Sammy." he said with a cocky grin as he followed Rome. Sam sat there, shocked; his mind was still reeling from the fact he had just made out with Rome and hadnt wanted to stop. That even though he knew she was under the incubus spell, he went along with it. Now he felt horrible.

The car ride was a silent one was and when they got back to the room, Rome still hadnt uttered a word. When Dean unlocked the door, Rome cracked a smile when she saw Jo tied to the chair.

She thought about all of other fan girls who would simply die for this if they could have seen it.

"Are you going to untie me?"

"Are you going to feel me up again?" Dean asked as Rome looked at him, then to her.

"Well, for messin with my man," Rome thought for a moment. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." Jo almost yelled as Dean untied her.

"I'm going to take a shower, I feel kind of, gross."

At that comment, Sam couldnt take it anymore. "Rome, I am so sorry, I should've-"

"Sam."

Yeah?"

"Dont worry about it okay? Its not you that made me feel gross, it was that incubus," Rome visibly shivered and stuck her tongue out. "Sorry for attacking you with my mouth."

Sam and Dean looked at her shocked; yet again there she was apologizing for something she had no control over. Rome smiled at them as she grabbed her back and headed into the bathroom.

Dean pointed at Sam. "We'll talk about this whole, making out with my girlfriend later." Dean said as he followed Rome into the bathroom.

Rome turned and looked at him. "Can I please have one moment to myself Dean?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm tired, and embarrassed."

"You know what I mean."

Rome stared at him, wondering if she should tell him with Basil told her, about not being exactly human. "Basil was going to keep me as a pet, because-"

"I know that part."

Rome looked up at him, confused and shocked. "You know-"

"He was trying to get me to walk away without you."

Rome nodded. "Well, thanks for not sellin me down the river."

"Hey." Rome looked at him again. "For better or worse, you're stuck with me and Sam."

Rome smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Cant get rid of me," Rome thought for a moment. "Then again, you could always ditch me at Bobbys."

"And have Sam bitch the whole time? Sure."

Dean noticed the look in her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" She nodded, then took a deep breath. "I just didnt like feeling helpless again. I was, awake through all of it, screaming at myself to stop, and I had no control. I dont ever want to feel like that again."

Dean knew he was never very good with the whole feelings thing, but he knew exactly what Rome needed at this moment; he pulled her into a hug and held her tight. "I'm gonna make sure nothing like this ever happens again." Rome chuckled. "What? Are you going to be my knight in beat up leather drivin a 67 chevy impala?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh at the comparision to Prince Charming. "Yeah, i'll save ya when you need it."

Rome nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Dean turned to walk out, but then turned back. "You like chocolate, right?"

Rome smiled. "Dean, I'm female, its a universal female thing." he stared at her. "Yes, I love chocolate." Dean merely nodded as he nodded at her then walked out.

Sam stood the moment Dean walked into the room. "Is she okay? Should i-"

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"She's fine, and if she asks where I went, just let her know i'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Jo almost melted when he smiled, but held back; she didnt need to go all ga-ga over him, not till they were alone at least. With the hunt over, Jo was now going to spend her free time thinking of how to get rid of Rome and take Dean for herself. Was she taking this too far? Probably, but people do crazy things when they're in love.

x

x

x

so there is another chapter. let me know what you think. vote for who y'all think Rome should end up with. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Okay everyone. Sorry about the delay. I did appreciate all of the reviews and PMs i got. Thank you for being understanding. Things should be a little less fuckin crazy now that Norma Jean, my truck is in my life.

So enough of me, we all know you're here for Rome and not me.

This is a bit of a filler, but fear no, there's some one on one with Dean. ;)

About an hour later, they were on the road. Jo was not happy with the seating arrangement. She wanted to sit with Dean, but of course his little girlfriend wanted to sit next to him. Jo rolled her eyes as she peeked over the seat to see what she was doing acting as if she was grabbing a water bottle.

Rome was sitting next to Dean, her legs crossed as if she was a child, a book in her lap. As Jo was sitting back, she said saw a weird scar on Rome's shoulder. When she sat back, Jo played with the top of her water bottle.

Jo looked over to Sam, but he was engrossed with his laptop. She sat back and sighed; what the hell was she suppose to be doing? She was mentally trying to block out the tape Dean was playing; she liked some classic rock, but there was only so much ACDC she could take. She noticed that Sam had earbugs in, but Rome on the other hand was nodding to the music as she read her book.

Just as Jo thought she was going to have to pull her gun out and commit suicide, Rome spoke. "Hey Dean, can you pull over?"

He looked over at her, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Rome chuckled. "I'm fine, I just need to piss." Jo looked around as Dean did the same.

"Where's nowhere-"

Rome rolled her eyes. "You should know by now, I don't really care." she said as she unbuckled her seat belt and looked at him, waiting for him to stop.

Sam didn't look up from his laptop till he felt the car come to a stop. "Whats going on?"

"I need to piss." Rome said as she opened the door and looked over at Dean. "Try not to drive off without me." she said with a smile as she opened the door and climbed out.

As Dean waited, he hummed to himself, tapping the steering wheel as he hummed. "Do you think it was a good idea, we're in the middle of nowhere Dean."

"Rome is more then capable of doing this by herself." Sam huffed a bit, but went back to his laptop, trying to appear as if he was doing something as he waited. "Can you turn some music on?" Jo asked as Dean looked back at her.

"You don't like my music?" he asked jokingly.

Jo flashed him a smile. "Oh I do, but I would really like to hear the radio."

"You have no idea what you just asked for." Sam muttered as Dean turned the radio on then switched it to Classic Rock station.

When Rome came back, she buckled her seat belt then smiled. "Nice, crank the BC." she said as Dean smiled widely at her and turned up the radio.

Jo wanted to scream; she was not going to be able to handle this much longer. Sam looked over at her, shaking his head. Sam grabbed his bag off the floor and started looking through it.

Once he found what he was looking for, he handed a set of headphones to Jo. "I have iTunes on here, if you want to listen."

"Thank god." Jo quickly put the headphones on and Sam plugged them in.

X

X

X

X

X

X

It was only a few hours before sunset that Dean finally stopped at a bar for dinner. He looked over at Rome who had fallen asleep against the door. Then he looked back to Sam and Jo; Dean smirked.

Jo and Sam kind of looked cute to together. Dean gently shook Rome, and woke her up.

She yawned and looked at him. "Why are we stopped?"

"Because I am starving."

"Thank god." she said as she looked at the bar. "So, you up for a game of pool?"

Dean smirked. "Really?"

"Well I don't think I can win against the mighty Dean, but I can play."

"Okay, lets see what you got." he said as he rubbed his hands together and climbed out.

When they walked into the bar, several people turned and looked at the foursome that walked in; two big guys and two short girls. This was going to be fun.

"I'll go claim us a table." Rome said as she broke away and walked over to one of the empty tables.

She ignored the men who were staring at her; although she was not Dean's type, she knew that the tight hip hugging jeans showed off her ass nicely, and everyone always said she had a nice one, and her plain low cut white shirt was giving off some nice cleavage.

Jo came and joined her as Dean and Sam got the drinks and ordered some food. It was an awkward silence between them, that was quickly broken by a drunk patron.

"Hi there pretty girls." He slurred as Jo merely brushed him off, but Rome gave him a small smile. "Hi."

"Hi."

"You, want to come **hiccup** back to my place?"

"No thank you."

"Why not?"

Rome sighed. "Because you're very drunk."

"No I'm not." Rome was about to say something but Dean walked up. "This guy bothering you Ro?"

"No Dean, he was just asking what time it was." Rome looked at the guy and he nodded, walking off.

"You should be nicer to drunk people." Rome said as he rolled his eyes. "No really, its just like talking to a toddler."

"Whatever, here's your beer."

"Oh thanks." Rome loved beer and Dean had gotten her favorite.

Sam joined them a few minutes later, and then the table was quite crowded. "So, you ready?" Rome asked as Dean nodded. "More then ready babe."

Jo looked at them as Dean and Rome walked over to one of the pool tables. "So I should explain something."

"And what is that sweetheart?"

"I don't call corners."

"I think I can live with that."

Rome smiled and pushed up her glasses. "You break." Dean raised his eyebrows with a smirk and did just that.

X

X

X

Sam watched them from the table, and was very happy with the view of Rome at at the pool table. "So, does Dean know you have a thing for his girl?" Jo asked as Sam looked at her.

"I don't have a thing, that's stupid."

"Then you're staring at your brother and that's kind of creepy."

Sam sighed. "So I might like her. Its not a problem so don't bring it up."

"Not a problem? Sam you're with both of them 24/7." Sam was about to say something but was distracted by Rome laughing.

"Sure thing, I'll get right on that." Rome said as she took a swig of her beer and waited for Dean to finish his turn.

"Its not healthy Sam."

"It'll be fine Jo. Its nothing you need to worry about." he said as he looked back over when Rome was bending over to hit one of the balls.

"Right Sam, keep telling yourself that."

X

X

X

Rome was quite proud of herself when she hit a ball in. "You better not let me win."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Ah yes, because you wouldn't want to lose to a girl in front of all of these macho men."

"Of course not, it would ruin my ego."

"Oh honey, you're ego is just fine."

Dean took a shot then stood back, letting Rome take hers. He took a moment to look around and realized several of the men in the bar were staring at her. He didn't like it.

"You know what, I think they make these tables so short people have a harder time playing." she said as she hopped on the pool table and leaned a crossed it.

"Rome?"

Rome didn't look up from her shot. "Hmm?"

"Were you planning on giving a free show?" he asked as she stopped when she was doing and glanced down for a second.

Then she shrugged and went back to her shot. "Game."

"Huh?"

"Game. I just won."

Dean looked at the table. "That you did."

"You let me win." she said as they walked back over to the table.

"Did not."

"You're saying my piss poor skills beat you? The guy who travels across the country, winning money and I beat you?" Rome laughed as she sat down at the table.

"Whats so funny?" Sam asked as Rome finished her beer and grabbed Deans with a smirk.

"Your brother sucks at lying."

"Who won?" Jo asked as Rome raised her hand. Jo looked at her quite surprised.

"Yeah, that's how he sucks at lying." She said as a waitress brought their food over.

Rome looked at her plate and chuckled. "I take it you ordered for me Dean?" She held up the big double bacon cheese burger. Dean smirked as he took a bite of his. Dean had got all of them burgers.

Rome finished her burger and wiped her hands on her jeans. "I'll be right back, want anything before I come back?" Before Dean could say anything. "More beer, you guys?"

"Beer." Jo and Sam said at the same time and she nodded as she hopped off her stool.

X

X

X

When Rome walked into the bathroom, she wasn't surprised that it was covered in stickers and graffiti. She pulled a sharpie she had in her pocket out and drew on the stall wall. "Adventures of Rome. Dean and Sam. June 6th 2009."

Once she was done, she opened the door and walked towards the sink, only to be shoved against the wall. Rome fought against the attacker as he slammed her against the wall.

For a moment she couldn't think straight, all she could think about was the basement. Everything always came back to that.

When her visioned cleared she realized it was the drunk man from earlier that had tried hitting on her and Jo. "Mmm, you're so pretty."

Rome pushed against him, but he was twice her size.

She had to think fast.

Think.

Think.

Think.

What could she do?

Where was her knife? Back pocket.

He had her hands pinned down, she couldn't grab it, yet. Yelling never seemed to occur to her as she looked at him. "You think so? Whats your name sugar?"

"Larry."

Rome smiled. "Larry, well, I bet this could be a lot more fun if I had my hands, what do you think?" she asked, waiting for what she just said to sink into his drunken mind.

Larry smiled. "Okay. Just be shh shh." Rome nodded and once her hands were free she used one to undo his belt while the other reached for her knife. When she had her knife in her hand, and open, she kneed him as hard as she could and pushed him back.

"You fucking come near me again and I'll stick you like the pig you are."

The rage in his eyes blinded him as he went after her and Rome stabbed him. She did something she had seen done many times in movies and TV; she twisted and pulled up, making sure she did as much damage as she could do, making sure he stayed down. Larry hit the floor with an ugly thud and Rome slid down the wall, and tried not to cry.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Dean looked over to the bar again. "Does it feel like Rome's been gone too long?" he asked as Sam looked at his watch; she had almost been gone fifteen minutes.

"I'll go-"

"Its okay Sam. I'll check on her. Maybe she got sick again." Dean said as he stood and made his way towards the bathrooms. He walked into the bathroom and stopped for a moment; the sight of the big man covered in blood shocked him, and then his mind went straight to Rome.

"Rome!" He ran over to her, praying it wasn't her blood on her hands. He got down on his knees and shook her gently. "Rome, come on, snap out of it sweetheart. Come on."

She slowly looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Can we go now?" she asked as he nodded.

Dean helped her up, checking for wounds at the same time. "Did he hurt you?"

Rome shook her head. "I think I killed him."

"I'm not worried about him right now, I'm worried about you."

"I'm okay." she said with a nod as Dean shook his head. This was her clearly not okay. He took his coat off and covered her with it as he guided her out of the bar. Once in the car, he called Sam and told him to pay and get the hell to the car.

Rome sat next to him, still staring into space. "Maybe it would be better if I stayed with Bobby, cause it seems like I cant even go to the bathroom alone anymore. Everyone just wants to attack me."

"Hey, hey, that wasn't your fault."

"I'm not like, I've never killed anything before. Well, maybe my hamster, but that was an accident." Dean smiled a bit then the doors opened. "Everything okay?"

"No." Dean said as he started the car and got the hell out of there.

X

X

X

X

X

X

As Dean drove, he knew Sam and Jo wanted answers, but he wasn't ready to talk and he knew damn well that Rome wasn't ready too either. He looked over as Rome looked down at her hands, staring at the blood.

"Hey, don't do that." he said as he covered her hands with his coat, keeping his hand on top of hers. "We'll take care of that when we get to the next gas station, okay?"

Rome simply nodded as she stared ahead.

"Okay Dean, this is sounds bad. What happened?"

"Big, ugly and drunk decided on a one on one visit with Rome in the bathroom."

"WHAT?" Rome flinched.

"Dude, there's no need to be yelling."

"Rome are you okay?" she nodded slowly, then looked at Dean; he knew that look in her eyes.

"Sam, just back off for now, okay?" After that, for the next hundred miles or so, the car was completely quiet.

X

X

X

X

X

X

When Dean saw the gas station lights ahead, he sighed in relief. Dean pulled into a parking spot and got out. He went over to Romes side and helped her out. As she stood there Dean bent back into the car and looked at Sam. "Go get some stuff for the road. I don't plan on stopping again till we get to Ellen's."

"Okay Dean." Sam said as he looked at Jo. "Come on, it'll be something to do." When Jo got out of the car, she saw Rome and how messed up she was.

Dean walked with Rome, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as they walked towards the bathroom. Once inside, Dean turned the water on and let it get warm. He took the coat off her, and looked her over again.

Her white shirt had blood on it, luckily she hadn't gotten any one her jeans. Dean took off his flannel button up and set it on the sink. "You okay?"

Rome nodded again but Dean shook his head. "Hey, its just me and you in here. You don't need to lie to me."

"I'm not going to be able to escape it, am I? Every time I'm going to get attacked, I'm going to think of the basement, and I'll freeze up." Dean looked at her and tested the water; it was warm enough.

He grabbed a couple of paper towels and soaked them in the water. "I honestly don't know. Nothing like that has ever happened to me."

"If I wouldn't have frozen up, I wouldn't have had to restore to stabbing him."

"Hey." he said as she looked at him. He took her hands gently and started cleaning the blood off. "Don you feel bad about that. You have no reason to. He was a piece of shit that tried to- He deserved what he got."

Rome shook her head. "Prison. That's what he deserved Dean."

Dean sighed; he knew he wasn't going to win with her. "Listen, I know whatever I'm going to say isn't going to change what you think, but I am really glad your dad always taught you to have a knife on you. And trust me, I'll be getting you a new one as soon as possible." Rome smiled; somehow he had the ability to do that even when everything was sucking.

Dean dried her hands and smiled at the job he had done. "Look at that. Good as new." Rome smiled again. "Now that shirt needs to go."

"Getting fresh with me?" she asked in a very serious way. Dean looked as if he was trying to figure out what to say when Rome rolled her eyes and turned around, taking her shirt off.

She winced slightly, her back hurting from the impact. That's when she heard Dean swear under his breath. "What?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder; he handed her the button up. "What?"

"Your back is bruised."

"Fuck." Rome backed up a little till she could see herself in the mirror.

Although she could barely see herself, she saw enough. "Maybe I did do the right thing stabbing him." she said as she buttoned the shirt.

Dean looked at her, not completely convinced she was okay. "Are you sure, I mean, I know you a bit and I can tell when your faking."

Rome tried not to smile. "Rethink what you said right there."

Dean cracked a smile. "You know what I mean."

"I do, but if I dwell on it, its going to kill me. I really hope hes not dead, I'm not sure I'm ready to have that on my conscious first. I would have like to have like, one ghost or a vampire before a human."

Dean shook his head; she was something else. "Come on, lets get back to the car. We have a long drive ahead of us."

"Yay, we can return Jo to her mother." she said as they walked out into the night, the clear sky allowing the stars to shine.

When they got back to the car, Sam looked at them questioningly. "Everything okay?" he asked as Rome nodded and looked at him.

"Depends."

"On?"

"Did you get any lemon heads?"

Sam smiled; just like Rome to change the subject to candy. "I did."

"Then yes, everything is okay." Sam handed her the box and she ripped it open, popping a couple in her mouth.

"Oh yeah, this is the good stuff."

"Give me one." Dean said, Rome looked at him and did not hesitate.

"Open." Dean opened his mouth and she dropped one in.

A moment later, Dean made a face. "You big baby, they're not that sour."

"Yes they are."

"Uh huh." she said as she moved down the seat and laid down, resting her head on his thigh.

"Hey you two, remember we're back here, no funny business." Sam said as Rome lifted her arm up, flipping him off causing him to chuckle. "Real sweet Rome."

"I try."

Jo shook her head; why couldn't Dean be that sweet and caring with her? When Holmes kidnapped her, he didn't come racing to her side to make sure she was okay, Sam did. He didn't stick by her side and keep Sam or her mother from asking a zillion questions.

Not even when possessed Sam kidnapped her and knocked her out; she was the one who ended up taking care of him. She always got the short stick in life.

And there. I know its not the one on one y'all were hoping for, but yeah. Next is Ellen. I should explain something; i fucking love Ellen. She was honestly one of my favorites.

So, it'll be fun at Ellen's. Promise.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay everyone. Sorry about the delay. I did appreciate all of the reviews and PMs i got. Thank you for being understanding. Things should be a little less fuckin crazy now that Norma Jean, my truck is in my life.

So enough of me, we all know you're here for Rome and not me.

This is a bit of a filler, but fear no, there's some one on one with Dean. ;)

About an hour later, they were on the road. Jo was not happy with the seating arrangement. She wanted to sit with Dean, but of course his little girlfriend wanted to sit next to him. Jo rolled her eyes as she peeked over the seat to see what she was doing acting as if she was grabbing a water bottle.

Rome was sitting next to Dean, her legs crossed as if she was a child, a book in her lap. As Jo was sitting back, she said saw a weird scar on Rome's shoulder. When she sat back, Jo played with the top of her water bottle.

Jo looked over to Sam, but he was engrossed with his laptop. She sat back and sighed; what the hell was she suppose to be doing? She was mentally trying to block out the tape Dean was playing; she liked some classic rock, but there was only so much ACDC she could take. She noticed that Sam had earbugs in, but Rome on the other hand was nodding to the music as she read her book.

Just as Jo thought she was going to have to pull her gun out and commit suicide, Rome spoke. "Hey Dean, can you pull over?"

He looked over at her, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Rome chuckled. "I'm fine, I just need to piss." Jo looked around as Dean did the same.

"Where's nowhere-"

Rome rolled her eyes. "You should know by now, I don't really care." she said as she unbuckled her seat belt and looked at him, waiting for him to stop.

Sam didn't look up from his laptop till he felt the car come to a stop. "Whats going on?"

"I need to piss." Rome said as she opened the door and looked over at Dean. "Try not to drive off without me." she said with a smile as she opened the door and climbed out.

As Dean waited, he hummed to himself, tapping the steering wheel as he hummed. "Do you think it was a good idea, we're in the middle of nowhere Dean."

"Rome is more then capable of doing this by herself." Sam huffed a bit, but went back to his laptop, trying to appear as if he was doing something as he waited. "Can you turn some music on?" Jo asked as Dean looked back at her.

"You don't like my music?" he asked jokingly.

Jo flashed him a smile. "Oh I do, but I would really like to hear the radio."

"You have no idea what you just asked for." Sam muttered as Dean turned the radio on then switched it to Classic Rock station.

When Rome came back, she buckled her seat belt then smiled. "Nice, crank the BC." she said as Dean smiled widely at her and turned up the radio.

Jo wanted to scream; she was not going to be able to handle this much longer. Sam looked over at her, shaking his head. Sam grabbed his bag off the floor and started looking through it.

Once he found what he was looking for, he handed a set of headphones to Jo. "I have iTunes on here, if you want to listen."

"Thank god." Jo quickly put the headphones on and Sam plugged them in.

X

X

X

X

X

X

It was only a few hours before sunset that Dean finally stopped at a bar for dinner. He looked over at Rome who had fallen asleep against the door. Then he looked back to Sam and Jo; Dean smirked.

Jo and Sam kind of looked cute to together. Dean gently shook Rome, and woke her up.

She yawned and looked at him. "Why are we stopped?"

"Because I am starving."

"Thank god." she said as she looked at the bar. "So, you up for a game of pool?"

Dean smirked. "Really?"

"Well I don't think I can win against the mighty Dean, but I can play."

"Okay, lets see what you got." he said as he rubbed his hands together and climbed out.

When they walked into the bar, several people turned and looked at the foursome that walked in; two big guys and two short girls. This was going to be fun.

"I'll go claim us a table." Rome said as she broke away and walked over to one of the empty tables.

She ignored the men who were staring at her; although she was not Dean's type, she knew that the tight hip hugging jeans showed off her ass nicely, and everyone always said she had a nice one, and her plain low cut white shirt was giving off some nice cleavage.

Jo came and joined her as Dean and Sam got the drinks and ordered some food. It was an awkward silence between them, that was quickly broken by a drunk patron.

"Hi there pretty girls." He slurred as Jo merely brushed him off, but Rome gave him a small smile. "Hi."

"Hi."

"You, want to come **hiccup** back to my place?"

"No thank you."

"Why not?"

Rome sighed. "Because you're very drunk."

"No I'm not." Rome was about to say something but Dean walked up. "This guy bothering you Ro?"

"No Dean, he was just asking what time it was." Rome looked at the guy and he nodded, walking off.

"You should be nicer to drunk people." Rome said as he rolled his eyes. "No really, its just like talking to a toddler."

"Whatever, here's your beer."

"Oh thanks." Rome loved beer and Dean had gotten her favorite.

Sam joined them a few minutes later, and then the table was quite crowded. "So, you ready?" Rome asked as Dean nodded. "More then ready babe."

Jo looked at them as Dean and Rome walked over to one of the pool tables. "So I should explain something."

"And what is that sweetheart?"

"I don't call corners."

"I think I can live with that."

Rome smiled and pushed up her glasses. "You break." Dean raised his eyebrows with a smirk and did just that.

X

X

X

Sam watched them from the table, and was very happy with the view of Rome at at the pool table. "So, does Dean know you have a thing for his girl?" Jo asked as Sam looked at her.

"I don't have a thing, that's stupid."

"Then you're staring at your brother and that's kind of creepy."

Sam sighed. "So I might like her. Its not a problem so don't bring it up."

"Not a problem? Sam you're with both of them 24/7." Sam was about to say something but was distracted by Rome laughing.

"Sure thing, I'll get right on that." Rome said as she took a swig of her beer and waited for Dean to finish his turn.

"Its not healthy Sam."

"It'll be fine Jo. Its nothing you need to worry about." he said as he looked back over when Rome was bending over to hit one of the balls.

"Right Sam, keep telling yourself that."

X

X

X

Rome was quite proud of herself when she hit a ball in. "You better not let me win."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Ah yes, because you wouldn't want to lose to a girl in front of all of these macho men."

"Of course not, it would ruin my ego."

"Oh honey, you're ego is just fine."

Dean took a shot then stood back, letting Rome take hers. He took a moment to look around and realized several of the men in the bar were staring at her. He didn't like it.

"You know what, I think they make these tables so short people have a harder time playing." she said as she hopped on the pool table and leaned a crossed it.

"Rome?"

Rome didn't look up from her shot. "Hmm?"

"Were you planning on giving a free show?" he asked as she stopped when she was doing and glanced down for a second.

Then she shrugged and went back to her shot. "Game."

"Huh?"

"Game. I just won."

Dean looked at the table. "That you did."

"You let me win." she said as they walked back over to the table.

"Did not."

"You're saying my piss poor skills beat you? The guy who travels across the country, winning money and I beat you?" Rome laughed as she sat down at the table.

"Whats so funny?" Sam asked as Rome finished her beer and grabbed Deans with a smirk.

"Your brother sucks at lying."

"Who won?" Jo asked as Rome raised her hand. Jo looked at her quite surprised.

"Yeah, that's how he sucks at lying." She said as a waitress brought their food over.

Rome looked at her plate and chuckled. "I take it you ordered for me Dean?" She held up the big double bacon cheese burger. Dean smirked as he took a bite of his. Dean had got all of them burgers.

Rome finished her burger and wiped her hands on her jeans. "I'll be right back, want anything before I come back?" Before Dean could say anything. "More beer, you guys?"

"Beer." Jo and Sam said at the same time and she nodded as she hopped off her stool.

X

X

X

When Rome walked into the bathroom, she wasn't surprised that it was covered in stickers and graffiti. She pulled a sharpie she had in her pocket out and drew on the stall wall. "Adventures of Rome. Dean and Sam. June 6th 2009."

Once she was done, she opened the door and walked towards the sink, only to be shoved against the wall. Rome fought against the attacker as he slammed her against the wall.

For a moment she couldn't think straight, all she could think about was the basement. Everything always came back to that.

When her visioned cleared she realized it was the drunk man from earlier that had tried hitting on her and Jo. "Mmm, you're so pretty."

Rome pushed against him, but he was twice her size.

She had to think fast.

Think.

Think.

Think.

What could she do?

Where was her knife? Back pocket.

He had her hands pinned down, she couldn't grab it, yet. Yelling never seemed to occur to her as she looked at him. "You think so? Whats your name sugar?"

"Larry."

Rome smiled. "Larry, well, I bet this could be a lot more fun if I had my hands, what do you think?" she asked, waiting for what she just said to sink into his drunken mind.

Larry smiled. "Okay. Just be shh shh." Rome nodded and once her hands were free she used one to undo his belt while the other reached for her knife. When she had her knife in her hand, and open, she kneed him as hard as she could and pushed him back.

"You fucking come near me again and I'll stick you like the pig you are."

The rage in his eyes blinded him as he went after her and Rome stabbed him. She did something she had seen done many times in movies and TV; she twisted and pulled up, making sure she did as much damage as she could do, making sure he stayed down. Larry hit the floor with an ugly thud and Rome slid down the wall, and tried not to cry.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Dean looked over to the bar again. "Does it feel like Rome's been gone too long?" he asked as Sam looked at his watch; she had almost been gone fifteen minutes.

"I'll go-"

"Its okay Sam. I'll check on her. Maybe she got sick again." Dean said as he stood and made his way towards the bathrooms. He walked into the bathroom and stopped for a moment; the sight of the big man covered in blood shocked him, and then his mind went straight to Rome.

"Rome!" He ran over to her, praying it wasn't her blood on her hands. He got down on his knees and shook her gently. "Rome, come on, snap out of it sweetheart. Come on."

She slowly looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Can we go now?" she asked as he nodded.

Dean helped her up, checking for wounds at the same time. "Did he hurt you?"

Rome shook her head. "I think I killed him."

"I'm not worried about him right now, I'm worried about you."

"I'm okay." she said with a nod as Dean shook his head. This was her clearly not okay. He took his coat off and covered her with it as he guided her out of the bar. Once in the car, he called Sam and told him to pay and get the hell to the car.

Rome sat next to him, still staring into space. "Maybe it would be better if I stayed with Bobby, cause it seems like I cant even go to the bathroom alone anymore. Everyone just wants to attack me."

"Hey, hey, that wasn't your fault."

"I'm not like, I've never killed anything before. Well, maybe my hamster, but that was an accident." Dean smiled a bit then the doors opened. "Everything okay?"

"No." Dean said as he started the car and got the hell out of there.

X

X

X

X

X

X

As Dean drove, he knew Sam and Jo wanted answers, but he wasn't ready to talk and he knew damn well that Rome wasn't ready too either. He looked over as Rome looked down at her hands, staring at the blood.

"Hey, don't do that." he said as he covered her hands with his coat, keeping his hand on top of hers. "We'll take care of that when we get to the next gas station, okay?"

Rome simply nodded as she stared ahead.

"Okay Dean, this is sounds bad. What happened?"

"Big, ugly and drunk decided on a one on one visit with Rome in the bathroom."

"WHAT?" Rome flinched.

"Dude, there's no need to be yelling."

"Rome are you okay?" she nodded slowly, then looked at Dean; he knew that look in her eyes.

"Sam, just back off for now, okay?" After that, for the next hundred miles or so, the car was completely quiet.

X

X

X

X

X

X

When Dean saw the gas station lights ahead, he sighed in relief. Dean pulled into a parking spot and got out. He went over to Romes side and helped her out. As she stood there Dean bent back into the car and looked at Sam. "Go get some stuff for the road. I don't plan on stopping again till we get to Ellen's."

"Okay Dean." Sam said as he looked at Jo. "Come on, it'll be something to do." When Jo got out of the car, she saw Rome and how messed up she was.

Dean walked with Rome, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as they walked towards the bathroom. Once inside, Dean turned the water on and let it get warm. He took the coat off her, and looked her over again.

Her white shirt had blood on it, luckily she hadn't gotten any one her jeans. Dean took off his flannel button up and set it on the sink. "You okay?"

Rome nodded again but Dean shook his head. "Hey, its just me and you in here. You don't need to lie to me."

"I'm not going to be able to escape it, am I? Every time I'm going to get attacked, I'm going to think of the basement, and I'll freeze up." Dean looked at her and tested the water; it was warm enough.

He grabbed a couple of paper towels and soaked them in the water. "I honestly don't know. Nothing like that has ever happened to me."

"If I wouldn't have frozen up, I wouldn't have had to restore to stabbing him."

"Hey." he said as she looked at him. He took her hands gently and started cleaning the blood off. "Don you feel bad about that. You have no reason to. He was a piece of shit that tried to- He deserved what he got."

Rome shook her head. "Prison. That's what he deserved Dean."

Dean sighed; he knew he wasn't going to win with her. "Listen, I know whatever I'm going to say isn't going to change what you think, but I am really glad your dad always taught you to have a knife on you. And trust me, I'll be getting you a new one as soon as possible." Rome smiled; somehow he had the ability to do that even when everything was sucking.

Dean dried her hands and smiled at the job he had done. "Look at that. Good as new." Rome smiled again. "Now that shirt needs to go."

"Getting fresh with me?" she asked in a very serious way. Dean looked as if he was trying to figure out what to say when Rome rolled her eyes and turned around, taking her shirt off.

She winced slightly, her back hurting from the impact. That's when she heard Dean swear under his breath. "What?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder; he handed her the button up. "What?"

"Your back is bruised."

"Fuck." Rome backed up a little till she could see herself in the mirror.

Although she could barely see herself, she saw enough. "Maybe I did do the right thing stabbing him." she said as she buttoned the shirt.

Dean looked at her, not completely convinced she was okay. "Are you sure, I mean, I know you a bit and I can tell when your faking."

Rome tried not to smile. "Rethink what you said right there."

Dean cracked a smile. "You know what I mean."

"I do, but if I dwell on it, its going to kill me. I really hope hes not dead, I'm not sure I'm ready to have that on my conscious first. I would have like to have like, one ghost or a vampire before a human."

Dean shook his head; she was something else. "Come on, lets get back to the car. We have a long drive ahead of us."

"Yay, we can return Jo to her mother." she said as they walked out into the night, the clear sky allowing the stars to shine.

When they got back to the car, Sam looked at them questioningly. "Everything okay?" he asked as Rome nodded and looked at him.

"Depends."

"On?"

"Did you get any lemon heads?"

Sam smiled; just like Rome to change the subject to candy. "I did."

"Then yes, everything is okay." Sam handed her the box and she ripped it open, popping a couple in her mouth.

"Oh yeah, this is the good stuff."

"Give me one." Dean said, Rome looked at him and did not hesitate.

"Open." Dean opened his mouth and she dropped one in.

A moment later, Dean made a face. "You big baby, they're not that sour."

"Yes they are."

"Uh huh." she said as she moved down the seat and laid down, resting her head on his thigh.

"Hey you two, remember we're back here, no funny business." Sam said as Rome lifted her arm up, flipping him off causing him to chuckle. "Real sweet Rome."

"I try."

Jo shook her head; why couldn't Dean be that sweet and caring with her? When Holmes kidnapped her, he didn't come racing to her side to make sure she was okay, Sam did. He didn't stick by her side and keep Sam or her mother from asking a zillion questions.

Not even when possessed Sam kidnapped her and knocked her out; she was the one who ended up taking care of him. She always got the short stick in life.

And there. I know its not the one on one y'all were hoping for, but yeah. Next is Ellen. I should explain something; i fucking love Ellen. She was honestly one of my favorites.

So, it'll be fun at Ellen's. Promise.


	15. Chapter 15

Back by popular demand, and to prove i am still alive, I bring you ROME! You all should thank the fact my boss slept in late and isnt here yet. Thank you Eduardo! Oh yes, there will also be a Dean/Rome moment. Tell me if you spot it or not ;)

When Rome woke, Dean had just pulled into the driveway that she guessed was Ellen's.

"Hey, wake up."

Rome sat up, yawning. Dean chuckled. "You're hair looks like rats nest."

"And you look like a horses ass, but at least I have a reason." Rome heard Sam in the back, trying not to laugh.

Rome groaned, racking her hand through her hair. "Where are my glasses?" she asked yawning again as Dean took them out of his shirt pocket and handed then to her.

Rome took them with a smile and kissed his cheek before putting them on. "Thank you."

"Do I still look like a horses ass?" Rome looked at him again. "Oh look at that, its a miracle, you're handsome again." Dean grinned, causing Rome to roll her eyes as she opened the door.

Ellen was waiting on the porch for them, her arms crossed. She had also been one of Rome's favorite characters on the show, so it was exciting to meet her. It would have been even better if she didn't look as if she was about to rip someones head off. "Joanna Beth-"

"Mom, I'm not going to have this-"

"Ladies ladies, lets take this down a bit. You're both mad at each other, but you're both happy to see each other. Hug?" Ellen and Jo both stared at Rome as she stood there. "Or not."

She looked back at Dean and Sam who stood there stunned. "What? I was a mediator for four years."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Shes right Jo." Ellen walked over to her daughter and hugged her.

Dean came up behind Rome and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I love a happy ending."

"You're a dork."

Dean smirked and looked back at Sam. "Come on Sammy, family moment."

"Dude, shes right, you're a dork." Sam laughed as he walked up next to them, and smiled at Ellen and Jo.

Ellen pulled back and smiled. "Well come here boys. Haven't seen you two in years."

Ellen hugged Sam first then looked at Dean; she didn't hesitate as she slapped him. "Sold your soul, go to hell and you don't even tell me you're okay?"

"I'm sorry."

"Damn right you are." She said as she looked passed him to Rome, realizing she had no idea who she was. "And I don't know why they haven't told me who you are sweetheart."

Rome smiled and stepped closer to him. "I'm Rome, Dean's-"

"Girlfriend." he said as he wrapped his arm around her again.

Ellen's eyebrows shot up. "Girlfriend? Boy I didn't think you knew how to have a girlfriend."

Rome bit her lip, as Sam clasped his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Rome cracks a mean whip, keeps him in his place."

"Damn straight." Rome said with a smile as Ellen nodded.

"Well, that's great, now why don't you three come in, I can cook us something to eat."

"Mom." Jo said as if she was an embarrassed little teenager again.

Ellen gave Jo a look. "Are you sure? Because we were going to-"

"I don't think so, you don't just get to drop by and not tell me how we're going to stop Lucifer." Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"How about we get through dinner first?" Rome offered as Ellen nodded.

"Works for me, come on boys." Ellen walked into the house, not waiting or caring for her answer.

Rome looked at Dean and Sam, then started towards the door. "Don't be rude, Ellen might punish you." Rome always remembered how Dean was a bit terrified of Ellen, and his face at the moment was priceless.

X

X

X

X

X

X

When Rome walked into the house, she took a deep breath; it oddly reminded her of her home. Ellen walked out of the kitchen with a dish towel in her hands. "You boys like spaghetti?" Dean and Sam nodded. "How about you Rome, you picky or anything?"

Rome smiled. "I think its safe to say if there is pasta, I'm eating it."

Ellen smiled as well. "Good to know."

"Do you want some help?" Ellen looked at her, a bit taken but nodded nonetheless. Rome gave a little wave to Dean and followed Ellen into the kitchen.

"You know, Jo would think this is too domesticated, cookin you know?"

Rome chuckled a bit. "My dad taught me how to cook. Hes an amazing chef. Put up with my pickiness and everything."

Ellen looked at her, hearing the sadness in Romes voice as she spoke. "What would you like me to do?"

"I'm guessing you know how to make a sauce?"

"Yes ma'am, I just need to know what kind you are going for. See, I know a lot of different families who do it all differently."

Ellen looked at her and realized that even though she was not a hunter, she liked her. "Any way you would like."

"Okie dokie." It only took Rome a few minutes to learn her way around the kitchen and where everything was before she started cooking.

"So, how did you end up bein they're babysitter?"

Rome snorted, turning to look at her. "You know, I never thought of it that way, but um, they kind of found me I guess. Or we stumbled upon each other, I'm not exactly sure." Rome went back to dicing the garlic, humming to herself.

Dean came in a few minutes later, not able to stand being stared at by Jo. "Hey Ro."

"Hey you." she said without looking up at him.

"Smells good." Dean tried to grab a piece of basil off the board, but Rome slapped him with the knife.

"Uh uh."

Ellen smirked. "I like her Dean, you can keep her."

"Thank you for the permission Ellen." She continued to smile. "Well, I was going to keep her."

Rome looked from one to the other. "Man, this is a hard choice. Ellen is obviously kick ass, but you," Rome looked at Dean, then pitched his cheek. "Are just so damn adorable." Rome looked back to Ellen. "Sorry Ellen, Dean wins."

"Yes!" he cheered as he walked over to the fridge.

"Boy I know you are not going through my fridge without permission."

"You're just jealous she choose me."

"People, there is more then enough of me to go around." Ellen and Dean both chuckled. "Beer please, if you don't mind Ellen."

"Not at all sweetie." then she looked over at Dean. "And don't forget to get one for everyone else." Rome smirked when she heard Dean muttering under his breath.

Nonetheless he handed one to Ellen, then to Rome, leaving a kiss on her cheek, muttering in her ear, making Rome laugh. "Behave and give your brother a beer."

"Do I have to?"

Before Rome could answer, Ellen did. "While under my roof, yes."

"Yes ma'am." Dean said as he walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Rome hummed to herself softly as she placed everything in the big sauce pan, stirring it.

X

X

X

X

Ellen watched her, giving a small smile when she noticed how careful and precise she was in her movements, but she also noticed the painful movements. "Are you okay sweetie?" she asked as Rome looked over at her and nodded.

Ellen was not convinced. "Don't lie to me darlin, I'm too old to be lied to and I know when someone is."

Rome swallowed. "I'm fine Ellen, thank you. My back just hurts."

"Was it from the hunt?"

Rome shook her head. "I guess you could call it a sort of bar fight. Before we got here, but really, thank you. I'm fine." Ellen nodded; she still did not believe the girl, but she wasn't going to pry any further, she had a feeling it was not going to be pretty if she did.

"So, how did you get involved in all of this? Hunting I mean."

Rome took a deep breath. "I saved them, or they saved me, its like we said earlier."

"How long have you and Dean been together?"

Rome made a face, thinking. "A while, I'm not one of those, 'oh my god, its our two week anniversary.' girls."

Ellen laughed; she was funny. "What do your parents think?"

Rome had to control herself from not acting weird as she answered. "Its complicated." She hoped that would be enough to keep Ellen from asking any more. Rome didn't look at her as she wiped her hands on her jeans. "Do you mind keeping an eye on the sauce? I should call Bobby. I know he wanted to know how the hunt went." she said as Ellen nodded and Rome walked out like a bat out of hell.

X

X

X

X

After Rome hadn't returned for a few minutes, Ellen was starting to worry. Dean walked into the kitchen, no longer able to resist the smell flowing through the house. "Oh god, is this almost, wheres Rome?"

"Said she went to go call Bobby." Dean nodded, thinking. "What the hell happened to that girl Dean? Something in her is broken."

"Aren't we all?"

"Dean that's not-"

"And Bobby is now not going to come and track your ass down." Rome said as she walked into the kitchen, stopping when she saw the tension between Dean and Ellen.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all sweetheart." he said as he walked over and kissed her forehead.

"You know, you still need to work on your lying, sweetheart." Rome shook her head at him as she walked back over to the stove, checking on the sauce. "Out with you Winchester."

"No."

"I will withhold a plate if you don't leave."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't?" Rome merely raised her eyebrows and Dean cursed, muttering under his breath as he walked out.

Ellen laughed. "I have been waitin a while to see him whipped by a girl. Good job sweetie."

Rome smiled. "Thank you, Sam said something along those lines too." she said as she walked over to the stove and checked on the sauce.

As Rome drained the pasta, Ellen looked at her. "I'm sorry if I upset you, I was just wondered why someone would chose this, you know." she said as Rome looked at her and offered a kind smile.

"Its okay, I understand. I do. You're a mother, and you're own daughter chose it, you know why she did, but me, I'm a different story. I'm new and whether you would admit it or not, you're worried about Dean and Sam, and you're worried about Jo, because you know despite having to be saved, she's going to go right back to hunting and you cant stop her. And you don't know if I'm going to hurt Dean and Sam, or if my inexperience as a hunter will get them hurt."

Rome looked down, rinsing the pasta. "But trust me, I would never hurt them. If there is even a slight chance I might be distracting them, or I could get them hurt, I already told Dean that I would leave and stay at Bobby's. I'd rather be away from them then to cause them to get hurt."

Ellen didn't know what to say to this girl, who spoke with such conviction and honestly that she knew Rome was not lying. Rome left the sink and looked around. "So, where do you keep your plates?" Ellen still had not broken her silence as she grabbed the plates and Rome serves the food. "And in exactly three, two, one-"

The kitchen door opened and Dean walked in. Rome smiled. "Right on time Winchester, take a seat." she said, still smiling as she set a plate in front of him. Dean was about to take a bite, but Ellen hit his hand.

"Wait for you brother and Jo."

Rome tried not to laugh, seeing as she was about to do the same thing. Ellen smiled at her and sat down, waiting for Sam and Jo to walk in; it didn't take long.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Dinner went smoothly, if anything quiet. Ellen had banned hunting as a topic for conversation, so Rome came up with several other things to talk about, including whether Ellen was going to reopen a bar.

Once everyone was done eating, Rome tried cleaning up, but Ellen stopped her. "You go ahead and watch TV or something sweetie, you made dinner, you don't have to clean up too."

"I don't mind."

"Either do I." Rome nodded. "Jo can show you where you and the boys will be saying, Joanna."

"Yes mom." Jo said as she looked at Rome and walked out, Rome followed silently.

As Ellen rinsed the plates, Sam also left to help get the rooms set up; all he could think about at the moment was sleeping in a real bed.

Once he was gone as well, Dean and Ellen were left alone in the kitchen together. "I want to talk to you Dean." Ellen said, letting the water run slowly as she turned to face him; he knew this was coming.

"I figured." he said as she nodded.

"That girl, she's sweet, and a good person."

"Why do I have the feeling I already know what you're going to say."

"You take good care of her. I can tell she's the one takin care of you boys, but don't forget about her too."

"Ellen i-"

"Let me finish Dean. For whatever reasons shes doing this, I'm not going to pry, that's obviously between her and you, but don't let her go. She's um, shes a keeper that one."

Dean smiled and nodded. "She is. I really care about her."

"Good, because she really loves you and Sam." Ellen turned back to the dishes. "Now get out of here, go spend some time with your girl."

"Yes ma'am."

X

X

X

X

When Dean walked into this and Rome's bedroom for the night, Rome was rubbing her shoulder, wincing. "You okay?"

Rome jumped a bit. "What did I say about sneaking up on me?" she asked as he closed the door behind him.

"What can I say? I'm just that awesome."

Rome laughed. "Sure you are." she said with a yawn as Dean snickered.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're actually going to sleep at night."

"I sleep at night." Dean gave her a look. "Insomnia is not my fault. Its a chemical imbalance in my brain."

Dean looked at her; she knew this look, it was the one he got when he just found something out he doesn't like. "Why didn't you tell me you have insomnia?"

Rome shrugged, the groaned at the pain shooting down her back. "Didn't seem important."

Dean stared at her. "You just don't want to see a doctor."

Rome rolled her eyes. "Oh my god Dean, you figured it out." Rome took her shoes off, then her socks, setting them next to the bed then started looking for a pair of boxers to wear to bed as Dean stood there. "What?" she asked, starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"If me or Sam were having trouble sleeping you would drag us to a doctor."

"No I wouldn't. I know you better, you haven't slept very well since you got back, and Sam has nightmares too."

"But we both still sleep more then you do."

Rome sighed. "What are you getting at Dean?"

"You take care of us,"

"I take care of everyone. Its just my nature."

"Well, we should be looking out for you too."

Rome snorted. "You do."

Rome shook her head at him as she reached up the back up her shirt to unclasp her bra. "Ow, fuck."

"Want some help?" he asked as she looked at him.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Yeah, the face you're making right now would say otherwise."

Rome let out a frustrated sighed. "Fine. I'm more then sure you know how to get one of these off anyways."

Dean grinned as he sat on the bed next to her and slipped his hand up the back of her shirt. Rome tried to think of something, anything other then what was going on at the moment. She kept her breathing even, and her eyes on the wall, nodding when he got it.

"Thanks." she said as she scooted away and pulled the straps out from under her sleeves, then pulled her bra out from under her shirt.

"I never get how girls do that."

"Practice. Remember, I told you I change in cars a lot." she said as she found her boxers, and hesitated only for a moment.

Dean had seen her in only a towel, this was no different, in fact she was wearing more clothes this time. She quickly took her pants off and pulled the boxers on. Dean sat on the opposite side the of the bed, removing his shoes.

Rome looked over at him. "You do take care of me, whether you think you do or not Dean," she looked down. "Like tonight, when I was damn near shutting down, you didn't let me, and when I needed stitches, and someone to clean the wounds, you took care of me. You don't need to worry about that."

He nodded at her. "But I know there's more,"

"I'm just a tag along, you don't need to worry. Its not like I'm always going to be out there where the danger is. I'm pretty sure when the next hunt comes up, you're going to bench me."

Dean had honestly been thinking about what they were going to do, and benching her did come to mind. "Depends on the hunt."

Rome nodded. "So its okay, really."

"But this whole not sleeping thing-"

"I'll be fine. I've been fine since I got here."

Dean looked at her seriously. "Did you used to take something for it before?"

Rome gave him a look. "Yes and no, I'm not going to a doctor so he can give me the same stuff again. I don't want it."

"Rome."

"No. I would rather not sleep then take it. I'm too drowsy when I wake up and so not a nice person either."

"Its better then not sleeping."

"This coming from you?" They stared each other down and Rome wondered how long this argument was going to take.

Finally Rome looked away. "I'm tired now, I'm going to go to bed now. I'll try not to wake you up when I get up."

"Rome come on,"

"No Dean. I'm fine, I'm functioning just fine without them."

Dean looked at her. "There's another reason you don't want to take them, it is the doctor thing, isn't it?" Rome groaned and fell back, letting her head hit the pillow. "I don't like needles."

Dean couldn't make the connection. "But you have tattoos and-"

"Its different, trust me. And just to take this stuff, I have to have a physical. They have to do blood work because I don't have a medical file they can get to. Blood equals needle equals uh uh."

"Don't be a baby, I'll go in with you-"

"You're not going to shut up until I say yes, are you?"

"Yep."

Rome groaned again. "Well then I can come up with a list of reasons for the negative column that has nothing to do with my fears."

Dean crossed his arms. "Fine."

"Blood labs take at least a week. We're not going to be around the same place for a week. If we go to another doctor afterwords, its not just a phone call to get my new medical records, it could be anywhere from three-seven days, if we're lucky. And then I'll be given something, but it wont be for for a month supply, it'll be for a week to make sure I'm okay on it and-"

Dean held his hands up. "Okay, I get it. Its going to be a pain in the ass."

"Much like you are."

"Cute."

"I try." she said shifted on the bed, pulling the covers over her.

Dean took off his jeans and laid next to her. "You're impossible."

"I wouldn't be if you just agreement with me."

"Do you always have to be right?"

"Its in the genes. If we females aren't right, we fight till we convince you otherwise."

Dean sighed. "Fine, but when we go back to Bobby's, you're going to a doctor."

"Sure thing." she said as she took off her glasses and set them on the side table. "Night Dean."

"Night." Rome smiled to herself in the dark; they weren't even a couple and they already had their first fight. Then again, now she knew Dean was not going to let this go until she went to a doctor, and Rome was not looking forward to that.

In case anyone is wondering, i have chronic insomnia, and have had several blood labs done. It all sucks.

So, this concludes this chapter of Rome, please leave a review. I post faster with more reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

i would have updated a lot sooner, but some fucking douche bag at work narked and now if i have my laptop out i get a write up. its bullshit, im pissed and it also means no writing or posting when im at work. there goes 40 hours a week of writing time.

i feel better now. okay. here is a chapter for you guys. please review. i woke up to do this for you. ;)

pS. sorry about it being sloppy...i had to work fast.

Dean woke up from a nightmare, and laid there for a moment, shaking his head from the memory. He looked over and smirked when he saw Rome was still in bed, fast asleep next to him.

When he tried to move, he realized Rome was holding onto his arm tightly as she slept. He tried not to laugh, but a small laugh still escaped his lips, waking her. Rome yawned as she opened her eyes; as they focused, Dean merely stared. "What are you doing awake?" she whispered as he looked at her.

"Well, I was going to get up, but," he looked down at Rome holding onto his arm.

Rome slowly let go and laughed. "Sorry."

"So, is there any reason-"

"I cuddle in my sleep without meaning to." Dean gave her a look, but she shook her head at a memory. "I didnt even know I did till I was about, thirteen. It was my friends birthday and she had a sleep over. A bunch of us girls were on the bed, sleeping head to toe. Well when I woke in the morning, my friend Kayla was sleeping on the floor and I asked why. She informed me that she woke up to go to the bathroom, and I was cuddling with her legs."

Dean laughed.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too."

"Cuddler eh?"

Rome rolled her eyes. "Oh no, here comes the jokes."

Dean placed his hand on his chest. "I'm offended you dont actually cuddle with me."

"Oh yes, you look so upset." Rome looked over to the clock, then back to him. "Go back to bed. No one is going to be awake for a couple of hours. No use getting up."

"Are you?"

Rome groaned. "Not again Dean."

"You only got a couple of hours."

Rome turned into her pillow. "My back hurts, and I really dont feel like sleeping anymore."

Dean stared at her, he knew he wasnt going to win. "Fine, just dont make too much noise, i'm trying to sleep."

"You're a riot." she said as she silently climbed out of bed, retying her hair up as she popped her neck. Dean still didnt believe her when she said it felt good, it just sounded too painful. He watched her for a few minutes as she stretched out, and grabbed a book. She looked around for a moment then walked over to the window, sitting in the seal. Rome cracked the book open and started reading as Dean drifted back to sleep.

Later that morning, Sam was starting to wonder where Rome was. He had gone to wake them both up for breakfast a few minutes ago, and Rome wasnt in the room. Dean was thankfully showering by himself.

Even though he knew there was nothing going on when they where in the bathroom together, Sam was still jealous that Dean could get that close to her, be alone with her like that. When Dean walked into to the kitchen, Jo smiled at him, hoping to catch his attention with the low cut shirt she had chosen to wear that morning.

Unfortunately after a quick scan of the room and realizing Rome was not there, he looked at Sam. "Do you know where Ro is?"

"You dont?" Sam asked, starting to rise from his chair.

"You boys need to calm down." Ellen said as they looked at her.

"You know where she is?" Dean asked as Ellen nodded.

"She's in the yard. Been out there for a couple of hours now." Ellen looked at Dean, he held his hands up in defense.

"She left when I was sleeping." Ellen merely gave him a look as he walked over to the window in the kitchen over the sink and looked for her.

At first, Dean couldnt see her, and that worried him, that was till he saw her feet dangling from a branch. "Why is she in a tree?"

"I dont know, she's your girlfriend." Dean nodded, then looked at Sam who was staring at him.

"Shes in a tree?"

"Yep." Dean grabbed a coffee mug, filled it then opened the back door. "I'll be back."

When the door closed behind him, Ellen smiled. "That girl is good for him." Jo rolled her eyes as Sam simply nodded and eat his eggs; he had no comment.

As Dean walked up to the tree Rome was in, he heard her laugh. "And what is so funny?"

"Nothing." she said as she moved down to a lower branch.

Dean held out his mug. "Hold that."

Rome looked at him in disbelief. "You're going to climb a tree?"

"Yeah." Rome nodded, pursing her lips together.

"What? You dont think I can."

"Oh I have no doubt, how else would you break into a house, or a girls bedroom."

Dean smiled widely. "Exactly."

"I just dont see you as a tree climber."

"I didnt see you was one either."

"I love trees." she said as she leaned against the trunk, taking the mug from him. "You'll want to start over there to get over here." Dean nodded as he grabbed ahold of a branch and pulled himself up.

Rome was pretty fascinated as he climbed, thinking about how good he looked; then when he was right in front of her, she shook the thoughts about that from her mind and handed him his coffee; she didnt trust herself thinking about that while he was so close.

Once Dean got as comfortable as he was going to get in a tree, Rome handed him his coffee and he took a sip. "So, why the hell are you up in a tree?"

"I could ask you the same thing." she said with a smug smile; Dean shoved her gently and she smiled. "I like trees. I dont really get to climb them as much as I used to. I dont know, it just feels, right being here."

Dean simply stared at her. "You think im nutters, dont you?" Dean nodded. "Its okay, everyone thinks I am. My parents do too." Rome looked down after mentioing her parents.

Dean nudged her and she looked up. "You're doing it again."

Rome nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"You know I dont mind if you want to talk about them." Rome looked at him with a certain smirk. "Are you sure thats not Sam in there drivin? Cause you are really workin the whole emotional side thing."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Its all me. Promise? Wanna check?" he leaned forward and Rome playfully pushed him away.

"I'm good."

"No you're not."

Rome's shoulders fell slightly. "This is different for me okay? I know you understand that. That this whole world of monsters bein real and chasin after my ass is different, I mean, I always believed in them, but thats not the different part thats getting me." Dean waited; he knew how it felt to keep things bottled up, and as he told her before, he didnt want to see her blow up.

"You know the longest I have ever been away from them, was two weeks." Rome nodded to herself and tried not to cry. "First time I went down to California by myself. First time on a plane by myself and everything. And it was just so weird not being there with my mom, but I was with family. Second time was when I went over to France, and I was so busy over there, that I really didnt notice." She shook her head at herself again; she was mad at herself for getting so worked up. "But," Rome stopped herself and took a deep breath. "But i'm doing okay, really."

Dean looked at her, obviously not convinced. "Hey, you're not suppose to be worrying about me. You're suppose to be worrying about other things, like where Cas is, and what is good old Lucifer up to, not me. Okay?"

Rome placed her hand on his that was one the branch. "Please, dont let me distract you. I know im so awesome and its hard not too, but I, I dont want either of you getting hurt. My job is to worry. I call dibbs on it by being female. Sorry Dean."

Dean noticed how she was trying to make light of it, and decided to play long. "You know what? You use that excuse a lot. Being a girl and all."

"Well its the truth."

Dean rubbed his stomach. "Come on, lets get out of the tree and get something to eat."

"You know what?" Rome said as she started climbing down; she wore a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Nevermind." she said as her feet touched the ground. She waited for Dean to hand her his mug and then he jumped down. "You know you're going to fuck up your knees doing that."

"I do it all the time."

"My point exactly."

When they walked into kitchen, Sam looked up at them with a smirk. "Dont even-"

"Rome and Dean, sittin in a tree-" Rome smacked him with the newspaper she took off the table. "Now how did I know you were going to start singing?"

"Because I know you two."

Rome rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to Sam. "Dont quit your day job kiddo, cause you would end up on the reject list for american idiol."

"That hurts."

"The truth hurts Sammy." Dean said as he patted his shoulder and sat next to Rome, handing her a plate of food. "Thanks." he merely smiled, his eyes glazing over as he looked at his plate of food. Rome tried not to laugh as she looked from Dean to Sam who was also holding in laughter.

After breakfast, Rome wouldnt take no for an answer when it came to clearing the table and doing dishes. Ellen laughed at her and called her stubborn; again being exactly what Dean needed in a woman. As Ellen and Rome cleaned up, Dean and Sam started packing up and getting ready to go on the road while Jo was trying to convince them to let her come with them. "Dean, come on. You need me, my help. You cant tell me Rome is actually help-"

Dean turned and looked at her. "I would really appreciate it if you didnt talk about my girlfriend that way."

Sam stopped what he was doing and looked over at them; Dean's acting was a little too good for the situation. "You cant tell me she's helpful? Does she even know how to fire a gun?"

"She does, and has one strapped on right now." he said with smirk before turning his back to her. "Sorry Jo, but you're not coming with us. You should really stick with your mom, you might not need her, but shes going to need you."

Jo didnt want to believe him, she simply wanted him. She watched as Dean gathered up Rome's things as well and took them to the car. Jo watched Sam and Dean from the porch as she heard Rome and Ellen saying their goodbyes. "It was real nice to meet you darlin. Now you keep yourself and those boys out of trouble."

Rome gave her a two finger saulte. "I'll try my best, but you know those boys."

"Oh I do." Ellen then hugged Rome, who hugged her back tightly; she reminded her of her mom. "You be good."

"I will." Rome said as Ellen left herself and Jo alone on the porch.

Jo looked at Rome; she had had enough of this four-eyed LITTLE girl. Jo crossed her arms over her chest and turned to Rome, an ugly snarl on her face. "You know, he'll never be yours. Maybe hes banged you a couple of time, but honey, you're not woman enough to keep him."

Rome stared at her as the words left her mouth; although this was all a game, she never expected Jo to act the bitch everyone thought she was. Rome said nothing, only gave her a slight smile as she walked over to the impala where Dean was busy with moving things around in the trunk.

Rome walked right over to him, grabbed him by the collar and kissed him as hard as she could, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dean pulled back for a second, long enough for Rome to mumble against his lips, "play along." Then he was the one who pulled her back, snaking his arms around her waist. Rome tried to remember to keep her wits about her and not fall for the kiss; she had to remind herself Dean was a good actor as well and the kiss meant nothing.

Once she heard the front door slam, she pulled back. Rome licked her lips, then bit her lips hoping to calm the tingling; it didnt help. "Thanks."

Dean looked at her oddly. "Anytime?"

Rome laughed. "Jo was being a bit of a bitch, I had to prove her wrong."

"About?"

Rome smiled. "Us stupid." Rome said nothing more as she grabbed her book out of the trunk and opened the passenger door, not looking at Sam as she called shotgun.

Sam stood there shocked; he kept replaying it in his head, trying to make head or tails of it. And if he actually just saw what he thought he saw. After nearly a minute of standing there shocked, he climbed into the backseat and sat there dazed. "You okay Sam?" Rome asked as she looked back at him and he nodded.

"Fine."

Rome didnt believe him. "Come on Sam."

He looked at her. "Are you and Dean done playing happy couple?"

Rome looked at Dean, nodding. "Yeah, that was just for when Jo was with us." Rome shoved Dean's shoulder. "You think I actually enjoyed myself? Dean is so irritating, and he hogs the covers."

"Do not."

"Do too." she said with a grin as she looked back at Sam. "Dont worry Sam, its all over now." She offered one of her kind smiles he loved so much then sat back down.

Dean looked at Rome. "I do not hog the covers."

"Yes you do." she said as she looked down at her book, smirking.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Not."

"Too."

Rome then turned and looked at him; she was trying so hard to forget that kiss. Dear god it shook her down to her core. All she could think about was, 'so this is what kissing a sex-god is like.' Rome mentally shook her head.

If she held onto it, it was just going to hurt her in the end and there was no way she was going to be that girl and end up like Jo; no way in hell that was happening. Dean glanced at her as she stared at the road ahead of her. "So, whats on your mind?"

"I'm wondering if Chuck saw me coming." she said with a grin, then went back to her book, making Dean wonder the same thing.

Dean had nearly driven six hours straight before he pulled over at a gas station. Rome opened the door the moment he stopped and hopped out of the car. "Where are you going?"

"Dude, I need to stretch my legs, my knees are all locked up and everything."

"I told you you should have used a pillow." Rome's jaw dropped for a fraction of a moment before she snapped back.

"And I told you that you should have been on your knees." Once Rome was in the gas station, Sam climbed out as well and looked at Dean, who had not been looking forward to this part.

Dean looked at him and groaned. "Come on Sam, it was one kiss."

"That was way more then just a kiss."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Hey, she kissed me."

Dean wasnt going to mention how good of a kisser she was, he knew that would not help the situation. "And you kissed back."

"Jo was watching us. Rome said Jo was questionin the whole us thing, so she had to prove it." Sam shook his head; Dean could not be that thick to not see that Rome had a crush on him as well. Sam was simply hoping he could win her over and she would put the crush to death.

Sam looked at him. "But its over now?"

"Do you see Jo around? Yeah Sam, its over. We're going to go back to how we were before." Sam nodded. He was about to say something, but Rome walked out and tossed something at him.

"Think fast." she said with a grin. Sam looked at the bottle and couldnt help but smile; it was his favorite energy drink.

"Thanks Ro."

"Yep." she said as she climbed in, and when she did, Dean stared at her.

"Where's mine?"

Rome looked at him confused. "I'm sorry, you wanted something?"

As Dean started to wonder what was wrong with Rome she pulled a drink from her coat pocket. "Geeze Dean, did you really think I would forget to get you something? Shame."

Rome cracked her water open, and took a sip before realizating both Winchesters were staring at her. "What?"

"Just water?"

Rome nodded. "I dont do soda, unless im hung over or sick." Dean gave her one last look before starting the car and peeling out of the parking lot.

After a couple of miles, Rome turned to Sam. "Hey Sam, can you hand me the notebook in my bag next to you."

"Yeah sure." he said as turned to her bag, a bit hesitate.

"Nothing is going to jump out and bite you, I promise." Then Rome thought for a second. "Unless that snake is in a really bad mood."

For a split second Sam believed her and moved away from her bag. "Got you." she said with a smile as he found it and handed it to her. "Thank you."

"Of course." he said as he watched her open it to a blank page and start a list. At first he couldnt figure it out, and then after a few lines it was clear; it was a book list. He watched as she scribled down a few more titles then he sat back and drifted into sleep.

Rome looked back at Sam and smiled. "And he is out for the game."

"Thank god." Rome shook her head. "Maybe you should left me drive for a bit. I know we're all not getting enough sleep."

"No."

Rome looked at him. "Come on, you let me drive back and forth all the time at Bobby's."

Dean gave her a look. "You know you're tired Dean. Dont exhaust yourself before the real shit starts going down."

Dean scoffed. "There you are, taking care of us again."

"I told you,"

Dean cut her off. "Yeah, I know."

Rome pointed at him. "Hey, dont get all cranky with me, or I will make you pull this car over." Dean was almost willing to see how she would do that, but he decided against it.

He sighed. "Fine. In three hours."

"Two."

"Rome."

"Dean."

He sighed once more. "Fine, two hours." Rome smiled and leaned her head back on the seat, concentrating on the low beat of the music.

When it was closing in on the two hour mark, Rome looked around. "Where's your stash of tapes?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to listen to something while driving, and I know you'll have an anurism if I try docking the pod again."

"The whating the huh?" He was so adorable when he was confused. "Exactly."

Dean rolled his eyes as she reached behind the seat and set a box of tapes on the seat between them. "There you go."

"Mmmmmm." Rome started looking through it and once she saw one of the tapes, she pocketed and sat back. "Okay, my turn."

Dean pulled over on the side of the road. "Are you going to show me?"

Rome shook her head as she went under and Dean went over her, effectively switching seats. Once Rome was in the drivers seat, she looked around; even though she knew no one else was going to be on the road this time of night, it was a good habit to have nonetheless.

Rome pulled the tape out of her pocket and handed it to Dean as she started down the long almost endless road. "Really?" he asked, almost whinying as she nodded.

"Your rule; driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his-"

"Oh god, am I this annoying?" he asked as he put the tape in, Rome still didnt answer.

A moment later the car was lightly filled with Van Morrisons smooth voice singing, "And it stoned me". Dean hadnt listened to the tape in years.

"So, why this one?"

Rome spoke without looking at him. "It was the most out of place. I didnt expect it." She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "And it reminds me of my mom." Dean looked at her at that.

"What did you say?"

"This was one of my moms favorite. I can actually still smell cocobutter when I hear this." She noticed the look Dean was giving her; it concerned her. "Whats wrong?"

Dean cleared his throat. "My dad said this was my moms favorite." Rome knew how much of a sore sublect his parents were, and knew it was hard for him to even mention them.

She took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it over his. "I can change it."

He shook his head. "No, its okay. I'm going to crash for a bit."

Rome nodded. "Okay, i'll wake you up if we get close to somewhere that looks like it may have decent food." Dean nodded and moved around on the seat till he was comfortable, closing his eyes.

Once Rome thought he was asleep, she started softly singing along to every song, knowing every word; she was thankful he didnt want to change it and for some reason, this seemed to be just what Dean needed to put him to sleep.

Rome rubbed her eyes then blinked to try and focus; her eyes had started to blur a mile back, but both Dean and Sam looked so peaceful sleeping that she didnt want to wake them. They needed this sleep, and keeping herself awake wouldnt be too hard. She simply rolled the window down, and stuck her hand out.

Once her hand was cold, she placed it on her neck and sighed; that was going to keep her awake. A shiver ran throw her body and she smiled, thinking of her friends. Whenever their hands were cold, she would tell them to place them on the back of her neck, or down her shirt. Not only did their hands get warm, but it was always an interesting sensation.

Rome yawned, then made a face; her mouth did not taste fantastic. While driving with one hand, she reached over to the glove compartment for a pack of gum, she knew was in there. After moving several cell phones and ID's around she found the pack of gum. She smiled as she unwrapped a piece in popped it in.

Within minutes, she was blowing bubbles and trying not to wake the boys when she popped the gum. With one soft pop, Sam woke up and yawned; at first he couldnt see Rome driving and thought they had stopped, but feeling the car still in motion he moved up a bit and saw her. "Morning Sam." she whispered, smiling at him in the rear view mirror.

Sam yawned once more then spoke. "Morning. How long have you been driving?"

"Just a couple of hours. Dean needed to catch a few z's, as did you."

"What about you?"

Rome snorted. "I'll sleep later, dont worry." A moment later, Rome heard a grumble and she laughted lightly. "I think i'll find us somewhere to eat, before you try to eat me."

Sam's mouth went dry at the thought and tried to steer his mind away from the gutter as Rome pressed her lips together. "Oh that was naughty," she laughed. "Thats awesome." Sam smiled widely; Rome was definietly different and one of a kind.

Sam turned on his laptop to look up diners in the area, then stopped, not knowing where they were. "Do you know where we are?" he asked as she nodded, holding back a yawn.

"Route 3, mile marker 20 to Headly Mass." Sam nodded and looked it up, thankfully there was a roadhouse coming up, and it had some pretty good reviews.

"Coming up in about three miles is going to be "Cat in the Hat" diner."

Rome turned around and looked at him. "You're joking, right?" Sam shook his head with a laugh.

"I wish I was." Rome laughed as well.

When the diner came into view, Rome turned to Dean and shook him gently. "Dean, there a cat in a hat on the side of the road." she said softly, but he didnt wake up. Rome sighed and pulled into the parking lot.

When she shut the engine off, she took her seat belt off and scooted closer to him. Rome shook him again and waited; she didnt understand how he could sleep like the dead, but at least that meant he was deeply asleep and would be rested, unless he had nightmares. Rome looked back at Sam and sighed.

Rome with a smile on her face, Rome leaned closer to Dean and whispered in his ear. Sam couldnt hear what she was saying, but whatever she said woke Dean up. "I had this crazy ass dream." Rome giggled for a second and pulled away.

"Dude there was this cat," Sam then joined Rome in laughing anf climbed out of the car. "What?" Dean asked as Rome shook her head.

"We're at Cat in a Hat. Come on, Sam's stomach was making some very angry hunger noises."

Dean scratched his head and opened the door. "I guess we have to feed him then."

"Yep."

Dean looked at her as she climbed out. "How was the drive?"

"Well, I almost hit this deer, but dont worry."

Dean looked at her, then took a deep breath. "You know for a second there, I thought you were serious."

Rome walked over to the door, pulling it open; she looked back and smiled. The diner was fairly empty and the woman behind the counter told them to pick anywhere to sit. Once seated, Rome didnt even look at a menu, she jjust sat there with her hands folded in front of her.

"You have got to be hungry Ro." Dean said as she nodded.

"I know what I want."

"And how do you know-"

"This wouldnt be a very good diner without waffles Dean. Trust me." she said as he nodded and looked through the menu.

"Waffles do sound good."

Sam looked at them, rubbing his stomach. "It does."

Rome laughed and shook her head. "Its the power of the waffles, its undeniable."

The boys laughed with her as she folded her arm on the table and laid her head down. "Are you sure youre okay?" Sam asked as she nodded, yawning.

"Its one of y'alls turn to drive. My turn to nap." She yawned. "How long till we get to Chucks?"

"Couple of hours." Dean said as she nodded, the waitress walking up to the table. "What can I get for you folks?"

"Waffles." Rome said, causing Dean to laugh.

"What she said, all around. And bacon."

"Sounds like a plan. Drinks?"

"Do you have bloody Mary's this early in the morning?" Rome asked, causing Dean and Sam too look at her.

"No, but I can get you some V8."

"Thank you."

"Just coffee for us." Sam said, still looking at Rome.

Once the waitress walked away, Dean tapped the table, getting Rome's attention. "You want a Bloody Mary, at," he looked at his watch. "10 in the morning?"

Rome thought about it for a second, the nodded. "I just cant help myself." she said with a grin; she didnt want to tell him the real reason, which was a shot or two of vodka put her to sleep.

Rome didnt expect Dean and Sam to be so quiet as they waited for the food. Rome sat up and scooped out the bathroom. "I'll be right back." Dean gave her a look. "Do you want to follow me to the bathroom? Because I told you no."

"Its just last time,"

"That was a bar, this is a diner. I'll scream this time if anything happens." Dean nodded, satisfied with that answer. Rome noticed as she walked to the bathroom, that Sam was giving Dean the look of wanting answers.

Dean sighed. "Come on Sammy."

"Dude, you got to tell me what the hell is going on, and why theres a dead guy in the bar we left."

"He's dead?" Sam nodded and showed Dean his phone one the news cap he had found.

"Fuck." Dean muttered, shaking his head; Rome was not going to like this. She didnt need this lumming over her head for the rest of her life. "Sammy, dont tell her."

"What happened?"

"He tried to," He got angrier with each word and didnt want to finish. Sam resisted the urge to hit the table violently.

"Did he hurt her?" Sam asked, his words strained.

Dean shook his head, then tried to block her bruised back out of his mind. "So he's dead? Who knew she knew where to stab."

"Shes smart."

Dean nodded. "We keep this between us. I dont want her knowing."

"Dean dont you think," the look on Dean's face stopped him. "Okay, I wont tell her."

Rome walked out of the bathroom a moment later, waving her hands at them. "See? No harm." she said as she sat down, the food showing up a moment later. "And Pulp Fiction rules apply again."

Sam looked at her oddly, but Dean smiled. "Bad Ass Mother Fucker." Rome made a fist and Dean bumped it.

"Am I missing something?" Sam asked as Rome took a bite of her waffle.

"Oh Sam, if you havent seen it, we are SO watching it in the car."

Sam smiled. "Okay, I think I can live with that."

Dean looked between them. "Werent you going to take a nap?" he asked as Rome looked at him.

"I'll fall asleep during the movie, I always do." she said as she took another bite.

Rome had a feeling something was going on, something they didnt want her in on. "So, what is it?" she asked as she sipped her water.

The boys looked at her, confused. "I know you two pretty damn well, and I know when you're playing Keep Out. Usually its from each other. I guess I should be happy that I count to play, so come on. No more dicking around."

Dean chuckled. "And who taught you to talk like that?"

"My dad. No more changin the subject." Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Oh no, not with the looks, really?" Rome took the last bite of her waffles and shook her head. "Whatever. Dont tell me."

"Rome come on its, not-"

Rome looked at Sam and he shut up. "Dont worry. I'm sure its not important."

"We're just wondering what Chuck is going to say when we get there." Dean blurted out as Sam looked at him.

Rome looked at them. "Well, theres two options; A. he saw me coming but hasnt been able to tell you because hes on angel house arrest. B. he didnt see me coming."

"What, no C?"

"Nope. Not that I can think of. Then again, this is the realy thing and not an ff, so things would be different." she muttered to herself as the boys stared. Rome shook her head from the thought and looked at their plates. "You boys ready? I'm kind of excited to meet, The Prophet Chuck." she said with a chuckle as Sam stood and looked at her.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, gruffy alcoholic wrtiers really do it for me." she said with a wink as she walked out of the diner.

Dean nudged Sam, smiling. "She's totally screwing with you."

"Shut up Dean."

"Uh huh." he said as he put down some money and followed them out to the car. He really hoped things werent going to go as bad as he imagined them going.

And there you go. y'all let me know your theories about Rome and Chuck. I really want to hear what you come up with.


	17. Chapter 17

Despite the lack of both reviews and time to actually sit down and write and not get asked if this lube is better then the other one (yes i get asked that all the time at my second job, then again that is expected) also considering i am sneaking my laptop into my other job where co-workers are evil, i am posting.

But i want to give a special shout out to several reviewers who honestly, i keep posting for; DanniMitchell85, amy marie 45, DanniMarie, Blazing Ocean and well if i forget anyone, please dont be offended, i am only running one two hours of sleep in almost three days. but really, i do post for you guys, so be nice and review some ;)

When they pulled up to the house, it didnt look any different then it had before, except for the build up of newspapers on the front step. Dean and Sam took the lead, making Rome stay behind them, making sure that whatever they were about to find, to get into that they were the first it happened to.

Rome resisted the urge to call them sexist, that she was more then capable of seeing a gruesome scene, but she followed their lead nonetheless. Rome gripped her gun tightly, keeping it in her waist band as Dean pushed the door open.

Rome had remembered how bad the house looked before but this was much worse. Dean looked at Sam, signaling for him to look around, then to Rome to continue to stay behind him. She nodded, ready at any moment to pull her gun out as they looked around.

Thats when she noticed a lump on the couch and nudged Dean. He moved forward and poked the lump with his gun. It groaned and Dean pulled the blanket back; Chuck was passed out, hugging the bottle in his sleep. Dean sighed in relief and holstered his gun, signaling to Rome to do the same.

Sam walked in a moment later, giving them the all clear, stopping when he saw Chuck was sleeping. Dean was about to yell, but Rome shook his head. "How do you like being woken up that way?" she asked as she bent down to Chuck and whispered in his ear, smirking when he muttered something back.

When she pulled back, Chuck woke up and stared at her. "What did you say to him?" Dean asked as she smirked at him then back to Chuck. "Morning sunshine."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Well, that answers that question." Dean said as Chuck sat up with a groaned and pulled his glasses on.

"Dean, Sam."

"Hey Chuck, long time no see."

Chuck looked at them, then to Rome. "You're not suppose to be here." he pointed at her, then started looking through stacks of paper.

"So you know who she is?" Dean asked as Chuck nodded, looking through more stacks.

"It doesnt make sense, because, I mean it came to me, but it wasnt," Chuck continued to mumble, holding the papers up once he found them. Rome looked at Dean and Sam, then to Chuck.

Rome walked over and grabbed them from him. "I want to read them first." She saw the look Dean was giving her. "I need to know," Rome tried to get her thoughts in order. "Just let me read it first, please?"

Sam knew instantly that he was not going to be able to say no to her; when he looked at Dean, he saw the internal battle going on within him. "Okay." he said as Rome nodded in thanks.

"Why dont you boys talk over what the great prophet has been seeing and-"

"Thats just it, none of my recent, prophecies or whatever has had you in them. I dont understand. This is all very confusing." Rome snorted as she looked around, then walked out.

Once she found the bathroom, Rome took her gun and set it on the counter next to her as she hopped up and started reading. "The sound of typing and Bad Company's 'She Brings Me Love' is the only sounds coming from the small office. The phone rings and is answered within a ring.

'Thank you for calling the Hilton Anchorage Alaska, this is Rome, how may I assist you?' A moment later the phone is hung up and the typing resumes.

Rome is a short girl, sitting in her office chair with her legs tucked under her. Her long brown hair is swept up and kept out of her face, her glasses reflect the computer screen; she is IMing with a friend; the time on her laptop reads, 1:47am. Half way through a sentence, she hears the office door open and looks over and smiles.

"What the hell are you doing here hooker?" The man smiles and walks over to her, taking the other office chair.

"Hiding, my dad came into work." He said as she shakes her head at him.

"Anything going on?"

"I dont know, you tell me."

Rome rolled her eyes. "Quiet on my side. Im going to say this is one of the lamest Friday nights in a long time."

"Lame? Nothing is lamer then working on a Friday night."

Rome nodded. "True that homes."

They bump fists and he looks at her screen. "So, whats it tonight? Torture, destruction and mayhem?"

"Oh no my dear friend, we went with pure, old fashioned drama."

Ed chuckles and looked at the time. "Well I better go start my rounds."

"Okie doke." she said as he started to walk out but then turned back.

"We still on a marathon on Tuesday?"

Rome nodded and smiled. "You bring the food, i'll bring the DVD's and we'll get our Supernatural on."

"Hells yes." Ed walked out and Rome went back to her online conversation.

Rome's hands shook as she finished the first page. She could remember that day so clearly; it was one of her last days before she ended up in this place. Rome started looking through the papers, looking for either an earlier or later date, then she found it.

"Rome laid in the bed, sleeping soundly, only waking when she felt an arm wrap around her. A smile crossed her lips as she placed her hand over the others, moving closer to him. "Is he asleep?"

She was answered with a kiss on her neck. She resisted the urge to giggling, knowing she had to be quiet. All of a sudden, she was pulled ontop of him and she squealed in surprise.

"Sam!""

Rome dropped the papers; she was suppose to be with Sam? She placed her hand over her heart and tried to calm herself; it wasnt working.

What had happened, or hadnt happened to change the outcome? Rome wanted to look through the rest of them to see when she had first gotten there, and if what had happened at Bobbys was the same, but she was frozen in place, her heart racing a million miles an hour.

Sam kept looking over to the bathroom, wondering when Rome was going to come out. "What about Cas?" Dean asked as Chuck sighed.

"Dead."

"Dead?" Dean asked as he nodded.

"We were standing here, then BAM! Hes in little pieces."

Chuck looked at Dean, then felt bad for being so crude in his retelling. They were quiet a moment.

"So no more angel activity since then?"

Chuck looked at them and lied when he shook his head. "Nothing. I've just been getting bits and pieces of visions, nothing that makes sense, but it does now."

"Cause of Rome?" Dean asked as Chuck nodded. "What did you see?"

Chuck shook his head and looked over to the bathroom door. "I'd rather wait for little miss Sister Grimm to return."

Sam looked at him oddly, then to his brother who was far too quiet. "Dean, you okay?"

Dean nodded and cleared his throat. "I'm going to go check on Rome." Sam nodded and watched as Dean walked over to the door and knocked softly. "Ro its me. Let me in."

When Dean disappeared into the bathroom, Sam looked back at Chuck, catching him staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Chuck said too quickly.

Sam looked at him suspiciously. "Chuck, did you see something..."

"You forget Sam, I see a lot."

Sam nodded, taking a step closer. "Umm, when Rome first got here, I was detoxing, she got hurt. Did you see that?"

The moment the words left his mouth, Sam knew the answer. Chuck shook his head. "No, I didnt. How did she, when did you meet her?"

"When Lucifer was rising, she pulled us out of there, why?" Chuck looked over to the bathroom door and took another swig from his bottle. Sam knew that wasnt good.

When Dean walked into the bathroom and saw Rome sitting there, he knew it was bad. "Rome?" he asked, moving slowly, trying not to startle her. "You okay?"

She nodded, but Dean could see her shaking. He looked on the floor and bent down to pick the papers up. As he gathered them up, something caught his eye and he started to read,

"Rome stood on the bed, giggling at Sam. "And now i'm as tall as you." she said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her.

"That you are, but," he lifted her off the bed, Rome wrapped her legs around his waist as he sat back on the bed. "I like you better short." Rome kissed him, pulling at his shirt..." Dean stopped reading.

He looked up at Rome; she was still staring at the wall. Dean stood and set the papers aside. He hooked his finger under her chin, making her look up. "Hey, its okay."

"I dont understand. I, I couldnt-"

"Shh, I know." He pulled her into a hug, and held her. Dean could feel her heart beating against his chest. He chuckled. "You need to calm down before you give yourself a heart attack."

"I'm really trying."

Dean took a breath. "He didnt know you were coming, so maybe this is, okay I dont know what it is, but for now, lets just figure out what our next move it."

Rome pulled back and looked at him, nodding. "Sounds like a good plan. Solid plan that I can do, no problem." she said as he smiled, looking over to the pile of papers.

"How about we dont let Sam see them?"

"Sounds wonderful."

When the bathroom door opened, Sam sighed in relief, but he could tell that Rome was no okay. "You-"

"Dont worry Sammy. I'm fine. So, Chuck can I borrow," He looked at her then pointed to the paper shreader. She smiled at him before walking over to it and turning it on.

"Was it that bad?" Sam asked as he looked from Rome to Dean.

"Nah, just a bunch of nonesense." he said, watching Rome as she shreadded the papers.

"Does anyone know why there would be two different versions of me getting here?" Rome asked as Chuck looked at her blankly.

"I have never had something like this happen. Its like, a rewrite, but this is different."

Rome nodded. "Awesome. How did I get here the first time?"

Chuck looked at Sam, then took another swig. "Dean and Sam woke up, and you were in Sam's bed." Rome looked at him and busted out laughing.

All three men turned and looked at her, but Rome was holding her stomach, still laughing. "I'm sorry, continue on."

"Whats so funny?" Sam asked as Rome shook her head.

"Sorry, its just funny."

"We can tell. You okay?" Dean asked as she nodded, wiping under her eyes.

"I dont get it, whats so funny?" Sam asked as she waved it off.

"Something from back home. Long story."

"Anything else we should know?" Dean asked, ignoring Rome as he looked at Chuck.

"Nope, nothing." Dean nodded, then ran his hand over his face. Chuck spoke before he could. "Yes, you guys can crash here."

"Did you-"

"Know you were going to ask that? I spent the last five years writing your guys life story, it was an educated guess." he said as he left, wondering off into the kitchen. Rome gave Dean a look before following Chuck.

Rome watched as Chuck looked around for more alcohol. "There was more, wasnt there?" Chuck stopped and nodded. "How long?" He looked at her. "How long was I here before you stopped having visions, like the ones you wrote?"

Chuck thought for a moment. "You show up when they showed up here."

Rome looked at him in disbelief. "So when Dean finds out,"

Chuck nodded. "You were good for him, for them. You really made them come back together."

"But the end, it still happened?"

"That was something Sam wasnt going to let go of, we both know that." Rome nodded, leaning against one of the chairs for support.

"You havent seen anything new?" Chuck looked down. "Its about the angels, isnt it?"

Rome looked back to the living room, then walked up to Chuck. "Look me in the eyes and tell me right now if i'm the reason, if im the reason they get their way."

Chuck placed his hands on her shoulders and shook his head. "No, you're not. They think it'll be you, but you're not going to, not again."

Rome looked at him, when she opened her mouth to speak, Chuck leaned down to her ear, telling her everything she needed to hear.

Later that night, as Sam looked up a hunt for them to do, he noticed how quiet Rome was being. After her her talk with Chuck in the kitchen, she had been fairly quiet.

She sat there, staring into space; not even Dean could get her to talk for more then a few minutes at a time. They both had tried asking Chuck what he said to her, but he had spent most of the afternoon writing.

Sam put his laptop aside and sat next to Rome. "So, how about them Yankees?" he asked as she looked at him, giving him a small smile.

One of the first things he remembers after detox was when she used the exact same line on him.

Sam looked at her. "Was it really that bad?"

Rome honestly didnt know what to say. "Its just, it brings up the what if factor way too much for me. I prefer whats going on now." Rome looked at him. "So, whats going on now?"

"Nothing much."

Rome nodded. "Are you telling me, that in this apocalyptic time you cant find one supernatural thing going on? Are you sure you werent looking up porn?"

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "I wasnt."

She looked at him. "Uh huh."

"You sure youre okay?" he asked as she nodded and Dean walked in.

"You finally talking?"

"I dont know, are you going to shut up?" she asked with a smile as he tossed her a package or hohos at her. "Thanks." Rome set them aside, knowing Sam was still looking at her for an answer. "I'm fine Sam, nothing to worry about." Rome looked at the time. "Except I should be making something to eat, cause I know if i'm hungry, that one over there is straving." she pointed to Dean who smiled.

"You read my mind."

"Please, we both know the only things you think about are pie, sex, burgers and keeping Sam safe, and not necessarily in that order."

Dean gave you a look. "You forgot one."

"Oh did I?"

Dean nodded. "You."

Rome placed her hand over her heart. "Awww, thats so sweet. Im not making you a pie." Sam laughed as she walked out, leaving Dean standing there a bit shocked.

Rome looked around Chuck's kitchen, and it didnt look much better then it did in the show. She almost wanted to clean it, but she knew it would be back to this condition in less then a week.

It almost reminded her of the anti-smoking commercial she had seen before. When she opened the fridge, she quickly closed it, resisting the urge to puke. Rome walked back out into the living room, catching both Dean and Sam's atttention. "I'm ordering pizza, what do y'all want?"

"It cant be that bad." Dean said as she looked at Chuck.

"You're kitchen should be looked at by the CDC, just throwin that out there."

Chuck stared at her. "Its not that bad."

"Dude, i've been in several kitchens before, domestic and commercial, and that is the worse I have ever seen." Chuck looked down, a bit embarrassed. "its okay, that means we get pizza." Chuck quickly made his way back to his computer, leaving Rome looking at the boys. "So, what will it be?"

Its short and sweet, just like Rome but with more to come. Maybe even some Angel action...maybe?


	18. Chapter 18

sorry about the wait. for everyone reviewed, you know i said a week. i think its been a week, but im not sure...i've lost track. lol. so reviews will be appreciated.

and the messiness, again sorry. its really late, or early. again lost track.

REVIEW! MWAHAHHAHA

That night, Chuck had offered up his room for Rome, but not being tired, she let him keep it. Dean and Sam were sleeping in one of the spare rooms upstairs. They didnt really like the idea of leaving her alone in the living room.

Not when there were no protection symbols up and Rome only had her gun on her. As Rome turned the page of her book, she felt the air swift, and the lights flickered; she knew it wasnt a demon. No demon would touch Chuck with the arch watching over him.

Rome took a deep breath and closed her book. "Hello Zach."

He smiled as he looked around. "And we're finally alone."

"Seems that way. What can I do for you?"

"Is there any progress on the situation?"

Rome shook her head. "We've been a bit busy. And was killing Castiel really nescessary?"

Zach shook his head at her. "Remember your place."

"And you should remember that you cant do this without me."

Zachs face was starting to turn red. "I will-"

"What? Take me back home, wipe my memories and start over again?" He stared at her. "Did you think I wouldnt figure it out? You knew we would come here."

Zach continued to stare; he wasnt going to tell her how the angels, himself included did not know how that had happened. They were so close to the end when she disappeared. "So Chuck showed you his other writings, it has nothing to do with this now."

Rome stood. "I believe it does. Because from the look on your face, you dont know how any of this happened, meaning maybe daddy isnt dead at all."

A split second later, Zach was standing in front of her, his hand wrapped around her neck. "Do not speak of things to which you know nothing about. We will have our end. You and the rest of your kind will perish." Rome glared at him; she knew he could see the fear in her eyes. "You will do as you are told, or we will make it happen without you."

"You cant, not without Dean and Sam, and they will never agree to it."

His hand tighten around her neck. "Thats why we have you. Its not good to lie to an angel Rome, you gave me your word."

"I wouldnt have to lie if you were the merciful angel we were taught as children." Zach disappeared, but Rome knew he still expected her to convince Dean and Sam to say yes.

What the fuck was she suppose to do?

Rome sat back on the couch, and laid on her side, bringing her legs up to her chest, hugging herself close. She refused to let tears fall, but just as many other things, she had no control in this situation.

As the tears rolled down her cheeks, her mind was racing; she knew she should tell Dean and Sam about this. About the angels plan for them, but she couldnt bring herself to tell them, and watch them breakdown a little bit more once they learned the whole truth.

She couldnt do that to them. Rome took a deep breath; she gladly accepted the burden if it helped them for a little bit longer.

Rome didnt notice the lights flickering again. Someone knelt beside her, wiping her tears. "Do not lose faith Rome."

Rome looked up; she knew that voice. "Castiel? But, Chuck said-"

"Just as you have been brought here, I was saved."

"Hes not dead?"

Castiel shook his head. "I dont believe he is. I think hes been imprisoned, or he is hiding for some reason."

Rome sat up, staring at him; Castiel was never her favorite till the end of the season, when he stood behind Dean and Sam, went against orders and helped them. Rome placed her hands on his cheeks, staring into his eyes. "You're really him, not a figment, or something the others are using."

"I swear to all things holy, I am Castiel."

Rome didnt know what came over her as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. "You have to let Dean know you're alive."

Castiel pulled back awkwardly. "Soon."

"Cas, no. He needs to know. You didnt see his face when Chuck told him the news."

Cas sighed deeply. He leaned close to her, whispering in her ear. When he pulled back, Rome nodded. "Okay. I can do that." With that Casitel disappeared and Rome felt better. Maybe they all had a chance afterall.

When morning came, Chuck was the first one down there, and he was not surprised to find Rome sitting on the couch rather then sleeping. He knew quite a bit about her from his visions. "You didnt sleep, did you?" Rome shook her head.

Chuck walked over and sat next to her. "Theres more, more then what I show Dean and Sam."

"Why are you telling me?"

"I have to tell someone. Ive seen Sam and Dean talking to you,"

Rome laughed. "Dean talking to me? Boy doesnt know how to open up."

Chuck turned and looked at her. "He does to you, or did. Doesnt matter anyways." Chuck went to stand, but Rome put her hand on his knee. "Dont, you can talk to me. I'll listen and be silent, unless you want me to talk back."

Chuck smiled at her; she had the feeling this was a rare smile since he lived in a horribly fantastical world. "So, whats buggin you Prophet Chuck?" she asked with a smile as he started, and he didnt stop for nearly an hour.

By the time Dean came down stairs, Rome and Chuck had left the living room. Chuck was now at his desk, writing yet again; it was the most Dean had ever seen him write before. "Where's Rome?" he asked, Chuck answering without looking up at him.

"She said she needed to go for a walk."

"She went for a walk?"

"Yeah." Chuck was still staring at the screen when Dean walked over and pulled his chair back.

"How long ago?"

Chuck looked at him a bit startled before checking his watch. "An hour ago," Chuck shook his head. "You need to calm down Dean. We both know she can take care of herself." he said as he pulled himself back to his computer and continued writing.

Dean didnt like the idea of Rome leaving the house by herself, now that they werent at Bobbys and he didnt know the area very well. Sam came down a few minutes later, instantly noticing who was missing. "Where's Rome?"

"Out." Dean said in that short annoyed way he gets sometimes.

"Out?" Dean nodded. It was obvious Sam was not happy about this either. Chuck shook his head at the two as he looked at his screen.

Rome walked into the house a few minutes later, with a smile on her face. "Morning." she said as she took off her shoes, then thought about it and put them back on.

Dean and Sam were in front of her before she even had the chance to put them back on. "Where did you go?"

"Am I being interrogated? Because I dont see any cuffs boys." She said with a smile as she walked passed them. Sam tried not to think about Rome and handcuffs, he tried thinking of anything other then that right now.

They watched as Rome walked over to Chuck, just then noticing her hand was behind her back, holding a bunch of flowers. "For you good sir."

"Flowers, for me?" Chuck asked as she smiled, setting them on the desk.

When she turned to look at the boys, they could see the the flowers in her hair. "You went to pick flowers?" Sam asked as she nodded.

"And just a walk. Fresh air you know?"

Rome shook her head at them. "Let me guess. Rome this is the end of the world, taking a walk without one of us, or telling us is not safe and especially when youre not trained for hand-hand." She looked at them. "Sound about right?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other, a loss for words. "Thought as much." Dean watched as she pulled her gun from her waist band. "And I wasnt unarmed, i'm not stupid."

Sam looked at Dean, then back to her. "We know youre not stupid Ro, its just-"

"Its not safe? I think I get that Sam. Thank you."

Dean cleared his throat, hoping to clear away a little of the tension. "So, we're heading out in an hour. And I know I dont have to tell Chuck to be careful." Chuck saluted him before going back to his computer.

Rome sat on the couch, looking utterly pissed off. Sam made his way over, but Dean shook his head. "Dude, just let her cool down. Its a chick thing." Sam rolled his eyes at him, and still walked over to her.

When he sat down, Rome looked at him from the corner of her eyes, then back to her lap. "So, I dont get any flowers?" he asked as she turned and looked at him.

Rome stared at him for a moment before taking one of the flowers out of her hair, and placing it in his. "There you go." she said with a smile; they both heard Dean cracking up across the room.

"Thanks." Sam said as she nodded.

"You know, you guys dont have to worry about me. Dean and I already had this conversation. So its okay." she patted his shoulder and looked over at Dean. "Do you want a flower too?" Dean rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Hes just jealous we can pull it off and he cant." Sam laughed; he was glad she didnt look angry anymore.

Rome looked at Chuck as Dean and Sam tossed their stuff in the back. "Remember,"

"I know." he said as she nodded.

She handed him a slip of paper and smiled as she hugged him; when she pulled back, she was looking at him oddly. "Take a shower, you smell like a frat house."

Chuck chuckled. "Okay, i'll remember for next time I see you."

"How about you make it a daily thing?" Chuck waved her off and she smiled. "Stay awesome." she said before climbing into the backseat of the impala.

She smirked to herself; she was in the backseat of the impala, and although she wasnt being joined by Dean, it was still amazing. Rome was still thinking about this when both driver and passenger doors closed. "So where are we heading Sammy?" Dean asked as he backed out of the driveway.

"I dont know, ask Rome."

"Why am I," Dean stopped and looked at Rome. "You found a hunt."

"I know, its such a shock. With all of the porn online, its so hard to get anything done, right Sam?" she asked with a wink, not noticing when he actually starting blushing.

"But I was able to find something that looked fairly, supernatural."

"Lay it on me." Dean said as she pulled out her thick journal.

"Head to Kansas City, Mossouri."

"And what are we hunting may I ask?" "People getting their heart ripped out of their chests." she said, and the moment she did, she saw Sam's shoulders slump a bit. Rome moved to the edge of her seat, patting his shoulder.

"You going to be okay?" she asked as he looked her and nodded.

"Okay then. Lets go kill a werewolf."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're as bad as Dean."

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she settled herself back into the seat. "Being excited about a werewolf."

"Oh Sammy you just wait, the second we come across vampires, you'll see a whole new me."

When she heard Dean groaned, she looked at him. "And what was that for?"

"You're one of those girls?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yes. Expect I dont like that faggot sparkling in the sun shit. I'm talkin old school. Vampires and myself have been off and on now since I was five. Blame Brad Pitt and Gary Oldman."

Sam looked back at her. "Your parents let you watch those?"

Rome nodded with a smile. "Its probably why im weird, there was no fliter on the boobtube. I like Beevus and Butthead too." She saw Dean smirk in the rear view mirror before grabbing her headphones; it was going to be a long drive.

PS i know you lot were confused on the last one a bit, so dont hesitate to ask. sometimes i dont make sense to myself.


	19. Chapter 19

okay, i know im about two weeks late or so, but trust me, i have really good reasons. i have been working more then usually because we're understaffed at both jobs. this is what a weekend looks like for me.

friday- 6pm-9pm (9 is when the store closes, but not when we're done) 1030pm-7am (unless i dont take a break)

saturday- 5pm-9pm 1030-7am

sunday- 12pm-6pm 1030-7am

monday 1pm-9pm 1030-7am

yes boys and girls, i have been shit fuckin crazy busy. that and helping out with a friends wedding and missing my bf's bday. i only have time right now before our MOD (manager on duty) is passed out and no one else is here.

Get Down Women will be post-poned for a bit longer, but i promise a long chapter.

here is the new hunt without JO! YAY!

please review, or i might start to forget to post at all once school starts again. i know, im evil. most short girls are.

When they arrived in Kanas City, Rome got out of the car and looked around the motel parking lot; it was pretty low rent and low key, total Winchester style. Even being there as long as she has been, it still gets to her that shes with the Winchester boys. She smiled as she grabbed her bag and leaned against the car. She would leave it to Dean to get the room.

Rome felt Sam staring at her, she turned to look at him as he looked away. "So, what did you give Chuck?"

"Huh?"

"On the piece of paper."

"Oh, just my phone number. In case theres something he wants to talk about."

"You two talk?"

Rome nodded. "Poor guy, if you think about it, it has to be hella lonely being a prophet. Theres not many people he can share his 'work' with, which of course is driving him slowly insane."

Sam smiled at her. "You're so compassionate."

Rome laughed. "Oh Sam, you think that now. Wait till someone really pisses me off."

Sam didnt believe it though; he had watched her interact with other people, and she was always kind to them, even if they were strangers. She smiled when she saw Dean walking over to them with keys. "Whats the room?"

"Nine." he said as he swung the keys around his finger.

When Rome walked into the room, she dropped her bag on the floor and stared; she hadd always loved the rooms the boys ended up in, and how wonderious they were, but she never expected to see one like this. "Ooo magic fingers." she said as she ran over and jumped on the bed.

Rome quickly checked her pockets. "Someone, toss me a quarter."

"Look at her, all excited." Dean said with a smirk as she flipped him off.

"Unlike you, i've never been on a vibrating bed before."

Dean's smirk dropped and he suddenly looked very serious. "Are you kidding me?"

Rome shook her head as he started digging through his pockets, fishing out a quarter. He tossed one to her, but not before jumping on the bed himself. "You'll love it, its awesome." Rome laughed as she slipped the quarter in and pressed start.

Her face lit up when the bed started moving. "Dude, this is awesome." she looked at Dean. "Now I understand why you never leave the bed till you're out of quarters." she said as she folded her arms under her head and closed her eyes.

Dean heard Sam sigh as he tossed his bag on the other bed. "Whats wrong Sammy? Jealous we got the magic fingers? Dont worry, i'll let you try it out later."

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out his laptop. As it booted up, Rome spoke without opening her eyes. "Wolfy has killed five people in the last two months. Of course the po-po think its a serial killer who is either keeping the hearts as a trophey or its some kind of cult thing. Janey Anderson, Mark Gibbons, Maddeline Hadder, Cheri Crimb and Dawson Michaelson."

Dean looked at her. "How the hell did you remember all of that?"

"My job is a glorified securtary Dean, part of the gig."

"So, who was the latest victim?"

"Dawson. He's still at the morgue."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked as she sat up on her elbows.

"Cause I am a concerned family member, doing a welfare check on my nephew because I havent been able to get ahold of him. The police were more then happy to give me the bad news about him." she said with a southern accent, Sam stared and she smiled. "Thats how I know."

"Where did you learn-"

"Alaskans who arent natives dont really have an accent, so we pick up on others pretty easily."

"Really?" Rome nodded as she laid back down.

Dean looked at Rome. "So, since you seem to know everything, wheres this things hunting grounds?"

"He doesnt have one. All victims have been seemingly random, in different parts of the city." Rome sighed; this bed rocked. "I think this one knows what its doing. Its avoiding a pattern and hunting grounds."

"Do you think thats possible?" Sam asked, looking at Dean.

Dean shrugged. "I've come to realize, a lot of shit is possible."

Rome groaned when the bed stopped. "You got anymore quarters?" she asked, turning on her side to look at Dean.

Just as he was about to pull out a couple more, Sam spoke. "Shouldnt we get down to the morgue?"

"Dont we already know everything?" Dean asked as Rome stopped and sat up; something had come to her.

"I'll go with you Sam. I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Theory, I want to test it."

"Whats this theory based on?" Sam asked as she slipped off the bed, looking through her bag for her gun. Sam couldnt help but stared as she bent over. "My extensive knowledge of horror movies."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"And myth and legend of the suckers. Its just an idea. It never hurt to check it out." Rome looked at Dean laying there and shook her head. "Try not to eat up all the quarters before I get back."

"Just get more on your way back."

"Dude, I was already planning on it."

"You two have problems."

Rome looked at Sam. "Wait till I get you on that bed, you'll think diferently after that." she said as she walked out the door, leaving Sam standing there.

Dean looked at Sam, pointing at him. "Dont even think about it."

"Dean."

"Sam." They stared at each other till they heard a horn.

"How did she get the keys?" Sam asked as he looked around and Dean pointed to the table.

"Left them there, she must have snagged them. You two better come back after the morgue."

"Why?"

"Lunar cycle Sammy. Tonight is the second night if the cycle." Sam cursed at himself; he should have known that, but he had been too busy watching Dean and Rome out of the corner of his eye to actually have read anything.

Sam said nothing as he walked out and joined Rome in the car. "You're driving."

"Yep, you pick some music. I think the dock is in the glove box."

"Can I marry you?" Rome laughed as she pulled out of the parking lot, not answering him.

X

X

X

X

Sam gripped his door as Rome took a corner a bit fast. She looked over at him and shook her head. "Really Sam? At least there isnt snow. We would have been fucked then. Dont worry, okay?" she said as he nodded, looking at the road.

A car pulled in front of Rome and she started yelling. "STUPID FUCKING DICKASS SON OF A BITCH!" Sam looked at her a bit shocked. "Sorry, I have really bad road rage. I get it from my dad."

Sam nodded again. "Oh no, i've shocked him into silence. Dear me, what should I do?"

Sam laughed. "Okay, much better. I'll try and refrain from yelling."

"Just caught me off guard." Rome chuckled and turned into the parking lot.

Sam looked at her, watching as she bit her lip, trying to decide where to park. "So, how much did you see?"

"Whatcha talkin aboot?" she asked and when he didnt answer she looked over at him. "Oh, you mean about Heart?"

Sam looked at her confused. "Sorry, its the title of the episode with Madison...i sounded even more crazy then usual."

"Im still getting used to the tv thing."

Rome shrugged. "I'm still getting used to being here. Completely understood." Rome opened her door and locked it before closing it, Sam doing the same.

"So?" he asked as she looked down.

"You liked her. She was, different for you. Different then Jess, then the other girls you connected with. She seemed like an amazing woman, she would have been good for you." Sam opened his mouth to say something, but he couldnt; he couldnt believe this was still haunting him nearly three years later.

"Anything else?"

"You mean did we get to see you two get down and make love?"

Rome nodded and Sam stopped midstep. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. And Ruby, that one doctor chick, well not much. And Dean with Cassie and Anna."

"They showed that on tv?"

"Well, not graphicly, but im pretty sure that earned you a few more Sam girls." Sam held back asking her if she was a Dean girl or Sam girl; he decided it wouldnt be the best thing to ask at the moment.

As they got on the elevator to take them down to the morgue, Rome looked at him. "So, how do you want to do this? Since I know I didnt see you grab any kind of ID, and we are not dressed to impress." Sam chuckled. "Why dont you take the lead on this? You found the case."

She looked at him in disbelieve. "You sure?"

"Yep." he said with a smile, which grew when she smiled as well.

"Awesome." she said as the doors opened again and they headed towards the doors that were clearly marked, 'Morgue'.

The doctor sat behind the desk, typing something up as Rome walked up to it. "Hi. I'm Genna Rose and this is my study buddy Carlos Spinner." The doctor stared at her. "We're students at the University, and we're actually writing our final paper for our psychology class on serial killers."

"What are you getting to young lady?"

"I was wondering if we could take a peek at the files of the last four victims, five including Mr. Michaelson."

"No, those are private-"

"Sir, I would really appreciate it. We both would. This would be a perfect finish. A killer taking body parts as a trophy is a huge focal point for us." Rome smiled sweetly and Sam watched as his gruffy exterior melted down, and he finally nodded.

"Okay, but you didnt get this from me."

Rome smiled widely. "Thank you so much. We'll only need them for a few minutes." Rome was about to push her luck. She bite her lip. "Do you have a copy machine down here sir, just so we can look back at them for referencing."

The doctor smiled at her. "Theres one right through that door over there. I'll get the files for you."

"Thank you." she said as the doctor left the room.

Sam turned to her shocked. "How the hell did you do that without bribing him?"

"I controlled his thoughts." she said seriously and when Sam looked even more shocked she started laughing. "I told you before. I have a way with people Sam. I could talk myself into an A." she said as the doctor came back. "Thank you again. This is really going to help. We'll be right back." she said as she grabbed Sam's hand and headed to the room with the copier.

"This is so awesome." Sam shook his head; she just kept amazing him.

Once they had the copies, Rome set the files back on the desk and looked towards the double doors. "You want to see the body?" he asked as she shook her head.

"I dont think I want to see a dead body just yet."

"Then what?"

Rome looked at the doctor. "Is there a list of affects found on the victims?"

"Of course."

Rome nodded and looked at Sam. "Lets go Carlos, we have a lot of work to do." Sam nodded as they walked out.

It was a silent ride back to the ground floor. "Are you okay?" Sam asked as she nodded.

"You drive." Sam looked at her a bit concerned when she handed him the keys.

X

X

X

X

The entire ride back to motel was just as quiet, the only sound was the turning and riffling of papers. When they got to the room, Rome looked as if she was thinking hard.

"What is it?"

"Hold on." she said as she opened the door, shaking her head at Dean who was still on the bed.

Rome smirked as she set the papers on the table and walked over to the bed and jumped on it, jumping up and down. Dean opened his eyes and stared at her. "What?"

"Do you have any quarters left?"

"Maybe." he said as kicked her legs out from under her, Rome landed on the bed, bouncing.

"So, what did you guys find?"

"Not me, Rome has a theory." Dean looked at her, waiting.

Rome stood and grabbed the papers off the table. "So, I read this one legend once, about how werewolves chose their victims. It said it had to do with the blood, even though back then, they obviously couldnt do testing on it." Rome took a deep breath. "Then I thought about a similar story, a more modern one about vampires. And I was right." Dean and Sam stared at her, awaitng the answer. "All five victims were blood type AB negative. Its the most rare kind there is. Then there was this," Rome handed the papers to Dean; Rome had circled everything she had found that was the same in all of the victims.

"ID bracelets?"

Rome nodded. "Medical ones. All of them had one in common, Anemia."

"Holy shit, good work Rome." Dean said as she smiled.

"And teachers say you dont learn anything from movies. HA! In your face."

They stared at her. "Sorry, this is just, kind of awesome." Rome sat on the bed and sigh.

"And let me guess, 'Rome you're staying here?'"

"Yep." Dean said without hesitation.

Sam looked at him, then nodded. "Hes right Rome. Its not-"

"Safe and women need to be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen."

Dean snorted. "Not exactly what I was thinking, but if youre going to be in the kitchen, I would like an apple pie." Rome flipped him off and took the rest of his quarters off the side table.

"Mine."

Dean swore under this breath and looked at Sam. "So if this is all random, how the hell are we going to find this person?"

Rome rolled her eyes and grabbed a book from her bag; reading was all she could really do right now. "How about, how did the wolf know about the blood type? Could be a scent thing, or maybe this person is in the medical field."

Dean looked at Sam. "What the hell did we do before we got her?" Sam shrugged, causing Rome to smile.

"So, how long till you boys head out?"

"Well," Dean looked at his watch. "We should really start now. Go back to the hospital, see if we can get into their file room, have boy genius here," Dean patted Sam's shoulder. "Get a list of people with AB negative blood in the area."

"Smart."

"And we'll go from there."

Rome nodded. "Well, i'll be right here."

Rome watched as the boys left, reminding her about keeping her gun on her, make sure the salt lines are intact and so on. Once they were gone, Rome let out a big sigh; she knew she shouldnt keep things from them.

That when things were kept from them, it usually did not end well, but she was already on a roll; Zach, Castiel and now this, how could she stop now? Rome shook her head at herself angrily; they had a right to know, but she didnt want them sending her away.

Rome pulled her medical ID bracelet out of her pocket; she never wore it, but she kept it on her at all times.

It read: Rome L. Grimm.

Allergies: None.

Medical Conditions: Anemia. Bloodtype:- AB.

She put it back in her pocket. They would be furious with her if they found it. It was best she was in the safety of the room. She simply would not leave it, and wouldnt open the door anyone. Rome stood from the bed and walked over to Deans bag; she had seen a box of silver rounds in there, she was just hoping he had a couple 22 rounds.

Rome tried not to think about the fact she was going through his things. She had done his laundry for fucksake, this should be nothing in comparison, but she still felt her stomach twisting in knots as she moved clothes around.

Finally she found the box and opened it; she sighed in relief when she saw he had a couple of 22 rounds. Rome quickly switched them, placing the regular bullets in her pocket.

When she got back on the bed, she went back and forth about whether she should tell them. It was only fair to know that she was a potential target, then again she didnt have any medical records at the main hospital. Maybe it was by scent alone, and she was screwed. Rome pulled out her cellphone, about to select Dean's name when she went one up higher. She only waited a few rings before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Am I going to get eaten by a werewolf?" She asked as Chuck sighed, and explained to her what he had seen.

review and let me know what you think will happen next. i love feedback.


	20. Chapter 20

okay everyone, the treat before the storm. Classes start for me tomorrow. I literally go from work to classes. I'm on campus from 1000am-515pm and then i have work again that night. My poor mom asked me to make a schedule because i havent seen either of my parents for over a week, and we live in the same house.

work life has calmed down some, so laptop has come out to play more. hopefully when i'm not doing homework, i can post. fingers crossed.

so here's another Rome chapter. its a little rough, but i figure its something.

review and let me know what you think.

sneak peak for next chapter at the end.

When the boys came back, the sun had barely started to rise. Rome had slept part of the night, holding her gun tightly as she slept. Dean came through the door first and she looked at him, then to Sam. "You guys okay?" she asked as she sat up, turning on the bed side lamp.

Rome swore as she stood from the bed quickly and started taking Dean's coat off without a word. "Sam, sit down before you fall down." Rome shook her head at them as she guided Dean to one of the chairs. "I'm going to guess you found it."

Dean nodded, groaned when she pressed against his ribs. "Dude, how did one of these fuck both of you up?"

"Sam, you tell the story." Rome looked at him as she stepped away from Dean to grab the med kit they had.

Rome realized she was going to need ice. She would wait till after she got the bleeding to stop to get it. "So?" she asked as she looked at him.

"There were two of them."

"Two?"

Sam nodded, wincing slightly. "Either these things get territorial or the bigger one really hated the little one."

"You mean-"

Sam nodded. "Ripped him into pieces."

"Well, I don't know if we should thank him or not." Rome said as she cleaned a cut on Dean's forehead, carefully placing the bandage over it. "Are you bleeding from anywhere else?" she asked as she pulled the collar of his his forward and looked down it. 'Keep your shit together Rome.' she thought as she let go of it and looked at him. "I couldn't see anything. Anything else that needs a bandage?" she asked as he shook his head.

Rome looked at him skeptically but nodded as she moved on to Sam. "Lose the shirt Sam, I can see the blood seeping through." Sam looked at Dean, then back to her hesitating for a moment. "I've seen both of you basically naked before, its nothing I haven't seen." Sam slowly started taking his coat off.

Rome helped him get it off then looked at the shirt. "Do you care about it?" she asked as he shook his head. Rome nodded as she grabbed the scissors and cut it down the middle, then discarded it. She gave a slight smirk; she shouldn't have been having thought about Sam like this, but it was hard not to when he looked this good without a shirt on.

Rome winced when she looked at the wound. "I need better light, can you make it to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam stood, then almost fell back into the chair.

"Sure you are."

Rome went over to her bag and pulled a flashlight out, holding it in her mouth, she carefully pulled out a piece of glass in the wound, instantly covering it with a bandage. "Okay, I've never stitched human skin before." She looked over at Dean who had moved over to the bed. "Is it like regular sewing?" she asked and when he didn't answer, Rome looked up at Sam. "You're going to have to coach me on this."

"You'll do fine." Rome nodded and started looking for a curved needle and thread.

Once she had that ready, she looked at Sam, "Are you sure?"

"You wont hurt me." He placed his hand over hers and she exhaled heavily. "Okay, here goes nothing." She knew once she started, she had to finish because despite what Sam said, she knew it was hurting him.

With Sam's wounded stitched and bandaged, she helped him over to the other bed. "Now, stay. I'll be right back with some ice."

"Be careful."

Rome rolled her eyes. "I doubt the guy is up and running around right now."

"Rome." he said as she grabbed her gun, waving it about to show him that he had it.

"If I'm not back in five minutes, then you can start to worry." she said as she opened the door, gently closing it behind her. Rome was on high alert, looking in every which direction, much similar to a paranoid mental patient as she made her way to the ice machine.

When she got to the machine, she realized she didn't have a bucket, in fact she didn't have anything to put the ice in. She mentally slapped herself as she walked over front desk and looked at the creepy man who worked there.

He looked her up and down; Rome wasn't stupid and she certainly didn't appreciate being looked at as if she was a piece of meat; well at least by this man, she wouldn't mind if Dean did. "I need a bucket, or plastic bag for some ice." she asked politely as he looked at her.

"You a guest here? Cause I didn't see you check in here."

"Yes sir, I'm with the two quite large gentleman who checked in last night."

He looked at her raising an eyebrow. The man looked as if he was thinking about something before leaning forward towards her. "You know, I could pay you a lot more then whatever you're charging."

Rome resisted the urge to pick of the stapler on the desk and breaking the mans hand with it. "As tempting as that offer is, if I'm not back in," Rome looked at her imaginary watch. "Two minutes, my friends are going to come looking for me, and they'll be in a very bad mood if they have to, understand?"

The man, who was now visibly shaking nodded as he bent down, setting a bucket on the desk in front of her. "Thank you so very much for your help." she said as she walked back over to the ice machine and filled it with ice.

Rome could feel his eyes still on her as she walked back into the room. When she walked in, Dean was sitting up, looking for something. "You were gone six minutes."

"You counted?"

"Sam counted."

Rome nodded, then shook her head at them. "Forgot a bucket, had to go ask the guy that works here."

"The creepy lookin dude?"

Rome snorted as she grabbed one of the bathroom hand towels and poured some of the ice in it. "Here." she said as Dean took it, their hands touching.

Rome shook off the electric jolt through her body as she walked over to Sam's bed, sitting on the edge of it. "How you doin?" she asked as he looked at her with a lazy smile.

"Good."

"Really? Sure I cant get you anything?" Sam shook his head. Rome knew how stubborn they both could be.

Rome leaned over to the table between the beds and grabbed the bottle of aspirin off it. "Here, take two," Sam gave her a look. "I know you're not lookin at me like that. I know you have a headache. There's no reason you have to suffer through one."

Sam took the bottle from her, then looked at her; it was much too empty. "Rome, how many of these have you taken?"

"Don't be dramatic Sam. I put like half the bottle in a baggy. Its in one of the zipper things in my bag." Sam studied her face for a moment, nodding when he believed her.

Dean on the other hand didn't. He watched as she cracked open on of the bottles of water they had and handed it to him. "Get some sleep. You need it."

"Thank you." Rome smiled at him as she roughed up his hair and stood. "Now you." Dean groaned; he hated when she treated him like an injured child. "Don't you start with me too Dean. That's one nasty bump on head, please take some."

"Fine, only because I know you wont shut up till you do."

"Its part of my charm." she said as he grabbed another water from his bag and tossed it at him.

Dean looked at the bottle of aspirin as Rome cleaned up the bloodied bandages. He shook the bottle once; Sam wasn't lying, at least half the bottle was gone.

Dean looked over to Sam and watched his breathing. Once it had evened out and he was sure Sam was sleeping, he walked over to Rome, who was now seated at the table with a map of the city; she was marking where the victims were killed, and the hospital they had last visited.

He sat across from her and slid the bottle towards her. "I'm good thanks. I didn't get smacked around by a werewolf."

"Anything you want to tell me?"

Rome looked at him, then to the dirty dishwater shirt he was wearing; although it was hard for him to look bad, that shirt was terrible. "Your shirt is a really nasty color." she offered as he looked at her, then to the shirt, distracted for a moment before remembering why he was sitting there.

"Thanks, but you know that's not what I mean."

Rome took a deep breath and looked over to Sam, making sure he was sleeping. "Its one of those things that can wait till we go back to Bobby's."

"If you don't tell me whats going on right now, I will drive you back to Bobby's myself." He watched her shoulders drop, and he actually felt bad for threatening her, but he knew it was the only thing that he could use against her.

"You cant tell Sam. I don't want him worrying."

"Rome, you're worrying me right now."

"Which one do you want first?" she asked, looking down, staring at a spot on the table.

"Wait, there's more then one?" Rome nodded. "Lets start with the aspirin."

Rome rubbed right above her brow. "I get really bad headaches sometimes."

"How bad?"

"Its nothing six of those cant knock out."

"Six?" he said, his voice had raised; when she jumped slightly, he knew he had startled her.

"Rome, that's-"

"I have it under control."

"Yeah, eating these like they're candy is under control."

Dean took a deep breath. "This have anything to do with your insomnia?"

"Kind of."

Dean resisted the urge to hit the table. "You cant, you cant keep something like this from us. Cause this," he grabbed the bottle, waving it at her a bit. "Isn't healthy."

Dean took another deep breath. "Whats the other thing?" He was dreading it. If she was keeping something like this from him, he wondered what else.

Dean watched as she took something metal out of her pocket and slide it over to him. "I didn't think about it till after you left last night." Dean looked down at the medical ID bracelet and shook his head.

"Please do not tell me," Rome nodded. Dean picked it up and looked at it.

After reading it, he set it down in front of her and rubbed his hand down his face. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"You're going to send me to Bobby's anyways? Till you kill this thing."

"Fuck Rome, I don't know what," He cut himself off. "I don't like the idea of you on a bus by yourself, but you cant stay-"

"I'll look up a bus schedule. After you and Sam kill him, you can come and get me, or I can come to you or," She looked down again. "I can stay at Bobby's I've been enough trouble, enough of a distraction already. And I told Ellen, and Bobby that if I was pulling you from the job that I would leave." Rome stood, inhaling deeply and tried not to let any tears fall.

Dean grabbed her arm gently. "That's not what I meant. Listen, sure you're not a hunter, but you know things. I didn't think it was possible for someone to be a bigger encyclopedia of weirdness then Sam, but you are." Rome laughed. "I mean that in a good way. You catch things that we would have missed."

"You would have gotten it."

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll just have to be a lot more careful."

Rome nodded and looked at him. "You wont tell Sam, will you? He already worries so much, doesn't he know I have the monopoly on that?"

"Clearly he doesn't" he said with a smile; he found it hard to believe that she had no idea Sam liked her.

He let his arm drop and Rome looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Get some sleep. I have a theory to work on."

"Have you slept?"

"Oddly, I did. Even with me being worried about you two ijdits."

Dean smiled. "Real cute."

"I try." she said as she went back over to the table, pocketing the bracelet.

Dean took his shoes off and laid back on the bed with a sigh. "Hey Ro?"

"Hmm?" she said as she looked over and him, then she smiled. "Yeah, I'll have some food for y'all when you get up." Dean smiled back, closing his eyes; it was pretty nice to have someone around who read his mind like that.

Rome felt better now that she had let Dean in on what was going on. Now if she could only bring herself to tell him about the angels. She knew she should tell him, it was important information, but she couldn't stand to see the look on his face when she told him. It would crush him.

That all of this, everything they had been through was for the angels to have the apocalypse they wanted. Rome looked over at the clock; the sun had been up long enough now that whoever the wolfman was, was now back to his normal suit and should be resting. She grabbed Dean's keys, then smiled as she looked at them and walked out soundlessly.

Romes first stop was to the closets hardware store. Dean would have her ass, and not in a fun way if he ever found out that she made a set of keys for herself, but she figured having an extra set laying around wouldn't be a bad thing.

Next she stopped at a drug store and stocked up on medical aid gear. The teenager behind the desk looked at her oddly as she set everything down; Rome didn't seem to notice as she looked at the magazine stand next to her.

When she saw two magazines in particular, she couldn't help herself; she placed them on the counter as well without even blushing. The teen boy looked at her shocked, but she only smiled. "Thank you. You have a good day now." she said with a wink as she walked out; sometimes it was the simple things in life that made her day.

After getting food for herself and the boys, Rome returned to the room, just as Sam was waking up. He looked at her from the door with tired eyes. "Where'd you go?"

"Supply hunting, got something for you." Rome tried as hard as possible not to smile or laugh as she handed him one of the magazines. Sam on the other hand turned bright red; Luscious Latin Ladies.

"Um, i-"

"Yeah, you got busted watching porn once, don't ask me how on earth I remember." she said as walked over to Deans bed and placed the other magazine on the bed.

Sam slid the magazine under his pillow, wanting it out of sight as he went to stand; Rome was over at his side in seconds; he forgot how fast she could be. "Uh huh. You had a nice chunk of glass in your side just a couple of hours ago. You sit your pretty ass on the bed and don't move."

Sam couldn't help but smirk. "Pretty ass?"

Rome rolled her eyes. "I don't need your ego getting any bigger Sam, we already have him to deal with," Rome pointed over to Dean with her thumb and he chuckled.

"Good point."

Rome smiled, then made a face. "I wanna check the stitches after you eat."

"Okay, whats for breakfast?"

"So glad you could ask. Everything a growing-" Rome stopped and looked at him. "I take that back, none of this is for you, you're already too tall."

"Am not."

"Dude, you're a giant."

"You're just short."

"Oh trust me, its fun." she said with a grin and Sam almost melted.

Dean groaned from his bed. "And if you two don't shut up, I'm leaving you for werewolf dinner."

Rome frowned. "You wouldn't do that to the girl that brought you porn in bed, now would you?"

Dean sat up and looked at her with the "what?" look and she looked to his side. Deans smiled widely when he saw the newest issue of Busty Asian Beauties laying next to him. "Rome, I love you."

"I know."

"You're the coolest girl ever."

"Dean, its just porn." she said seriously as she walked back over to the table, pulling the food out of the bags.

Dean stood from the bed and looked at Sam, pointing to the magazine, mouthing "oh my god." Sam rolled his eyes as he walked up behind Rome. "Hey Rome-"

He hadn't expected her to jump as she did, almost spilling a container of strawberries. "You okay?" he asked as she nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I'm fine, you just startled me, and if you weren't injured I'd hit you for it."

"Go ahead, now I feel bad."

"And I would so go to hell for hitting an injured person."

Rome mentally slapped herself; she hadn't thought about that fact that someone in that room had in fact been to hell. "You're right, you're heading straight there already, I mean, you provided me with porn."

"And Sam."

Dean looked at her shocked. "And Sam?" He made a face. "Yep, you're definitely heading for the frying pan."

Rome sighed. "No good deed goes unpunished." she said as she bite into a strawberry and smiled; fresh fruit.

Sam watched as she took another bite and licked her lips. He tried to think of anything else other then her berry stained lips.

Dead puppies.

Going to hell.

Sex with Ruby...that was not helping.

"You okay Sam?" Rome asked as he looked at her quickly and nodded. "You sure?" she tried to feel his forehead, but realized she couldn't reach.

Dean laughed slightly as she stepped up on the chair and felt his head. "You're kind of warm. Go back to bed. I hope you're not getting an infection."

Sam nodding; now he was thinking about Rome in the bed with him. God was was wrong with him? He was acting like a hormonal teenager. Sam inwardly groaned; he was acting like Dean, or at least, thinking like him.

Sam walked back over to the bed and sat down. Rome brought over a container of strawberries for him and one of granola. "I saw you eying mine last time, so I got you some too." she said with a bright smile.

Why did she have to be so damn caring with such a sweet smile? "Thanks." he said as she looked at him oddly, then handed him his food.

"I call first shower. When I get out, I'll look at the stitches, and then we'll talk about the game plan."

"Look who thinks they're in charge."

"Look at who patched your dumb asses up and fed you."

"She has a point."

Dean nodded. "You have a point."

She gave them the 'duh' look before disappearing into the bathroom.

Dean waited till he heard the shower running to look at Sam. "Can you believe this?"

"I know, its kind of-"

"Awesome. I don't think a girl has ever bought me porn, well there was this one-"

"Dean I don't want to know."

Dean waved him off. "Prude." Then he smirked. "What did she get you?"

"Dean."

"Come on Sammy, what did innocent little Rome get for you?"

"Nothing."

Deans eyes narrowed. "Liar."

Sam, knowing Dean was not going to stop bugging him till he gave in, grabbed the magazine from under his pillow and tossed it at him. "Huh, shes good."

"Dean I don't want to talk about Rome and, this anymore." Having been lost in the humor of it all, Dean had forgotten Sam's crush, but he obviously had not. "Its awkward okay?" Sam said as he took a bite of his food.

Dean didn't say anything else till Rome came out of the bathroom, her hair still wrapped up in a towel. "Okay Sam, shirt off." Sam nearly choked on a piece of granola. "Shit! You okay?" she asked as she rushed over to his side and he nodded, coughing. "Okay, don't make me put you on liquids or something."

Rome sat on the bed next to him and slowly rolled his shirt up. She winced when she saw that blood had seeped through to the bandage. "Dean, could you get me a new bandage and something to clean this with, please."

Without hesitation Dean did as she asked and placed them on the bed next to her. "Okay Sam, take a deep breath."

"Why?"

"Just, deep breath." Rome took a deep breath, then another till Sam mimicked her. On one exhale, Rome pushed gently on the stitching and swore as Sam did the same. "Fuck. Its infected." Rome stood and looked for her bag. "Stay." she said as she pointed at him and walked back into the bathroom.

Dean and Sam could hear the water running for a moment, and then Rome came back out with a small bowl of hot water, plastic gloves in her pocket. "Where the hell did you go this morning?"

"Well, I realized how low supplies were, and I know how often you two hurt yourselves, but now I realize I am still under equipped. Fuck it, next time we go to a hospital I'm going klepto."

Dean chuckled. "You are so weird."

"Thank you." she said as she looked over to Dean. "Can you get me one of those plastic cups from the bathroom? Actually grab both."

Dean was going to make a comment about not being a slave, but then he remembered she was taking care of Sam at the moment.

When he came back with the plastic cups, Rome filled both cups half full with alcohol. She placed cotton swabs and gaze in the first one. "Okay Sam, promise not to hate me?"

"I don't think that's possible."

"Uh huh." she said unconvinced as she pulled the gloves on; Dean couldn't help but make a remark. "Remember Sammy, you have to cough first." Rome flipped him off as she took the gaze out, twisting most of the liquid out before placing it to the wound. "I gotta make sure we get all of the pus out of there."

Sam nodded; he knew the drill. Dean couldn't believe how she did everything almost perfectly and as if she had done it before. After she placed another bandage on Sam's stitches she looked at him, then to Dean. "Hes not going out there tonight."

Dean looked at her, shaking his head. "Rome," his tone was almost threatening.

"Meaning you aren't either. I'm not going to let you go out there by yourself, especially when you've been injured."

"I'm fine."

"Really? Cause I bet you're depth perception is off, and you're head is still killing you. You cant think straight that way."

Dean stared at her. "How the hell would you know that?"

"The internet is a beautiful thing and it doesn't necessarily take a medical degree to know there is something wrong, plus, I know you both."

"Shes right Dean."

Dean looked at Rome, then pointed to the bathroom. "I'll be right back Sam, you keep you're ass in bed."

"You keep talkin about my ass, you must like it."

Rome looked at him, a bit shocked by his forwardness. "I'm going to go with, that's the fever talkin." she said as she stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom, Dean closing the door behind them.

"Dean I know-"

"No, you just cant come here and tell us what to do. We made it nearly thirty years without a mom, we don't need one now."

Rome looked at him, and tried not to get upset. "Wow, ouch. Then again I guess I shouldn't be surprised." she said as she went to open the door, but he pulled her back.

"I'm sorry, that was mean."

Rome crossed her arms over her chest. "I wasn't trying to play mommy Dean, I'm just trying to ensure you and Sam don't get yourselves killed this year. Because there are no more deals to be made, and I doubt there's another way, short of that weird ass zombie thing of bringing people back, so excuse me for tryin to keep you two alive."

"Damn it Rome, I said I'm sorry."

"And you know as well as everyone that a sorry doesn't always fix it Dean."

Rome huffed, then tried to zen herself. "I am the zen master." she mumbled as he looked at her oddly.

"Zen master?"

"Its the one thing keeping me from kneeing you." Dean turned from her, making sure this junk was out of her range.

"Okay, I'm really sorry. I know you're just helping, and I'm grateful for it and," he looked at her face with a smile. "You're loving this, aren't you?"

Rome nodded. "Yes, now get your ass back in that room. None of us are leaving tonight."

"And what are we going to do about this werewolf?"

"We use this next month to find him."

Dean looked at her. "You tell Sam this, I will deny it."

Rome held in her breath; she had no idea what he was going to say. "I'm glad, damn it." Dean looked away from her. "I'm kind of glad your here."

Rome smiled, then hugged him. "Well I'm glad that I got to meet the real you. You're-"

"Better looking?"

"Well, your ego doesn't need any help, but yes, that is true, but you're also a good person." She pulled back and kissed his cheek then walked out. She knew if she stay any longer, she would regret anything that happened next.

Dean looked at her, watching as she walked back into the room. It was the first time, in a long time, that someone called him a good person.

Sneak Peak:

She quickly stripped her shirt off and pulled the dress on. What Rome didnt know was Dean had turned around and watched her strip off her shirt. He stared at the sun rays of her protection tattoo peeking out from under her underwear. Rome turned around after she pulled the dress over her head, straighting out. "What?" she asked looking up at him, but he shook his head and grabbed a clean shirt.

review and show me love.


	21. Chapter 21

who plays hookie on the first week of school? I do. i just couldnt do it. I was fallen asleep between my classes, so i went home and passed out for five hours...SO worth missing Western Civ.

anyways. here's the date part one. or the not-a-date.

i really should be doing homework, or napping, but seeing as i left y'all off with a teaser last time. it was only fair to update.

please leave reviews and i will try to post in a couple of weeks. hopefully.

word of caution; dont ever try two jobs and school. it hurts.

Rome was sitting at the table again with her legs propped up. She had Sam's laptop sitting in her lap as she blew bubbles. Dean looked up when he heard her curse; she had blown a large bubble and when it popped, it got stuck to her nose stud. "Wonderful." she muttered as she pulled it off and went back to chewing.

After about ten more minutes, Dean had had it. He stood and walked over to Rome and sat across from her. "Okay, I cant sit here anymore. I'm going to go stir crazy."

"You're suppose to be sleeping Mr. I-was-up-all-night."

Dean smirked at the nickname. "Come on, you cant tell me you're not bored." He was giving her that look, the one that made her want to do anything he asked.

"I work nights Dean, trust me, I know how to entertain myself." He smiled widely. "You're gross sometimes you know that, don't you?" he still only smiled.

Rome knew this was a losing battle. "Fine." She set the laptop on the table. "Go change first, you have blood on your clothes."

Dean looked down at his shirt; she was right, of course. Dean stood and started unbuttoning his flannel shirt. Rome tried not to stare, reminding herself she had seen him in his boxers and nothing else, so there was no reason to be staring now.

She too stood from her chair and walked over to her bag to look for a pair of real pants. That's when she came across a cotton dress she had got for pretty cheap when she was at Walmart. Rome glanced over to Dean who was now just in his boxers with his back to her.

For a moment she was memorized, watching the muscles on his back move under his skin she shook her head, and focused back on the dress. She quickly stripped her shirt off and pulled the dress on.

What Rome didn't know was Dean had turned around and watched her strip off her shirt. He stared at the sun rays of her protection tattoo peeking out from under her underwear.

Rome turned around after she pulled the dress over her head, straightening out. "What?" she asked looking up at him, but he shook his head and grabbed a clean shirt. "Much better color." she said with a smirk as he rolled his eyes.

Rome grabbed her small makeup bag and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open. She took her glasses off and leaned towards the mirror to put her eyeliner on. Dean shook his head at her, looking over to Sam who was still fast asleep. "Dean." He heard Rome call from the bathroom, he walked over and stood in the doorway. "Could you write a note for Sam, so he doesn't freak out when we're not here if he wakes up."

"Sure."

"Thanks." she said as she gathered her hair up and braided it off to the side without looking; sometimes the things women could do amazed him.

After Dean finished the note and set it on the side table next to Sam, he grabbed his coat, and watched Rome as she grabbed her small purse. "You don't want a coat."

Rome smiled. "Alaskan remember?" He still looked over to her coat that was hanging on the head board. "This is perfect weather for me." she said as she walked over to the door and opened it. "You coming?"

Dean, feeling as if this was some kind of challenge took his coat off and tossed it on the bed. Rome shook her head, chuckling as she walked over the impala. Dean whistled at her and when she looked over at him, he tossed the keys at her.

"Really?"

He nodded and climbed in on the passenger side. "I shouldn't be driving, right doc?"

Rome wanted to smack him for being so cocky, but she spoke instead. "That is true, but can I be a nurse instead, cause naughty nurses are hotter then naughty doctors."

Deans jaw dropped a bit when she said that, but Rome pretended not to notice and put the car in reverse and backed out of the packing spot. "So, where are we going?"

"No idea."

"I love the sound of that." Rome pulled onto a main street and just started driving. "So, I'm going to follow that car, see where they are going."

He turned towards her. "You've done this before."

"There's only so much to do in Anchorage. We do this a lot." she said, changing lanes when the Lexus in front of them did.

"Is there anything you want to do?" Dean asked as Rome looked at him when she came to a red light.

"You're asking me what I want to do?" He nodded, wondering why she sounded so shocked.

Rome rubbed her stomach. "Lets get food."

Dean smiled. "Mmm, I could eat."

"You can always eat." she said with a smile. "So, where to?"

"You can pick."

Rome looked over at him, her brow furled. "Are you sure there wasn't some kind of body swap and that's really Sam in there?"

Dean laughed. "I promise, its just me."

"Uh huh, okay Dean, if you say so."

"You can check if you want?"

Rome laughed, shaking her head. "I'll take your word for it."

"So, what made you bring that up?"

"Letting me pick, its very, out of character for you."

"Really?"

"How often do you let Sam pick anything?"

"Yeah, but that's Sam, not you."

"Awww, you're so sweet, but if I'm picking, we're not going to a burger joint."

Dean snapped his fingers. "You caught me."

"I can see right through you." she said with a smile, looking around.

When Rome saw a sign for a restaurant, she knew exactly where they were going. When she pulled into the parking lot, she heard Dean groaned. "Really?"

"You said I could chose, and I am really craving it." Dean took a deep breath; she was right, he let her chose and this was going to be the last time he was going to make that offer again. Rome parked the car and got out, Dean following in suit.

As they walked to the door, Rome looked over at him. "If you hate it that much, we'll go get you a burger afterward you big baby."

Dean turned and glared at her. "I am not a baby."

"Sure thing." she said with a wink as she opened the door and held it for him.

Dean rolled his eyes, stopping right by the door; the oriental decor was expected, but the waitresses in cute little kimonos was not; he liked that part. The hostess walked over to him and asked how many; Dean held up two fingers and followed her to a table.

When he and Rome sat down, he gave her a look as the hostess handed them a menu. "I hate you." he said as she smirked and opened her menu.

"You'll find something to your liking, I'm sure of it." She said as she sipped her water and looked over the menu; she already knew what she was going to get before she even walked in.

\When Rome set her menu down and looked at Dean. "Come on, try something, if you don't eat it, I will."

"I have no idea what half of this menu even says. What are you getting?"

"Miso soup, temperua vegetables, California and dragon roll."

"You must be hungry."

"Hardy har har." she said as Dean closed the menu and placed it on top of hers. "So, what are you getting?"

This entire situation was completely amusing to her; never in a million years did she think she would ever see Dean Winchester in a Sushi restaurant. Dean didn't have a chance to respond because the waitress walked up with her little note pad.

"So, what can I get you two?"

Rome smiled. "Two orders of Miso soup, temperua vegetables, California and dragon roll."

"Anything to drink?" she asked as Rome looked at Dean.

"I'll have a beer."

"What kind?"

"Miller?" he asked, hoping, praying they had Miller.

"Okay, and you miss?"

"Unsweetened iced tea."

"Okay, I'll put your orders in now."

"Thank you." Rome said, smirking at Dean as the waitress walked off. "Do you even know what you just ordered?"

Dean looked at her, with his cute confused look. "Same thing you did?"

"I mean, what you actually ordered." He shook his head. "Well, the California roll has flying fish eyes, they're really good, crunchy." Dean made a face. "And the dragon roll is grilled el."

Dean almost looked as if he was going to be sick. "Why didn't-"

"I tell you, I wasn't given the chance." Rome waved him off. "Don't worry, I didn't think I would like the dragon roll either, but its really good. Tastes like chicken."

"I'm going to take your word for this."

Dean pointed at her. "And Sam never finds out about this."

Rome smiled. "Course not."

"I mean it."

"Uh huh." she said, smiling at the waitress when she brought over their drinks and miso soup.

Dean watched as she ripped open the chop sticks and stirred her soup. Dean did the same, staring at the soup; there was something green and white floating in it. "What the hell is this?"

Rome tried not to laugh. "Seaweed and tofu." Dean wrinkled his nose. "Just try it, it might surprise you if you like it."

"i doubt that." he said, watching her as she picked up the bowl and drank from it, again he mimicked her movements. He took a sip; it was a little salty, but it was good. He looked up at Rome as she picked up her chopsticks and started eating the seaweed.

"Really?" he asked as she nodded.

"I love seaweed. Its really good, dries stuff too." Dean shrugged; it each their own. Then again, trying it was not going to kill him.

The seaweed had a weird texture, but he wasn't going to admit it to Rome that he liked the soup. "Okay, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Oh look at you, being all adventurous."

"You're adorable." he said sarcastically, taking a swig of his beer. "You know what? Bring it on. I'll eat all of it."

"Okay." she said as the waitress brought over the rest of the food. He saw the smile spread across Romes face and couldn't help but smile as well; even if he hated the rest of the food, he was glad he let her pick, if it meant she was going to smile like that.

To say that Rome was shocked was an understatement; Dean kept his word and ate all of the food he had ordered and did not say one bad thing about it. "So?" she asked as the waitress dropped the check off with little mints.

"Again, this stays between us."

"Uh huh."

"It wasn't too bad."

"Is that Dean speak for liking it?"

"Dean speak?"

"You and Sam both have your own ways of speaking, like code almost."

"No we don't"

"Uh huh, okay." she said as she grabbed the bill, but Dean pulled it from her hand.

"I got this."

"You sure?"

"Yep." he said as he put one of the fake credit cards down.

They say there in silence until Dean spoke. "So, where to next?"

Rome looked at him, a bit shocked. "Well..." Rome trialed off; she honestly didn't know what to say. "Can I be honest?"

"Of course."

Rome looked down for a moment. "I really don't know anything about you, or Sam for that matter, much passed the hunting, y'alls relationship."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I have no idea if you even have a hobby outside of your guns."

"Funny." he said as she waitress walked over and thanked them for coming in. Dean thought about what he was going to say as they walked back to the car.

He smiled when he closed the door. "I have an idea."

"Okay, but I'm not helping you pick out porn."

Dean laughed heartily causing her to smile. "No, I was thinking about something else."

"Okay, what is it?" She looked at him. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope."

"I am driving."

"I give really good directions."

"Okay." she said as she pulled out of the parking lot and followed the directions Dean gave her. "So, how do you know where we're going?"

"I'm just that awesome."

"Sure thing."

"I might have looked it up."

"When? It was just decided this morning that we were staying." Dean merely grinned, making Rome want to smack him.

X

X

X

X

After following Dean's directions, she was in shock once again when they pulled up to their destination. "Okay, now I am shocked."

Dean smiled. "What? You don't like the zoo?"

"No I do, I just didn't think you did." she said as they got out and walked over to the entrance. While Dean paid for their tickets, Rome grabbed a map of the zoo and started picking out animals she wanted to see.

When Dean tapped her shoulder, she jumped slightly, ready to hit whoever touched her. When she saw it was Dean, she smacked his arm. "Hey."

"Don't scare me. We've talked about this."

Dean rolled his eyes as he looked at the map from over his shoulder. "Ooo, lets go see the lions."

"Let me guess, Sam made you go see the Lion King a hundred times." Dean only smiled and Rome's jaw dropped.

"Seriously." Dean nodded. "Wow."

Rome was in a sort of daze as she and Dean walked down the trails, passing many caged animals. "Its sad." Dean looked at her, confused. "To be locked up. Some of them were caught and put in cages. I couldn't imagine that, going from a life of complete freedom to one of imprisonment. I don't know whats worse, the ones who were captured, but still remember or the ones that grew up in captivity and don't know any better."

Rome realized Dean was staring at her and she shook her head. "Sorry, sometimes I have no control of my stream-of-consciousness."

Dean nodded. "Its okay."

"Lets go find those lions."

When they got to the lion pit, it was feeding time. Rome looked at the gruesome scene with her head cocked to the side. "You know, this isn't much different then when one of my cats caught a mouse, just bigger, and bloodier."

Dean snorted.

"What do you want to see next?" she asked, still watching the lions pull meat off the bones.

"You pick."

"Lets go to see the hyenas. They have laughing ones."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Lion King."

"Duh." she said as she lead the way down the path.

A moment later, they could hearing the 'laughing' of the hyenas. Rome smiled as she stared at them. "Wanna go to the marine area?" she asked as he nodded.

"Sure, fish are cool. We wont get attacked will we?" he asked as she looked at him oddly. "We just had sushi."

Rome laughed. "I think as long as we don't let them know, we're safe."

Dean said nothing more as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked towards the marine section of the zoo.

After looking at the colorful fish, Rome jumped up and down, excited to see the giant turtles. "Did you know that they are almost extinct?" Dean shook his head, smiling at her excitement. "I never thought I was ever going to see one. This is, amazing." She turned and looked at him. "Thank you."

"Hey, thanks for letting me out nurse Rome, I know I should still be in bed."

Rome smiled, then looked over to the tunnel. "Wanna see the sharks?"

"Hell yes." Rome grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the tunnel. As they got closer, his shirt and parts of her white and blue tie dyed dress started to glow.

Dean couldn't remember the last time, if ever he had been to the zoo; it was pretty damn awesome. When he looked over at Rome, she had a sad smile on her face. Dean nudged her arm. "Whats wrong?"

"Its nothing." he gave her a look and she sighed. "Just brings back memories."

"Your parents?"

Rome nodded. "When I was, probably about two, we went to California to visit family, and my parents took me to the San Diego zoo. Their shark exhibit is set up like this, and I remember being so scared because it was dark, and the sharks scared me. I almost ran to the end of the tunnel to get back to the light, but my dad told me they were in the tank and they were not getting out, that I was safe."

"Did you believe him?"

"I had a very over active imagination, so I envisioned the glass breaking and the sharks getting free."

"And you were two?"

Rome nodded. "It was the only time my dad came with us to California."

"Are you scared now?"

Rome shook her head. "I know better now."

When they came to the end of the tunnel, Rome pulled out the map again. "So, what other creature would you like to see?"

"What about something from Alaska?"

Rome shrugged. "Okay, I think I saw, yep, there it is."

"There what is?"

"Polar Bears, to our," Rome turned the map around. "Left."

Dean smiled when they got to the Polar Bear exhibit; it was cold, but he noticed Rome wasn't shivering; hell, she didn't even have goosebumps.

"Ever seen one not in the zoo?"

Rome shook her head. "I've seen grizzlys and black bears."

"That's cool." Rome smiled; she still could not believe she was at the zoo with Dean.

After looking at almost every animal at the zoo, Dean suggested that they go find something else. Rome didn't know if he was bored or had something else planned. "So, where am I taking us next? Back to the room so you can actually rest."

"Nah, I'm good." Rome raised an eyebrow, but she knew he was too stubborn to admit he was tired.

Dean looked at her, she looked over at him and smiled brightly; her smile was infectious and he found himself smiling back at her, she had a way with that. Dean found himself smiling a lot more since she had come into his and Sam's life.

"I have an idea." she said as she put the car into gear and headed downtown.

"And whats this idea?"

But Rome didn't answer him, she didn't even look at him as she grinned and turned the music up. Dean stared at her as she parked the car on the street and got out. He followed her lead, locking his door as he got out. He watched as she put about five bucks worth of change in the meter and smiled.

"So?" he asked as she looked around.

"How do you feel about continuing to just be normal for the day? Think you can handle it?" she asked as he looked at her, nodding; this was going to be a piece of cake. "Gun in the car."

Dean stared at her. "Normal people don't carry guns," she thought for a moment. "Okay, they do in my state and Texas, but we're not in either right now."

Dean was going through an internal battle; he knew it was a stupid idea not to have his gun on him, for both of them not to be armed, but being normal sounded, appealing. He had never really wanted it before, but right now, he wanted nothing more then to not worry about everything going on.

"Okay." He said as he walked back over to the car, Rome tossed him his keys and he opened the trunk, carefully placing his gun in the trunk. Dean looked at her. "Yours?"

"In the glove compartment." she said with a smile as she waited for him on the side walk.

Rome started walking and Dean sped up to caught up with her. "So, this is normal?" he asked as she chuckled. "This is, us not worrying about anything, cept maybe sunburn, but we'll be fine." Dean looked at her exposed white skin, he never thought about it, but she really was fairly pale.

"You sure you're not going to burst into flames?" Rome started laughing, holding her stomach.

"What?"

"People at work used to say the same thing all the time if they saw me out during the day."

X

X

X

X

X

Dean smiled. "I'm just awesome like that."

Rome nodded and looked at a store they passed. "Come on." she said as she grabbed his sleeve and tugged him into the store.

At first, Dean thought it was some girly store, but then he got a better look and realized it was a mens shop. "Oh no."

"Come on, I have seen the condition of some of y'alls clothes."

"Your point?" "Homeless peoples clothes are in better condition then yours and Sam's." Dean gave her a look, but she didn't falter, she looked determined.

"Fine."

Rome smiled widely. "I wont torture you too long."

"Oh sweetheart, you couldn't even phase me." Rome looked over her shoulder at him, rising an eyebrow before heading over to the racks.

Rome looked through a couple of things, not noticing when the sales man walked over to her. "Can I help you?" he asked as she looked at him and smiled politely; his smile instantly grew bigger.

"Yes, I'm looking for this," Rome pulled out a nice blue polo. "In a size XL?"

"XL?" he asked as she nodded. "Let me go look."

"Thank you."

As the sales man walked into the back, Dean walked up to her, looking at her questioningly. "XL?"

"Unless Sam wears 2XL."

Dean chuckled. "I have no idea."

"Well, last time I checked-"

"Why were you checking?"

Rome rolled her eyes. "Who does y'alls laundry?" After realizing Dean nodded. "Go look for something, and try to have fun." she said as the sales man walked back up.

"Last one for you."

"Thank you."

"I can hold it at the front for you if you like." "

That would be great, I still have a lot of looking around to do."

"Anything in particular?"

Rome shrugged. "Not really, just looking."

"Well, I could show you a few things if you like." he offered as Rome nodded, accepting the offer.

Dean didn't like this; it had nothing to do with the fact he was shopping and he really did not like shopping, it was the fact the sales man Kyle was hitting on Rome, checking her out every chance he had and was not shy about the fact.

When he saw Rome heading over to him, he smiled at her. "Whats up?"

"Did you find anything?"

Dean kind of looked at her blankly and she laughed. "its okay, I found a couple of things for you." Dean wasn't sure he liked the idea of Rome picking things out for him. Rome handed him a couple of shirts and a pair of jeans.

"Those are for you."

"Wheres Sam's?"

Already at the register, I didn't want to get your stuff without your seal of approval." Dean chuckled as she walked over to the counter to pay for Sam's things.

Dean looked over the things she had picked out, and honestly, there was nothing wrong with any of the shirts, or the jeans. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all.

"And your total is 124.95."

Rome looked at Kyle for a moment, then looked as if she was thinking. Kyle leaned over the counter a bit, and flashed a bright smile. "I gave you a discount."

"You didn't have to."

His smile widen. "I wanted to."

Rome blushed slightly and looked down, looking for her credit card. Dean walked up behind her and she elbowed him. "I told you not to do that." she said as he smiled at her.

"Cant help it."

"Immature."

"Shortie."

"Oh, you're getting it when we get back to the room." she said as Kyle glared at Dean, which Rome didn't notice.

After everything had been rung up, and Kyle slipped Rome his number they walked out of the store, and Rome smiled. "That was, fun."

"Uh huh."

Rome looked at him oddly. "What?"

"You mean you don't know?"

Rome looked even more confused. "Know what?" Dean looked at her in disbelief for a moment, then shook his head; she was in a good mood, and he sure the hell wasn't going to ruin it. "Come on." he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and headed down the side walk, looking for another store to go into.

Dean had never really liked shopping, but with Rome it wasn't too bad, plus this normal thing was pretty nice. Of course, he was never going to let Sam know that.

Rome all of a sudden got a very large smile on her face. "Oh no, why am I worried?" Rome rolled her eyes at him and pointed to the tattoo parlor.

"Really?"

"Come on, you only live once." Then she thought for a moment. "Cept you and Sam, y'all are like, cats. How many more lives do y'all have left?" Dean laughed sarcastically. "You don't have to get anything done, but I am dying for some new ink."

"Addict."

"Yes'um." she said with grin, Dean sighed.

"Fine."

tell me what you think. what you think Sam's reaction is going to be. and maybe, what you think of the whole dean and rome outing. :D

more reviews make me put out faster.


	22. Chapter 22

It long over due and its short. I'm sorry, but shit has been busy. Persephone started classes, i havent been sleeping and school is kicking both of our asses.

Review and let me know what you think.

PS. editing is shit. this is as basic as it gets.

Dean could not believe he was sitting in a tattoo parlor with Rome. He could hear the low hum of the machine and Rome talking to Bubba, the oversized typical tattoo artists as he tattooed her.

Dean was getting bored and started looking through the tattoo magazines in the waiting area. It amazed him what some people would ink on their body. He smirked when he saw a car magazine. "Well hello." he said as he grabbed it and started flipping through it. This was perfect; it was all about cars pre-80's.

He was so into the magazine he did not notice Rome standing there with a smirk. "If that's porn, I told you not in public." she said as he lowered the magazine and looked at her.

He tried to find the plastic wrap covering the tattoo, but it was no where visible. "Where did you get the tattoo?" he asked a bit confused. Rome merely smirked as she turned to Bubba.

"Bye now. You remember what I said."

"Yes ma'am." he said with a smile as Rome and Dean walked out.

"What did you tell him?"

Rome shrugged. "Just some advice for him and his old lady."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, then Dean turned towards her. "Are you going to tell me what or even where your tattoo is?" he asked as she grinned.

"Its on my hip."

"And?"

"I don't have to tell you everything Dean."

He looked at her, a bit shocked for a moment before continuing walking down the street with her. "So, where to next?" he asked, now it was her turn to shrug.

"You're not getting tired yet? You were up all night."

"Oh sweetheart, you should know better, I can go for hours without sleep."

Rome tried not to laugh and blushed slightly. "Maybe we should go back to the motel."

"And waste this beautiful day."

Rome looked at him, her eyebrows furled together. She went up on her tippy toes and felt his forehead. "You're not running a fever. Are you sure you're not possessed or something?"

"Why?"

"Because you called it a beautiful day." Rome stared at him, waiting.

"We're being normal, aren't we?"

Rome nodded.

"That's how normal people talk."

"No more TV for you." she said with a grin as she spotted somewhere else to go in.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked as Rome pulled him up to the store.

"You don't have to go in with me, hell we can always go back."

Dean thought for a moment. "Nah, me and Sam got stuff and-"

"I got a tattoo, I don't need more clothes."

"Well you cant play fed in jeans."

"Good point." she said as she opened the door to the thrift shop and walked in.

Dean let Rome run off on her own as he looked around the store, looking for possible- he was suppose to be acting normal, not hunting. He looked over and saw records and made his way over; those peeked his interests. He was going to have to ask Bobby if he had a working player. He remembered when he was little, before his mother died that she would player The Beatles on the tune table in the living room.

Dean had lost track of time as he looked through the records, and that was when he heard Romes voice. "Nah, that one is so much better. Its a nice color on you."

"You think?" he heard a second girls voice and decided to see what Rome was up to. He found her down the dress isle with a very attractive blonde.

Rome smiled when she saw him causing the blonde to turn and see him, she smiled as well. "Rachel, this is Dean, Dean Rachel."

Rachel held out her hand and Dean shook it; this made him think about the last time he had got laid. It had been a long time, too long for him and Rachel was looking pretty damn good.

"So what are you ladies up to?" he asked, still looking at Rachel.

"Well, Rome here is helping me find a dress for a wedding I have to go to." Dean looked at the one in her hands; it was short, he liked it.

"That looks like a good one." He looked over to Rome who looked as if she was trying not to bust out laughing. "So, I have to go find pants for that job interview."

"Oh, I'll help you." Rachel said as Rome waved her off.

"I'll manage on my own, y'all keep talking." she said as she backed away and turned down another isle.

Rome knew this was going to happen sooner or later. He was Dean Winchester, the ladies man and since she had been there, she hadn't seen him flirting, let alone getting any.

She knew to expect it, but watching it in person was too much. Rome felt incredibly lame for wishing Jo was still there so her and Dean could have continued pretending to be a couple.

Rome shook the thoughts from her mind, it was only going to depress her. She started moving to the song being played over the loud speakers as she looked for a decent pair of black trousers.

Before she knew it, Rome was full-on rocking out to the song, moving, grooving and shaking it to the song; it was one of her favorites. It wasn't till she heard a wolf call that she stopped, and started laughing at herself. "I will pay you to come in every day to dance."

Rome laughed harder, shaking her head. "No thank you. I wont be in town long." she said as she went back to looking for pants.

A few minutes later the woman who had just offered her a dancing job walked up to her. "Are you sure? Because we're always looking for new attractions, and you were getting peoples attention."

Rome tried to think before speaking. "I really do appreciate it, but I'm only going to be here a month, maybe less."

The woman sighed. "I'm Zoey."

"Rome." Rome thought for a moment; it was not like Dean and Sam were going to need her every waking moment, and the werewolf wasn't going to start killing till the full moon. "You know what Zoey? I could use some extra cash for the next month, when would you like me to come in tomorrow?"

Zoey's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not? I love thrift shops."

"Oh thank you thank you." Zoey threw her arms around Rome unexpectedly then pulled back. "Sorry."

"Its okay, I'm a hugging person too."

Zoey smiled widely. "Tomorrow, ten?"

"Tomorrow at ten." Rome said as she grabbed a pair of pants, then looked at Zoey. "There's not a dress code-"

"Hell no."

"I love it even more."

Rome followed Zoey to the register, and paid for her clothes. While she was waiting for Dean, Rome figured she might as well learn how to use the register. She rounded the counter and hopped up on it.

Rome watched all of Zoey's moves as she showed her everything. "This seems like a plum job."

"It has its perks." Zoey said as Dean and Rachel finally came out of the dress section.

"There you are, I wanted to thank you again." Rachel said as Rome waved her off.

"It was nothing." Dean was staring at Rome, wondering why she was on the counter as she took the dress from Rachel and rang it up.

"You work here?" Rachel asked as Rome nodded.

"I do now." she said with a smirk as Rachel handed her a five for the dress. "Have a good day."

"I will," Rachel said with a smirk before turning to Dean. "Bye Dean."

"Bye Rachel." he said as he watched her walk out.

When Dean turned back towards Rome, remembering her words. "So, you work here now?"

Rome nodded with a grin. "I do."

Rome turned to Zoey. "I'll see ya tomorrow Zo."

"You too Ro." Both girls started laughing at their rhyming nicknames. They almost walked out, then Dean remembered he was holding onto several records. He walked back over to the counter and put down a ten.

"Bye." he said as he walked out.

When he walked outside, Rome was not where he had left her. He was about to call out for her when he turned and saw her leaning against the building, talking on her phone. "Yeah Bobby, everything is fine. I promise. Uh huh, uh huh. Nah uh." Rome smiled. "Talk to you later old man. Alright, youngish man. Bye." she hung up and looked at Dean. "Bobby checking in." Dean nodded.

Rome looked at her watch and sighed. "We should be getting back, I want to check on Sam."

"Sounds perfect." Dean was about to say something about being hungry when Rome spoke.

"And we'll stop at the supermarket before going back."

"I love when you read my mind." Then Dean stopped in his tracks.

Rome looked back at him. "What?"

"Are you reading my mind?"

Rome looked at him shocked. "Oh god, you've figured out my secret. Woe is me."

Dean looked at her, then shoved her playfully. "Okay, that's enough from the munchkin."

"Haha." Rome said as they walked; it was nice to be walking and not worry about someone or thing chasing them. Being out and about without a care.

Dean looked at Rome, she didn't look spaced out, but she was wearing a rare at peace smile. "So, a job?"

"Why not?" she shrugged, kicking a rock. "Its not like we couldn't use the money. Plus, its only for a month or so, Zoey knows that."

"How did you swing that?"

Rome shrugged again. "I guess I'm that awesome." she said as Dean rolled his eyes. "So, did you get Rachel's number?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope."

Rome raised an eyebrow. "I gave you the perfect chance, and shes single. Why not?"

"Well, because she wasn't interested in me."

Rome looked at him confused. "She must be gay."

"Oh, she was." Rome stopped and looked at him.

Dean smiled and Rome smacked her forehead. "Really?"

Dean nodded. "How could you miss it?" he asked as she sighed.

"I always miss the whole, being hit on thing." She started walking again.

"Well, that explains Kyle."

Rome turned to look at him again. "Nah uh."

Dean nodded enthusiastically.

"Fuck me sideways."

"I bet he would, you know we could-"

Rome punched his shoulder. "Or would you rather go on a date with Rachel?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "And if you do, I get to watch."

Rome chuckled as she pulled the keys out. "Sure thing Dean."

"Really?" Rome stared at him and he sighed. "Damn, I always fall for that one."

"Its okay, you're male." Rome unlocked her door and climbed in, then unlocked Deans.

When he climbed in, Rome was still laughing. "What?"

"Just, its funny." she said as she started the car and pulled into traffic.

When they got back to the room, it was barely passed three. Rome walked in, being as quiet as possible; she didn't want to wake Sam. After Dean closed the door, Rome looked over to Sam, who was sitting up in the bed, his phone in hand. "I was just about to call you guys." he said as he watched Rome put the bags down on the table, and walk over to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, feeling his forehead. Sam tried not to think about her touching him, but he couldn't help it. He looked her up and down as she checked on his bandage; Sam liked the dress she was wearing, he liked the fact that the dress rode up when she sat down.

He could still remember what she felt like in his lap and- he hissed in pain.

"Sorry Sam. You know I need to check." he nodded, sucking in breath.

Sam looked over at Dean who was putting food away in the fridge. "Did you guys rob a store?"

Dean pointed at Rome. "She said we needed real food."

"Beer jerky and hohos are not real food."

"See what I mean?" Dean said as Rome rolled her eyes.

"I didn't think you would mind real food."

"Sounds pretty good actually."

Rome smiled at him, then pulled his shirt back down. "I'll change the bandage later, but it looks good."

"That's because I have a good nurse."

"Damn straight." she said with a smirk before standing, Sam sighed in disappointment when she pulled her dress back down.

After the food was put away, Sam was looking at the other bags. "Whats in those?"

Rome looked at Dean, then at Sam. "We, and when I say we, I mean I went shopping while Dean hit on the girls."

"You went shopping?" Sam asked, flabbergasted.

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, I went for the girls, even if the hottest one was into Rome."

"Haha." she said as she grabbed a bag and walked back over to Sam's bed. "This is your bag."

Sam didn't open the bag, only looked at her. "You didn't have to Rome-"

"Yes I did. So shut up and look at your clothes." she smiled again.

"She told you Sammy."

"Shut up." he said as he opened the bag and looked through it. "This is, this is really awesome. Thank you Rome."

"You're welcome Sam." she said as she roughed up his hair and grabbed the remote. "Find a movie, I'm going to make something to eat." Sam looked up from his bag and watched her grab her ipod, tapping her foot as a song started.

Rome started to sway slightly, bobbing her head to the song as she opened the fridge, looking for ingredients for dinner. When he was sure she couldn't hear him, he looked at Dean. "So, a date with Rome."

Dean rolled his eyes, tossing something at him. "It wasn't a date."

"You went shopping."

Dean exhaled then looked at Sam. "It was not a date Sam, how many times do I have to tell you?"

Sam looked down, then spoke without looking back up. "So, um, what did you guys talk about?"

Dean shrugged. "We didn't really talk too much. Well," Sam looked up at him, waiting. "She knows about the Lion King."

The color from Sam's face faded. "Please tell me you're joking?"

"She asked, I just confirmed."

Sam looked confused. "Wait, how the hell did the Lion King even come up?"

Dean turned away from him brother. "We went to the Zoo."

"You never took me to the Zoo."

Dean rolled his eyes again, looking at his bag of clothes. "Come on Sam, just knock it off."

"Sounds like it was a date."

Dean was trying very hard not to blow up. "You know what," Dean walked over to Rome, tugging on her headphones.

"What?" she asked as he looked over at Sam.

"Please tell Sam today was not a date."

Rome's eyebrow furled together for a moment before she spoke. "You mean it wasn't?" Rome's bottom lip stuck out and started to quiver.

"Come on Rome, please don't cry." Rome turned around, her whole body shaking with laughter. "God you are too easy!" she said as she looked back at him with a smirk.

Dean shook his head; he should have known. "Nicely played Grimm."

Rome gave a slight curtsy then looked over to Sam. "No Sam, it wasn't a date. If it was, I am like, the coolest date ever, encouraging him to pick up other girls."

Dean laughed. "You're right. You should go back and talk to Kyle." he wiggled his eyebrows at her and Rome flipped him off.

"I hate you."

Whose Kyle?" Sam asked as Rome sighed.

"He was the salesman who was apparently hitting on me."

"Apparently?"

Rome threw her hands up. "How the hell am I suppose to know if hes hitting on me?"

Dean and Sam took a moment and started laughing. "Its pretty straight forward Ro."

"Uh huh, laugh on my account." she said as she turned her music on again, shaking her head at Dean and Sam.

remember...its basic editing, not breaking.

so, do you guys still think it was a date?

and what do you think of Rome's new job?


	23. Chapter 23

so i'm dead tired, spent half my day sleeping in my truck between classes, and thought, i might as well post for everyone who left a review, y'all know who you are.

now im killing time before a doc appointment, dont worry, nothing serious, i just need drugs.

so, here is another Rome chapter. its short, and again, its not perfect, but hey, i used spell check. ;)

A week later, they had all gotten into a routine, much like it had been at Bobby's. Rome was, in Dean's opinion babying Sam when it came to his wound. He reminded her that they normally were patched up and went on their way, but Rome was hearing none of it.

When she left for her job at the thrift store, Dean and Sam went right into work, trying to figure out who the hell was the werewolf. And so far, they were coming up with nothing.

Rome stood at the counter and turned the music up; it was a slow day and she felt like dancing. She turned it up even more and smiled; she loved this song. It reminded her of back home, when she was in middle school. The thought of middle school itself brought even even bigger smile to her face as the beat carried on.

Put the sucking' mic on  
>Mic is on<br>Joe Crack the Don uh  
>Yeah, Yeah, Y'All<br>Irv Gotti

What's love?

Ashanti, Terror, Terror Squad  
>It should be about us<br>Be about trust

What's Love? (Got to do, got to do with it, babe)  
>What's Love?<br>It's about us  
>It's be about trust babe<br>What's Love? (Got to do, got to do with it, babe)  
>What's Love?<br>It should be about us  
>It should be about trust babe<br>What's Love?

Rome couldn't help but dip down low, sighing in pain for a moment when her knee popped. Of course again she was reminded of middle school when she dropped a table on her right knee, forever fucking it up. But then of course, that didn't stop her from dancing. She moved her hands up towards the ceiling, slowly rotating her hips as she moved in a circle.

Yeah, yeah, uh, uh, woo, yeah, slow down baby  
>Let you know from the get go I don't go down lady<br>I wanna chick with thick hips  
>That licks her lips<br>She can be the office type or like to strip  
>Girl you get me aroused how you look in my eye<br>But you talk too much man your ruining' my high  
>Don't wanna lose the feelin'<br>Cause the roof an ceilin  
>Is on fire &amp; you lookin'<br>Good for the gettin'  
>I'm a rider<br>Hooker in a hoodie or a linner I'm a provider  
>You should see the jewelery on my women<br>& I'm livin' it up  
>The squad stay feelin' the truck<br>With chicks that's willin' to triz with us uh  
>You say you gotta man &amp; your in love<br>But what's love  
>Gotta do with a little menage<br>After the party  
>Me &amp; you<br>Could just slide for a few  
>&amp; she could come too<br>What's Love

Rome continued to move her body to the beat, letting it carry her through the song. She never heard the bell go off because she was far away in her own little world. She swung her head around, feeling her hair whip around her; she smiled.

Yeah, uh, yeah, yo, mommy, I know you got issues  
>You gotta man<br>But you need to understand  
>That you got somethin' with you<br>Ass is fat, frame is little  
>Tatoo on your chest with his name in the middle<br>Uh, I'm not a hater I just crush a lot  
>&amp; the way you shake your booty I don't want you to stop<br>You need to come a little closer  
>(You need to come a little closer)<br>& let me put you under my arm like a Don is  
>supposed ta (supposed ta)<br>Please believe  
>You leave with me<br>We'd be freakin' all night like we was on E  
>You need to trust the God &amp; jump in the car<br>For a little hard 8 at the Taj Mahal  
>What's Love<p>

Yeah, uh, yo, I stroll in the club with my hat down  
>Michael Jack style (he he)<br>Hot 7 who the Mack now?  
>Not my fault cause they love the kid<br>Might be the chain or the whip  
>I don't know what it is<br>We just party & bullshit  
>Come on mommy put your body in motion<br>You gotta nigga open  
>You came here with the heart to cheat<br>So you need to sing the song with me  
>All my ladies come on<p>

When I look in your eyes there's no stopin' me  
>I want the Don Joey Crack on top of me (Uh-huh)<br>Don't want your stacks (Yeah)  
>Just break my back (Uh)<br>Gonna cut you no slack (Whoo)  
>Cause I'm on it like that (Uh, Come on)<br>Come on (Yeah, Yeah, Y'All)  
>and put it (Yeah, Yeah, Y'All)<br>on me (Put it on ya girl)  
>on me (I'm a put it on ya girl)<p>

The moment Rome heard clapping, she prayed it was not Dean or Sam. She prayed to every deity out there as she swung around, finishing the song with grace, and not as if she had just been caught doing something shouldn't have; in fact this was one of the reasons she was hired.

When her body stopped, she was surprised to see Kyle, the salesman from one of the stores a few streets over standing there. "Hi." she said with a bright smile, hoping she wasn't turning red.

"That was, wow."

Rome chuckled. "Thank you, but it was just dancing."

"Well you must be a dancer, that was amazing."

Rome laughed even harder. "You're a riot." She finally stopped laughing and leaned against the counter. "How can I help you?"

"Well, you already have." Rome looked at him oddly; her hand was already in her back pocket, fingering the small and compact boxer cutter Sam had gotten her when he heard she had a job.

Kyle walked over to the counter, leaning against it as well. "See, this girl came into my store the other day, and since then, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her."

"Really? And who could she be?" Rome was playing along, but for some reason, she did not like how fast her heart was beating.

"Well, I have been spending a week looking for her, and you know what? I was walking by, and saw you dancing." Rome raised an eyebrow. "So, since I have now found her which is you, would-" The door opened once again and Sam walked in, smiling at her.

The smile faded slightly when he saw Kyle and how close he was to Rome. "Hey Ro, you ready?" he asked as he and Kyle sized each other up; Sam was of course bigger.

Rome didn't think she was going to see anyone bigger then him and still look good. But of course, Kyle was also very good looking, classical features. Kyle noticed Sam was wearing one of the shirts he had helped Rome pick out. "Umm, just about another ten. I gotta wait for Zo."

"Okay." he said, still looking at Kyle. "I'm Sam."

Rome was going to have to thank him later for having manners; she knew Dean would have just glared at Kyle with his arms crossed over this chest.

Kyle shook Sam's hand and nodded at him. "I'll see you around Rome."

"Bye Kyle." she said as she watched him walk out. The moment the door closed, Rome started laughing again. "Wow, this just made my day."

Sam looked at her. "What do-?"

"Really Sammy?" she asked as she looked at the register, then turned the music down. Rome made a face. "You weren't giving him the macho stare down."

Sam started stuttering, trying to give her an answer, but it only caused her to laugh again. "Sure thing Sam." she said as Zo walked in, right on time.

"Hi Sam." she said with a slight blush as she walked over to the counter.

Zo leaned close to Rome, whispering in her ear. "I love coming into work after you, because you always have one or the other good looking boys here. What is you secret?"

"I cook and do laundry."

"Fuck, for them I'll be all domestic." Rome started laughing again, causing Sam to look at them. Rome turned, burying her face in Zoeys shoulder; in a week she had become pretty good friends with her, and she knew that after this wolf situation was taken care of, she was going to miss her. "Okay, I'll put a good word in for you."

"Please do."

Rome winked at her as she gently grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him out of the store. "Fresh air!"

Sam looked down at her, trying to ignore the fact he could see right down her shirt. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh no Sammy, girl talk is sacred. Just like guy talk."

"Okay, then what about whats his name?"

Rome shrugged. "I think he was, desear en mis pantalones." she said, then about about what she said. "Yeah, I think that was right."

Sam thought about it was well; it had been years since he spoke Spanish, well the cases with Paris Hilton was the last time, and that was barely.

When the realization hit him, Rome could see it on his face. Before he could speak, Rome punched his arm gently. "Don't worry Sammy, its not like I am going to let him in my pants, well, at least not on the first date." She said with a smirk, walking ahead of him a bit.

"You're joking, right Rome?" he asked as she looked back at him with the same smirk, then kept walking.

X

X

X

Rome walked through the door first, and Dean smiled at her, looking up from a mountain of paperwork. "Hows it going?" Dean made a face and she nodded, walking over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "There you go." she said as she patted his head, then walked over to the bed and took her shoes off. She started humming, not paying attention when Sam and Dean started talking.

"So, do you know some guy named Kyle? Cause he asked Rome out."

Dean's head shoot up. "What?"

Sam nodded. "How are we suppose to handle this?"

Dean sighed. "Romes a big girl, she can, wait how do you know?"

"He was in the store when I went to pick her up." Dean looked over at Rome, then shook his head.

"No." Sam nodded.

Rome was standing near the table now, with her headphones on as she looked through medical reports. Dean tugged on the cord and Rome turned to him, looking somewhat annoyed. "Yes?"

"Kyle asked you out?"

"He tried. He seemed to get all tongue-tied when Sam walked in."

"Would you have said yes?"

Rome started laughing and put her ear bug back in. Dean looked at Sam. "Does that mean no?" Sam shrugged; he was just as confused as Dean was.

Rome looked at the clock, amazed Dean and Sam had lasted as long as they had, she knew it had to be bugging them. She looked over to the laundry that was starting to pile up. Looked like she was going to be spending some quality time at the laundry mat.

Rome thought she might as well make friends with the older woman who runs the laundry mat. She took her ear bugs out and looked at Sam. "Wheres the keys?" she asked, causing both Dean and Sam to look up from the files.

"Why?"

Rome nodded her head at the laundry. "I don't know about you guys, but I am running out of clean underwear."

"Well now that you mention that..." Dean trailed off and Rome rolled her eyes. "Thought as much."

Dean looked at the papers, then to her. "Want company?"

"Are you going to help fold?"

"Do I have to touch Sam's boxers?"

"No."

Dean jumped up. "Count me in."

Rome laughed as he grabbed one of the laundry bags and practically ran out the door. She looked at Sam. "I think hes excited, don't you?"

"Not at all." he said, both of them chuckling together.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours. Call me if you need anything." Sam nodded; he knew exactly what he wanted from her, but he figured she didn't want to get that phone call.

When Rome walked out with two more bags of laundry, she shook her head at Dean who was rocking out in the drivers seat. She slid in and banged her head as well. "Cant go wrong with classic ACDC." Dean only smiled and backed the car out of the parking lot.

Dean laughed at Rome as she continued to head bang, letting her hair fly around. "Hey, watch it there, we're not in a mosh pit." Rome smiled at him, pulling her hair back. "We could be."

Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled up to the laundry mat. Rome sighed when the music ended. "So, you get the quarters and I'll get started."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean said as he walked over to the coin machine, watching as Rome walked into the mat.

"Yo-yo-yiggity -yo I'm back!" she said as the door closed behind her.

When Dean walked in, Rome was sitting on one of the tables, their bags of laundry surrounding her. "You got the cash?"

Dean jiggled his pocket; there was more then enough quarters in there. "So, who do you know here?" he asked as he looked around, hoping it was the cute brunette wearing a name tag.

"Well, I know her too, but Macy is the one whose always here." Rome waved to an older woman and she smiled back.

"So, I've noticed something about you."

"Really?" Rome asked as she sorted laundry. "And whats that?"

"You get along with everyone."

"Not everyone."

"Everyone not Jo."

Rome thought for a moment. "Yeah, I do. I would have probably gotten along with Jo, if someone didn't have me pretending to be his girlfriend."

"You loved every minute of it."

Rome rolled her eyes as her inner voice screamed "YES!" "Please, its exactly how we always are, expect there were more showers then."

Dean had never thought about it that way; she was right of course. They did act like a couple sometimes. He looked down at the pile and picked up an article of clothing and held it up to his chest. "So, I know this isn't mine, did Sammy go up a cup size?"

Rome snatched her bra back and put it in a pile. "You're terrible."

"But really, that's your cup size?"

"You're seriously asking me this?" Dean nodded.

"Wow, um yeah."

"You're shocked into near silence."

"No, its just been since about, eight grade that my cup size was brought up. Color of my panties on the other hand, well, that was still going on at work." she said, shaking her head at the memory. Rome looked over to Kelsey who was smiling at Dean.

Rome leaned closer to Dean. "Go get some quarters stuck." He looked at her oddly. Rome nodded her head in Kelsey's direction. Dean raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. He nudged her gently, giving her the thumbs up.

Rome merely nodded and went back to sorting. Who was she to stand in Dean's way of having fun? She was not his girlfriend, she was his friend.

At least she counted him as a friend. And friends do this right? Its normal for friends to help get their friends laid, right?

Rome wanted to smack herself, or at least disappear all together. Be anywhere but there.

Hearing Dean with his low-seductive voice was going to kill her. But she brought this on herself. Rome mentally shook it off and pulled out her phone, quickly sending him a text. "Leave me keys. Don't look over. Have fun." she quickly put her phone away, and could hear when he got her text. Kelsey looked at him curious.

"Just my brother. Give me one second." Kelsey nodded with a smile, watching Dean as he walked back over to Rome.

Before he could speak Rome held out her hand. "Hand them over cowboy." Rome took a deep breath before speaking. "And remember, wrap it before you tap it." she said as she glanced over at Kelsey who was making obscene body jesters.

Rome tried not to laugh; Dean deserved this. By her count, of what she knew, he hadn't got any in months. Taking one for the team.

Dean was about to walk back to Kelsey when he turned back. "You're going to be okay with S-"

"Go before I tell her all of your cheesy pick ups."

"My picks ups are not-" He smiled at her expression. "And I am going."

Rome didn't watch him as he wrapped his arm around Kelsey's waist and they walked out. She could throw them together, but having to watch them leave, knowing exactly what was going to happen; she couldn't face that. Not now.

Rome put on a smile when Macy walked over to her. "I've got Backstreet Boys in the tape player."

"You are my soul mate Macy." Macy said nothing more as she hit 'play' and the quite empty laundry mat was now filled with Backstreet Boys and two girls just having a good old time.

so there is it. review, let me know what you think. and if i get lots of reviews, i might just post Sam and Rome alone time as soon as possible. cause yeah, thats what is coming up. ;)


	24. Chapter 24

so here is another chapter of Rome. i am doing this between manual wake up calls (which is a bitch, why is it nobody in this fucking building knows how to fix the damn machine?) and reading about, wait for it, Ancient Rome.

here is some Sam/Rome time. everyone tell me what you think.

Sam was starting to get bored, and just as he was about to call Rome there was a knock on the door. Sam grabbed his gun off the table and walked over to the door cautiously.

"Sam, put it back and open the door."

Sam instantly tossed the gun on the bed and opened the door for her; Rome was attempting to carry in laundry that weighed more then her. Sam grabbed the top stack and set it over on the table, about to grab more from Rome, but she beat him to it.

Sam looked over to the door, peaking out the door. "Dean is out."

Sam gave her a look, and Rome nodded. "He went to chase tail and left you with the laundry?"

Rome shook her head. "He didn't have to chase shit. Trust me, Kelsey was right there."

Sam looked at her and Rome smiled. "Did you set him up?" "Nooooo." Rome thought for a second. "It was honestly going to be either of you, whoever offered to come with."

Now Sam looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Cause porn can only do so much Sammy." she patted his arm as she turned her attention back to the laundry.

For a few seconds, Sam didn't know what to say; it was one of the things he loved about Rome, she kept surprising him, all the time. "So, its just us tonight?"

Rome nodded. "I'm sure there's a movie we can find to watch. Something chill." Sam nodded and swallowed hard; for some reason he felt as if he was fifteen again, his dad and Dean are on a hunt and Sam invited a girl over to study. Oh man, this was going to be interesting.

He couldn't help but watch her with a smile on his face; god now he was a creepy teenager stalker. That was going to impress her. Sam decided to help her do something with the clothes, at least then he wouldn't be standing around, watching her.

Rome went to grab the basket Macy had given to her, but Sam tugged it back. "What? You don't think I can handle girly stuff?"

"Sam, I've seen you take off bras before, I'm pretty damn positive you are not shy about that." Sam wasn't sure how to respond. "Fine, but please, don't start asking me about my cup size. You don't ask me, and I wont ask you."

"Hey!"

"What? Those are some man boobs you got going on there." Normally Rome would have pulled the front of his shirt out to peak, but of course, Sam was much too tall for that. So she did the next best thing; she looked under. "I mean dear god Sam. Its like you super-sized."

Sam subconsciously crossed his arms across his chest. "Well, um,"

"It was a good super size, kind of startling, seeing you open the door and it was like, wow, he went up a couple of sizes..." her voice drifted off as she cocked her head at him. "Anyways, mine are bigger, I win."

"I don't believe you."

Rome's jaw dropped in shock. "Oh, do not start this Sam, I'll win." Sam looked at her as if he was superior.

"Okay fine. Strip." It was Sam's turn to drop in shock. "What? All talk and no game?"

"You first."

Rome knew in the back of her mind that this was not a good idea. The warning bells were going off like crazy, but she was having fun, like she was back home kind of fun.

"You know what? I have never had a problem with it." Rome said as she grabbed the edge of her shirt. "I mean, you're talking to the girl who was bet I couldn't get my bra off in a crowded hallway without showing, and then had to get it back on on the bus."

Rome pulled her shirt over her head, moving her hair to cover the scar on her shoulder. Sam couldn't help but stare; he had memorized how she had looked that night when the incubus was in control of her, and she kissed him, but this was all her.

Standing right in front of him. "Typical male." she muttered under her breath as she snapped her fingers. "Sam, your turn."

"Eager much?"

"Stare much?"

Sam chuckled as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the bed; despite everything that had happened, Rome couldn't help but stare at his perfect abs and oh dear god the treasure trail. Her mind left the gutter and she desperately tried not to let Sam see how it was effecting her.

"Stare much?" he teased back as she looked at him, a smile one her face.

"Well, there's only one way to tell."

"Uh huh." he said, watching as she dug through her basket and handed Sam something black and lacy; her bra. "Oh no no no."

"Come on Sammy, man up. Only way to prove whose bigger." Sam could not believe what he had gotten himself into, then again he would do anything to get her to smile the way she was.

Sam said nothing as he grabbed the bra from her and held it up to his chest. A moment later he heard a 'click' and when he looked up, Rome was holding her camera. "Rome." She only smiled. "Now give me the phone and no one gets hurt."

"Sam, remember, you love me, and you wont-" Rome quickly bolted to the side.

Sam dropped the bra and grabbed her around her waist. Rome laughed as she elbowed him in the side.

It caught Sam by surprise and he released her. As Rome tried to decide what her next move was, Sam swept her up in his arms, and held her there.

"Hi." she said with a smile as Sam smiled back. He liked the feeling if her skin against his, her breast pressed against his chest.

"So, about that picture."

"I promise not to send it to Dean, but I know there has to be a fan girl or two out there wondering what the real Sam Winchester looks like."

His eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't"

Rome merely smiled and tried not to think about the fact Sam had her locked against him. "Put me down." Sam shook his head. "Please Sam."

"I want the picture first."

"On the count of three?" she offered and he nodded.

Sam didn't want to let her down, but he did. He went to grab her phone, but Rome placed it in her waist band. "You think I wont go there?"

"Well I was hoping Dean hadn't worn off on you." she said as she handed him the phone. "Oh, and I emailed a copy to myself." she said with a sweet smile as she pulled her shirt back on.

"And I SO won."

Sam sighed and tossed her phone on the table. "You're right. You're way more stacked then me."

"Thank you." she said as she grabbed the TV remote. "Now, whats on TV that's not porn." she said as she looked over at him. "You're on pizza duty, and unless you want to scare the delivery boy way with our pizza, put a shirt back on."

"Admit it, I'm distracting."

"Uh huh." she said as she looked at the movie listings.

X

X

X

X

X

Later that night, the box of pizza sat empty on the end of Sam's bed, which was a complete mess; the blankets were all piled in the middle of the bed. Rome laughed hysterically from under all of the blankets.

"No."

"Yep. In the middle of a speech. It wasn't my fault."

"It never is. Damn those hormones."

"No, damn Britney Winters." Rome raised an eyebrow. "She was wearing a short skirt." Rome rolled her eyes.

"You know, you and Dean are a lot more alike then I would have thought." Sam made a face. "Goes both ways. You're like him more then I thought and visa versa."

"Is that a good thing?"

Rome smiled. "Its interesting."

X

X

X

X

X

Dean had a grin plastered on his face when he walked into the room; he stopped, not even closing the door when he looked at the scene before him; the pillows from the beds were everywhere, one of Rome's bra was carelessly thrown on the floor as we the shirt he was sure Sam had been wearing earlier.

Then he looked over to the beds; this was not good. He walked closer and when he could finally see Sam and Rome, he caught them kissing. Rome pulled back almost instantly, and was about to say something when Dean cleared his throat. They both looked up at him.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as he took his coat off.

Rome pushed the blankets off her, and Dean was glad to see she was completely dressed, as was Sam. "Well, you got to play slumber party, so we did the same."

Dean looked at her. "Well, not the same." She looked him over, the covered her mouth when she saw his wrists. "Handcuffs? Classy. Next time make sure she has the fluffy ones, those don't leave marks as bad." she said as she climbed out of the bed, shaking her head at the room.

"Shit Sam, we really did a number on this place."

"You started the pillow fight."

"You were playing keep away with the remote."

"Only because you didn't want to watch-"

"Okay, enough children. You're making my head hurt."

Rome pouted. "Opps, we're ruining post-nookie. I'll get the beer." she said as she walked over to the fridge. She missed Dean glaring at Sam.

The glare disappeared when she came back with the beer. "So, I'll clean this up in the morning," Rome yawned. "I am fucking tired." she said, yawning again.

Rome handed her beer to Dean and walked into the bathroom, gently kicking it closed behind her. Dean looked at Sam. "We're talking about this later."

"Sure Dean."

"Sam."

"Yeah." Sam said as he grabbed Dean's blanket and tossed it back on his bed.

When Rome came out of the bathroom, she was wearing boxers and a tee shirt with her glasses in hand. Rome wasn't sure why she got so tired so quickly, but the moment she was near the bed, she flopped down and passed out.

X

X

X

X

X

Dean resisted the urge to grab Sam and drag his ass outside. No, he waited for Sam to grab a coat before they walked outside. Before Dean could even start, Sam spoke. "Why cant you be happy for me Dean?"

Deans shoulders fell. "That's not what this is-"

"Yes it is. Being around Rome, being with her, makes me happy Dean."

Dean swore under his breath. "I know, I know I hurt her, but I want to make up for that."

"Sammy man-"

"No, give me one good reason. And no bullshit about hunting, and how shes a distraction. Something, anything other then that."

Dean wanted to kick himself. "I don't want you to get hurt Sammy. Rome is, great. Neither of us have met someone like her, but we don't know if shes staying, and I don't, I cant see you like that after she disappears the same way she got here."

Sam looked at his brother; he of course knew what loving Rome would mean, that didn't change anything.

"I don't care." Sam said nothing more and walked back into the room. Dean ran his hand over his face; this was not going to end well. He didn't know what the hell Rome had been thinking, but he sure the hell was going to set everything straight.

In the morning, once he got some sleep. He walked back into the room as well, and saw that Sam was already in bed. Dean sure the hell was not going to wake Rome up when she was finally sleeping decently.

He sat on the edge of the bed and rolled his neck; and this had started as such a good day. He thought as he took his boots and jeans off and laid back.

so, it is brotherly love for Rome that has Dean all in knots, or is it the jealousy monster?

i'd love to know what y'all think.

and you know what that means...LEAVE ME A REVIEW. im such a whore for them.


	25. Chapter 25

So Here's Another Chapter Of Rome.

For Everyone Whose Been Patient And Amazing, I Hope This Was Worth The Wait.

Rome knew she was the first to wake. She slowly climbed out of bed, making sure she didn't want Dean as she walked over to the bathroom. After locking the door behind her, she stared at herself in the mirror.

Why god why did Sam have to kiss her? Even worse, why did Dean have to walk in at that moment? Fuck. She knew it had been a bad idea to treat him like she did her friends back home.

Rome rubbed her forehead, trying not to think of the headache she was starting to get. She didn't know what Dean was going to say to her when he got up.

And how the hell was she suppose to act around Sam now? She didn't want to hurt him, but he had to know they were never going to be like that. All of a sudden Rome really wanted a drink.

Rome jumped when she heard the light knock on the bathroom door. "Its just me." She heard Dean whisper. Rome walked over to the door and unlocked it. Once Dean was in, he closed it. Rome crossed her arms under her her breast and looked at him, she just wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"So last night,"

"Got out of hand."

"Would you have let it," Dean stopped himself; he knew what he was about to say did not sound good.

"What? Would I have let him get any further? Are you fucking," Rome stopped herself as well. "I don't know if you noticed, but I pushed him away before you made it known you were standing there." Rome shook her head about to speak, but Dean spoke instead.

"Sam likes you." Rome looked at him blankly, obviously confused. "Like, likes you likes you."

Romes eyes went wide for a moment, then she snorted. "Of course. The irony of it all. God really hates me." Dean couldn't help but snicker.

Rome took a deep breath. "I'll just figure out how to deal with this later."

"Rome."

"No, I can barely wrap my head about the fact that he kissed me, this new information is going to take a bit." She leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling. "Please get out. I'm going to the shop early today and I need a shower."

"Rome,"

"Dean, please." He said nothing more as he nodded and walked out, making sure the door was closed behind him. It was at that moment Dean knew he had fucked up.

When Rome finally came out of the bathroom, she was completely silent as she moved around the room, looking for her shoes she had lost yesterday. She didn't hum, she didn't even say anything to Dean.

Once she found them, she pulled them on, grabbed her bag and went out the door, again without even muttering so much as a goodbye to Dean. When the door closed, Sam woke up and looked around. "Wheres Rome?"

"She went to work." Even with the weeks that had passed, he still felt odd saying those words.

Sam nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing Sam. How you feelin?"

"Good. Romes a good nurse." Dean merely nodded and looked over to the table covered in reach.

"Well, if you're feelin up to it today, we should go and do some recon. We only have one more week till the full moon."

"Shit." Sam cursed under his breath; he couldn't believe two weeks had already passed. "Yeah, sounds like a plan." he said as he stood and walked over to the bathroom.

Dean leaned against the table; they were no closer to finding out who the werewolf was then they were when they got there. While the theories Rome came up with were good, there was just too much information to comb through to get the answer.

X

X

X

X

Rome stopped at a drugstore before heading to the shop. She bought four things; aspirin, a lighter, cigarettes and a Butterfinger crunch. After dry swallowing a couple of aspirin she pulled out the pack of cigarettes and lit one up.

By the time she got to the shop, she was on her second one, and Zoey wasn't there yet. Rome checked her watch, realizing how early she really was. She sighed as she leaned against the wall, taking a long drag. "Can I bum one?"

Rome opened her eyes and saw Kyle leaning against the opposing wall, smiling at her. "Yeah, sure." Rome pulled another cigarette out, pressed it between her lips and lit it.

She didn't notice Kyle was staring at her as she handed him the now lit cigarette. "What? Scared of my cooties?" she mused as he shook his head, taking the cigarette from her.

"I would love to have your cooties."

Rome laughed and took another drag. "So, what brings you here this early?"

"I could ask you the same question." he said as she smiled.

"Touche." Rome let the butt fall to the ground, then she stomped it out. "I felt like a smoke, so I left early to get some." she said; of course she wasn't going to tell a complete stranger the real reason she left. She couldn't face Sam right now, she hadn't thought of what to say to him without hurting him. Kyle nodded.

"And yourself?"

"Just fancied a walk." Rome started laughing hysterically. "What?"

"Nothing, its just, I haven't heard someone say that in a very long time." Kyle smiled at her laugh; he liked it.

Before he could say something, Zoey pulled up and got out of her car. "Hey, ooo, can I have one?" she asked when she saw the cigarettes.

Rome shook her head. "You're suppose to be quitting."

"Please?"

"No."

Kyle watched, completely amused; Zoey looked as if she could stomp on Rome.

"Please?"

"No. Don't ask again." Zoey pouted as she walked passed Rome and unlocked the store.

"Come on chicka, get your behind in there."

"Yes mistress." Rome muttered as she walked into the store, waving goodbye to Kyle.

Once in the store, Zoey turned to Rome. "Are you an escort?"

Rome first was shocked, then started laughing again. "No, why?"

"Then what is your secret."

"For what?"

"You are always surrounded by gorgeous men."

Rome couldn't stop herself from laughing again. "Hey, they are all yours, take them."

Zoey hugged her. "You're awesome."

Rome smiled. "Wait, you thought I was an escort?" Zoey nodded enthusiastically. "Wow, awesome." From there the day went on as normal.

X

X

X

X

Several hours later, Zoey was getting bored, and had the best idea when she saw Rome putting outfits together for the display. "Stop." Rome stopped moving and looked over to her. "Is it a code three? Is there a fucking spider on me?"

Zoey tried not to laugh at her friends panic. "No, you're good."

Rome exhaled hard. "Thank fuck. Okay, whats up?"

"Lets go out."

Rome looked at her for a moment. "Sweetie, your really awesome and everything, and you're a great girl-"

Zoey rolled her eyes. "No, lets go out. Lets take a couple of dresses, or whatever we want and go dancing."

Rome only thought for a second before answering. "Hells yes."

After she gave her answer, Zoey squealed and jumped up and down. "Okay, so, flip the open sign and lets get dressed."

Rome nodded and did as she was told. This was going to work; she couldn't face Sam yet, and this distraction was going to keep them busy for hours. "And you can take anything, as long as you let me smoke tonight."

Rome stared at her; this was a hard decision. "Okay, fine, but we stick to this one pack, deal?"

Zoey ran at her and hugged her tight. "You're awesome."

"I know." Rome said with a smirk as she looked at the dress rack, then smiled. Rome looked over to Zoey. "Zoey?"

"Hmmm?" She was cashing out and wasn't really paying attention.

"Do I get a Zoey doll tonight?"

"Yeah hon, whatever you want." Romes smiled spread even wider as she started to grab something for Zoey.

Several minutes later, Rome dropped several things on the counter. "Rome, I know I said anything,"

"Oh no, these are your options."

Zoey looked at her oddly.

"I asked if I got a Zoey doll today, and you said yes. And I love dressing my dolls up."

Zoey couldn't help but smile at her. "Fine fine, what about you?"

Rome smiled. "Don't worry, I got myself covered-"

"I hope not too much." She said with a wink as Rome rolled her eyes. "Get with it woman!"

"Okay okay, I'm going." Zoey said as she picked up the clothes and headed over to the dressing room.

While Zoey was changing, Rome grabbed the scissors from her bag, grabbed her planned outfit and planted herself in front of Zoey's dressing room. "Rome?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sure you're not on crack?"

"Yep."

She knew Zoey had body issues. Mostly with the fact she was 5'10 and not model thin, so finding clothes was always hard for her. Rome knew her pain as a short girl with a butt; clothes are hard to find.

"Try the green dress with the jean shorts and fish nets."

"Are you sure you're not trying to trick me out?"

"Oh sweetheart, I would tell you first of course." Rome said as she finished cutting the hem off her dress in her hands.

"What about shoes?"

"Oh, no bitching? I'm guessing you like it."

"I love it Rome, I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy."

Rome loved her sense of sarcasm. "Let me go grab you a pair."

Rome stared at the rack of shoes. When she saw a pair of black ankle boots she smiled. "Here." she said as she ran back over, slipping them under the door.

"So, when I come out, will you be dressed?"

"I'm putting some finishing touches on mine." Rome said as the dressing room door opened. She couldn't help but smile, then whistle. "Damn girl."

Zoey blushed then looked at herself in the mirror again. The green dress she wore would have been short on a normal sized girl, but on Zoey it was a perfect shirt with is baby doll fit, the jean shorts showed off her long legs nicely and the fishnets added a bit of sexiness to the casualness of the jeans shorts. "I love you."

Rome smiled. "I know."

Zoey looked at her, then to the pile of clothes in her lap. "Well, get on it."

"Yes mistress." Rome said as she took her clothes with her into the dressing room.

After a few minutes, Zoey was getting impatient. "ROME!" Rome said nothing as she opened the door and Zoey's jaw dropped. "Holy...mother...fuck."

"I'm taking that as you like?" Zoey nodded without speaking.

Rome had taken a long yellow summer dress and cut off about 12 inches. The dress now hit right above her knee; she wore black knee high biker boots with it and a black destroyed tee shirt over the top of the dress.

"How the hell did you do that?" Zoey as she tugged on Rome shirt, trying to figure out how she tied it.

"I watched a thing on youtube about it."

"So, if you don't end up going home with someone tonight, you can always come home with me." Zoey said as she grabbed her jacket, then dropped it; she didn't want to have to remember it later.

"Hold on." Zoey stopped at the door and turned around. "You're not a doll without accessories." Sometimes, its good to own your own store.

When they left the store, Rome left a note on the door for which ever Winchester was coming to get her and turned her cell phone off; all she needed was one day to herself, and that was what she was going to get.

X

X

X

X

Not even an hour later, Dean decided he was going to head down to the shop to try and talk to Rome. He wasn't sure if he had to apologize, or what he was really going to say, but he knew he couldn't leave things the way they were. When he pulled up to the store, he felt it in his gut that something wasn't right. First with the "Closed" sign facing out, then with the lights off.

Dean walked up to the door, ripping the note down. He recognized Romes handwriting instantly. "I haven't gone missing, nor have I been kidnapped. Zo really wanted to go out tonight, and it seemed like a good idea. I'll be back tonight. My cell is in the room and I have my key. R."

Dean didn't like this, in fact he knew exactly what he was going to do. Dean got in the impala and sped back to the motel. He was going to get Sam and they were going to go track her ass down and drag her back to the room.

Yep, that's exactly what they were going to do. Dean stopped at a red light and looked at Rome's note once again; he knew in many ways it wasn't fair to tell Rome about Sam's crush this morning, especially this morning after what had happened the night before.

Dean also understood that Rome might be getting tired of being around him and Sam all the damn time. He knew they were hard to get along with sometimes. Rome made it easy as possible, but he knew there were things.

God! When did he get so understanding? Now he knew what it was to be Sam. Dean sighed and drove back to the motel without speeding; he would give Rome this. He would let her go out and have a carefree night, but the second the lunar cycle started, he was locking her ass in the room.

When Dean opened the door, Sam looked up from his computer, then made a face. "Where's Rome?" Dean didn't answer him right away. He took his coat off first, then grabbed a beer.

"Dean."

"She went out with Zoey. Said she would be back later."

"Oh." Sam said as he looked down at his computer. "Did she say when she was coming back tonight?"

"Nope. Thought it would be nice to just let her have free reign." Sam stared at Dean, wondering who this was and where his brother was. "Plus you know, girl time or whatever." Sam continued to stare at Dean as he sat at the table. "So, anything new?"

Sam looked at his computer, shaking his head for a moment, getting his head back into the hunting game. "Yeah actually, its why I was wondering where Rome was, her theory about who the werewolf is, I think it might work."

Dean set his beer down, a bit shocked. "Okay, lay it on me. We're too close to the cycle now with theatrics Sam."

"Well, I've been running the victims names and cross-referencing them with hospitals, when or if they have given blood or have had blood work done."

"And?"

"I've narrowed it down to one hospital that they all had in common."

Dean smiled. "Good job Sammy."

"Rome figured it all out, I just put the pieces together."

Dean tried not to think about what Sam had told him last night, and instead go on as he had before last night. "Okay, so where are we at figuring out who this person is?"

Sam let out a long sigh. "That's going to be the tricky part. Its the busiest hospital in the city, with hundreds if not a thousand or two employees, all in and out whenever they want."

"Son of a bitch."

Sam nodded and took a sip of his soda. This was going to be harder then he thought. If only Rome was there so he could bounce ideas off her. Sam's mind then started to drift to last night when they were completely carefree.

He loved that side of Rome, when she let her walls down and acted like a big kid. He thought about the kiss last night; part of him was pissed at Dean from coming in, but something told him Rome would have come up with something nonetheless.

If only he could figure out why she was so apprehensive around him, maybe then things could work with them.

So. There Was The Chapter.

Coming Next Time:

_While the water was heating up, Rome took her bra off, throwing it carelessly on the ground. Sam childishly closed his eyes and pinched himself to check if he was dreaming; when he opened his eyes again, Rome was still standing in the bathroom, her back to him, now only in her underwear. There was a god. Rome made a strained noise as she pushed her underwear down her hips, letting them fall to the ground._

What Do You Think Rome And Zoey Did While They Were At?

And How Do You See That Scene Ending?


	26. Chapter 26

I Present Rome.

We Haven't Been On Talking Terms Lately, But I'm Bored As Fuck Right Now.

So Please, Reviews Are Always Welcomed.

Rome tried to be quiet as she walked up to the door, but it was almost impossible with the amount of alcohol she had in her system. She told Zoey not to let her drink too much, but Zoey, having gotten lost in her own fun, had forgotten to cut Rome off at three drinks.

As Rome fumbled with her keys, she tried remembering how much she had to drink, but all she could remember was some very indecent exposure and a stripper pole. Rome giggled as she pushed the door open, almost falling into the room.

Dean, who had woken up minutes before watched Rome from the bed as she walked in, stumbling over herself. "Ahhh shit." she muttered as she tried pulling her boots off as she walked. Again she almost lost her balance, but steadily herself on one of the chairs. Next went the shirt she was wearing over her dress, and finally her dress came off.

Rome flopped down on the bed, not noticing or maybe not caring that Dean was awake next to her. Dean looked over at her and could smell the alcohol coming off her. He shook his head, then realized Rome was in her underwear. This was his chance to try and find her new tattoo. He started at her shoulders, his eyes trailing down the back of her body.

Again he could see the rays of her protection tattoo peaking out over her underwear. Unfortunately Dean couldn't find her new tattoo. He sighed, gently pulling on her blanket under her until it was free then covered her with it. With a yawn Dean grabbed her glasses and set them on the nightstand before laying back down, drifting into sleep.

In the morning when Sam woke up, he sat up and looked around the room; he saw a trail of Rome's clothes leading to Dean's bed where she was laying face down, one of her legs curled around the blankets. Dean had one of his arms across her back, both were completely passed out.

Sam tried to keep the little green monster from growing, but he wasn't stupid. He knew there was something going on between them, something they weren't telling. Sam laid back on the bed and sighed; he wanted to do something, anything to show his feelings for Rome. If the kiss hadn't done it, he didn't know what would, short of voicing his actual feelings.

Some time later he heard Rome groaned from the bed. Sam looked over as Rome slowly climbed out of bed; she was standing there in nothing but her bra and underwear. Sam felt his mouth go dry as she walked over to the bathroom, not closing the door behind her as she turned the shower on.

While the water was heating up, Rome took her bra off, throwing it carelessly on the ground. Sam childishly closed his eyes and pinched himself to check if he was dreaming; when he opened his eyes again, Rome was still standing in the bathroom, her back to him, now only in her underwear.

There was a god. Rome made a strained noise as she pushed her underwear down her hips, letting them fall to the ground.

Rome was now muttering to herself about how stupid drinking was, and why the water was taking so long to heat up. Sam simply could not get over the fact she was standing in the bathroom naked, with the door open; granted she had kept her back to him, but Sam didn't care; she had a very nice backside. Sam was extremely disappointed when Rome disappeared into the shower.

Sam laid in bed and tried to get his mind out of the gutter; Rome was in the only private room they had, and Dean was sleeping in the bed next to him, now was not the time to get worked up over this. Sam had to start thinking about dead puppies and that old woman who kept hitting on him when they had worked with Bela. That did the trick, for now.

Dean woke up, not five minutes later. Sam heard him yawn then sit up. He could tell from Dean's movements that he was still half asleep as he made his way over to the bathroom, walking right in.

Sam couldn't believe his ears when he heard Dean talking to Rome, when she was in the shower. Sam reminded himself that when Jo was around, they shared the bathroom all the time, but it didn't mean that Sam liked it.

A couple of minutes later, Dean walked out of the bathroom and walked over the the bed and laid back down. He looked over to the clock and groaned; it was way too early for any of them to be awake.

When Rome got out of the shower, she pushed the door closed before stepping out of the shower. She really hoped that neither of the Winchesters were awake for her naked performance she just had going on. She might die of humiliation of they had seen her.

Dean had startled her when he walked into the bathroom, but she didn't mind it; the little shot of adrenaline woke her up a little bit more. Rome walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her tightly.

She felt a little better now that she had a shower, and was really hoping she didn't imagine Zoey saying the store was closed today. Rome yawned as she walked over to her side of the bed and grabbed clothes from it. When she looked around to see if either brother was alive, Sam closed his eyes and faked sleeping. Once Rome was sure neither brothers were going to wake up, she sat on the bed and let her towel pool around her.

Sam opened his eyes and looked over; he loved the curve of her back and found himself smiling at her tattoos. The last couple of times Rome had been without clothing, he either was too busy to notice or too far away to really make them out. Sam liked that her protection tattoo wasn't all black, he liked the bright green color she had there instead of all black like he and Dean had. Sam could spend hours tracing her tattoos with his fingers, not having a care in the world.

When Rome pulled her bra on, Sam almost gave away he was awake when she started muttering to herself. "Stupid boobs, stop getting bigger. Stupid bra, too small now. Poppin out everywhere. Grrr."

Rome pulled on a tee shirt next and stood, not bothering with pants as she picked up her clothes from last night. "Ooo, hello Alec." she said as she looked at a piece of paper, smiling. Once she had gathered all of her clothes and threw them in the laundry bag, she looked around and yawned. "Screw this." she muttered before climbing back into bed.

Sam decided it was time to get up and take a shower, maybe get breakfast for the three of them, seeing as Rome is usually the one feeding them. When he walked into the bathroom, it smelled exactly like Rome.

Sam leaned against the counter and stood there with his eyes closed; her scent was just as calming as she could be. After a few minutes Sam closed the door, making sure to lock it before he stripped down and turned the shower on.

The warm water ran over him causing him to sigh from the relief. He felt any tension in his body quickly leaving. After washing his hair, blocking out Dean snide remarks about his 'long girly hair' and how he used girls shampoo. Sam leaned against the wall of the shower, then grabbed the body wash. He rubbed it over his arms and chest, then turned around to turn the temperature up a little bit more.

Sam looked down and knew there was no avoiding it; his body wanted it and seeing as the girl he wanted, didn't know it yet, this was his only option. He wrapped his hand around his already hard shaft and started moving his hand up and down. He adjusted his grip before closing his eyes, and thought about Rome.

How she was naked only feet away from him this morning, when she was under the incubus control and she kissed him, moved against him. Sam let out a strangled moan, feeling the pressure building. Just a few more moments and he would have his sweet release.

Seconds from coming, Dean banged on the bathroom door. "Stop jacking off in there Sam, I gotta piss!"

Sam nearly banged his head against the shower wall in frustration, but what made this all worse was when he heard Rome's voice.

"Jesus Christ Dean, no one bothers you in the fucking shower when you're jacking off, so why don't you leave Sam alone." Sam could have died right there, of embarrassment. Then it was silent.

Sam quickly rinsed off and turned the water off. He tightly wrapped a towel around his hips and unlocked the door. When he opened it, he was met with Dean sitting on Rome's legs, as Rome hit him with a pillow.

"Get offffff." she whined as Dean shook his head with a grin.

"Maybe later when I get the shower back."

"Good, what are you two? Five?"

"Does that make you our babysitter?" Dean asked with a smile. She turned back to Dean and open handed hit him.

"Get off my legs fat ass."

"Oh, now that's not nice. My ass is not fat. My ass is perfect."

"Uh huh." Rome said, trying not to blush and think about how right he was; his ass was perfect.

Rome laid back with a groaned; last night was suppose to help her, work off some of the sexual tension that was building inside of her, but obviously, it didn't work. "Go take a shower, me and Sam will get breakfast."

Dean sighed. "Fine, but I want-"

"Dean, you're getting whatever I chose and you're going to like it." she said as Dean chuckled, standing from the bed, unpinning Rome.

With her legs free, Rome stood from the bed as well and looked over her jeans. Before Dean went into the bathroom, he caught Sam staring over at Rome as she bent over, pulling jeans out of her bag.

Dean hit Sam upside the head before disappearing in the bathroom. Sam took this moment yo get dressed. After he dropped his towel and started puling his boxers on, he heard Rome giggle. "Really Sam, warn me before you're going to drop um. We maybe all adults here, but, never mind, Dean's not an adult." Sam chuckled and looked over at her; Rome had her pants on, but now was struggling with the zipper.

Sam walked over, only clad in his boxers and looked down at her. "You need some help." He could tell there was an internal battle going on in her mind.

"Sure why not? But if you rip them, you're buying me a new pair."

"Deal." he said as he took a deep breath and tried not to let Rome see his hands were shaking.

Sam grabbed the zipper pull and tugged on it, but it was pretty stuck. As Sam tugged, Romes body swayed. "Sorry, didn't think you would have to tug this hard." Then she shrugged and started humming as Sam worked on the zipper.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "Umm, I have to,"

"Put your hand down my pants? Just don't get any ideas." she said with a smirk as Sam sat down on the bed seeing as it was the perfect level to fix her zipper. Slowly he slid his hand down the front of her jeans. His breathing hitched when his hand touched her soft skin; he nearly lost it when his fingers grazed the top of her underwear. "Almost." he said as she nodded, seemingly unphased by the current situation.

Just as Sam pulled the zipper up, Dean walked out of the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks and cocked his head to the side. "Do I want to know whats going on?" He asked with a grin, hiding the fact that he didn't like what he saw and it worried him.

Rome looked at Sam with a smile. "Thanks Sam." Dean looked between them, then at Rome. "My zipper was stuck, Sam fixed it."

"Nice." he said as Rome looked at him.

"Why aren't you taking a shower?"

"Well, because Sam was using it for something other then showering, there's no hot water."

Rome nodded then looked over to Sam. "Wanna get dressed and get breakfast? Or do you want to get jumped when we walk out the door?"

Sam quickly stood from the bed and pulled his clothes on; the only person he wanted jumping him was Rome, but he doubt that was going to happen anytime soon. Rome waved at Dean as she and Sam walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Dean looked over to the research on the table, cursing under his breath; looked like he was going to have to do it, alone.

X

X  
>X<p>

X

X

Rome let Sam drive. He looked over at her; she had one of her legs tucked under herself and the other she had bent and was resting on her chin on her knee; she looked deep in thought. "You okay?"

Rome nodded, then looked over at him. "About last night Sam,"

Sam felt his stomach twist; he was hoping to hear the words, "I want you." come out of her mouth, but he knew that's not what was coming. "You don't have to say anything, its okay."

Rome looked at him, shaking her head. "I don't want to leave it like this Sam. You're my friend, and I care about you, so much but-"

"Not like that?" he offered and she nodded.

"I really enjoyed for last night, I haven't had fun like that since I've been here. It reminded me of being with my friends and I'm really thankful for that." Sam stopped at a red light and looked at her; he noticed she was trying very hard not to cry. "Its not a secret that I miss everyone, but last night, I felt right at home." Sam didn't know what to say.

Honesty, what does a guy say to something like that? Sam took a deep breath then smiled. "I'm sorry I kissed you, I was overstepping-"

"Sam-"

"I understand that, but I'm glad I could give you that Rome, I am. You deserve to be happy."

"So do you." she said as he chuckled almost bitterly and pressed down on the gas petal. "In fact, Zoey likes you."

Sam's head snapped towards her. "What?"

Rome nodded. "She does. Asked me about you after I got some drinks in her last night. If you want a date with her, all you have to do is ask."

Sam nodded. "I'll think about it."

"Okay." she said as she turned and head, looking out the window.

Several minutes passed in silence, then out of no where, Rome punched Sam in the arm. He turned her, about to ask why she did that when he caught her grin. "Slug bug."

"Oh, so we're playing that game?" Rome said nothing as she looked back out the window. Sam found himself smiling; he knew his feelings for weren't just going to disappear because of what she had said. He was just going to have to be careful about how he was around her; he had patients to wait for her, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

When Sam pulled into the parking lot, he looked around, then punched Rome in her shoulder. She turned and looked at him a bit shock as she rubbed her arm. "I'm telling." she said, opening her door.

She headed into the store, leaving Sam behind in the car. Now he felt bad; he knew he didn't hit her very hard but still, he felt bad. When he walked into the store, he looked down the first couple of isles for Rome, and when he found her he grabbed a cart and pushed it towards her.

"Wanna hop in?" he asked as she looked up with a smile.

"You know me so well." she said as she carefully climbed into the basket of the cart and sat down.

"So, whats on the list?"

"I didn't make one. I forgot to."

"Oh no, we're going to end up leaving with junk food."

"It is a great possibility." she said as she directed him down the isle. Sam couldn't help but smile; Rome and Dean may have some kind of connection, but Rome felt more at home with him and that is all he could ask for.

X

X  
>X<p>

X

X

Dean looked at the clock and wondered where Sam and Rome were with his food; he was hungry and the both of them knew better. He got cranky when he was hungry. Rome's words not his. He would never admit she was right. First he heard Rome's laughter and he smiled; he was really glad they were back. When the door opened, he smiled at them, then frowned.

"Where's the food?"

Rome rolled her eyes as she took the bags over to the kitchenette. "I'm making us food Dean, it wont take too long. Here." she said as she tossed him a bagel from the bag. Before he could say anything else, she tossed him a package of cream cheese. "Eat that Mr. Cranky Pants."

Dean took a bite of his bagel. "Hardy har har." He muttered with his mouth full.

Sam moved around the kitchen with Rome, helping her put the food away; surprisingly enough, they had walked out with real food. It didn't mean that when they got to the candy section they didn't indulge a bit, but both were happy for the real food. Once the food was put away and Rome started cooking, Sam joined Dean at the table, jumping right into research.

Less then fifteen minutes later Rome walked over to with two plates in her hands. "Breakfast for the gentlemen." she said as she placed them in front of them.

Dean started digging in right away, nearly groaning. "This is amazing, what is it?"

Rome only smiled as she grabbed her plate and stood with it as she ate.

"Come on, what is it?"

"It doesn't have a name. Its just something my dad would make when we would have breakfast together." Dean looked at her; he could hear the pain in her voice when she mentioned her dad, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

He was both glad and upset; glad she wasn't in pain anymore but upset she was starting to get used to having to talk about her parents, and not get to see them. It wasn't right.

As Rome put the plates in the sink, her cell rang. "Hello," Rome smiled. "Yeah Zo, I didn't think we were going to be in business today. How you doing?" Rome pressed her lips together to keep herself from laughing.

"Yeah, I'll open tomorrow, promise. Bye." she hung up and Dean looked at her.

"I want to ask how Zo is, but I really want to know what you two were doing last night?" He asked with a smirk as Rome shrugged.

"You know, normal girl things."

"Slumber party?" Rome rolled her eyes. "More like dancing at a club and being the biggest freakin teases in the room." she said as she turned her back, imagining the look on his face.

Dean looked from her then to Sam. "Shes joking right?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't think so." he said as he grabbed a medical report and started reading through it. He wished he could have been there to see Rome danced; he had a feeling she was amazing.

"So, have you guys found anything?"

Dean shook his head. "Squat."

"That blows and sucks." Dean looked as if he was trying hard not to laugh. Rome rolled her eyes at him and grabbed one of the medical files. "There has to be something," she looked at the file, her brow knitted together. "Have we crossed checked the RN's on duty and the lab techs?"

Dean and Sam looked at her confused. "Okay, I guess I have been watching too much NCIS, but Abby is too awesome and Gibbs," Rome smiled, her mind drifting for a moment, Sam clearing his throat brought her back.

Rome shook her head. "Anyways. Do we have a list of the nurses who took the blood and the guys in the lab who ran the blood? Maybe that's how they were chosen." Rome's hand went to her pocket, thinking as she ran her fingers over her medical bracelet.

Dean saw her hand in her pocket and shook his head. Rome gave him a look and that's when Sam caught onto this silent conversation. Dean shook his head again and Rome sighed. "Whats going on?" They both looked at Sam, but said nothing. "Guys? Whats going on? What am I not in on?"

Rome pulled her hand out of her pocket and closed the file. "Nothing. Dean and I had discussed a plan earlier, but its a no. Its definitely a no."

"Damn fucking straight."

Rome tried not to blow up. "Please Dean, I already know-"

"No you don't." Dean stood, knocking his chair back.

Sam jumped and watched as Dean grabbed Romes arm, dragging her towards the door. "We'll be right back Sam."

"Dean what-" But the door slammed before he could finish. Sam watched from the window as Dean towered over Rome as he yelled at her, but Sam couldn't hear the words.

"Are you fucking insane?"

"Not any less then you or Sam. If one of you have the same blood and defect as the other victims we both know you would that you would have done it by now." Dean went to speak, but Rome shook her head. "No, you don't get to talk your way out of this, admit it." Dean clenched his jaw before speaking.

"You're right. We would have, but that's me and Sam, that's not you."

"Let me help."

"You have helped more then honestly I thought you were going to do. I cant put you in this kind of danger Rome."

"Why not? You'll be there to save me, wont you?"

Dean's shoulders fell. "That's not the point."

"I know I'm not a hunter, but I think I proved that I can handle myself."

Dean raised a hand, stopping for a second before tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you Rome, and there are just too many variables. What if Sam and I get hurt and we cant protect you? I'm not ready to have that kind of blame on me. I could barely take it when Sam died, I-"

Rome, knowing how hard it was for him to admit his emotions wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Okay fine, you won. But just so you know, the chick-flick moment wont save you every time."

Dean chuckled, resting his chin on her shoulder. "So, what should we tell Sam?"

"Exactly what I was going to do, just not about my blood type."

Dean nodded and pulled back. "Sorry I yelled."

"Sorry I was thinking about shooting you." Dean laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards the room door.

Sam looked up, looking at both of them questioningly but neither of them looked as if they were going to be saying anything on the subject any time soon. Sam didn't want to, but he dropped the whole thing because he knew if he didn't, that the entire thing would just blow up and one of them would just leave.

Rome sat at the table across from him and grabbed all of the medical reports of the victims before they died. Sam watched as she highlighted something in each one, smiling when she finished the last one. "I think I found him."

Both Dean and Sam rushed to her side. "Are you kidding?"

"I cant believe I didn't think of this before." She said as she stared at the paper.

"Who is it?"

"A lab tech by the name of Simon Roads."

"Holy shit Rome. You did it."

Rome looked at the papers, nodding. "So, are we going after him now?" Dean gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, are you two going?"

"Yes. And you're staying here with the door locked and silver-"

"Bullets in my gun. I know." Rome stood and took a step back, letting the boys do what they were good at; finding and killing monsters.

As Sam looked up the address of Mr. Roads, Rome's phone started ringing, a ring tone neither brother had ever heard before, "_Angels are gonna sign my name_" "I'll be right back." she said as she answered the phone, leaving the motel room and making sure the door was closed behind her. "Cas, are you okay?"

There was labored breathing on the other end and Rome was praying he was okay. "Tell me right now,"

"Anything."

"Are you here because you wanted to be?" How could Rome answer that question? She was a fan girl for Christ-sake, of course she wanted to be in this world. So her answer was simple. "Yes."

"Do you know how?"

Rome took a deep breath. "I think we both know who did this, both to me and to you." She heard him sigh and imagined his very pensive look.

"I will contact you soon." Before she could argue, he hung up.

Rome decided to stand outside a little bit longer and let the cool breeze wash over her. So many things were rushing through her mind; Castiel being alive, Zach threatening her, Dean and Sam and their safety.

She of course was last on her list; Rome never thought about herself, she was selfless in that way, thinking of others before herself. She would do anything to save Dean and Sam, even if that meant giving up her own life. Rome sighed before looking towards the motel window, readying herself to get back into the game.

So, Let Me Know What You Guys Think Of Rome's Budding Relationships With The Boys.


	27. Chapter 27

And An Update For My People.

Song Being Played: NOTORIOUS B.I.G. **"Hypnotize"**

Please See Authors Note At The End.

The first night of the hunt, they could not find Simon. Dean and Sam had arrived back at the room just before sun rise with nothing to show for it, except of course for being very tired. It didnt take Rome long to persuade them to go to bed, that they could look for Simon later on in the day. The night before the full moon was only a day away now and Rome knew if they didnt find him in time, there was going to be another body, two even.

After Sam had passed out, Dean watched Rome as she got ready. "I dont like the idea of you going to work, he could-"

"I havent been to the doctors. He cant find me that way Dean. Its okay. I have my gun in my purse and if I accidentally shoot someone who was just being a creeper and the cops wonder why I have silver bullets, i'll explain im a crazy person and i'll be set." He couldnt help but chuckle. He knew he shouldnt be so worried; Rome had gone against an incubus, and was not afraid, then again she wasnt exactly immune to his charms.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours anyways."

"I'll come pick you up before Sam and I go out." Rome merely nodded before gently closing the door behind her.

Rome pulled out a cigarette as she walked, cupping her hand around the lighter as she lit it, taking a long and deep drag. She felt it in the pit of her stomach; something was going to happen.

Of course she didnt know what or even when, her senses had never been that developed but she knew there was something looming over her, something more then just the body count that could be if they didnt find Simon. She sighed and took another drag, the butt to the ground before opening the store door. "Oly oly oxen free!"

"I am here my love!" Zoey yelled from the back room.

Rome smiled as she set her bag on the ground and turned the overhead speakers up. "FUCK YEAH!" Zoey yelled as the song played on.

_Hah, sicker than your average Poppa_  
><em>Twist cabbage off instinct niggas don't think shit stink<em>  
><em>pink gators, my Detroit players<em>  
><em>Timbs for my hooligans in Brooklyn<em>  
><em>Dead right, if they head right, Biggie there every night<em>  
><em>Poppa been smooth since days of Underroos<em>  
><em>Never lose, never choose to, bruise crews who<em>  
><em>do something to us, talk go through us<em>  
><em>Girls walk to us, wanna do us, screw us<em>  
><em>Who us? Yeah, Poppa and Puff (ehehehe)<em>  
><em>Close like Starsky and Hutch, stick the clutch<em>  
><em>Dare I squeeze three at your cherry M-3<em>  
><em>(Take that, take that, take that, ha ha!)<em>  
><em>Bang every MC easily, busily<em>  
><em>Recently niggas fronting ain't saying nothing (nope)<em>  
><em>So I just speak my piece, (c'mon) keep my piece<em>  
><em>Cubans with the Jesus piece (thank you God), with my peeps<em>  
><em>Packing, asking who want it, you got it nigga flaunt it<em>  
><em>That Brooklyn bullshit, we're on it<em>

Rome rolled her hips and grabbed Zoey's hand, pulling her to her. They sang along as they danced together, much as they did on their girls night out.

_Biggie Biggie Biggie can't you see_  
><em>Sometimes your words just hypnotize me<em>  
><em>And I just love your flashy ways<em>  
><em>Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid (uh)<em>

_Biggie Biggie Biggie (uh-huh) can't you see (uh)_  
><em>Sometimes your words just hypnotize me (hip to)<em>  
><em>And I just love your flashy ways (uh-huh)<em>  
><em>Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid (hah)<em>

_I put hoes in NY onto DKNY (uh-huh)_  
><em>Miami, D.C. prefer Versace (that's right)<em>  
><em>All Philly hoes, dough and Moschino (c'mon)<em>  
><em>Every cutie wit a booty bought a Coogi (haaaaah!)<em>  
><em>Now who's the real dookie, meaning who's really the shit<em>  
><em>Them niggas ride dicks, Frank White push the sticks<em>  
><em>on the Lexus, LX, four and a half<em>  
><em>Bulletproof glass tints if I want some ass<em>  
><em>Gonna blast squeeze first ask questions last<em>  
><em>That's how most of these so-called gangsters pass<em>  
><em>At last, a nigga rappin bout blunts and broads<em>  
><em>Tits and bras, ménage à trois, sex in expensive cars<em>  
><em>I still leave you on the pavement<em>  
><em>Condo paid for, no car payment<em>  
><em>At my arraignment, note for the plantiff<em>  
><em>Your daughter's tied up in a Brooklyn basement (shh)<em>  
><em>Face it, not guilty, that's how I stay filthy (not guilty)<em>  
><em>Richer than Richie, till you niggas come and get me<em>

_Biggie Biggie Biggie can't you see_  
><em>Sometimes your words just hypnotize me<em>  
><em>And I just love your flashy ways<em>  
><em>Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid (uh)<em>

_Biggie Biggie Biggie (uh-huh) can't you see (huh)_  
><em>Sometimes your words just hypnotize me (hip to)<em>  
><em>And I just love your flashy ways (uh-huh)<em>  
><em>Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid (uh)<em>

_I can fill ya wit real millionaire shit (I can fill ya)_  
><em>Escargot, my car go, one sixty, swiftly<em>  
><em>Wreck it buy a new one<em>  
><em>Your crew run run run, your crew run run<em>  
><em>I know you sick of this, name brand nigga wit<em>  
><em>flows girls say he's sweet like licorice<em>  
><em>So get with this nigga, it's easy<em>  
><em>Girlfriend here's a pen, call me round ten<em>  
><em>Come through, have sex on rugs that's Persian (that's right)<em>  
><em>Come up to your job, hit you while you working (uh)<em>  
><em>for certain, Poppa freaking, not speaking<em>  
><em>Leave that ass leakin, like rapper demo<em>  
><em>Tell them hoe, take they clothes off slowly<em>  
><em>Hit em wit the force like Obe, dick black like Toby (Obe...Toby)<em>  
><em>Watch me roam like Gobe, lucky they don't owe me<em>  
><em>Where the safe show me, homey.. (say what, homey)<em>

_Biggie Biggie Biggie can't you see_  
><em>Sometimes your words just hypnotize me<em>  
><em>And I just love your flashy ways<em>  
><em>Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid (uh)<em>

_Biggie Biggie Biggie (uh-huh) can't you see (uh)_  
><em>Sometimes your words just hypnotize me (hip to)<em>  
><em>And I just love your flashy ways (uh-huh)<em>  
><em>Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid (uh)<em>

_Biggie Biggie Biggie can't you see_  
><em>Sometimes your words just hypnotize me<em>  
><em>And I just love your flashy ways<em>  
><em>Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid (uh)<em>

_Biggie Biggie Biggie (uh-huh) can't you see (uh)_  
><em>Sometimes your words just hypnotize me (hip to)<em>  
><em>And I just love your flashy ways (uh-huh)<em>  
><em>Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid (uh)<em>

_Biggie Biggie Biggie can't you see_  
><em>Sometimes your words just hypnotize me<em>  
><em>And I just love your flashy ways<em>  
><em>Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid<em>

Their dancing as usual caught several passerby's who just had to see what the party for for. After getting hit on by a group of high schoolers Rome jumped up on the counter and swung her legs as she drank out of her water bottle. "Hey Rome?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to go shopping." Rome looked at Zo, then looked around.

"You own this place."

"Yeah, but I want underwear."

Rome smiled. "I like the way you think woman."

Zoey walked closer. "And come to think of it," Zoey played with the ends of her hair. "You need a haircut."

Rome rolled her eyes. "Finally someone noticed. Lets get the hell out of here."

"Let me get the car." Rome smiled as Zoey grabbed her keys and walked out; she missed times like this, being carefree and not having to think about a werewolf wanting to use her as a chew toy.

As Rome shut down the store, Dean called her. "Hey, i'll be there in twenty minutes, Sam wanted to get started early."

"Dont worry about it."

"What do you mean, are you okay?"

"Fine, Zoey wants to kidnap me for some girl time."

"Girl time eh?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Winchester."

She heard him chuckle and smile. "So, you'll get back before night fall, right?"

"I dont know, _dad._"

"Haha Rome."

"Dean, I promise to be careful, okay?"

"You're not going to listen to anything I say, are you?"

"Not really. I just, kind of need a normalcy trip." Rome could imagine the look on his face and smiled again.

"Okay, but if anything happens,"

"I know." Zoey looked over to her and smiled; Rome smiled back and turned away slightly.

"And you two be safe, please? Try not to get hurt."

"You do know you youre talking to, dont you sweetheart?"

"Exactly why i'm worried." Rome took a deep breath. "Cause if one of you die, you bet your ass I know how to make a deal."

"Rome thats not even-"

"Bye." Rome hung up and knew that she was going to be scolded for saying that, but it was true; to save either of them, she would sell her soul. They were after all, more important then her in the grand scheme of things.

Zoey walked over with bag and wiggled her eyebrows. "So, which brother are you getting lingerie for?"

"Neither, I told you. Its not like that." Rome said as they walked out the store, Zoey locking the door behind her.

"But you've kissed one of them, right?" Rome felt her cheeks grow warm as they walked down the street.

"I KNEW IT!" Several people turned and looked at them and Zoey just smiled. "Shes pregnant with my baby." she winked and they kept walking.

Rome couldnt stop laughing. "Why didnt you tell me you were planning on knocking me up?" "Oh you know, its all part of my plan to keep you here." Rome looked down as they walked into the store; she didnt want to think of leaving Zoey; she was really starting to love her. "Anyways, which brother was it?"

When Rome didnt answer, Zoeys jaw dropped. "Both?"

"Well, in all fairness I was drunk when I kissed Sam..." She didnt think dropping the words 'spell' and 'incubus' was a great idea.

"You kissed Sam, and how was that?" she asked as she picked up a red nighty, then put it back.

"It was, interesting."

"Interesting good, interesting bad?"

"I was drunk and it was awkward."

Zoey nodded the smiled. "So it was good right?"

Rome rolled her eyes. "Yes Miss Obsessed."

"I'm sorry, but have you seen him?"

"I live with him, yeah, I see him a lot."

"So how does he look naked?" Rome felt her face growing red again as she looked at an ivory bra and panty set.

When she put it back, Zoey grabbed it and looked at her. "So?"

"He is ripped."

Zoey zoned out for a moment and Rome figured she was letting her imagination play. "And Dean?"

"Only because this girl who is kind of shit crazy in love with him wouldnt leave him alone, so we pretended to be together."

"And this pretending involved kissing? Anything else?" she asked as she wiggled her eyebrows but Rome shook her head and grabbed a black lace tank with matching boy shorts.

"Snuggling, thats about it."

"And?" Zoey, who had learned to read Rome fairly well smiled. "You like him."

"Besides the point."

"Does he know?"

Rome shook her head and grabbed a corseted top. "Can you say tits in my face?"

"Tits in my face." Zoey looked at her seriously. "Why dont you tell him? I've seen the way he looks-"

"We're not like that and thats not going to change. And I'm okay with that."

"Then we need to get you laid and..." Zoey looked up and grabbed a black sequence push up bra that came with matching panties and garter. "And this should do it."

"I dont need to get laid."

"Everyone does."

"Shes right." Said the sales girl.

Zoey looked at her and smiled. "Thank you."

Zoey shoved several other things she had grabbed at Rome and pushed her towards the dressing room. "You in that now."

"Yes mistress."

"Damn straight."

While Rome was trying the lingerie on, Zoey thought about the younger brother and how she would like to get to know him better. She grabbed a hot pink set and stared at it; this would be a conversation starter. Rome walked out several minutes later and Zoey looked at her. "What does Sam like?"

"Simple."

"So, no hot pink?"

Rome took one look at it and shook her head. "Not that shade of pink, not for you." Rome looked around and grabbed a softer pink. "This one. Or even the blue one."

"And how would you know miss I havent slept with him?"

"I've known him for a couple of years now." Rome said as she went to put something back, but Zoey stopped her.

"You're getting it."

"Zo-"

"Dont start with me. I know it had to look great on tiny little you." Rome rolled her eyes; Zoey was someone you just didnt argue with.

As they were checking out, Rome looked at Zoey; she wanted to help her and she knew Sam had not had sex since Ruby and dear god he needed it more then Dean did. "If I see them tonight, i'll talk to Sam."

Zoey's face lit up. "Really?"

Rome nodded. "He can be kind of shy sometimes, but yeah, i'll see what I can do for you."

"I love you."

Rome smiled. "I know." she said as she walked out, looking at her phone; they still had plenty of time before the moon came out.

X

X  
>X<p>

X

X

Dean and Sam stared at the clock; of course they had told Rome they would leave early for the hunt, but when Dean told Sam that she was going out with Zoey, they both decided on waiting.

The moon had come up, and they knew they were risking someone's life but they both knew that if they didnt see Rome before going out, that they were not going to be able to concentrate very well.

Ten minutes later, they heard Rome's voice outside of the door and Dean grabbed his bag.

"Come on Sammy, she's here."

"Hold on, I want to see her." Dean rolled his eyes; he really hoped that Sam would soon get over his crush on Rome, then again, he knew that hope was useless.

When the door opened, Rome was still laughing, carrying in a couple of shopping bags. "Hey guys, I thought you were leaving? Its," she looked at her watch. "Ten thirty."

Rome set her bags down as Dean walked up to her, smiling. "I like it."

"Like what?"

He gave her that look and touched her hair. "Its shorter."

"Ah, a man who notices. You get a cookie." Rome pulled a cookie out of her bag and handed it to him.

Dean smiled widely. "Score one for team Dean." Rome rolled her eyes and looked over at Sam who was still staring at her. "Sam, would you like a cookie too?" He nodded and swallowed hard; Rome's long hair was now cut right above her breast with lots of layers and wavy.

"You look really nice."

Rome smiled again. "Thanks Sam. Now where is that cookie?" As Rome looked around for a cookie for Sam, Dean was looking in Rome's shopping bags.

When Rome handed Sam a cookie, she looked over to Dean who was pulling something lacy out of a bag. Rome ran over and snatched it out of his hand, putting it back in the bag. "Is there something you forgot to tell us?"

"I like lace."

"You have a date."

"No, I can promise you that."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. So what was up with all of this?"

"Zoey wanted to go shopping."

"For lacy underwear?"

"Dont you two have a werewolf to kill?"

"Ah ha, you're avoiding."

Rome rolled her eyes, then looked over to Sam. "And if you thought about what I told you, Zoey may or may not have gotten something for that maybe a date happening."

Dean looked between Sam and Rome. "Whats this I hear about Sam having a date?"

"And maybe date." Sam corrected as Dean chuckled.

"Dude, i've seen Zoey. Go for it." Sam stood and made sure he had his gun on him.

Rome looked at both of them. "You guys please be careful."

"Of course, who do you think we are?" Dean asked as she pulled him into a hug.

she looked at Sam, and hugged him as well. Once Dean and Sam left, Rome unpacked her lingerie, pulling the rags off and packed it away; she would think of a time to wear it.

She sat down at the table and looked around; she was gone for a day and the boys trashed the room. She shook her head and started cleaning up.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

A few hours went by and Rome was starting to get bored, so she ordered Chinese, enough for herself and for the boys when they got back.

There was a knock on the door, Rome grabbed her gun and walked over to it. "Whose there?"

"Chinese food." Rome opened the door, her heart stopping. Before she could react, Rome was knocked out.

I Know. I'm Evil.

With A Cliffhanger.

I Hate Them Too, But English is Begging For Attention.

I figured Short Was Better Than Nothing.

Let Me Know What You Think.

Review And You Shall Receive.


	28. Chapter 28

Put The Anger Pitch Forks Away.

I Was In A Serious Car Accident.

It Is A Miracle I Am Alive.

I Rolled A Truck On The Highway.

And Didnt Even Go To The Hospital.

Now.

With That Out Of The Way, Here Is Rome.

Finally Werewolf Is Revealed.

When Dean and Sam got back to the room, both were a little on edge; they had not found the werewolf. When Sam saw the door was open, he knew there was something wrong. "Rome?" He called out, but there was no answer. Dean walked in behind him and instantly knew from the panicked look on Sam's face that something wasn't right.

"Wheres Rome?"

Sam shook his head, his eyes darting all over the room. "She wouldn't just leave like this." He said, watching as Dean took his cell phone out.

They heard the ring tone, 'Renegade' and knew she had left her phone. Dean tried to remain calm as he quickly dialed Zoey. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Zoey its Dean."

"Dean how did you get my number?"

"Um, that's not important right now. Is Rome with you?"

"No. I dropped her off hours ago. Is she missing?"

"No, you know Rome, she probably just went on a walk and forgot the note and her phone."

"Okay, um, will you let me know when you find her? If you're worried then I'm worried too."

"No problem Zo, bye." Dean snapped his phone shut and took a deep breath.

Without hesitation Dean through his phone against the wall, it shattering. "She doesn't know?"

"Not a freaking clue. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Dean, its okay, we'll find her. Its not like shes actually going to be in danger. Shes not -AB and shes not anemic." Dean looked down and Sam knew there was something missing. "Dean, what don't I know?" Dean still dint say anything. "Dean, what don't I know?"

"Rome didn't want you to know. She didn't want you to worry."

"Dean?"

Dean said nothing as he walked over to the bedside table and pulled an ID bracelet.

Sam grabbed the bracelet and read it, his face twisting. "You hid this from me? She's exactly what this monster is looking for and you-"

"She asked me to Sam."

Sam threw the ID bracelet on the bed. "If something happens to her-"

"You don't think that-" Dean stopped himself. "Rome is smart. She wouldn't have gone out, not on the full moon."

"Then where the hell is she Dean? If she didn't leave on her own, then where the fuck is she?"

Dean was quiet; he didn't know what he would do if something happened to Rome. He would know it was his fault and he wouldn't forgive himself. "We'll find her Sam. Okay?"

"She better not get hurt." Dean nodded and grabbed his keys; they had no idea where they were going, or how they were going to find Rome, but they weren't going to stop till they did.

X

X

X

X

Rome woke up, her head hurting as she opened her eyes. "What the fuck?" she muttered as she tried to sit up, but she found her hands tied. Rome took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

"You're awake now. I was afraid I had hit you too hard. I'm sorry."

Rome recognized the voice, a chill running down her spin. "Kyle?" She felt a dip on the bed and she instinctively moved away. "What's going on?"

"I knew you were the right one."

"Right one? Kyle, are you the werewolf?"

"I knew you were smart."

"Are you going to kill me?"

Kyle laughed and touched her cheek, caressing it gently. "Of course not. I want you to be mine. You're perfect."

"I don't understand. I'm your type."

"I know, that's why it's perfect. You're going to be an amazing werewolf."

"I don't want to be a werewolf."

"Awww, don't worry, you'll love it. I just have to get rid of your hunter friends first."

Rome shook her head and tried not to panic. "No, please. You can have me, just leave them out of this. Let me call them and tell them I'm alright. They'll leave us alone. It'll just be us." Rome nodded, trying to convince him.

The smile on his face told her that she had. "They wont hunt us?"

Rome shook her head. "Not if they think I'm okay. I promise okay? Just give me a phone, and I'll tell you the number. You can dial."

"And you swear not to let them know I kidnapped you?"

"Of course not. I always thought you were very good looking. I'm sorry I didn't say anything." Kyle smiled, and bent down to kiss her.

Rome tried not to gag or think about the person he must of killed because he smelled like blood. Rome closed her eyes; if she didn't have to look at him, then she could do this. A moment later she heard his phone flip open. "Whats the number?" Rome quickly told him and she waited.

"Who the fuck is this and why are you calling me?"

"Jeez Dean, way to be in a bad mood."

"Rome?"

"Who else would be calling you?"

"Where are you, are you alright?"

"I"m fine. I, um, I think I'm going to stay. You and Sam don't need me. You were right, you made it this long without someone mothering you. You guys have been taking care of each other for a long time, you don't need me."

"Rome, tell me where you are, we'll talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about Dean. I like this city, and you were right earlier, I did have a date, and man, this is one funky town. He's a really nice guy, and I would love for you guys to meet him, but its best if you just move on. There are things out there that are more important then me."

"Rome, just tell me where you are."

"And can you please remind Sam that when he washes his shirts, he cant put the new ones in hot water, it would just be one big mess. Okay?"

"You swear you're okay."

Rome nodded and smiled, even though he couldn't see her. "Peachy with a side of keen."

"Okay, then I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye Dean. Tell Sam that he better be good, no more girls with dark eyes."

Dean laughed dryly. "Don't worry about it. I'll watch out for him."

"You better." Rome nodded to Kyle who closed his phone.

He smiled at her. "See, it wasn't that hard, was it?" Rome shook her head. "Now, I cant bite you till tonight, so we have all day to really get to know each other."

She felt his hand on her hip; Rome had to use every mental block she had not to think about what had happened in the basement, or at the bar. "Do you know what I think would be, amazing?"

"Whats that?"

"That if we wait till after you bite me. Ravage each other when we're all animalized out."

Kyles smile spread. "I knew I picked you right. I knew it." He kissed her again, then walked out of the room. For the moment, Rome had saved herself from being raped, and she was praying that Dean understood what she had told him, and would find her before night fall.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

Sam was staring at Dean, waiting for an explanation. "Where is she?"

"She said funky town." Sam looked at his brother, confused until he remembered that that was their code word for trap or not safe. "So, it has her?" Dean nodded, thinking of everything she had just said, looking for a clue in it. "Well?" Sam asked; Dean tried not to get mad at him; he knew his brother was just as worried as he was about Rome.

If they lost her- Dean took a deep breath. They had lost everyone else in their life, they were not going to lose her, not like this. "She said she was fine, that we needed to leave,"

"Which was for his benefit." Dean nodded; he was going to rip that werewolf to shreds of he touched her.

Dean was replaying everything in his mind. "Then she said something about your shirts. That the new ones, holy fuck."

"Dean what? I'm still two pages behind."

"How often was that guy Kyle around?"

Sam's face fell. "You think its him?"

"I bet my baby he is. The way he looked at her, I should have known."

"So, he's this Kyle guy and Simon Roads."

"He's smart."

Sam shook his head, grabbing his gun. "Not smart enough." he said as he grabbed his laptop. "Come on, drive and I'll find out where the bastard lives."

Dean nodded, grabbing his gun as well. He caught the time on the clock before they closed the door; five hours. Five hours to save her.

Rome had to pee. Kyle had been watching her for a while, and when he noticed she was shifting every few minutes he stood from his chair. "Whats wrong love?"

"I really have to use the bathroom." she said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Rome tugged on the handcuffs. "Are these really necessary? I told you I wont run. I'm looking forward to tonight."

Kyle sat on the bed next to her, pointing his finger at her. "You promise not to run."

"Scouts honor." she said with a smile as he nodded, pulling a key from his shirt pocket.

Once Rome's hands were free, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Without a trace of hurrying in her step, Rome walked over to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

She knew he wasn't going to like that, but she already had an explanation for that. Rome used the bathroom quickly, then left the water running, waiting for it to get cold. "Are you okay in there?"

"Perfectly fine. Just waiting for cold water."

"Okay." She could tell he was getting impatient about her being in there.

Rome stared at herself in the mirror and repeated to herself that she was going to be okay. Dean and Sam were going to save her, and if they were too late, she would put a bullet in her heart herself.

She couldn't make Sam go through that again and she damn well was not going to make Dean do it either. When she was younger everyone thought she was suicidal, so pulling the trigger wouldn't be too hard for her. She ran her hands through her hair and quickly braided it off to the side.

When she walked out, Kyle looked up at her, his eyes dark. "Why did you lock the door?"

"Just a habit. I lived with two guys who didn't understand the word privacy."

He nodded and walked over to her. Rome was hoping he was going to stick to what he had said earlier. Without hesitation, he smacked her across the face. "I don't like locked doors."

Rome looked down. "I'm sorry. I'll remember not to do it next time."

"Good." And in an instant, he changed back to his calm self. "So, tell me how you came to be with the hunters."

"Its not that interesting."

"I think it is." he said as she nodded and walked over to the bed, sitting down.

"They found me on a hunt a couple of months ago."

"And? Hunters don't like, civilians is what I believe they call people, but they held onto you."

"I'm useful."

"And how were you useful to them?"

Rome leaned forward, touching his hand gently. "Don't be jealous. There was nothing going on between myself and the hunters. I was, domestically helpful. How those two made it without someone cooking and cleaning up after them is beyond me."

Kyle's face lit up. "You can cook?"

Rome nodded. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

Rome smiled widely. "Show me to the kitchen." At least there he would be distracted for a while. Rome was going to have to take an extra long time making dinner.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

Rome couldn't eat, her stomach was twisted into knots so bad, simply the thought of chewing made her gag. "Are you okay?" Rome nodded, but she knew she wasn't very convincing. "Whats wrong?"

"Just nervous about tonight."

Kyle touched her hand gently. "You don't have to be. Its going to be perfect."

"I don't want to kill people."

Kyle shook his head. "They are cattle. Its how we survive."

"I guess I'll just have to get used to it."

"Now that's the right attitude." he said as he stood, taking her untouched plate.

Rome started to pray; she didn't care if the angels were against her, she had one on her side and she was hoping he was listening. _"Cas, if you can hear me, you better just your black winged ass down here and save my ass. I cant do my job if I'm a werewolf, or dead. I wont live like that." _

Rome smiled at Kyle as he pushed her chair back, pulling her to him. "I think I would like some desert."

"I'll see what I can whip up." Rome tried to pull away, but this time he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was thinking of something else." Rome started to panic.

She could not let this happen again; she could not be the victim again. She knew running was useless, as was locking herself in the bathroom. She had to think fast. "Sweetheart, I thought you agreed that tonight would be better." He stared at her like a kicked puppy. "I promise, it'll be worth the wait."

Kyle sighed. "One kiss." Rome nodded, but when his lips crashed down on hers, she knew this was not going to end at one kiss. What the hell had she gotten herself into this time?

Reviews Are Always Welcomed.

Tell Me What You Think Rome's Fate Is.

Who Knows? She Might Just Become A Werewolf.

It Would Be Handy.

The Boys Would Have An Attack Dog ;)


	29. Chapter 29

I Do Apologize For The Longer Then Expected Wait.

I Had Shit To Do And People To Kill.

Second Part Didn't Get Done Because In Prison Internet Use Is Monitored.

Anyways, Moving On.

Some Of You Guessed It Right.

That's All I Will Say.

As To Everyone Who Sent Me Messages Of Good Health,

Thank You.

Me And My Baby Are Great. She Even Got A New Mirror Out Of The Deal.

Kyle was sleeping. He had asked her to join him, that she was going to need her rest for the change but she couldn't sleep. Rome told him she was too excited about becoming a monster to sleep. He always slept before he hunted and told her she was going to have to get used to it as well. Rome kept her tears to herself; in an hour now, the sun would be down, the moon rising and she would be a monster.

Rome had never doubted Dean and Sam, and even more she was still hoping they would find her in time, but she had to think logically; not everything in the Supernatural world worked out like the obsessed fan girls wanted it too.

Usually any girl involved in the Winchesters life was killed. Why would she be any different? God, she didn't want to leave them. She knew they would blame themselves and she couldn't bare the thought of them in pain because of her. Rome took a deep breath and smiled to herself; Dean and Sam would save her, they, correction she would kill Kyle and they would leave. Plain and simple.

Rome heard a growl, her head snapping to the side; how had time slipped by her so fast? Kyle walked in, but he was not as he had been before; Rome remembered this look. It was how Madison had looked when she wolfed out. This was the end.

As Kyle made his way over to her, stalking her, everything stopped. At this moment, Rome welcomed angelic guests, even if it was Zach back with more threats; she wasn't scared of him like she was of Kyle.

Cas walked in a moment later and Rome ran at him, throwing her arms around her. "Thank fuck. You got my prayer."

"It was hard not to hear you." He looked at her oddly. "How did you do that? I have never heard prays."

"I'm that freakin awesome, can we go now?"

"I cant hold him for long. I've been cut off from heaven and-" Without warning, whatever hold Cas had on time broke and Kyle was back to stalking her.

"What the fuck?" he muttered, looking at Castiel then to Rome.

"Cas, do something."

"I'm not sure what you want me to do."

"Did you call Dean?" Cas had a familiar 'Dean eureka!' on his face we he pulled out his phone, throwing Kyle across the room without even thinking.

Cas got a hold of Dean but didn't have the chance to speak. Rome threw a chair at Kyle as he came at her grabbing Cas's phone. "Dean its Kyle and he's all ready to bite me, so can you HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

Rome threw the phone and Kyle hitting him in the forehead; it this had not been a life or death situation, she would have cheered at her awesome aim.

Kyle growled as he went to grab her, but Cas stepped in the way. "You cannot have her. She is-" The front door getting busted down as Dean and Sam yelled for Rome distracted Cas long enough to get tossed against the wall like a rag doll, getting knocking out.

Dean and Sam rushed through the apartment, stopped when they saw Kyle's arms entrapping Rome against him, his teeth inches from her neck. "One more step."

"Let her go, please."

"She is mine. I've been looking for someone like her since I was bitten." Dean took a step closer and Kyle pulled on Rome's hair roughly, causing her to groan; Dean stopped dead in his tracks.

Rome watched Dean's face as he calculated everything. His eyes met hers and she nodded. "Just do it." She said, winching when Kyle nipped at her neck, but not breaking the skin. "Do it."

"He wont. Neither of them will risk you."

"Either do it now, or you're going to have to put me down. Chose one." She said, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"Dean, don't," Sam started as Dean raised his gun, pointing it at Rome.

"I'm sorry." He said as he pulled the trigger, shooting Rome.

Kyle died with a surprised look on his face. Sam and Dean rushed over to Rome, pulling her away from Kyle's body. Sam's hands instantly applied pressure to the wound as Dean looked at her; tears were rolling down her face now in streams, and she made strained noises as she tried to speak.

"Its okay, you're safe."

"Just fucking," Rome groaned in pain. "Get me out of here."

"Dean we shouldn't move her-" "Sam, shut up." Sam was near exploding, he was so angry. But the fact that Rome was laying on the floor bleeding was a more pressing matter.

Sam ignored Dean's stare as he carefully lifted Rome in his arms; she turned her face to his chest and bit his jacket to keep from screaming. "Dean, get the car."

Dean, as if on auto pilot ran out of the room, Sam following behind him. "You're going to be okay Rome. I know this hurts like a bitch," Rome groaned. "Okay, probably more, but don't worry, you're going to be okay." He continued to whispered endearments in her ear as the impala screeched to a halt in front of them, Sam climbing the in the care with great care.

As Dean drove, he kept looking over at Rome; she looked pale, paler then usual. He could feel her blood on him and could see it on Sam's shirt. They had to be quick or she was going to loose too much blood and they couldn't risk taking her to a hospital and have the cops asking questions.

He rushed to the hotel, and as if they had done this a hundred times before, got Rome into the motel room and started to patch her up. As Dean patched her up, it was Sam's job to keep her awake, even if it meant cruelly dropping ice cubes on her in random places; it worked because every time she was slipping away and Sam dropped an ice cube on her, it jolted her slightly. She would curse and shiver slightly, but she would be awake nonetheless.

Once she was patched up, Dean wrapped her in a blanket, tapping her cheek gently. "Rome, Rome, come on, open those pretty eyes."

She looked at him, snorting. "You said pretty."

Dean nodded. "I did. You caught me."

"You owe me twenty dollars."

"I do. But first, I need you to stay awake for a few more minutes."

"My shoulder really fucking hurts."

He looked at her soberly. "I know, and I am so sorry, but remember these?" he asked, shaking a bottle causing the pills to rattle. "You need to take one of these and then you can get some sleep, okay?"

Rome nodded, then looked over at Sam. "Sammy, you got some blood on your face. Go wash your face silly." she said as Dean looked at her.

"Rome, open up." Rome opened her mouth, letting Dean drop the pill in.

After Rome drank some water, her eyes began to drop. Dean let her lay back on the bad, quickly nodding off. He kissed her forehead, then swore under his breath; it wasn't suppose to happen like this.

He ignored the looks Sam was giving him. "Don't start Sam." he said as he stood from the bed and walked over to the bathroom and started washing his hands.

"You fucking shot her."

"She told me to Sam, what hell else was I suppose to do? Let him bite her? You want to got through that again? Cause I couldn't watch you go through that again Sammy, not after Madison."

Sam stared at him, his emotions flaring; Madison was always going to be a sore subject, because he couldn't save her and on top of it he was so infuriated Dean had shot Rome, that she was hurt and he didn't know what was going to happen next.

Dean dried his hands and looked over at Rome passed out on the bed; he felt the twinge of guilt, more then a twinge hit him hard; he knew she was going to forgive him. Hell she had told him too, but that didn't mean he was going to forgive himself for putting her through this, not after what she had already been through. "I knew if she died Sam, that, that things would get worse, for both of us. So I took a chance, because we both know, she couldn't live with herself if she was a monster."

Dean walked passed Sam, who watched him as he sat on the bed next to Rome, watching her sleep as he turned on the TV, keeping the volume on low.

"So what now?" Sam asked as he sat on the opposite bed, running his hand through his hair.

"I guess we're staying here longer then we planned. I don't want to travel with her like this. At least for a couple of days."

"Agreed."

Dean nodded, looking at Sam from the corner of his eyes. "Trust me Sam, you cant hate me more then I hate myself right now."

Sam had nothing to say; he was starting to think rationally again, now that he was watching Rome's chest move, proving she was okay.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

Several hours later, Rome woke up to her shoulder raging in pain. She winced as she tried to sit up, but her body was having none of it, so she remained in bed. Dean, as always was in bed next to her sleeping, but it did not look like a peaceful sleep.

She shook him gently, ignoring the pain she felt from moving as she shook him hard. Finally Dean woke up and looked around. "Thank god, you're awake."

Rome nodded. "I just need some help getting up-"

"You're not leaving this bed. What do you need?"

"Dean, you don't need to baby me-"

Dean gave her a look and she stopped. "Don't start. You've been shot. For once, let me take care of you." Rome sighed; that did sound pretty nice when she thought about it.

Rome was going to allow herself this time to be the one needing instead of giving. Dean stood from the bed and blindly grabbed two bottles of pills off the night stand, then went towards the bathroom in search of water.

When he had returned, Rome had managed to sit up slightly and in this position it would be easier to take her pills. "I thought I told you not to move."

"You know me." she said as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her, quietly turning the bedside light on; he wanted to check her bandage.

"Here, take these."

Rome looked at the pills Dean had dropped in her hand. "What are they?"

"Pain killers and antibiotics." Rome nodded as she took them, hoping the pain killers would kick in soon; she wanted to scream from the amount of pain she was in.

Dean checked her bandage gently, all the while Rome was watching his face, knowing what he was thinking. "Thank you Dean. Again."

"Please don't thank me for shooting you."

"I think being shot is better then being a werewolf."

He looked at her, shaking his head. "You're looking pretty good. You just need to rest and let it heal."

She nodded, starting to feel sleepy again. Rome yawned, slowly readjusting herself so she could lay down. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't leave to go drinking. Not because of me, okay?"

Dean's voice was caught in his throat; she knew him so well. "Rome."

"No arguing with the patient. Now get back in bed. I'm tired and you're always really warm." Dean couldn't help but smile, thinking it was all the pain killers talking as he got back into bed with her. As he tried to sleep, he felt Rome's hand on his, giving it a slight pat before she completely passed out.

And There You All Go.

Next Chapter Will Have Some Dean/Rome Moments.

As Well As Sammy Maybe Kind Of Possibly Getting A Date.

Please Leave A Review At The Door.


	30. Chapter 30

Pitch Forks Away.

I'm Sorry For The Lack Of Chapters.

It Was Finals Week And I Was Working A Lot More As Well.

Also New Tattoo. ;)

So Here Is A New Rome.

Enjoy.

In the morning, Sam slipped away quietly to get everyone some breakfast; there was no way he was going to let Rome do anything like this for a while. As he drove, he thought back to Madison; she was someone he could have loved. He had already started to feel for her, and then as if some curse, she died.

Correction, he killed her. Madison begging him to kill her was now fresh on his mind, she tear streaked face burned into his eyes and all he could think of was Rome; Dean was right, he wouldn't have been able to do it. He wouldn't be able to watch Rome walk into another room with a gun and pull the trigger. He couldn't have let Dean follow her in, to make sure she had done it.

Sam hit the staring wheel; there was no winning. At least this way, Rome was still alive and human. Just in a lot of pain and there was nothing he could do but watch her and watch how Dean doted on her. Sam knew, even if Dean didn't realize it, that he loved Rome.

Maybe not the same way Sam loves her, but he knew that if something was to happen to Rome, Dean would lose his shit. She had, in less then a month of knowing her become a part of their lives. She somehow had gotten under their armor and dug her nails in and if she was gone, they would ache from the loss.

As Sam walked into the store to get food, he heard someone calling his name. He turned and saw Zoey running to him. "Hey Zo what-"

"Is she okay?" Sam looked at her confused; there was no way Rome had told her about anything.

"What do you mean?"

"Dean called me last night, looking for her. No one called me back to tell me if they found her or not. Oh god, I knew I should have stayed with her till you guys got back and-"

Sam touched her shoulder gently, effectively stopping her ranting. "Rome is going to be okay."

Zoey looked into his eyes. "What do you mean going to? What happened?" Sam looked down at his feet; something about her made him want to tell her the truth.

Sam took a deep breath. "Rome was kind of kidnapped last night, and she got hurt, but-"

The look on Zoey's face stopped him. "Kidnapped? Did you call the police? Did they get the fucker?"

Sam nodded. "Its been taken care of. She's at the room resting."

Zoey nodded, as if dazed. "Please tell her to turn her damn cell phone on. I just, I want to make sure shes okay."

"Of course. I'm sure once she's out of her pain kill haze, she'll call you. She wouldn't want to worry you."

Zoey smiled slightly, then looked his basket. "Don't get those. Ro hates them. Get this kind instead." she said as she took the cereal box out of his basket and replaced it with another.

"Thanks." Zoey nodded, lost in a thought.

Sam took this moment to think about what Rome had told him, that Zoey liked him. She was quite beautiful, and he knew if he wasn't so wrapped up in Rome, he would have asked her out. She had long dirty blonde hair with black running through it and big brown eyes that he could fall into.

Zoey shook herself from her thoughts. "I'll see you later Sam. Maybe later I could come by and check on her?" She asked as Sam thought about it for a moment; he didn't know what

Dean would say and he didn't know if Rome wanted to be seen all laid up in bed and injured. "I'll see if shes up for visitors. We're mostly just working on convincing her not to try and clean or cook."

"She's stubborn."

Sam nodded with a grin. "I'll see you later Zoey."

Zoey smiled wider. "Hope to Sam. And if shes not up for visitors, I'll call." She said before walking away.

Sam let himself look at her as she walked; he wasn't going to lie, he liked what he saw. After checking out, Sam got back in the car and looked at his phone; one missed call. Sam quickly dialed Dean, praying that Rome was okay. "Where are you?"

"Went to get breakfast. Is Rome okay?"

"She keeps saying she's fine."

Sam knew what they meant, both brothers had pulled the 'fine' card more then he could remember. "Well, I'll be back in a few. Do you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good." Sam heard something in the background and Dean hung up.

**X**  
><strong>X<strong>  
><strong>X<strong>

**X**

When Sam got back to the motel, the room was almost too quiet. "Dean? Rome?"

"In here!" he heard Dean; Sam dropped his bags on the table and fast walked over to the bathroom door. He knocked gently and waited for the door to open.

Dean opened it, but only a small crack. "Whats going on?"

"Rome said she needed a shower, but she can barely stand."

"So asshole is making sure I don't fall."

Sam could tell that Rome was not happy about this. "Right Rome, because you really want to go to the hospital, where we'll need to explain your gun shit wound."

"Lovers quarrel." she joked dryly.

Dean rolled his eyes, knowing Sam was giving him the look he was now used too, especially when it came to Rome. "Don't start Sammy. We'll be out soon." Sam nodded as Dean closed the door again and Sam went back to the kitchen table, grabbing the food they were going to eat now.

Sam kept looking over at the door, wondering what was going on in there, hoping that Dean stayed on his side of the curtain. He could faintly hear them talking, wondering what they were talking about.

The door opened a few minutes later, Dean stepping out with his arm wrapped around Rome's good shoulder. "You okay?" Sam asked as she looked up at him, her eyes red.

"I'm fine, you know cept this hole in my shoulder." She watched Dean's face fall. "Don't make that face Dean, I will punch you."

"Bring it on princess."

Rome groaned, rolling her eyes. "Call me princess again, and you'll get rat poison in your coffee." she said with a sweet smile as she sat at the table, swaying slightly. Dean shook his head at her and grabbed what he hoped was his food.

Rome looked at her food, her stomach twisting. She pushed her plate away and set her head on the table. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You got to eat something Ro."

Rome groaned. "I know that, I just, I would rather not be in pain and throwing up. That's like, the holy fucking grail of sucking."

"I didn't know there could be a holy grail of sucking." Dean teased as Rome groaned again.

"There is now."

"What about an energy bar. I got your favorite?" Sam asked, waving it at her.

Rome looked up from the table, looking at the bar. "I think I can stomach that."

Sam handed her the bar, both Dean and Sam watching her closely as she devoured it. "Not hungry huh?"

"Can in." she said as she put her head back on the table. "So, when do we leave?"

"Not for a couple of days."

"Why? Werewolf is dead. He was working alone, case done, lets go."

Neither brother could figure out why she was so impatient to leave; she had told them on numerous occasions that she liked this city. "Rome, you're hurt, we're not going anywhere."

"I promise to sleep and not do anything."

"Why do you want to leave so bad?" Dean asked as she looked up at him, then back at the table.

Rome didn't answer and for a minute, Dean thought she had fallen asleep. "If we stay, Sam has to go on a date with Zo."

Dean chuckled then looked at Sam. "I think that's a fair deal."

"Dean, stop trying to pimp me out."

It was Rome's turn to chuckle now. "I told her I would try. You would have a lot of fun, trust me."

"Oh and how would you know?" Dean asked as she raised her head up, smiling.

"I danced with her, trust me, lots of fun." Rome looked at Sam. "So what do you say Sammy?"

Sam looked between Rome and Dean, then he thought about Zoey; he found her attractive, that he had already covered. He knew nothing was going to happen with himself and Rome anytime soon, plus she was encouraging it. "Fine, but you stay in bed and watch really bad TV all day."

Rome sighed. "I think I can live with that."

"Good." he said as she smiled at him, handing him her phone.

"Go ahead and call her Romeo." Sam rolled his eyes at her but took the phone nonetheless.

When Sam disappeared outside to call Zoey, Dean looked at Rome. "So, you wanna talk about it?"

"Nope. There's nothing to talk about." she said as she slowly stood, making sure her vision wasn't going to be blotted out by little black dots. When she stood, she saw several black dots, but not too many. Dean watched her closely and stood when he saw her sway. "Thanks." she mumbled as he helped her over to the bed.

Rome winched when she sat down, but she didn't say anything. "You know, if you want to complain, feel free to. You're allowed to say this sucks."

"This really fucking sucks. There."

Dean merely looked at her and she sighed. "You know how I feel about people taking care of me."

"Rome for once, stop being stubborn, okay?"

"Only if you can promise the same thing." she said with the same shit eating grin he had.

"Deal." Dean held out his hand she she shook it. "So, what do you want to watch?"

"Just because I'm confined to this room, doesn't mean you have to be. Go out, have some fun. Just don't bring your fun back here."

Dean gave her an odd look. "Why are you trying to get me and Sam laid?"

"Because, you deserve it."

Dean chuckled. "Does that mean we should work on getting you laid?"

Rome rolled her eyes. "I can do that all on my own, thank you." The moment the words let her mouth, both were trying not to laugh.

"You really said that."

"I did. I blame the pills." she said as she looked at her shoulder, then closed her eyes.

When she opened them, Dean was looking at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't make me smack you with my good arm. I told you, I don't blame you."

Dean was cut off when Sam walked into the room. Rome smiled at him. "So?"

"We have a date for tonight."

"Good."

"And shes mad that you haven't called her yet."

Rome cursed. "I knew I was forgetting something." Rome took her phone back from him and quickly dialed Zoey.

The moment she heard Zoeys voice, she knew this was going to be a long conversation, in which, Dean and Sam left her alone for her girl talk.

I Know It Was Short, But I Promise Both Sam's Date With Zooey Next.

Who Knows, Maybe Sam Will Get Some.

Also Featured In Next Chapter, More Dean/Rome.

Review And I Put Out Faster.

I'm On Break Till January 10th.


	31. Chapter 31

I LIVE!

I Dont Know What's Been Going On, But Me Sleeping Is Not One Of Them.

I Dont Suggest Large Amounts Of A. Driving & B. Energy Drinks On No Sleep.

Not Smart.

So.

Here Is Rome.

Sam's Date.

And More Dean/Rome Time.

A couple of hours later, Sam walked out of the bathroom, ready for his date with Zoey. It was weird, going on a date. He honestly had not been on one that didn't involve a case in years. He thought about it harder; Sarah could have been the last girl, then again he did ask her out because of a case.

God, is this what normal felt like? He stopped and looked at Dean and Rome, who were still seated on their bed, watching some B flick horror movie. "Really? Whats this one?"

"I have no idea." Dean said softly. Sam looked at him oddly before realizing Rome was peacefully sleeping next to Dean, her arm resting on her leg. Sam's eyebrow went up and Dean rolled his eyes. "Shes a cuddler."

"Really?"

"Shut up Sam. You'll be late for your date." he said as she grabbed something off the night stand, tossing it at Sam.

Dean grinned. "Its been awhile. Remember, wrap it before-"

Sam held up his hands. "Stop."

Dean chuckled. "Just remember, I don't want any nieces or nephews yet."

"Uh huh." Sam said as he grabbed his coat, looking back at Rome on the bed. "Night Rome."

She surprised both of them when she replied. "Night Sam. Have fun."

Sam chuckled lightly before walking out the door. This was the right thing to do, right? He was in love with Rome and he was going to sleep with her friend.

He didn't really see the right in there, but seeing as she wasn't in love with him, this was kind of okay. God, he was turning into his brother.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

As Dean flipped through channels, he looked down at Rome, his eyes drifting over to her bandage; he ran his hand over his face, he still wasn't okay with this. He was tearing himself up for hurting her like that.

He didn't care what she said to him, or how she tried to make it alright, he wasn't going to forgive himself for this. At least, not anytime soon. When she started to stir, he hoped she didn't wake up, he wasn't ready to deal with her, not with how, forgiving she was being.

When she did open her eyes though, he couldn't help but smile. "Nice nap?" he asked as she yawned, nodding.

"I had this weird dream."

"Clowns or midgets?"

"Neither thankfully. Just, weird."

"Well, whats weird to you?"

Rome took a deep breath, carefully sitting up. "Its, hard to explain. My dreams have always been, unusual." This for some reason, intrigued him; he had never been interested in dreams before, but seeing as Rome had a different perspective on everything, he wanted to know.

"My dreams, don't always make sense. I had one once where I was a double agent in prison, working with some hillbilly's, helped them break out and then shot Morgan Freeman." Dean looked as her as if she was crazy. "I told you, absolutely no fucking sense."

"Are they all like that?"

Rome shook her head. "Sometimes they play out like books or movies. I've gotten a lot of ideas from them."

Dean nodded. "Morgan Freeman."

"I had to have been pissed at him for something, because normally I like him." Dean chuckled.

He looked up at the TV. "So, is there anything you want to watch?" Rome shook her head, watching as he flipped through the TV guide. "So, when are we going to talk about it?" He asked, Rome avoiding his gaze.

"Talk about what?"

"He had you there for almost eight hours Rome. You cant tell me nothing happened."

"Yes I can, because nothing happened." He looked at her with that look, the puppy face one she was sure Sam had taken from him and in doing so perfected it. But Dean's was different, whereas Sam's made you want to give in, something about Dean's told you to. As if you had no choice, you wanted to spill your guts to him.

"You can tell me."

"Why would I want to burden you with anything more? You have so much on your plate already Dean, the fact that you already feel guilty because of what happened with Sam is enough. I don't want you to have to feel for this too."

Dean licked his lips before speaking. "So something did happen."

Rome looked at her hands. "Not what you're thinking. Trust me, he tried."

Dean's brow furled together. "How did you," He trailed off, letting her fill in the blanks.

"I convinced him that it would be more fun if we waited till we were both werewolves and let it be all animalistic."

Dean couldn't help but snort. "Are you serious?"

"It worked didn't it?"

Dean looked down at her; she really did amaze him sometimes. "Anything else?"

Rome shook her head. "Nothing else that I want to talk about and no, you're not going to convince me otherwise."

"Rome."

"No Dean. There are things that I don't want to share, just as I am sure there are things you don't want to share with me."

Dean sighed, defeated. "Just know then, that if you do want to talk,"

"I know I have you and you have no idea how thankful I am for that."

Dean leaned down and kissed her forehead before handing her the remote. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Thank god. I didn't want to be rude, but you stink."

"Wow, you're such a sweetheart."

"At least I'm honest." Dean merely shrugged as he climbed out of bed, then grabbed some clothes from his bag before disappearing in the bathroom.

Once she heard the shower running, Rome sat up on the bed, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as she pulled the hem of her shirt up, looking at the bruises covering her torso. She swallowed the lump in her throat at the memory.

_Grabbing, fingers digging into her flesh, trying not to wince, pretending to be enjoying herself, fingers pushing boundaries- _Her cell phone ringing saved her from her dark thoughts. She smiled when she saw the caller. "Hi Chuck."

"I saw everything."

"Isn't it a bit late to be telling me that?"

"I'm sorry."

Rome closed her eyes. "Its okay. I know the angels aren't playing fairly. That they don't want you helping Dean and Sam, and definitely not me." She heard him groaned and she knew he was upset. "Please, I can only take one upset male at a time and Dean takes up a lot of time before that."

"I should have seen it, I should have warned you better."

"Its okay Chuck. What you told me was enough. I knew Dean wouldn't miss. Its okay."

"How's your shoulder?"

"Hurts like a bitch, but I'll live."

"Good." Chuck cleared his throat. "You should come by again. You know, when you're near this part of the states again."

"Of course."

"I should go, I feel a vision coming on."

"All hail the prophet Chuck." He chuckled before speaking. "You take care of yourself."

"I promise." Chuck hung up, leaving Rome with her thoughts once again.

X

X

X

When Dean exited the bathroom, Rome was sitting against the head board, smiling at a movie on TV. _"The summer before senior year, everything changed. My boyfriend Dean and I had this thing of telling secrets under water. I know, lame, but it wasn't as if it was the MTV beach house." _

Dean raised an eyebrow at her, but she only smiled. "Hey, you said pick what I wanted. This is one of my favorite movies."

Dean groaned. "Whats it about?"

"Oh, give it, three, two, one."

"_How could my boyfriend be gay? He was like, the best Christian around. He was an athlete who was constantly challenging himself spiritually and physically for the lord." _Dean snorted when he saw the actor on TV as a figure skater with JESUS bedazzled on the front of his leotard.

"Really?"

"Yep. Its fucking funny as hell."

An hour later, Dean wasn't going to admit that he both liked and hated the movie; there were funny parts, he would give Rome that, but it was pretty boring and obvious that it was for a certain audience, which he did not fit into. _"I crashed my van into JESUS! I am not okay!" _Dean chuckled, looking over to Rome who smiled. "Favorite line."

"Just about yeah."

"How in the hell did you find this movie?"

Rome shrugged, wincing at the movement. "I actually don't remember. I do know that it was Paige who gave me the movie on my birthday." He nodded and looked back to the screen. The main character, Mary's, water just broke at prom.

All of a sudden, it sparked a question Dean wanted to ask Rome and he wasn't sure why he wanted to ask. "Rome?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want kids?"

That caught her attention quicker then anything he had seen since he met her. "Excuse me?"

Dean looked down; he had only had this talk with Sam a handful of times, and every time it changed. "Do you ever want kids?"

Rome stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I do." she smiled slightly. "Believe it or not, before the whole adoption thing became a trend, I wanted to adopt six kids."

Dean's eyes doubled in size. "Six?"

Rome nodded with a smile. "Yep. From all over the place. Two of my mine."

"Only two? Are you sure you don't want to try for a football team?"

shook her head. "I've changed my mind since then. I mean I would still love to adopt, but I want my own first."

"So, how many now?"

Rome smiled, looking down. "Three."

"All girls I bet?"

Rome shook her head. "Girls are insane hormonal messes. I want boys. Maybe one girl." Dean smiled at her, slightly hoping that got that. She deserved it.

Rome turned to him, a particular look on her face. "I know you wanted Ben to be yours, and just so you know, all of us fangirls think Lisa lied, but do you ever want kids?"

Dean took a deep breath; he honestly didn't know how to answer that. "Knowing what I know about this world, and seeing as it might be ending," He flinched when Rome slapped his arm, but continued. "I wouldn't want to bring a kid into this, not now."

"And after?"

Dean exhaled, running his hand through his hair. "I don't know. The thought of little mes running around is, kind of scary."

Rome smiled sweetly at him. "But I know you would be good at being a dad." Dean gave her that look. "Despite your father robbing you of a childhood, you and Sam are far more normal then anyone could have expected. You raised your little brother and despite some recent events, he turned out good. I saw the way you were with Ben, you would make an amazing father one day Dean."

He smiled, almost sadly at her. "Sometimes I think you have way too much faith in me."

Rome waved him off. "No such thing." Rome handed him the remote. "Your turn." Dean smiled, quickly changing the channel; maybe something on the Discovery channel, not that he would ever let Sam know that.

X

X

**SAM'S DATE AHEAD!**

X

X

Sam was nervous. He hadn't been on a date in years. He had only ever seen Zoey a handful of times and only really talked to her earlier that day. He wasn't sure what he was suppose to do. He felt as if he was in high school again.

They had agreed to meet up at a restaurant Zoey chose; Sam was praying she wasn't a vegetarian; the last time Sam went on a date with a girl like that, he had ended up taking shots of wheat grass, and throwing up in the men's bathroom twenty minutes later.

When he walked into the restaurant, Zoey was waiting for him, sitting patiently. She smiled brightly up at him when she saw him and stood; his mouth went dry. She was wearing a little long sleeve black sweater dress and biker boots; he couldn't even begin to explain how amazing she looked. "Hey Sam." She said as she walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Zo, you look great."

She smiled again. "Thank you, you don't clean up too bad yourself." He wasn't going to bring up that Rome had chosen the outfit for him. He didn't think it was a good idea, seeing as this night was to forget about her, at least just for a couple hours and pretend he wasn't in love with her.

Dinner was interesting; to say Sam wasn't enjoying himself would be an understatement. He liked Zoey. She was a sweet, fun and an amazing girl. She had kept him laughing and surprised him when he least expected it.

When he walked her to her front door, he knew what he was suppose to do; he was suppose to kiss her and he really did. He just wasn't sure it was the best idea. Zoey turned and looked at him, Sam made his decision then. He leaned forward, snaking his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him before his lips descended down on hers.

Sam didn't know how they had gotten into her apartment, he couldn't remember if she had had her keys out already and unlocked the door, but once they were in the apartment, he kicked the door shut behind him, nearly slamming Zoey against the wall as his mouth devoured hers.

She moaned into his mouth and relief hit Sam; for a moment he thought he was being too rough with her. He ran his hand through her hair and smiled at her. "You sure?"

Zoey chuckled slightly. "Oh Sam," Her hands trailed down to the top if his jeans, resting on his belt buckle. "I have been ready since you walked into the store." Sam's smile grew her he kissed her again, Zoey's hands working on his belt.

Without warning, Zoey pulled away from him. Sam was about to question her when she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her bedroom. Sam's cell rang, stopping both of them before the bedroom door. "I, um-"

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Answer it, it could be important." She said as she disappeared through the bedroom door. Sam shook his head; this girl was amazing. He quickly answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Sammy, just wanted to remind you to wear a condom. I'm not ready to be an uncle."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Sam hung up and turned his phone off. Carefully he pushed the bedroom door open and when he walked in, Zoey was sitting on her bed, her sweater dress laying on the floor. "I was wondering what was taking you so long." Sam smirked as he pulled his shirt over his head, his ego going up about twenty points when he saw Zoey eying him.

Tonight was going to be a good night.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

Rome couldn't sleep. This was more then her insomnia, this was because of the dull pain in her shoulder. Dean had given her a gracious amount of pain killers, but Rome didn't want her tolerance going up the next time something like this happened.

She knew something like this was going to happen, it was inevitable being where she was, and who she was with. She only hoped next time it wasn't Dean or Sam shooting at her. Now she thinking about Cas.

She knew in her heart he was okay; that he had to be. He was the glue holding all of this together and without him, they would be in the dark about the end, and they would be more screwed then they already were.

Rome started to wonder if Zoey and Sam were having a good time. Then she grimaced; maybe she shouldn't be thinking about that. Never would she be jealous, but thinking about Sam in that way was not a great idea.

Rome looked over to Dean who had fallen asleep half way through the third movie they had started. She smiled at his sleeping form; he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. More then she had seen since possibly the first season.

God, why did Dean and Sam have to have the short stick? They deserved so much better then this.

This was of course a debate between fangirls. An endless debate. All fangirls wanted them to be happy, safe and normal. The debate part came to who would be the ones to make them happy, safe and normal.

No one liked Lisa.

No one liked Jo.

Basically any woman in their life, other then Ellen was hated. Rome didn't care. She wasn't one of those delusional girls who thought they were going to end up with one of the Winchester brothers.

Not even now that she was with them. She knew that wasn't going to happen. Then again, the brother she was in love with was the one who didn't like her. Sam was the one who liked her, talk about karma being a bitch.

Dean started to stir slightly and Rome kissed his forehead before whispering in his ear. "It cant get you here Dean. Just let it go. You're safe." Dean stopped moving and went back to sleep peacefully.

Rome smiled to herself as she slowly got out of bed, making sure not to move the bed too much and not to hurt her shoulder. Once she was out of bed, she grabbed Sam's laptop and decided it was time for some new music. Maybe while she was at it, try and find a hunt in the town they were heading to next.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

Dean woke up a couple of hours later to Rome's hushed voice. "Yes. I understand. Bobby I am fine. I promise. No the werewolf did not bite me. It was no ones fault but my own. I shouldn't have answered the door without looking. I thought it was the Chinese delivery boy. I'm fine. Dean and Sam are taking very good care of me. They're sleeping, but I'll let them know you want to talk to them. Try not to tear them a new one, okay. You too Bobby." Rome hung up and placed her phone on the table next to her and closed her eyes; Bobby made her miss her dad.

Before all of this happened, she wouldn't have been able to pick out one thing that Bobby Singer and Alan Grimm had in common, but now she could list a dozen things.

Dean cleared his throat slightly, making her jump. "Whatcha doin up? Its only," Dean looked at his watch. "Dear god its only four am."

"Sorry. Couldn't sleep."

"You should be. You need to heal."

Rome nodded and looked over at him; he looked like a little kid when he wakes up, it was very adorable. "Go back to sleep."

Dean shook his head. "So, how pissed was Bobby?"

"Not much." Dean gave her a look.

"So I may have understated when I said I got hurt."

"You didn't tell him?"

"No I told him, just not that I had been shot. He promised not to be mean to you and Sam."

Dean nodded then looked around the room, smirking. "I guess Sammy is having a good time."

"He better be." Dean gave her a look, but Rome missed it.

Dean stood from the bed, stretching slightly. Rome looked over, her heart skipping a beat as she watched his shirt ride up, showing off his perfect stomach and treasure trail. She quickly pulled her eyes away; she didn't want Dean catching her gawking at him. She didn't want things to be weird between them.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked as she looked at him, nodding.

"I don't know where you got it in your head that you had to ask me before asking a question, but sure. You can ask me something."

Dean took a deep breath, trying to think of how to word it before he said it. "Why did you try so hard to get me and Sam laid?"

Rome felt her cheeks go pink and hoped Dean couldn't tell in the motels poor lighting. "Ummm," Rome wasn't sure how to answer that. "Well, you and Sam, I know its easy for both of you. Well, Sam can be awkward sometimes, but we both know all you two have to do is smile and women fall at your feet."

"Rome-"

"Hold on, you asked."

Dean shut up. "But, last couple of months have been so hard for both of you. I know there couldn't have been much time for," Rome cleared her throat. "Extra fun. Plus, you're both guys. You can only go so long without sex. And I'm not taking you to the hospital for blue balls." She said with a smile, attempting to defuse the awkwardness of the situation.

Dean broke out laughing. "Are you serious?"

Rome nodded, then looked down at her hands. "I want you and Sam happy. If there is one thing I can do when I am here, is bring some kind of happiness into your lives, if only for a while, then I know I have done something good here."

"Rome-"

"Dean, don't try and figure me out okay? There are people who have been trying that for years. Wont work."

"You're doing good here. And if you cant see that, then I'll just have to remind you." he said with a smile as she laughed.

"So, does that mean I should help get you laid?"

Rome, if possible turned even redder. "Oh I hate you." she said as she buried her face in her arms, shaking her head as Dean laughed his way into the bathroom.

Yes I Know They Talked About The Whole, Getting Laid Thing.

That's The Point.

Dean Really Doesnt Get Her.

Good Thing.

Easy Girls Are Never Fun.

Just Ask Jinx.

Oh Shit.

She's Going To Murder Me.

REVIEW BITCHES.

I Promise To Put Out More.


	32. Chapter 32

Happy X-Mas Bitches!

This Is My Gift To You.

Review.

I Promise This Is Just The Beginning Of Drama To Come.

Sam didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to be there when she woke up. He wasn't sure how to handle the morning after. He liked Zoey, but they were leaving soon. He didn't want to break her heart, but he also didn't want to be that guy who left in the morning. "You know, make yourself useful and make some coffee." Zoey muttered against her pillow, causing Sam to smile. Zoey turned and looked at him, smiling.

"Good morning to you too." he said, leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

Zoey looked up at Sam, placing her hand on his cheek; this always happened to her. It wasn't fair, and every time it happened, she hoped the out come would be different, but just like every other time, nothing changed. "Last night was great."

"It was amazing." He said as he slipped his arm over her waist, pulling her a little closer. When they got like this, it made everything so much harder.

Zoey took a deep breath. "I know you're in love with her Sam."

Sam stopped and looked at her; not he felt more guilty then he could ever explain. "Zoey I-"

"I know you are. You don't hide it very well. I was hoping maybe you could be happy with me, but I should have known better."

"Zoey I'm sorry-"

"Don't be Sam. I know its not something you have control over." Zoey kissed him chastely before pulling away, grabbing her robe off the bed side table.

With her back to him, Zoey took a deep breath. "She's in love with Dean, you know?"

Sam had guessed it, but learning that this way made it sting even more. Sam sat up and looked for his pants; this was getting too much for him to handle. They were silent as he gathered his clothes, quickly getting dressed.

"Sam?" She said before he walked out the door. "Have a good life."

"You too Zoey. I'm sure someone better then me will come along, someone who deserves you." Zoey simply nodded as she heard the front door shut. Life sucked.

X

X  
>X<p>

X

X

Sam drove in a daze. Rome was in love with Dean? He should have seen it. Had Rome told Zoey that or was she just guessing? And man oh man this Zoey situation. He should have known better. It was a fucking stupid idea to begin with. God, what had gotten into him? He wasn't even going to answer that. He knew exactly what had gotten into him; hormones and the lack of sex since Ruby. He shook his head, trying to wrap his head around everything.

Sam just wanted a shower. He wanted to forget about last night and how amazing it had been. If only the morning had gone differently; he couldn't have one damn normal moment, could he? When he walked up to the motel door, he heard Rome and Dean laughing on the other side and he felt himself tense up.

It wasn't fair what Dean was doing to her; he had to know how Rome felt about him, and he was just playing with, flirting with her and leaving her when a different piece of ass came around.

Sam nearly growled when he unlocked the door, Rome and Dean looking up from his laptop Rome currently had on her lap on the bed. "Hey Sammy, you treat my girl right?"

"A gentleman never tells." Rome and Dean laughed at the same time, then stopped when they saw the look on his face. "What are you guys doing anyways? Please don't tell me you're looking at porn."

Rome shrugged. "Close."

"Dating website." Dean said as Sam looked at them oddly, walking over to the bed.

Sure enough, Dean and Rome were on a dating website, but why he couldn't figure out. "So, are you two really bored?"

"We're looking for the perfect man for Rome."

"And a slutty woman for Dean." She said with a smile, causing Sam to roll his eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Thank god, you stink like sex." Rome commented, causing Sam to stop in his tracks.

He wanted to say something to her, something clever, but he didn't have the energy too. "Says the girl looking for an internet hook up."

"That means I don't stink yet." she said with a wink as Sam disappeared into the bathroom. Why couldn't life be easier?

X

X

X

While Sam was in the shower, Dean looked at Rome's dating profile which was fairly blank. "Come on, put something fun."

"What? Likes to get drunk, screw random guys and throw up in the morning. Is that fun enough?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Leave out the puking part." Rome shook her head.

"Come on, it cant be that hard to find you a guy."

Rome snorted. "You would be surprised."

Dean gave her a look and shook his head. "Don't do that." At first, he couldn't believe he had said that.

Rome turned and looked at him. "Don't do that." she mocked as he rolled his eyes. "Don't talk about yourself like that."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell me what to do." she said as she clicked on a picture. "There you go. You're new girlfriend."

Dean looked at the computer screen, now distracted. "Hello." He took the laptop from her and started reading the girls profile.

X  
>X<br>X

When Sam came out of the bathroom, Rome was sitting on the bed, closer to the edge then to Sam as she flipped through a book. "So, how was your night?" she asked with a smirk as he sat on his bed. Sam studied her for a moment; her hair was pulled back, her glasses low on her nose and even in her hand me down pj's she looked amazing.

It hurt that she was in love with Dean and not him. "It was fun. Thank you for setting me up."

Rome smiled. "No problem."

Sam clapped his hands together. "So, what did you two do last night?"

"Watch movies."

"That's it?"

Rome nodded. "Yep."

Sam stared at her. "Okay Sam, you caught us. We picked up a bunch of strippers and did blow off their asses, you happy?"

Sam looked at her then started laughing hysterically, but Rome looked at him straight faced. "You're not serious, are you?"

Rome then smiled, then sighed. "I'm going to take a shower. Was there any hot water left?"

Sam nodded. "There should be plenty."

Rome stood from the bed; Dean didn't look up from the screen as he said, "Want some help?"

"Oh yeah sure, cause I totally want you seeing me naked." She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom.

Sam looked over at Rome then to Dean who was still staring at the computer. "Hey Dean?" Dean grunted but didn't say anything. When Sam didn't say anything for a moment, Dean finally looked up.

"Yeah?" Even though Sam was hurting, he couldn't hurt Rome like this; it was her secret to hold and not his to tell. "Nothing, nevermind."

Dean smirked. "So, how was your night with Zoey?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam groaned and grabbed his laptop from Dean, shutting the dating sight down. "Hey! I was looking for my soulmate."

"Sure Dean." Sam said as he went in search of the next hunt.

X

X  
>X<p>

All the while, Rome with the water running and fan on full blast called Cas. "Hey, how are you?" she asked, waiting; sometimes she forgot how he wasn't human.

"I am fine. How are you? Did they patch you up?"

"Of course. I'll live."

"Good, I don't think there is another reset button for all of this." Rome couldn't help but chuckle; he was starting to sound like Dean. "You remember the plan?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes Cas." The line went dead and she tossed her phone on the counter.

Self-reflection time. Rome stared at herself; she really looked like shit. She slowly and carefully stripped her shirt off, eying the fingertip bruises. She took a deep breath as she touched her shoulder; the pain was bearable, but only barely.

She laughed bitterly at the fact that now both of her shoulders would be scarred. This was the real world now, and in the real world SN land, when you get shot it hurts, when you get hurt, you scar and Bobby is not only a three hour drive away. Honestly, she didn't know how Dean and Sam did it.

Rome wanted to slap herself; she wasn't allowed pity herself. Her job here was to help Dean and Sam live through the end, and if they could stop it. That's why she was there. She understood that.

That was why the angels wanted her on their side, because they knew she could do it; this time she would not fail. She took another deep breath and pulled her pants off; she refused to look at herself as she climbed into the shower and slowly started her routine.

X  
>X<br>X

X

X

When she came out, Dean wasn't there. She looked around, Sam caught her eyes. "He went to the store. We kind of ran out of bandages, and you'll need yours changed." Rome nodded and walked over to her and Dean's bed.

Once she was sitting, she slowly braided her hair and grabbed her book off the nightstand. After a few minutes, she grabbed her bag off the floor and started digging through it. When she didn't find what she was looking for, Sam watched as she dumped it out, chuckling. "What?"

"Breakfast Club moment."

"I love that movie." she said as she pulled her journal out of the pile and started writing.

"Rome?"

"Yeah hon?"

"What are you writing about?"

"Everything." He waited, wanting to know more. "Everything from day one basically. Its how I keep everything straight. Theories I have about whats going to happen to us next."

Sam walked over and sat on his bed, wanting to be closer to her. "So, whats the theory?"

Rome sighed. "I don't know yet. I'm worried about Lucifer."

"You don't have to." Rome looked at him. "We'll keep you safe."

Rome smiled at him. "Maybe its me that needs to keep you safe."

Sam smiled sweetly at her. "You know, you're too good to us." Rome rolled her eyes as the door opened and Dean walked in.

"Hows the shoulder?"

"Not in a bandage."

Dean put the bags on the table, grabbing the bandages out and walked over to her. "You wanna do this here or in the bathroom?"

Rome went to shrug, but remembered that hurt and shook her head. "Here is fine. I already made sure it was clean, just needs a bandage." Dean nodded as he ripped open the package, Sam staring as she moved her shirt to the side to reveal the ugly, red wound with black stitches.

Rome closed her eyes as Dean placed the bandage over it carefully, trying not to hurt her. "And you're good. Did you take your pills?"

"Yes mom." Dean only smiled at her. "So, I was thinking that there is some interesting demon activity about four hours from here. I'll go say bye to Zoey and we can head out tonight." she said as Dean and Sam stared at her. "What?"

"What happened to staying for a little bit longer? Let you heal?" Sam asked as Rome took a deep breath.

"Shit is going to happen and people need to be saved. Its not like I'm out there gun slingin anyways. I'm going to sit pretty in the hotel and let you guys do all the work. There's no reasons for us to stay."

Dean looked at her. "But you'll miss Zoey." Sam looked at him, shocked that Dean cared that much.

Rome nodded. "I will, but I knew this was going to happen from day one. So, one of you can drive me to the shop, and I'll say goodbye and we'll leave."

Dean clapped his hands together. "Okay. I'll drive you."

Rome nodded as she looked at Sam. "Or do you want to take me Sam?" Sam could think of one way he would like to take her.

Sam shook his head and Rome slid of the bed, looking for her shoes. "You sure Sam?" Dean asked as he grabbed his keys.

"Yeah, you guys go. I'll pack up."

"Thanks Sam." Rome smiled as she and Dean walked out of the room, leaving Sam to his own devices.

Sam stared at Rome's journal on the bed, logically thinking through all of the reasons to not read through it and then all of the logical reasons to read through it. Never in a million years would Sam have done this before, but he was desperate at the moment.

Sam grabbed her journal and opened it to the first page. _"So, I have finally gone crazy. Must have hit my head at one of the boys house, or at one of the parks during hide and go seek, or lava tag. I don't know, but apparently I am now in Supernatural Wonderland. _

_Oh yeah, I completely feel like Alice falling down that stupid rabbit hole. God, I don't think I can wrap my head around it right now. Holy shit. Dean and Sam. Wow. Jensen and Jared don't really do them justice, so much prettier in person. _

_I wonder if mom and dad are alright. God Garrett and Matt have to freaking out. Honking and texting at me wondering where the hell I am. I don't know how I am going to do this, if this is real and I'm not all drugged up in a hospital somewhere. I mean, the Winchester's aside, this is not a person friendly place, fuck that, a girl friendly place. All the females that get involved in anyway with them end up dead, or just gone. _

_This is going, stop stop stop. I cant think that way. I have to survive this, whatever this is. If only to get back home in one piece. And for whatever reason I am here, I know what I have to do. Use my until now useless knowledge of everything weird to help Dean and Sam. Keep their stupid asses alive, and with hope, not fighting each other all the damn time. _

_I am so tired of them doing that to each other. I know siblings fight, but this is getting out of hand, they are all they have, they need to start trusting each other again. They cant go on like this much longer._

_Well, sanity checker day one, well not really day one, day whatever. I kind of lost track of what day. Down there with Sam in the panic room, the hours really drag on. Its a lot more, intense then what the show led us on to believe. Poor Sammy, he doesn't deserve this. Till later._

Sam closed her journal. This had been wrong of him. He knew the second he picked it up. He put it back on her bed and went back to his laptop, his mind swimming with what she had written.

She had a point, he and Dean were fighting a lot, at least until she showed up. If anything, this had made him love her more; her compassion wasn't for show, she was honestly sincere in caring about them.

Well? Review And Let Me Know What You Think.

I Promise More Cas In The Next Chapter.

And Maybe A Fall Out Of Sorts. ;)


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay Everyone.**

**This Is For You.**

**I Just So Happened To Get Done With Math Homework Early.**

**I Wont Apologize About The Lack Of Chapters.**

**That Is Explained On My Page.**

**Please Enjoy The Extra Long Chapter.**

**Enter Drama.**

Dean looked over at Rome, nudging her leg. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" Rome nodded and unbuckled her seat belt when Dean stopped in front of the store. "I'll wait right here."

Rome smiled at him as she climbed out and walked in. Zoey was behind the counter, going through a box of things that had just come in. "Hey Zo." She looked up, a smile spreading across her face when she saw her.

She ran over to hug her, but Rome stopped her. Zoey looked at her questioningly. "Don't freak out, okay?"

Zoey nodded and watched as Rome moved her shirt to the side, showing her the bandage. "What happened? Sam said you were like, kidnapped?"

"Something like that. Shoulder's going to be fucked up for a while."

Zoey nodded and hugged her carefully. When she pulled back, Zoey studied her closely. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

Rome nodded and willed herself not to cry, but the medication she had been taking was making it almost impossible. "I really don't want to Zo, cause I'm going to miss you so much."

Zoey pulled her into another hug and rubbed her back gently. "Its okay, we both knew this was coming, I just, didn't want to believe it."

Rome nodded; this time she pulled back. "Take care of yourself and if you ever need anything, no matter if its strange and you think no one will believe you, you call me."

Zoey looked at her oddly. "Ro I don't-"

"Its okay, it doesn't have to make sense now. Just promise me, you will."

"I will."

Rome took a deep breath. "If we ever head this way again, I'll make dumb and dumber come here, make sure you're still in business, okay?" Zoey nodded and tried not to cry herself.

Rome turned to walk out, but Zoey called her back. "I have something for you." Zoey walked into the back room and came back out with a suitcase.

"Zoey, I'm flattered sweetie, but you're not running away with us."

"I know, this is your last pay check." Zoey handed Rome the old style suitcase; it was full. "I know your wardrobe is a little, bare. My last gift to you."

"I love you Zo."

"I love you, now get the hell out before I start crying."

Rome couldn't help but smile as she turned and walked out for good this time; she had a terrible feeling she was never going to see Zoey again.

Dean who had been listening to music in the car, jumped out when he saw Rome carrying the suitcase. "Rome, you know you're not suppose to be carrying anything,"

He took the suitcase from her, then weighed it in his hands. "Jesus, is there a dead body in there?"

Rome shook her head. "Present from Zoey." she said nothing more as she climbed into the car, shutting her door behind her.

Dean quickly threw the suitcase in the trunk and climbed in as well. He stared at Rome, wondering when she was going to say something to him. "Ro?"

"Can we just go please?" Dean nodded and started the car; leaving would be good. He knew it was going to be hard for Rome, hell it was going to be hard for all of them; they had fallen into a comfortable and normal routine and it was going to suck now that they were back on the road.

Dean took a detour before heading back to the motel. Rome turned and looked at him, wondering if Dean had gotten lost. As she opened her mouth to speak, Dean spoke. "I know exactly where I am going sweetheart." he said as he looked at her with a smile; Rome couldn't help but smile back; she loved Dean even more when he was allowed to be normal, because when he was, he was amazing.

When they pulled up to an old style ice cream shop, Rome turned and stared at him. "Really?"

"Well, I know every time I've gotten you ice cream it makes you smile, and if you need anything right now, its ice cream." Rome gave him her biggest smile as they got out of the car and walked into the shop.

Old fifties music played from the jukebox in the corner of the room. Everything scream nineteen fifties; even the man behind the counter was wearing all white with a little hate. "So, what can I get you folks today?"

Dean looked at Rome, then back to the man Eric, according to his name tag. "Well I was taught ladies first. Rome?"

Rome chuckled at him. "Me a lady? You're sweet." she said as she looked at the menu. "Can I please have your heaven chocolate explosion?"

"One explosive coming right up, and you sir?"

"I think I'll share with her."

Rome turned and crossed her arms over her chest. "And who said I was in a sharing mood?" Dean still smiled nonetheless and paid for the ice cream.

They took a seat in one of the booths and waited. "Thank you."

"I know you need it."

"When you put it that way, the last couple of days have sucked." Rome rolled her shoulder slightly, trying not to wince. "And if you even try to start to apologize again, I'll shoot you."

"No you wouldn't." Rome gave him a sweet, yet deceiving smile. "Okay, you would."

She grinned as Eric brought over the heaven chocolate explosive with two spoons. Rome grabbed the first spoon and took a bit. "Oh my god, I think this is better then sex."

Dean stared at her. "Okay, I gotta try this."

Dean took a bite and moaned. "Oh wow." They both took another bite and tried not to moan.

"This has to be," Rome took another bite, the ice cream melting in her mouth. "The best ice cream I have ever had."

Dean took a bite and closed his eyes. "Okay, don't you ever tell Sam this," Rome looked at him, the spoon hanging in her mouth. "But this, its better then sex."

The spoon fell out of Rome's mouth and landed on the table. "I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth." Dean gave her a look. "I promise never to tell Sam."

Rome picked up her spoon and held it out, Dean hit her spoon with his, then both dove right back into the boat of ice cream.

When the boat was empty, Dean and Rome sat back, staring at it. "I think I want another one."

Dean went to stand, but Rome kicked him. "Don't Sam has texted me three times now, he's hungry and ready to leave."

Dean stood, pouting, "But I want-"

Rome smacked his arm. "Snap out of it. It was great ice cream sex, but we have to go now."

Dean smirked at her. "That just sounded naughty."

"It was suppose to." she said as she pushed him out of the shop and to the car.

The drive back to the room was a quiet one with the music being the only sound in the car. When they pulled up to the room, Sam opened the door and smiling at Rome before looking at Dean. "Where the hell were you guys?"

"Rome needed ice cream." Sam looked back at Rome and wanted to pull her into his arms, but he decided against it. Dean walked in and dropped his coat on the table and took a look around the room; everything was sitting on the beds in bags, but he was doing a final sweep making sure they weren't missing anything.

Rome looked around as well, then looked at Sam. "What about the food in the fridge?"

"I was just waiting for you guys. There's a cooler somewhere in the back seat."

"I'll get it."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "I left my laptop out for you, you're not carrying anything." Rome huffed as she sat at the table and looked at the laptop. Sam rolled his eyes at her as he walked out of the room to grab the cooler.

Dean occupied himself with the bags, looking through them to make sure Sam had packed everything right. As OCD as Sam could be, Dean was just as bad about how the bags were packed.

He watched Rome as she stood from her seat and started looking through one of her bags. "Did you lose something?" he asked as Sam walked in carrying the cooler.

"Whatcha lookin for?" he asked as she pulled out her journal.

"This." she said as she went back to the table and started writing.

Dean looked at her, then to Sam; he didn't know she had a journal. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing one of the soda after Sam packed it in the cooler. "Did you know she had a journal?" He asked as Sam turned to look at him.

"Does it matter?"

Dean couldn't help but smile. "Don't you wonder what shes writing in there?"

After the words left his mouth, Dean realized he didn't want Sam curious about her journal; he didn't want Sam finding out about the basement that way.

"Not really."

Dean knew when his brother was lying, he raised him after all. "That's good I guess." Dean turned and went back to bag checking as Sam packed.

Less than an hour later, they were on the road. Rome was stretched out in the back, still writing in her journal as Sam went over the demon activity that had been going on in Whendom, a town four hours from where they were. "Do you think its him?" Sam asked as

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope not."

"Dean why-"

"We don't know the first thing about how to stop the devil Sammy, if we go up against him right now, we're dead."

Sam turned and looked out the window; he wanted to end this, he just wanted everything to be over. He could see Rome in the side mirror and smiled; he wanted to end this so Rome could be safe.

She didn't deserve being in danger because she was with them. He sighed and then went back to his computer, determined to figure out what the hell was going on in Whendom.

Rome was starting to get a cramp in her hand from writing. She stopped, stretching her hand before turning the pages back to the beginning to the entire. She read through it, shaking her head at some of the things she had written, making short notes next to them. "Writing a novel back there?" Dean teased as she looked up at him, smirking.

"No need to, Chuck took care of that." Dean's smile faded; he was still pissed about the whole thing. Rome went back to her journal, shoving it in her bag.

Now was the time. "Dean, what road did we just pass?"

"Dicksinson. Why?"

"Take a left at Morrows."

Dean looked back at her questioningly, then to Sam who shrugged his shoulders. "Mind telling me where we're going Rome?" Dean asked as she took a deep breath; she hated lying to him.

"I called ahead for us at a hotel. Bobby gave me one of his credit cards, and told me to go nuts."

Dean pulled up to a street light, both brothers looking back at her. "Really?" She nodded and Dean looked back to the road smiling.

"Oh, I hope there's a steam shower."

Rome chuckled as Sam shook his head. "Three beds?"

Rome shook her head. "No, but it has an adjoining room. I booked both."

"We have separate rooms?" Dean asked as Rome nodded.

"This is going to be awesome." Rome tried to smile. But mostly she was thinking of how the brothers were going to blow up when they walked into the hotel room.

Dean, as usual flirted with the girl at the front desk. After ten minutes of them talking, Rome finally walked up to the desk and smiled at the girl, Sabrina. "Hi, we're checking into room 1315, if we could just get three keys, we'll be set."

Sabrina nodded and looked at her computer. "I'm going to need to swipe the card that's on the reservation, just for incidentals."

"Of course, its a present from our uncle, but here's a credit card authorization form." Rome said as she slid the paper across the desk. Sabrina took it, looked at her computer again, then smiled as she made keys.

"Looks like you three are all set. Let me know if you need anything."

"Keys to the minibar?" Rome asked as Dean chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"My sister, the joker."

"I wasn't joking." she said as Sabrina handed them both the room keys and the bar key.

"Enjoy your stay."

Dean thanked her and followed Rome and Sam to the elevators. Dean smiled in the elevator, looking around.

"This place it nice." Rome nodded. He could tell something was bugging her, but he brushed it off; it was probably about Zoey.

When they walked into the room, Dean stopped dead in his tracks. "Cas?"

"Dean. Sam." Cas looked at Rome, nodding.

Dean looked at Rome, then to Cas. "Is there something we're missing here?" He asked as Rome dropped her bag, and walked over to Cas, Dean and Sam watched, both praying Rome was not an angel.

"I'm glad to see that you are well." He asked as he looked at her, then to her shoulder.

"Can you heal it?" Cas nodded, about to touch her shoulder when Dean spoke.

"Hold the fuck on. Chuck said you were dead Cas."

"And I was." He said, then turned to Rome, healing her shoulder.

"Thanks Cas." Rome didn't leave his side, instead she stood next to him; she knew it was safer.

"So, you guys are buddies all of a sudden?"

"Rome needed me."

Dean looked at Rome. "How long have you known he was alive?"

Rome swallowed hard. "Since Bobby's."

Dean said nothing as he threw his bag down and tried not to scream. "All this time and you didn't tell me, after everything."

"He asked me not to, Dean please don't be angry with me."

"How can I trust you after this?"

Rome closed her eyes, feeling her heart drop. "I asked her Dean. Do not be upset with her about this. It was for the best."

"The best? What to think you were dead? Do you have any idea-" Dean cut himself off, shaking his head. He turned and opened the door, leaving without a word.

Rome looked at Cas. "That went well." she said, knowing Sam was staring at her. "You want to start yelling now?" She asked as he shook his head.

"No, I understand."

"You're just saying that." she said as she grabbed her bag and opened the door to the adjoining room. "I'll be in here."

"Rome, you don't have to-"

"Sam, I knew something like this would happen."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

Rome looked at Cas again. "Because, I was keeping my word." Rome closed the door behind her and slide down it, letting the tears fall; she wished it didn't hurt this much.

Sam stared at the door, wishing he knew what to say to Rome. He placed his bag on the bed and looked at Cas. "So you were dead?"

"Yes Sam."

"Who brought you back?"

"I don't know. I am cut off from Heaven."

"Which means?"

"I've gone rogue. Lucifer is out of his box now," Sam looked down; he would forever carry that guilt around with him; the things he had done all because he trusted a demon. "But, I think we can stop him."

"How?"

Cas shook his head. "I know not right now."

"But that's what you've been doing?"

"Yes. That and I have been trying to figure out how Rome got here. Someone had to have brought her."

Sam nodded. "Will you come if we call you? I know Dean will want to talk to you," Sam thought for a moment, "After he sobers up."

Cas nodded. "Rome has my number. She knows to call me when Dean gets back. There's something we all need to talk about." With that, Cas disappeared.

Sam took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair; he was torn between going after his brother and checking on Rome. He knew if Dean went out pissed off, it would only lead to him coming back to the hotel drunk, and if Sam was lucky, he wouldn't have company.

On the other hand, he was worried about Rome; as much as it hurt to acknowledge the fact, he knew Rome was in love with Dean, and him yelling at her had to hurt. Which made Sam want to swoop in and play the hero; be her hero.

He walked over to the adjoining door and knocked softly. "Rome?" No answer. Sam tried the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. He pushed the door open and found Rome sitting on her bed, staring at the wall with her headphones on.

Rome looked up when she saw movement out of the corner of her eyes, and stared at Sam. She slowly pulled them off and looked down. "What's up Sam?"

"How you doin?"

"Fine. Counting down the hours till Dean comes back and yells some more."

Sam was about to counter her, but of course she was right; she knew them well. Sam walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "He'll forgive you."

Rome snorted. "Sure, we both know he'll say it for face but he'll still be pissed. He still wont trust me again, not fully."

Sam sat there and wished there was something he could say to make her feel better. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Rome shook her head. "I think I'm just going to sit here in self-pity with some Morrison."

Sam shook his head. "Oh, you think I should listen to something else?"

"No. I mean no you're not going to sit here in self-pity because that means I'm alone, all by myself in that room."

Rome gave him a look. "You'll be fine Sammy." Sam shook his head again and before she could react, Sam grabbed her and threw her over this shoulder. "Sam put me down."

"In a minute." He said as he walked into his room and tossed her on the bed.

Rome bounced, then looked at Sam. "Butthead."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I don't want to chill here by myself."

Rome sighed. "Fine, I'll keep you company, just no more caveman actions."

Sam chuckled and grabbed the controller. "You can pick."

Rome handed him the remote back. "I don't care."

Sam looked at her, then looked over to the mini bar. "Want something to drink?"

Rome shook her head. "I'm going to take the non-Winchester way of dealing with my problems."

She winked at him as he shrugged and unlocked the mini bar. "There's food in here."

"I will definitely have something to eat." Sam looked through the fridge, then turned and tossed her a candy bar. "Thank you." she tore into it, then picked the remote up.

"I thought you said I could chose." Sam asked.

Rome shrugged and changed the channel, laughing when stopped at a cartoon. "I love the Fairly Odd Parents."

**And There You Go My Pretties.**

**I Better Get Lots Of Fucking Reviews If You Want Another Chapter.**

**I Put Out For Reviews.**

**Remember That.**

**I Also Want To Know What Y'all Think Is Going To Happen.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here's Something You All Have Been Waiting For.**

**I Won't Spoil It For You.**

**But Let's Just Say, It's Moving Along.**

**Enjoy.**

Several hours later, Sam was passed out in his bed while Rome was determined to stay awake for Dean; her words to Sam earlier were true, Dean was never going to fully forgive her. She had prepared herself for this, but nothing could have prepared her for the hatred in his eyes when he yelled at her.

Rome had been yelled at many times in her life, but never did it affect her such as this. She closed her eyes, jumping slightly when she heard the key card being swiped. Then again.

Rome sighed in relief and stood, preparing herself for a very drunk Dean. The door swung up and thankfully, he was alone. If he had brought a girl back with him, it would have made it that much harder. He looked at her, taking a moment to let his eyes focus on her. "You." He pointed at her.

Rome took another deep breath. "Come on Dean, close the door."

"I'm not listening to you." he said, his words slurring as he nonetheless closed the door.

Dean looked at Sam, then back to Rome. "You lied to me."

"Yes I did." She said as she walked over to him and tried to put her arm around him, but he shoved her away hard.

For a moment he looked as if he felt bad, but that only lasted a moment. "How can I trust you? What else are you lying about?"

"Nothing." Rome lied through her teeth; there was not way she was going to tell him about the other angels and how they had been threatening her.

"I told you things Rome, and I," Dean stopped himself, knowing if he spoke, it was not going to be pretty.

Rome wrapped her arm around him, despite his protest and guided him over to his bed. He pushed her away again once he landed on the bed. "There's no way in hell you're getting in this bed with me."

Why do you think I booked adjoining rooms?" she quipped as she bent down and grabbed one of his legs, tugging at the laces on his shoes.

He stared at her. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, but Rome didnt answer. She knew whatever she was going to say to him was going to piss him off.

Once she got both of his shoes off, she stood and helped him pull his coat off. Rome stood there was a moment as he sat there, looking at her with those hurt eyes. Rome still said nothing as she kissed his forehead and walked out, leaving Dean in his drunken stupor.

Dean laid back on the bed, and tried not to be angry at her, but he couldnt help but feel betrayed. He had shared things with her, a side of her that he had not shared in years and she lied to him, and not just about medication or her blood type, he was over that, no this was something much more important.

He didnt know how he was suppose to forgive her when he couldnt understand why she had done it in the first place.

Rome was thankful everyone was finally asleep as she turned the shower on; it would help drown out her crying. If Rome was good at one thing, it was controlling her emotions.

As long as she was given time to break down and let it all out, she could hold everything in till then. Rome took her clothes off, rolling her shoulder slightly; she was amazed how healed it really was; there wasnt even a scar. She reminded herself to thank Cas the next time she saw him, then climbed into the shower.

The tiles were cold against her back as she slid down the wall and sat on the shower floor. She let the tears flow, her whole body shaking as she sobbed harder. Even though she knew this backlash was coming and thought she had prepared herself, she hadnt.

This hurt more then when she found her crush screwing some random girl backstage while they were in a musical together, he being the only reason she was there in the first place. She too had waited till she was home to unleash all of her pain and rage in the shower; she couldnt break down in front of people, she didnt want their pity.

Rome remembered the weeks that had followed that, how she had to pretend she didnt see anything when they hung out together, how when he smiled at her, it didnt kill her inside. She also remembered taking at least a quarter bottle of aspirin a day, or whatever else she could find, and considering the high school she went to, she could get anything.

It all went slowly away after a couple of months, until one day when her best friend was hanging out at her house and played every song that reminded her of her crush. Rome had left the room in a hurry, locking the bathroom door behind her as she broke down again. Her friend, Kier had been so worried, she called her mom and told her to come home sooner. After that, Rome didnt become emotionally invested in crushes; it didnt seem worth it to her.

Thats how she ended up in a "friends with benefits" with someone she and been friends with for years. It all started their senior year, they had been hanging out and his dad made him come home to watch his baby sister. Rome had tagged along cause she loved the little girl Mia.

They and been sitting on the couch, watching late night cartoons when out of no where, a game of no mercy started. From there, it wasnt hard to know where it went; two hormonal teenagers with one on top of the other; sex happens. And sex continued to happen between them.

Neither wanted to be in a relationship, even though everyone thought they were in one. They weren't. Half of the time they were mean to each other, and the other half, they spent having sex wherever they could.

Rome jumped when the shower curtain was pulled back. Rome jumped and Castiel instantly turned away, his cheeks turning red. She stood and grabbed her towel, turning the water off.

"What the fuck Cas?" she asked as she wrapped the towel around her tight.

"Please say you are dressed?"

"No, but my naughty bits are covered. So explain yourself."

Cas turned and faced her. "You need to get dressed now."

Rome started to panic slightly. "Is it Lucifer or one of the angels?"

Cas shook his head. "I need your help." Rome stared at him; how the hell was she suppose to help an angel.

Rome nodded. "I need three minutes to get dressed." Cas nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

Rome looked at herself in the mirror, sending out a small pray that she made it back to Dean and Sam; even if Dean hated her right now, she knew they still needed her. She squared her shoulders and walked into the bedroom, bee-lining for her bag.

Rome dropped her towel, not caring about making the angel uncomfortable as she got dressed in record time. She quickly wrote a note to Sam, letting know she was okay and would return later. She didnt even have the chance to tell Cas that she was ready, because as if he had read her mind, he grabbed her arm and they disappeared.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

X

Sam was the first to wake in the morning; he was a little shocked when he saw his brother in the bed next to him. He knew when he saw his shoes and coat on the floor, that it had been Rome who got him into the room so quietly. Sam quietly walked over to the adjoining door and knocked; he wanted, no he needed to check on her and make sure she was okay.

When she didnt answer, Sam pushed the door open and found it empty. His heart started racing. He closed his eyes praying; please god, dont say she left. He looked to her bed again and thankfully her bags were still sitting there, almost untouched.

Sam walked into the bathroom; it still smelled like her. He took a deep breath, smiling before he realized she wasnt in the bathroom. "Rome where are you?" he muttered as he walked back over to her bed, a piece of paper catching his eye.

He grabbed it, quickly scanning through it before angrily walked into the next room. Sam shook Dean hard and waited. Nothing. Sam shook him again and Dean groaned. "What the fuck Sam?" Sam shoved the note in his face and walked away.

Dean turned on his back, holding the piece of paper close to his face, trying to read it. After staring at it for a few seconds, he realized it was up side down and once it was right side up, he knew who this note was from. He read through it and in his half awake state, didnt quite catch what the point of the note was. Dean read through it again and bolted straight up. "Shes where?" He yelled, then wincing when the pounding in his head increased.

"I have no fucking clue Dean. She went off with Cas, who seems to forget that humans are not as indestructible as he is. Argh!" Sam nearly screamed he was so angry. "If anything happens to her," Sam shook his head. He couldnt lose her too; after all of this, he couldnt bear to lose her.

Dean rubbed his brow and tried not to be as worried as Sam was, but it was useless; as pissed off as he was at her, he didnt want her to put herself in danger for them, he never wanted that. "She'll be okay Sam. Rome's smart, and shes resourceful."

Sam shook his head at his brother. "You damn well know that she wouldnt have left with Cas if you wouldnt have blown up at her."

"Sam that has nothing to do with this."

Sam honestly could not believe how stupid and blind his brother could be. "You're really thick, did you know that?" Dean looked at him confused. "You cant tell me you dont know."

"Dont know what Sam? I'm fucking tired of games."

"Rome's in love with you, fucking idiot." Sam yelled as Dean stared at him.

Once the words sunk in, Dean's brow furled. "No. Rome isnt,"

"Really Dean? Just think about everything. The way she is with you, hell the way you are with her. Lead her on,"

"Now hold on a second." Dean said as he stood, fighting a wave of nausea. "I never led her on."

"Right. Cause you had no idea."

"No idea? I dont even believe you now!"

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "Wow. Props to you for being the most oblivious man in the world." Sam looked at him before grabbing his coat. "Regardless if you knew or not. You know now. So, just make things right again. I dont want her leaving." Dean watched as his brother walked out.

Dean sat back on the bed, stunned. Rome was in love with him? No. That wasnt possible. Even with the pain throbbing in his head, he thought back to several memories featuring Rome.

When he asked her to be his girlfriend; she didnt jump at the idea, in fact she was against it till he convinced her. She had kissed him to prove a point, not because she wanted to. He continued to go over all of these memories and cursed at himself when he realized Sam was right; Rome was in love with him.

Oh god, what the fuck was he suppose to do? Dean laid back on the bed; this was even more fucked then he thought possible.

Sam was in love with Rome, who was never going to love Sam in that way, while being in love with Dean, while Dean was just a bystander, who was of course not in love with Sam and definitely not in love with Rome.

What was he going to say to her when she got back?

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

X

Rome was laughing hysterically as she unlocked the door, Cas standing behind her, laughing as well while they walked in. Dean and Sam looked up at them, wondering what was so funny.

Both brothers stared at Rome, scanning her body for injures, when they didnt see any, Dean was the first to notice she was wearing Cas's trench coat.

Rome turned and smacked Cas's arm lightly. "That was for being an idiot."

Cas smiled at her, still laughing. "I dont understand why we are still laughing. This was hours ago."

Rome chuckled, shaking her head. "Cause, this is what we call, very fucking funny syndrome." Cast stared at her, but Rome only smiled.

Sam cleared his throat causing Rome and Cas to look over at them. "Where the hell have you been Rome?"

Rome looked at Dean then back to Sam. "Cas, why dont you explain. I still have grass in my hair." Rome walked into her room, only to be called back by Cas. "Remember." He pointed at her and Rome nodded, giving him a hand jester.

The boys attention was now on Cas. "So, where the hell did you take her?" Dean asked as Cas smiled.

"We had some work to do. Bringing you two would have been too risky."

"So you bring Rome?" Sam asked, his anger rising again; he didnt want Rome in danger.

"She was no in danger Sam. She's very smart."

"We know that. Where did you take her?" Dean asked as Rome walked back into the room, towel drying her hair; only her hair was wet.

"We went to the middle ages. Fifteen something, I lost track."

"Why?" Dean asked as Rome looked at Cas, then back to him.

"There was a document in one of the monasteries that a fellowship of monks held onto dearly. We needed to take it from them before the demons got a hold of it."

"What kind of document is this?" Sam asked as Rome pulled her shirt up slightly, pulling out a rolled piece of parchment that was encased in a plastic bag.

"Its a collection of writings that until now was thought to be a legend." The boys stared at her. "Diary of an Angel, does that ring a bell?" Dean and Sam shook their heads. "Thats because the demons were good. They didnt want anyone knowing they existed."

"Well, okay, you said collection, what are the other ones?"

"Mark Twain wasnt just being funny when he wrote 'The Diary Of Adam and Eve' he had heard of the legend when in school."

"Thee Adam and Eve?"

Cas nodded for her. "Its true. They wrote in the same form as The Epic of Gilgamesh. It was a couple thousand of years after the war in heaven, but they did write on something we are interested in."

"And whats that?" Dean asked; this was too much for him to handle while hung over.

"The Devil." Rome said with a smirk.

Both Sam and Dean stared at her. "Are you serious?" Rom nodded, still smiling. "We'll be working on these documents for a while to translate all of it, but I think with Cas's help it wont be too bad." She smiled at him, nudging him slightly.

Cas nudged her back, then smiled. The boys shook their heads; Cas was being, playful? Was this the twilight zone? "So, while y'all are dealing with the demons here, we'll be here. Working." Rome said as she turned to walk out of the room, then when she realized Cas wasnt walking with her, she turned back, about to grab his arm when he gave her a look. "Right. Forgot."

Rome turned to Dean and Sam. "Stand up. Cas has to play hide away."

"That doesnt sound like fun. Actually is sounds scary."

Rome rolled her eyes at Sam. "Watch, he'll do me first." Rome turned to Cas and took a deep breath.

Without a word, Cas touched the center of her chest, it glowed and Rome winced in pain. "Fuck that." Rome took a deep breath, holding her ribcage. "That was awesome. Y'alls turn."

"What the fuck did he just do?"

"He's hiding us from the other angels."

"Why?"

"He'll explain later. Right now you guys need to get marked up and I need to work on this." She said, not looking at either brother as walked back into her room.

Dean and Sam stared at Cas. "So, what the hell are you going to do to us?"

"Mark you, where it cannot be burned or cut off." They continued to stare. Then without warning as touched both of their chest, burning the markings into their ribcage.

Both Dean and Sam coughed, holding their chests. "What the fuck Cas?"

"Rome didnt complain." He said as she walked out of the room and into Rome's.

Dean looked at Sam. "Have you ever heard of those documents?"

Sam shook his head. "No, never. There never been a mention of Adam and Eve ever writing anything. I mean, except for Twain like Rome said." Sam sat at the table, running his hand through his hair. "He took her to the past. Medieval times."

"He's lucky shes okay." Sam looked at Dean. "Oh, so now you care."

"Sam, please lets not start this again."

Sam nodded. "Just promise you'll fix things with her."

"Sam,"

"Dean seriously, what do you think she's going to do if she thinks we dont want her with us anymore? Cause I can tell you two clear options; she goes to Bobby's or she leaves with Cas." Dean honestly didnt like either option; he had gotten used to her being around.

Dean stood and decided he needed a shower before dealing with Rome. God he didnt even like thinking about it like that. Dealing with her.

Wordlessly he grabbed some clothes from his bag, leaving Sam to research while he took a shower. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran his hands over his face; this week could not get any worse.

Rome gets kidnapped, he shoots her, she lied about Cas being alive and now she was all buddy buddy with Cas. He just wanted someone to explain what the hell was going on. He was tired of being out of the loop.

When Dean finally came out of the bathroom, he could hear music coming from Rome's room. He looked at Sam who merely shrugged. "Started about ten minutes ago. She's not answering her door."

Dean looked from Sam then to Rome's door. "Well, we need some answers." he said as he walked over and knocked; no answer.

When he found the door locked he simply pulled a paper clip out of his pocket and picked the lock. Dean pushed the door open, staring at the sight before him; Rome was teaching Cas how to ballroom dance. "What are you two doing?" Cas instantly jumped back from Rome and started stuttering.

Rome rolled her eyes. "Cas asked me what the people on TV were doing, so I was just showing him." she said with a shrug. Rome looked at the parchment on the table, then back to Dean. "Did you need something?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, Sam and I had some questions about this document."

Rome looked at Cas. "Go ahead. I can get started."

"And how do you know what it says?" Dean asked, stepping closer to her. He was starting to wonder who Rome really was.

"We stopped off at, was it the British Museum?" Cas nodded. "We stopped there for this priceless cypher box that they have no idea what it is actually for."

Dean stared at her. "You stole, from the British Museum?"

Rome nodded with smile. "They werent using it." she said as she grabbed the parchment from the table and sat on her bed.

"You want Sam's help?" he asked as she shook her head.

"Nope. I got it. This is my kind of thing, killing demons is your kind of thing." Dean watched her as she looked from him, then down to the parchment, her note book and pen ready to start.

**Review And I Put Out.**

**You Know I'm Good For It.**

**Tell Me What You Thought About Dean.**

**And How Rome And Cas Are Getting Along.**


	35. Chapter 35

First, This Is Dedicated To DanniMitchell85.

You Know Why & Thanks Babe.

Second, Here Is A Long Ass Chapter.

I Expect Reviews.

Lots.

And Without Further A'du.

The Rome Mystery Continues...

Rome sat in her room, chewing on the end of her pen; something wasn't adding up. "Argh!" She looked at the clock and wondered when Dean and Sam were coming back. Cas has left two days ago and hadn't called since.

She was worried about him; there was so much more going on out there, and there was nothing she could do, except of course, figure these documents out. She heard the door open in the next room and sighed in relief; that was one less thing she had to worry about; the boys coming back safely.

Sam appeared in the doorway, smiling at her. "Anything?" She gave him a look and he nodded.

"You know I can always try."

"No. There's something about it and its driving me insane. Its like I've seen this before."

"Maybe you have." Sam said as she stood, nodding.

"Sure thing, I'm an angel and I just don't know it." She heard something drop in the next room. "If I was an angel, then god has one sick sense of humor. Then again, he did make the duckbill-platypus."

Sam chuckled and walked in, taking a seat on the bed next to her. "May I?"

"Like I can stop nerd boy from looking at something awesome."

"I'm hurt by the nickname."

Rome looked at him, pouting. "Aww, you'll get over it." she said as she looked back at her notebook; she was giving up for the night before she went cross-eyed. "So, you see anything that makes sense?"

Sam looked at the paper, then turned it around. "Yeah, this one looks like an elephant." Rome threw her head back and laughed.

Rome grabbed the parchment back and cocked her head to the side. "You're right. That's an elephant. Awesome. One symbol down."

"Come on Rome, no pressure."

"Uh huh, sure." Rome looked over to the other room then stood from the bed, popping her back. "What do you guys want for dinner?" When she walked into the other room, Dean looked up at her then back down. Rome sighed; she wished there was something she could do to make Dean forgive her, but she knew better then anyone that he just needed time. "Dean?" He looked up again. "Want anything special for dinner?"

He shook his head. "Anything you want."

Rome looked at him oddly, but nodded nonetheless. "Okay then." Rome looked at Sam. "Any special requests?" Sam thought about it for a moment, then decided against what he really wanted to say; you with chocolate sauce.

When Sam didn't answer her, Rome picked up Dean's jacket and started looking for his keys. "Hey!"

"What? I need the car to go get food."

"I'll come with."

Rome looked at him and then nodded. "Okay, sure." she said as she tossed his coat at him and opened the door. Dean followed her out of the room, not looking at Sam as he closed the door. The ride down the elevator was quiet and Rome almost said something, but decided against it; at least he was staying in the same room with her.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

The car ride was even more silent. Rome looked out the window and finally couldn't take it. "Okay, this has gone on long enough." She turned and looked at him.

Dean looked at her and tired not to look panicked as he pulled into the grocery store. "Rome I don't-"

"Dean let me. I don't know how many more times I can say I am sorry for lying about Cas. I know you don't think you can trust me anymore, but I'm still the same Rome."

"If you knew it would piss me off, why the hell did you do it?"

Rome looked down, wondering how the hell she could explain herself. "Because, Cas told me he had to figure things out. He didn't know how he was brought back or even how I got here, and it worried me."

"Why not tell me?"

"So that you might have to shoot me if I'm evil, wait, you shot me already."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, still sorry about it."

"Its okay, Cas fixed me up." Dean nodded.

He would never admit how much he had missed talking to Rome like this. He smiled at her and then remembered what Sam had told her. Dean sighed. "Whats wrong?"

"How about we get Chinese food?" he asked as he turned the car back on and packed out of the parking lot.

"Sounds good to me." Rome was quiet a moment. "Are we good?"

"I understand why you did what you did, but no more secrets."

Rome nodded. "No more secrets."

Dean nodded as well. "So, is there anything you want to tell me?"

Rome shook her head. "Nothing that comes to mind."

"I can think of something." They both jumped and turned to see Cas sitting in the backseat.

Rome turned in her seat and went on her knees. "Cas, you okay?"

"We have to talk."

"Speak then." Rome said as she looked him over, looking for injures.

"Where your from, its a clue."

"Cas, enough with riddles." Dean said as Cas ignored Dean and stared at Rome.

"Think. You already know the answer."

"Well there's a lot from where I'm from. Give me something a little bit more to go on."

Cas sighed; he couldn't explain what he honestly didn't know. "Think of names that cross over." Rome nodded, thinking.

Dean watched Rome as she sat there, going through her mental bank of knowledge. Dean looked at her expectantly and she glared at him. "Its not going to be some kind of mind-blowing eureka moment. I know a lot of things Dean." Dean said nothing and looked back at Cas.

Rome sat there, still thinking when she looked at Dean. "Get dinner, I'm going to head out with Cas."

"Where?"

"I need to go to a library." she said as she climbed in the backseat and sat next to Cas. "Beam me up Scotty."

"I don't understand that reference."

Rome chuckled, patting his shoulder. "Don't worry Cas, we'll talk about it another time." And just like that, they were gone.

Dean hit the steering wheel as he pulled his cell out. "Yeah?"

"So Sam, Rome just left with Cas."

"What do you mean left? Is she coming back?"

Dean rubbed his brow. "God I hope so."

"Did they say anything about where they are going?"

"Rome said she needed a library."

"So, you guys are talking again?"

"I guess. Its not that big of a deal."

"Don't forget the soy sauce." Dean rolled his eyes and hung up, knowing that Sam was freaking out as much as he was right now. He didn't like it when Rome was away from him and Sam; he couldn't protect her is she wasn't there.

X

X  
>X<br>X

Rome looked around the library, then to Cas. "And we're where right now?"

"The Vatican." Rome was trying not to freak out; she was sure that if they got caught in here, they would be shot. Catholics were very touchy about their documents. "Did you at least stop time? Or block out the cameras?"

Cas looked at her oddly. "Why would I do that?"

Rome slapped her palm to her forehead. "So we don't get arrested."

"Why would we?"

We're breaking the law being in here. We go to jail and then then Dean and Sam have to come break me out."

Cas nodded and then looked over to the camera that was focused on them. "Okay, its off."

"Every time we come to a new one, block it out or even better loop the feed." Cas stared at her blankly again. "Make it play the same thing. Never looks like we were here." she said as she walked over to one of the computers, then back to Cas.

"Can you hack a computer?" When she was met with a blank stare she nodded with a smile and then started typing on the keyboard.

A few minutes into typing, Rome smiled. "So, I thought of something, or more like someone."

"Who?"

"Azazael."

"He's dead."

"I know, but think like this. I am a multidimensional person." Cas still stared at her blankly; Rome realized she was going to have to get used to that look. "Okay, I am from somewhere that is not here. Are we on the same page there?"

"Yes, but why are you speaking to me as if I was a child?"

"Because its either that or you don't understand a word that is coming out of my mouth."

"Fair enough."

"So is it also fair enough to assume,"

"Dean says that assuming makes an ass out of you-"

Rome covered his mouth. "I know the saying." Cas nodded and Rome removed her hand. "Where I am from, same Christian mythology." She waited, letting her words sink in.

"So you think in your world,"

"Yes, Azazael still lives."

"Do you think he can come here?" Rome shook her head. "With not knowing how I got here. I'm not sure."

Why do you not look more worried about this?"

"Because as close as our mythologies are, I don't think he was the same."

"Explain."

"You know what the Nephilim are, right?"

Cas looked down, but he nodded. "Not a high note for angels." Rome nodded and looked back to the computer screen.

"Here in the Dead Sea Scrolls that were translated, the Vatican left some out. Mostly about you naughty angels." Rome turned to Cas. "Tell me Cas, you have any offspring running around?" Cas looked at her appalled and she smiled. "Didn't think so. Good boy." Rome patted herself down, then cursed. "Cas I need you to go back to the room, grab a thumb drive and bring it back." He looked at her blankly. "Ask Sam for one and be really quick, okay?" Cas nodded and disappeared.

Rome stared at the screen. This was unbelievable; her useless knowledge was starting to be useful once again. As she was reading through the translated documents, she heard a gun cock; not good.

Rome was grabbed from behind, then slammed against a wall as her attackers yelled at her in Italian; she knew she should have taken Italian instead of French. "American. No Italiano." They however did not listen and pushed her harder against the wall as one of the guards slapped the cuffs on her; that was going to leave a mark.

Rome grunted as she was pushed harder into the wall. _"Cas, where ever the fuck you are, now would be the time to get back!" _She heard the door slid open and tried to look over but she was pinned to the wall with no hopes of moving.

"Now, what do we have here?"

"Tell your fucking guards to let up."

"Why? You broke in here. I would love to hear how you did it."

"You have cameras for that." Rome said as the woman said something in Italian. A moment later some of the pressure on Rome was let up and she was able to turn and face the leader.

The woman was breathtakingly beautiful, but Rome knew in her gut that there was more to this woman then that. There was something about her that she couldn't place. "Who are you?" She asked calmly as Rome looked passed her, remaining quiet. "You want to play the quiet game? I know how I could make you talk."

She walked up to Rome, letting her finger trail down her face; Rome tried not to flinch and was proud of herself when she didn't The woman looked at her, as if studying her when the whole room froze; Rome looked over and saw Cas standing there, looking at her panicked as he walked over to her and grabbed her.

Cas looked at the woman then back to Rome. "We need to go. Now."

"I need to get that information first. How long can you hold them?"

"Two minutes."

"Good." Rome said as she walked over to the computer she had been at when she realized her hands were still cuffed behind her back. "Put this where I tell you and hit transfer." Cas nodded and followed her instructions to a tee. The part that was worried Rome was the fact it was taking too long to transfer the files. "Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Can you hold them any longer?"

"I am trying." Cas kept looking over to the woman and finally Rome understood; he was scared of her.

"Who is she? Another angel?" Cas said nothing as he pulled the thumb drive out and shoved it in her pocket. "We need to go now."

"No shit." she said as a couple of the guards started moving. "Cas?"

"Yes Rome?"

"Light the computer on fire. NOW!" Cas did as she said, lighting the computer on fire as they disappeared.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

Dean and Sam had been out of sorts since Cas had appeared in the room without Rome and frantically starting asking about thumbs driving. When he had disappeared without telling them what was going on, they knew something bad had happened. Dean tried Rome's phone at least six times and Cas's four before they heard Rome bickering with Cas. "You were suppose to short the security cams, not make them point in another direction."

"It is not my fault that I have no idea what you're talking about." Rome rolled her eyes and realized Dean and Sam were staring at her.

Dean was the first one on his feet, crossing the room to get to her. "Shit are you okay?" he asked, grabbing her chin gently to get a better look at her cheek. Rome knew she should have moved away but it was the first time in a while since her had touched her and she wasn't going to move away now.

"How about you get me out of these cuffs?" she asked, looking into his eyes as he nodded, looking over her shoulder.

Before Dean could ask, Sam did it for them. "So, where were you two that you got cuffed?"

Rome looked at Cas who then disappeared. "Real mature Castiel!" Rome yelled, shaking her head at where Cas had been. "Real fuckin nice." She muttered as Dean guided Rome over to the bed, making her sit as he looked for a key.

"Rome, the cuffs."

"I had some research to do."

"Let me guess, another museum?" Dean asked as he dumped the contents of one of this bags on the bed; he knew he had a key in there somewhere.

"Sure, its kind of a museum."

"Rome."

"What?" she simply smiled but the boys weren't buying it. Rome sighed and sat on the bed sideways; it was odd trying to sit with her hands tied behind her back.

As Dean looked for a key, Sam watched as Rome stretched out her arms, brought her knees to her chest and with one foot at a time, put her legs through the loop her arms made and sighed in content.

While Sam sat there with his mouth open, Dean turned back and had to do a double take. "Did you just," Dean looked up at Sam, when he saw the look on his face, he knew Rome had just done what she had done. "Really? You're that bendy?"

"Oh yeah. You're talking to the daughter of Gumby." Dean smiled appreciatively as he showed her something small and silver in his hands; it was a paperclip. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it, but have at it." she said as she held her bound wrists out at him and waited.

Dean sat on the bed next to her and took her hands in his and began working on the lock. "So you we're saying?" he asked as she sighed; she had promised no more lying to him and although he was keeping a few things to herself, she knew she couldn't continue lying about new things.

"Cas knew where I needed to go to get answers. The place we went, well my face might appear on international TV for a while."

Dean stopped working on her hands and looked up at her. "What did you do?" Dean asked as Rome pointed to her pocket with her elbow.

"Well, I didn't do it, but Cas and I broke into the Vatican." Dean and Sam stared at her, waiting for her to say something along the lines of, "April Fools" but it never came.

Sam stood and walked into the bathroom. They could hear the water running and a moment later, Sam walked out, water still clinging to his face. "So, The Vatican?"

nodded as she looked at Dean. "Wanna finish up? These things are a bitch." Dean nodded and went back to work on the cuffs.

Rome looked over at Sam. "You okay Sammy?" He nodded, taking a deep breath as he sat back down.

"The Vatican? Really?"

Rome nodded again. "Yep. Blame Cas. I didn't say where to go, it was his idea."

"Uh huh, blame it on the angel."

"Like fuck hes an angel anymore. Trust me." Rome said, smiling when she heard the 'click' of the cuffs. "Thank you." she said as she pulled them off, rubbing her now bright red wrists.

The room was very quiet before anyone spoke again. "So, did you at least get anything out of it?" Dean asked as he stood and walked over to the small kitchenette, looking through the freezer. "There's a lot of stuff I downloaded. Kind of had to act fast, you know with getting caught and everything."

"How caught?"

"Pretty damn caught, hence the handcuffs." Dean returned a moment later with a random bag of peas. Rome looked at him confused as he placed it on her hands, resting it on her wrists.

She smiled at him then looked back at Sam. "So you got stuff? What is it about?"

"Like I said, I grabbed what I could."

"Well where is it?"

Rome pulled the thumb drive out of her pocket. "In this."

"So, Cas left you to grab this?"

Rome nodded. "Sounds about right."

"Well, we know whose not getting a passport anytime soon." Dean teased as she smiled at him.

"So, hows the case going?"

"We're still trying to figure out why all of the demons are here."

"Good luck. Be safe." Rome walked over to Sam, took his laptop from him and went straight back to the bed.

Sam looked at Dean confused as Dean shrugged; never had Rome backed down that much when it came to staying in the room. They would have thought she would have argued now that her shoulder was healed, but the fact she was willingly staying in the room confounded them; it must have been some good information she had stolen from the Vatican.

"Rome?" She made a noise, but didn't look up as she loaded the thumb drive. "We're going to go now."

"Kay."

"Then we're going to get really drunk and pick up hookers."

"Don't forget a condom." Dean and Sam stared at her; either she was equally messing with them, or she really didn't care. "We're going to bring them back here with us."

"I have another room."

Dean walked over to her and took the laptop from her, holding it above his head. "You need to pay attention."

"I can repeat every word you just said verbatim if you want, but I know you were just messing with me. I wont let my guard down. Cas will be my only visitor, if he shows his head."

"And?"

"I have my gun, holy water, salt and you guys already made traps. I'm set."

Dean looked at her, then over at Sam. "You sure you don't want to come?"

"I have a puzzle to solve. I'm good." Dean nodded then handed the laptop back to her.

Dean turned to leave, but instead turned back and kissed her on the forehead. "Good to have you back."

"I was only gone like thirty minutes."

"Still nice."

Rome rolled her eyes. "Dork." she said as she went back to the laptop. Dean ignored the look on Sam's face as he grabbed his coat and walked out.

"Bye Rome." Sam said as she looked up with her hand under her chin and wiggled her fingers; Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Nice."

"Thank you. Now get going before you're brother leaves you." Sam smiled at her again before walking out, closing the door behind him.

Rome closed her eyes and sighed. "Cas, its time to come back now." He appeared a moment later. "That was so not cool."

"They don't need to know what we learned."

"I know that, but leaving me hear to not tell them everything was a real shitty thing to do." Cas looked down; Rome could tell he felt bad.

Rome patted the bed side her. "Get over here and help me make sense of all of this." she said as he hesitatingly walked over to the bed and sat next to her. "Now, what the hell do these symbols mean?"

Cas looked at her. "You mean you don't know?" he asked as she sighed.

"Really? Do I have to do everything here?" Rome asked as Cas gave her that blank look she was accustomed to receiving from him, especially when pop-cultural was mentioned. Then it clicked.

Rome smacked herself in the head, only looking up for a moment to see Cas giving her a weird look before she pulled out a one of the documents, and then held it up to the screen. "I got it." She said as Cas looked over her shoulder.

"I don't understand."

"How can you not know your own language?" Now he turned and stared at her. "I remember why I started thinking about that show in my world, the one where Azazael is different."

"Yes I remember this."

"Well, on this show, he had certain markings, tattoos if you will on his neck. It was the language of the angels."

"And that's what this is?" he asked as she nodded.

"I think," she looked at him. "But you have no idea what this says, do you?"

Cas shook his head. "I have never seen anything like this before."

Rome sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "Fantastic." Rome looked over to the decoder they had gotten at the British museum and grabbed it. "Well, I'll get to work on this for now, why don't you go help Dean and Sam with the whole demon activity."

"I should be helping you."

"Cas if you don't get your ass out there and help them, so help me god I will smack you."

Cas stared at her for a moment then nodded. "Fine." Cas disappeared, leaving Rome to her decoding; god she needed a drink.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

When Dean and Sam returned to the motel room, black and blue, Rome was not in their room, nor was she in theirs. "Um, Cas did you leave Rome somewhere?"

Cas looked at Dean oddly, then shook his head. "She was here when I left."

"Can you find her?"

Cas shook his head again. "The markings, I can not even find you unless you call me."

Dean refrained from yelling as he carefully pulled his coat off and looked to Sam who was on his phone, hopefully calling Rome. Sam threw his phone on the bed a few seconds later. "She's not answering." Dean cursed under his breath, then noticed how his brother was holding his shoulder.

"You need me to pop that back into place." Sam chuckled then nodded; he already knew this was going to be a bitch.

Dean grabbed a bottle of whiskey from his bag and tossed it at Sam. Sam caught it with his good arm, slightly wincing before cracking the seal and taking a long sip. He shook his head and set it on the table.

The first thing he noticed was that all of Rome's research was missing. He peeked into her room and saw her bags were still there, but once again, there was no research. Even his laptop was missing. Dean tried not to think about where the hell Rome was as he walked over to Sam and pushed him towards a chair.

Once Sam was seated he closed his eyes and before he could even start counting, Dean popped his shoulder back into place.

Sam grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took another long sip. "You need any medical attention?" Sam asked as Dean shook his head and walked into the bathroom to get a better look at the damage.

He nearly jumped in the air when he saw Rome sitting in the empty bathtub with Sam's laptop. "What the hell are you doing in there?" Rome, who had just then looked up when she saw something move out of her corner of her eye looked at him shocked.

She pulled her head phones off and looked at him. "Shit, are you okay?" she asked as she set the laptop aside and climbed out of the bathtub.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Would you believe me if I said I get all my best ideas in the shower?" she asked with a grin as Dean merely shook his head; this was just another random Rome quark.

Rome pulled at his shirt and Dean slapped her hands away. She rolled her eyes. "Please, like you are modest."

Dean gave her a look but Rome merely stared at him. "Do you want help or not?"

Dean sighed then pulled his shirt off. He watched Rome's reaction, Sam's words playing in his head. Rome bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you two sometimes. Comin back covered in bruises like they were in fashion all of a sudden." She shook her head again, the rubbed her hands together.

A moment later she placed them on his chest, feeling his ribs. When he flinched, Rome nodded. "I knew it."

"What?" "Fractured rib," her hands moved down a little further. "Two. Go ahead and head to the bed, I'll get the ace bandages."

"For?"

"Unless you want really awesome misshaped ribs, I need to wrap these. Scoot."

"Yes ma'am." Rome rolled her eyes as Dean walked out of the room and Rome went in search of the bandages.

When she walked out, Sam looked up at her confused. "You were in the bathroom?" he asked as she nodded, looking at his he was holding himself.

"Give me a second and I'll get some ice for your shoulder."

"What were you doing in there?"

"Sam, even I know you don't ask that." Cas said as Rome and Dean laughed. "I was in the tub thinking." Sam merely nodded and she smiled as she went over to the fridge and pulled out a pre-made pack.

When she turned back, she was met with several stares. "Please, I knew y'all were coming back hurt." she said as she walked over to Sam and pulled his shirt to the side to place the pack on directly on his shoulder.

Rome leaned down and kissed it quickly before turning to Dean; Sam could see the bandages sticking out from her back pocket. "You going to kiss mine too?" Dean teased as she gave him a look.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where you've been." she said with a smirk as she grabbed the ace bandage and started wrapping his ribs carefully.

Once she was done she looked over at Sam then back to Dean. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" she asked and the brothers shook their heads. "Okay. You can put a shirt back on. If you cant pull it on, let me know."

"Where are you going?"

"To get some pain killers." Rome stood and walked through the adjoining door, coming back as Dean was struggling with a shirt. Rome rolled her eyes as she tossed the bottle of pain killers on Sam's bed and went up to Dean to help him.

Rome slowly pulled the shirt to his shoulders, then over his head and down his torso; she wanted a metal for this, not staring or losing her shit at touching Dean while he was half naked. "There, now go lay down."

"Yes mother hen." Rome said nothing as she kissed his forehead then walked over to Sam. "Shoulder getting all nice and numb?" Sam nodded as she grabbed the bottle of pills and handed Sam two. After she had given Dean a couple of pain killers as well, she disappeared back in the bathroom.

When she came out, she was carrying all of her research. "You guys hungry?" Before either brother could answer, Rome smiled. "Who am I kidding? You guys are always hungry." she said as she looked at Cas and nodded; she had almost forgotten he was there.

"Cas, you want a burger?"

"A what?"

"Bread, meat, meat and more bread."

He gave her a look and shook his head. "No, I'm good." Rome nodded, thinking about the symbols in her head, thinking about how they would fit together and how they would relate back to those of the diaries she and Cas had recovered.

"Rome?" she looked up at Sam, clearly still half dazed. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah I was just thinking. Y'all sit tight, I'll go grab some food." Dean looked at her; he didn't like the idea of her going out by herself, not when they still did not understand the demon activity going on in town. "Why don't we just order room service." Rome looked at him, then nodded; she wasn't going to fight with him, not when they were finally talking to each other again.

Rome walked over to the desk in the room and started flipping through the room service menu before looking up at Cas. "Can you please get started on those pictographs I started?" Cas nodded without hesitation and walked into her room.

Sam looked over to her. "Pictographs?"

"I think backwards."

"Ass backwards." Cas said from the bedroom, causing Rome to laugh.

"Thank you Cas." Dean and Sam looked at each other, then over to the doorway; they couldn't believe Cas had said something like that. "Don't look at me, he hangs out with you guys way too much." Rome smirked as Dean raised his brow at her. "Anyways, I'm just running with a theory for right now."

"And that theory involves pictographs?" Sam asked as she nodded.

"One of the earliest forms of written documentation, before writing was used for keeping more than just lists, receipts and if we were lucky, laws."

Dean stared at her. "How do you know this crap?"

Rome smiled widely. "A lot of internet at work. Like, eight hours, five days a week of nothing but being stuck at a desk. Yeah, I had free time." she said as she closed the menu and grabbed the desk phone.

While she placed the order, Sam looked at Dean; he didn't want to admit this, but he knew it had to be said. "I think there is a lot more to Rome than she's told us."

"You think?" Dean asked as he glanced over at Rome who was joking with the person on the other end of the line. "Makes me wonder what else shes got up in that head of hers."

Sam thought for a moment. "Maybe that's why she was chosen." Dean gave him a look. "Just think about it Dean. If she was sent here to help us, like really help us, then whoever did the sending, would have done their research. Admit it, without Rome, none of the cases we've solved would have been solved. Hell we might have gotten Jo back, but not like we did with Rome's help."

"You're right," Dean looked at Rome, with or without realizing it, smiling at her. "Do you think she knows?"

Sam sighed. "That, is a good question. I mean what normal person knows this much about the supernatural."

"Us."

"I meant normal Dean. Non-hunter people." Dean sighed; honestly, only a couple types of people came to mind and Rome fit in neither category.

Rome hung up and walked over to the boys. "They should be being dinner up in about thirty minutes, do you think you can hang in till then?"

"I don't know that is a long time."

Rome rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you'll live. If fighting with those demons didn't kill you, waiting for dinner shouldn't." Rome said as she turned to walk into her room, but Sam called her back. "What hon?"

"What, you don't like us anymore?"

Rome chuckled. "Absolutely hate you both. I guess I really should just pack my shit and leave." When she realized Dean and Sam didn't know she was joking, she laughed harder. "Really guys? I don't hate either of you and I'm not leaving, okay?" Rome had forgotten that although neither brother would admit it, they both had abandonment issues.

She leaned down and kissed both of their foreheads before turning back towards her room wordlessly.

Sam looked at Dean, pointing at him. "Seriously, that was not cool."

"Hey, she said she hated both of us, you cant blame me there."

"Uh huh." Sam said as he felt a headache coming on. "I'm going to pass out I think, you good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Pass out." Sam nodded slightly before falling back on the bed, leaving Dean to his own devices, which in this case meant the TV.

Tell Me What You Think?

Do You Like Where Rome Is Heading?

You Know, The Usual.


	36. Chapter 36

I Survived FINALS!

Sorry About The Delay, I Was Spending The Last Week Being Very Lazy.

And Changing Some Things That Are To Come In Rome.

It Doesnt Have To Make Sense Right Now.

Point Of The Matter, I Posted.

See A/N At The End.

Rome was ready to throw the priceless decoder out the window; it was not helpful. Normally her backwards thinking lead to two things; complete and utter genius, or complete and utter uselessness and right now it was leaning towards uselessness. "Well, if I ever needed to make up my own language, I think I have succeeded." she huffed as she closed her research notebook and looked over to Cas who seemed as lost as she was.

"You are aware that none of this makes sense."

What do you mean?" Rome pushed herself off her bed and walked over to Cas at the table. She leaned over him, reading what he had translated. "Oh, wow."

"I told you." Cas let the papers fall to the table. "I am not good at this."

"Then what did you do when you were in heaven? Exist?"

Cas looked at her, wondering why this human was challenging her, why she was always challenging him. "No, I did my duty,"

"Which was what exactly?"

He stared at her, but it was obvious that she was not letting up on the subject. "Well this wasn't my area of expertise."

"Then what was? What did you do up in heaven as a big ball of light?"

"I wasn't a big ball of light." Rome stared at him. "My job was watching."

"Watching?"

"Yes, watching."

"For what?"

"Are you going to stop interrogating me?"

Rome smiled widely and shook her head. "Nope."

"This was not something I was good at."

"I can tell. So what you can go do is look over these." She handed him her notebook. "And figure out what language it is."

"That's all?"

Rome nodded. "I will work on the translations."

"I think that's a better idea." Rome simply nodded and walked out back over to her bed and started looking at what Cas had been working on, wondering when the hell this was all going to come together.

X  
>X<br>X

X

X

Dean jumped slightly when someone knocked on the door; Dean stood from the bed and walked over to the door, gun in hand. He looked out the peep hole, smiling when he saw it was someone from room service with a roll cart of food. Dean quickly put the gun on his waist band and opened the door. "Oh you have come at the right time." He said as the room service man pushed the cart in the room and smiled at him.

"Have a good night sir." And left the room without another word.

Dean walked over to the bed, shaking Sam's bed, waking him up. "Mmm?"

"Food is here Sam."

"Ten more minutes." he grumbled before falling back asleep; Dean couldn't help but laugh at his brother; this reminded them of when they were younger and it was his job to get Sam up in the morning.

Dean decided to let Sam sleep and walked over to Rome's adjoining door and knocked lightly. "Come in."

Dean opened the door and found Rome laying on her bed, looking at a document upside down. "Does that really work?"

"Well, if I stare long enough it looks like chicken scratch."

"I'll take that as a no."

Rome nodded as she sat up and looked at the clock on the nightstand. "Wow, that was quick."

"You want dinner?"

"I'll be in over in a second." Dean nodded as he turned to leave the room, looking back at Cas for a moment; the angel seemed more out of place than usual. He had taken his long trench coat off and even had undid a couple of buttons on his shirt.

"You and Cas playing games in here?" he asked as Rome rolled her eyes.

"Nope, but I figured over worked business man looks less memorable than holy tax accountant." she said with a smile as she grabbed a hoodie and followed Dean out of the room.

Rome joined Dean at the table as he placed the plate in front of her. "Sam still out?" she asked softly as he nodded.

"He used to do the same thing when we were kids." Rome smiled at him. "What?" he asked as he took a bite of his burger; it was perfect, as usual Rome ordered for him perfectly.

"Nothing its just, going to sound like creepy fan girl again,"

Dean swallowed. "Rome, I'm pretty used to the idea that Chuck's books doesnt top where you came from."

Rome sighed. "I liked seeing you and Sam when you were kids. We didn't get to see it much, but it was clear how much you love your brother. It was sweet, also made me want to hit Sam."

He looked at her confused. "Why?"

"When he had left for college, the way he did it, I get he had to be independent, but he also didn't and I don't think he ever will understand everything that you sacrificed to raise him." Dean just stared at her. "Like I said, if you want me to explain something, I'm going to sound crazy."

"No, its um, okay."

Rome shook her head. "I obviously made you uncomfortable."

"No, really, its just, I don't think any ever looked at it like that before."

"Well, where I come from, there are millions of fangirls who back what I just said."

This got him to laugh. "One of these days, I'll just go there."

"You would get tired of sex within two days."

Dean laughed. "I doubt it."

Rome just nodded. "Kay, cause all of those girls I just mentioned, would want to bang you."

Dean raised a brow. "Seriously?"

Rome nodded. "Yep. They are dedicated."

Dean looked down at his burger, grabbing a fry. "What about you?" He noticed Rome blush and wondered if he had crossed a line he shouldn't have.

"Well, despite knowing you through the show like a crazy obsessed person, I don't sleep with people I don't know personally."

"But you would have?"

Rome smiled. "You're ego is about to go up, but have you seen you? The answer is pretty obvious."

Dean chuckled and smirked. "Oh yeah, I'm the man."

"You're also a man with ketchup all down the front of his shirt." Dean looked down and cursed. He quickly walked over to the bathroom, when he tired to pull his shirt off, he was reminded that his ribs were wrapped and killing him.

Rome rolled her eyes as she walked into the bathroom, wordlessly pushed Dean over to the toilet, closed the lid and sat him down. "Arms up, slowly this time." Dean seeing no other way of getting out of his shirt without really hurting himself, did as Rome told him to and slowly lifted his arms.

Rome, thinking about something else chuckled for a moment, catching Dean's attention. "You think this is funny?" Rome smiled as she turned towards the sink and let the water run till it was cold. "No, its just, I just got you into this shirt, its like your five."

"More like four." he said with his charming smile, causing her to laugh again.

"Good point. Four." Rome placed the shirt under the cold stream of water and gently began to rub the ketchup out of the shirt. "Grab another shirt if you want."

"Why? A man cant go shirtless in his own hotel room?"

Rome chuckled. "You just want to show your perky nipples off."

Dean stared at her. "Oh come on, that had to be, hands down one of the funniest and most random things you've said, ever."

Dean stood and looked in the mirror, smiling at himself. "I do have perky nipples."

"Uh huh. If you chose to wear a shirt again and you get food on it, your stuck in it this time."

"Then I wont wear one."

"Whatever." Rome rung the shirt out and hung it on the towel rack before returning to her dinner.

Rome was thankfully used to seeing Dean without a shirt, but it still didn't mean that she was extremely tempted to look. Sitting across from him didn't help, so instead she thought about the language puzzle that was going to drive her to the loony bin if she didn't figure it out, then again, she might just need to take a trip there.

"You okay?" Dean asked when he noticed she had stopped eating and was staring into space.

Rome shook her head, clearing her mind. "Yeah, sorry. Just thinking."

"I could tell," Dean pointed to his ears. "I think there's steam coming out."

Rome rolled her eyes. "Its just these stupid documents. I'm particularly obsessed with languages, how they started, evolved and its kind of pissing me off that I cant figure it out."

"Would it make you feel better that people with PhD's cant figure it out."

Rome thought for a moment. "Actually yeah, that does kind of help. Thanks."

"No problem." he said as he finished his burger and sighed in content.

Rome looked around then back at Dean. "Do you know what time it is?" Dean looked at his watch. "Five to seven, why?" he asked as she bolted from her chair, grabbing the remote off his bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but I have been deprived of this for too long." she said as she turned the TV on and turned the station. Dean nearly groaned when he saw what she put on, then again she was smiling again so he wasn't going to whine, much. "Really?"

"Shh. Dr. Reid is taking." Now it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. "When this is over, we can watch Dr. Sexy MD okay."

Dean looked at her shocked. "How the hell-"

"I don't sleep at night Dean. I'm like Santa Claus, I know what you're watching when you think everyone is sleeping."

"Everything?" he mused as she turned and looked at him with a smirk.

"I bought you Busty Asian Beauties, didn't I?" she asked before turning back to the screen. "Hello extremely hot nerd boy, can I have your genius babies?" she mumbled before grabbing a pillow and laying on the bed with the pillow tucked under her chin; Dean had the feeling he wasn't getting a shirt on for a while, or at least till there was a commercial break.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

He watched as Rome looked at the grizzly crime scenes without blinking and once again, he was brought back to the idea that he honestly did not know anything about Rome, not really at least. He knew that she was sincere in caring about himself, Sam and even Bobby, but honestly there were things about her that just seemed off sometimes, seemed as if they did not fit who she says she is.

"Oh come on, it's a house cleaner guys. Goodness and they call you guys smart." Rome muttered as a commercial break came up. She sat up and looked at Dean, smiling slightly when she realized he was covered in goose bumps. "You know, if you were really that cold, you could have put a button up on."

Dean flashed a smile. "But then I wouldn't have the pleasure of your assistance." Rome rolled her eyes as she walked over to his bag and bent over as she looked through it.

Dean couldn't help it and checked her out before mentally slapping himself, reminding himself that this was Rome, not a potential good time. But he couldn't help but admit to himself; she did have a nice ass.

Rome walked over to him, a flannel shirt in hand. "Before you freeze to death." She said dramatically as she helped him put his arms through the holes and even started buttoning it for him and for some reason, Dean let her.

Maybe it was because he lacked a mother figure or some other psychological reason, whatever it was, he knew he had missed out on being taken care of, instead he spent his life taking care of his brother, his dad and even total strangers. "So, nerd boy eh? He asked as she smiled, blushing slightly.

"Can't help it. He carries a gun and is a genius."

"I carry a gun and I'm a genius." Sam muttered from his bed, causing Rome and Dean to look up, both laughing.

"Oh Sammy, I do not doubt your intelligence, but can you read 20,000 words a minute, have an eidetic memory or an IQ of 187?"

Sam thought for a moment and shook his head. "Is there food?"

Rome laughed again as she turned towards the table and grabbed Sam's dinner. "You gonna get out of bed for it?"

"Do I have to?"

Rome thought for a moment. "Nah." She said as she bought it over to him, handing him his breakfast as he sat up slowly. "Good nap?" she asked as he nodded tiredly and dug into his dinner.

Dean was about to say something when the show came back on and Rome jumped back onto the bed and laid back down to watch it. He rolled his eyes as he looked over to Sam. "Cop procedural show."

"Don't call it that. And if you keep talking, I'm going to duck tape your mouth shut."

"I dare you too." Rome reached under the bed and pulled out a roll of duct tape. "Not an empty threat." She said as she cocked her head at the screen; Reid was being propositioned by every prostitute they talked to.

"Where did you get the tape?" Dean asked as he looked at the screen; it reminded him of a horror movie he had seen once, Hostel he thought it was called. "Magic trick, now shh. She has to get back to her daughter Sheila-May." She said as she got lost in the show.

Dean looked over at Sam who merely shrugged, making a face when his shoulder screamed in pain. "You okay Sam?" Rome asked without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Peachy."

"Kay." Dean knew she was lost to them till the show went on commercial again. Remembering his own dinner, Dean sat back at the table and finished his burger, not wanting to admit that he was now intrigued by the show. Then again it was the FBI who had been on his tail for so long and had "profiled" him as a serial killer.

Rome laughed at something awkward that Reid did before she stopped moving completely; she knew there was something wrong. She couldn't explain how she knew something was wrong, but she knew something was not right. She sat up and looked around; Sam was still working on his dinner and Dean was watching the show out of the corner of his eye, pretending he wasn't.

This would have made her smile if she wasn't so worried about the feeling twisting in her gut. Dean looked over at her, realizing Rome was too still. "Ro?" She said nothing as she walked over to the adjoining door, after peeking inside and not seeing Cas, she knew there was something wrong.

"What's up?" he asked, getting Sam's attention as well.

"I don't know," Rome looked around, as if confused. She rubbed her stomach, as if trying to work out the knots when she began to understand the feeling. "Start packing. Don't ask why, just, there's something wrong." Rome said nothing more as she went back to her room and in a fury started packing up everything as quick as possible, making sure she didn't leave one trace of herself or her things behind.

When Rome walked back into the boys room, they too were packing. "You gotta tell us what's going on." Sam said as Rome shook her head.

"I told you. I don't know. It's just," Rome shook her head; it was upsetting her that she didn't understand this feeling completely and that she looked as if she was lying to them again.

Rome started to help them pack up when Cas appeared, looking worse for wear. Rome ran over to him. "Cas are you-"

"No time to talk. Please tell me you're all packed." Dean and Sam stared at him, then to Rome.

Rome nodded. "I don't know why but, I told them to start-"

"Good, Dean, Sam, come here." Cas held out his hand and waited; Dean knew what was coming and he hated this part. "You three first and then your things. Don't worry."

"My car-"

"Don't worry." The only problem with Cas using that phrase was the fact that no one believed him, no matter how much they wanted to.

Rome held onto Cas's hand tightly as Dean and Sam joined them, a moment later they were in another hotel room. Rome looked around and knew the lap of luxury was over, this was not a hotel room, but a crappy motel room; at least it was nice while it lasted.

Cas said nothing as he disappeared again and Dean was praying Cas was getting his car. Rome stood there, as if in some kind of shock as she went through the last couple of minutes; nothing was making sense.

She knew angels could communicate with humans and visa versa, in fact she had communicated with Cas before, but he wasn't even sure how that had worked, but that wasn't it; she did not hear Cas, nor did the warning she felt feel like Cas at all, she still could not explain it.

Sam and Dean were staring at Rome, trying to figure things out as well, but they could both tell that Rome was just as lost as they were. Cas appeared a moment later, holding all of there bags. "Your car is in the parking lot. Be very cautious from now on."

"Cas, what the hell is going on?" Dean asked as Cas sighed then shook his head.

"Its best that none of you know, not till I can make some sense of this." Dean was about to start interrogating him to get answers when Cas turned to Rome.

"One of the theories we've been working on, its true. Tell them," Cas looked at Dean and Sam. "I'm sorry I cant be here to explain it." He looked back to Rome. "Do not contact me unless you figure it out. The less we all talk the better." Rome did not argue, she nodded and hugged Cas; he stiffen, not being used to being touched and patted her arm. "Be careful." He said as he looked at her, Rome nodding.

Cas looked to the brothers, "All of you, be careful. I mean it."

"Cas, you have to-" And like that, he was gone.

I Know.

A'int That A Bitch, Or Me A Bitch For Ending It There.

But I Had To.

You Know, The Grand Scheme Of Things.

Review And I Put Out Faster.

I Always Love To Hear What You Guys Think.


	37. Chapter 37

I Know.

It's Been Since Forever Since I Updated.

Truth Was, I Was Depressed Over Not Having My Truck.

Sounds Silly, But True.

But She's Back Now, All Shiny And Fixed.

So To Celebrate, I'm Updating.

Its A Long One.

So I'm Expecting A Lot Of Love From It.

More Mysteries.

And A Peek At The New Case.

Rome stumbled back onto one of the beds and sat there in a daze, staring off into space. Dean looked from her then back to Sam. "I think she's in shock." Sam merely stared at Rome.

"What should we do?" Dean asked as Sam went to shrug but remembered his shoulder this time.

"I dont know. Leave her be."

Dean never liked this approach. He walked over to Rome and sat on the bed next to her. "Rome, you okay?"

She nodded slowly. "I really dont understand."

"Its okay," "No, its not. I didnt call for him, he didnt call to me, I dont know how I knew, I just, my gut started twisting and I knew something bad was coming for us."

"So you went on autopilot, thats not a bad thing."

"It is when I dont know why my fight or flight response kicked in."

"Lets just take a step back, not look at how shitty this room is compared to the one we were just in and get some sleep for right now, okay?" Rome nodded, doubting she was going to be able to get any sleep.

Sam looked at her puzzled. "Rome?"

"Yeah hon?"

"What did you mean by calling Cas?"

Rome looked down for a moment. "You know in the moment when youre pretty sure youre going to die and youre like, god help me out here?" Sam nodded. "Well I told Cas to get his ass down there when whats his face tried to make me into a chew toy." Dean smirked at her. "And he came. He doesnt know how he heard me and we've tried since, hasnt worked."

Sam nodded and started going through theories in his head as Rome looked at the boys; she knew that between Cas telling her she was right about something and him leaving that Dean and Sam had already forgotten about what he had said to her, but Rome knew she couldnt keep this from Dean and Sam any longer. As much as she wanted to protect them, this was on thing that she could not protect them from.

Rome turned to them and took a deep breath. "Do you remember what Jimmy told you?" she asked as they stared at her, not remember the name of who Cas used to be. "Cas's vessel? How he told you about how everything went down?"

Dean nodded; how could he forget. "Well, Cas and I have been playing with a theory, one that he just told me was right."

"What theory Rome?" Sam asked as she looked down at her hands.

"About why its always you two, why Azazael chose you, why Dean had to be rescued from Hell."

Rome took a deep breath and tried so very hard not to start breaking down; she didnt want to be the one to tell them this. Sam could see her struggling and patted her knee, "Its okay, you can tell us." Rome closed her eyes and nodded. "When Azazael started his plan, it was on orders from Lucifer himself, and you both know how he found the children he was going to need. For a long time, I had been trying to get inside the minds of the writers, about why all of this was important, then Cas and I got talking.

The one leader they needed wasnt going to lead the demon army awaiting them, whoever it was, was meant to be a vessel for Lucifer. Only certain people have the genetic disposition to be able to take something as powerful and supernatural into their body, such as an angel. Especially an arch angel. If they rod a normal person, Cas explained to me what it does to your body and its not a good thing."

Sam stared at her. "So, because i'm the last of his special kids, i'm suppose to be Lucifers vessel?"

Rome nodded. "From what we can gather, his true vessel. Which was why you were the one who had to open the cage, because he needed you to be there." Sam just stared at her and she wished there was something she could say to make all of this better, but she knew there wasnt; it was a lot to take in.

Rome turned towards Dean now. "There's only one angel who has ever been able to take Lucifer down, his big brother Michael."

Dean bit his lip. "And i'm what, his vessel?"

Rome nodded. "Cas and I figured it out when we were trying to figure out some angel activity he was avoiding. They all think he's still dead, so he couldnt make himself known, but they were looking for Michael's weapon on earth."

"So now i'm a weapon."

Rome nodded. "You're the only one who can take him in and not die. And he's the only one who can truly take Lucifer down."

"So, how long have you known about this?"

"Not long, like I said, this was all speculation until five minutes ago. Fuck, this is not something I ever wanted to be right okay? Why the hell would I want something like this for you guys? Everything sucks enough as it is, why would I add this?"

"Rome, its just,"

Rome ran her hands through her hair. "I wish I had more to tell you, but right now, thats all Cas and I have figured out. I'm sorry." Rome was tired; emotionally and physically tired, she was so done right now. She stood from the bed and started pulling her jeans off. "Umm,"

"I'm getting ready for bed. Ive seen both of you basically naked, you both have seen me, and we're all adults, most of the time." For once, not caring about being neat, Rome threw her jeans, letting them land wherever before laying down on the bed face down.

X

X

X

X

X

Dean and Sam waited several minutes to make sure Rome was in fact asleep before pulling out the Jack and sat at the small crappy table. They stared at each other. "Well, here's to having yet again another crappy hand dealt to us," Dean said as he raised his shot glass, then drank it.

"Dean, I, I dont even know where to start."

"Then lets not talk about it right now."

"Its not going to make it go away."

"Sam, please. Just drop it right now, I cant even wrap my head about it." Sam nodded slightly; for once he was going to take a book out of his brothers page and think about something else; this was just too big for either of them to comprehend right now.

Dean looked over to Rome, then back to his brother. "There is somethin up with her man. This was weirder than weird Sam."

Sam didnt particularly like where this conversation was going to go, but it was better than the latter. "I know, i've been looking into this on the side."

Dean stared at him. "What do you mean 'this'?" Sam looked over to Rome causing Dean to shake his head.

"You've been doing research on Rome?"

"I dont want to Dean, trust me I would rather be doing anything else than trying to figure out who she is, or what."

"We know who she is." Dean said, even though he knew in his gut that they didnt know who she really was, only that she cared about himself and Sam.

"I know i'm not the only one with questions Dean. Hell I bet Rome even has them."

Dean took a shot of Jack before speaking. "Have you found anything?"

Sam shook his head, looking over to where Rome was sleeping on the bed. "No, and despite needing to know, I really dont want to find a damn thing."

"I know the feeling." Dean said as he took another shot, glancing over at Rome as the alcohol burned his throat.

Dean was now staring at Rome, as if thinking that staring at her was going to give him all of the answers. "Maybe she's something we havent heard of before, anything is possible right?"

Sam nodded. "Its true, or maybe she really just is a girl from Alaska." Even as he spoke the words, they did not feel right. He honestly was not sure what to think anymore. "Should I stop? I mean we know everything about her we need to know, right?"

Dean didnt know how to answer his brother; he had this kind of desperate tone that reminded him of when they were children and Sam looked at him for guidance; why couldnt things be that easy anymore? "I guess the question really should be Sammy is can you stay objective? If you find something you dont like, are you going to be able to tell me about, or do something about it? Cause I dont think I could."

Sam let Dean's words sink in as he took a shot of Jack, then sat there thinking; he didnt have an answer yet. He was still trying to make sense of what Rome had just told them on top of his and Sam's suspicions about Rome; it was just too much.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

Rome was stuck in a re-occuring dream that she had had since she was a child; sometimes elements of the dream would change, but others she would know the exact place she was suppose to be and why. Right now she was currently looking for a sword to kill an evil possessed doll that resembled Chucky when she saw Cas standing next to her. "Cas?"

"You dream about evil dolls?" he asked with that odd confused and curious tone she was so used to.

"Yeah, its an old dream, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry I had to invade your mind, but its not safe to meet right now."

"Cas, what is going on? Why did you have to zap us out of there?"

Cas looked at her, as if trying to find something in her eyes. "The demons were gathering there because they were preparing for Lucifer coming to them."

A chair appeared behind Rome, she sat down and tried not to hyperventilate, if that was even possible in a dream. "He wants Sam now, doesnt he?"

Cas nodded. "But Sam is not the only thing he wants."

Rome looked up at him then started shaking her head. "No. No that's not possible."

"He was there looking for a whisper he heard about, a whisper about a new player, thats you."

"No. I am just a girl."

Cas knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. "We both know thats not true."

"Cas, I am human. I always have been."

"That you might be, but there is something different about you. Its why you were chosen to come here and its why Lucifer was in that town. He wants to know what you are."

Rome took a deep breath and pulled her hands from Cas's and ran them through her hair. "How am I suppose to do this when I dont even know what this is?"

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Rome took another deep breath. "What do you think he wants with me?"

Cas gave her a look. "No, dont even think about it."

"What if I could distract him from wanting Sam? Give him and Dean time to find out how to kill him."

"No Rome, you are too important."

Rome cocked her head at him. "You're sweet Cas, but if it can help them-"

"You need to stay with them." Cas stood. "You cannot tell Dean and Sam about this."

"Cas, I cant keep-"

"Yes you can. Its for their protection and yours. Please." Rome knew that it wasnt often Cas said please, mostly because he was still getting used to human costumes, but she nodded nonethless; he knew she would agree because he knew she would do anything to protect Dean and Sam. "Will you keep me updated?"

"Of course, but for next time,"

"Yeah?"

"Could you not be dreaming about the creepy dolls?"

Rome chuckled. "I'll try my best." Cas nodded before disappearing.

X

X  
>X<br>X

X

Rome jolted awake and looked around; Sam was passed out on his bed and Dean was passed out beside her, she could smell the alcohol coming off both of them. She quickly looked both of them other and nodded to herself when she saw that they had thankfully taken their boots off; once Dean had forgotten to take his boots off and kicked her while they were sleeping, she didnt want that happening ever again.

She sat up and leaned against the wall, trying to keep her breathing even as her mind went through everything Cas had just told her. Rome quickly moved off the bed carefully, making sure not to wake Dean with her movements as she grabbed her bag off the floor and pulled her journal out. She opened to a new page and took a deep breath as she started writing.

_{Cas just played invaders zim in my dream and told me something kind of scary; Lucifer is after me or at least interested in me. My mind floats back to all of the fiction I ever read about him and how he's not as bad as the Church makes him out to be. I'd like to believe that, but this isnt that kind of world. _

_I know that some time, maybe even some time soon, I am going to have to face him and that terrifies me. I'll put on a brave front and tell the boys i'm fine while all the while I am freaking out on the inside because I might die. There are a lot of times where I thought death was very near and I happened to escape it, but this is different, I just know it is.}_

Several hours later, Rome climbed off the bed and stretched before looking around for Sam's computer; she felt like some mindless spending on itunes and she wanted to do some research about Lucifer. She knew that Bobby was already looking into, but just like everything else, Rome had a different view on things.

Such as if Lucifer is just now looking for her, the he must have finally found someone to say yes to him. When she had run the idea by Bobby and then by Cas, they both agreed that her speculation was correct; Lucifer had to play by angel rules to be able to find a host. Knowing how charming and seductive Lucifer could be, according to lore, she knew it was going to happen sooner or later, she had just hoped it would have been later, for everyone's sake.

Rome opened the internet explorer and stopped when she saw the last thing Sam had been googling; her. She looked over to where Sam was peacefully sleeping and how young he looked when he was sleeping and felt her heart drop; after all of her time with them, they still didnt trust her.

Rome clicked on the search history and found that all Sam had been looking at for the last week was about her. She let a tear roll down her cheek before wiping it away and opened a new search page. Rome was going to pretend she never saw this, pretend that this didnt hurt her and pretend that everything was normal, well as normal as her life had been since she met up with the boys.

X

X

X

X

X

Rome was so enthralled in her research, that she did not notice Dean get up until she heard the toilet flush. She looked up when Dean walked out of the bathroom and smiled at him. "Mornin."

"Morning, what are you doing awake?"

"You really have to ask?"

"Still working on that code thing?"

Rome shook her head. "I decided to give my mind a break before it broke my mind. Right now I am skimming the internet for horribly unusual deaths and occurrences. Just something to keep us busy you know?"

"Anything good?"

Rome thought for a moment. "Well, with a loose definition of good, I found a couple of things. One is kind of close to here."

"What is it?"

Rome smiled widely. "You're going to love it."

This peaked his interests. "Please say its another strip club."

"Nope."

Dean walked over to look at the screen, but she closed it on him. "Oh come on, I want to know."

"All girls Catholic school."

Dean smiled widely. "I think we should work on that case, those girls need us."

Rome rolled her eyes. "Especially because they are being flayed alive."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah."

"Do we know anything that does that?"

Rome shrugged. "That's what I was looking into," Rome looked over at Sam for a moment. "Do you guys mind getting breakfast today?"

Dean looked at her for a moment. "And what are you going to do?"

Rome only smiled and grabbed her duffle bag and took it into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. "Okay, thats not odd at all." He muttered to himself as he walked over to Sam's bed and shook him awake.

Once Sam opened his eyes, Dean smacked his arm. "Up and at em Sammy, we're on breakfast duty and then we have a bunch of Catholic girls to save."

"What?" Sam was still half asleep but he was sure he heard Dean say something about Catholic school girls. "Rome found us a case involving innocent Catholic school girls getting flayed alive."

Sam sat up. "Holy shit."

"Yeah, come on sasquash, we're on breakfast."

"Where's Rome?"

"She's decided to be girly today and spend a couple of hours in the bathroom."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

Sam merely nodded as he pulled his boots on and looked over to his laptop on the table. "Was Rome on here?"

"Yeah, its where she was, dont tell me you left research,"

"I dont think so." Sam took two big strides over to the table and opened the laptop. He sighed in relief; it looked as if Rome didnt even notice there was already an internet page open when she opened one herself. "We're in the clear."

Dean nodded as he grabbed his keys and knocked on the bathroom door. "We'll be back in a less than an hour."

"Okay." she yelled. Dean shrugged, giving Sam the thumbs up before walking out of the room.

And There We Have It.

Shocked That Sammy Has Been Naughty?

Wondering What Rome Is Doing In The Bathroom?

Review And I Promise To Put Out.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hate Me All You Want,**

**Cause My Life Sucks Ass Right Now.**

**Only Thing Keeping Me Sane; A Fucking Vacation.**

**So, Here Is What Rome Was Doing In The Bathroom.**

**And Of Course, One Of My Favorite Episodes,**

**The First Part Of THE END!**

Rome looked at herself in the mirror and pulled out the hair dye she had bought a while back; she was bored with her hair and despite just getting it cut when she was out with Zoey, she wanted to dye it. "Now this cant be that hard." she muttered to herself as she read the instructions and started mixing things together.

Now with the bleach in her hair, Rome sat on the counter and leaned against the wall as she read over her theory notes about what was going one and what could happen next. Honestly, she had no idea how this Catholic church thing had anything to do with the end of the world, it could just be a creature that was coming out of to play because it heard that Lucifer was out of his cage. Rome sighed, thinking about how she was just guessing when it came to all of this and so far, she happened to be very good at guessing.

The timer on Rome's cellphone went off and she hopped off the counter to rinse her hair in the sink. Once her hair felt clean she turned off the water and towel dried it; that little box of dye sure was nifty; bleach and toner all in one.

She remembered once having to be in the salon for three hours when her mom did her hair blonde. Rome looked at herself in the mirror and smiled; she forgot how much she liked being a blonde. She jumped to work on her hair, hoping that it was dry by the time Dean and Sam got back; she couldnt wait to see their reaction.

The motel room door opened and Rome could hear Dean and Sam arguing. "Sam, thats the end of it. You lost."

"What did Sam lose?" Rome asked as she walked out of the bathroom and tried not to smile when Dean stopped in his tracks, causing Sam to crash into him.

Just as Sam was about to ask Dean what his problem was, he looked up and saw Rome standing by the bathroom; he didnt know how to even explain how damn good she looked with blonde hair.

He had loved her dark hair against her pale skin but now her skin seemed to glow and it made her hazel eyes pop. "Wow."

"What he said." Dean said with a smirk as he dropped the food on the table and walked over to her. "So this is what you were doing in there?"

"Being girly remember? Sometimes a girl just has to do something crazy."

"Like changing your hair color."

Rome smiled. "I know you like it, or you wouldnt have reacted that way. So thank you."

"You're welcome." Sometimes Dean hated that she could read him so well.

Rome looked over to Sam who was still staring at her. "Sam?"

He shook his head. "Yeah, sorry. It looks really nice."

"Thank you." she said with a bright smile before bee-lining for the food. "Aw man, you guys rock." Rome started digging into the waffles with a smile on her face. "Oh yeah, heaven." She muttered, not paying attention to Dean and Sam who were still staring at her. "So this case, we game or are we passing it on to someone else?"

"I think we should stop running." Rome and Dean looked over at Sam. "Sam, we talked about this, we dont have any on him. What do you want to do? Use the colt, oh yeah, we dont have the colt!"

Rome took a deep breath; one thing she could not handle was Dean and Sam fighting, it broke her heart. "Sam, I am no where near decoding the diaries and Dean is right, we dont have anything on him."

"So what? We just keep running? We cant keep this up forever."

"We're not asking you to Sam, just until we know something." Dean plead with him but Rome could tell that Sam was not budging; he was done.

Rome walked over to her other bag and pulled her research out. "Cas and I have been talking and one thing we've come to agree on," Sam looked at her, waiting for what she was going to say. "Lucifer is tied to angel rules. Think to basic biochemistry." Rome pulled out a piece of paper. "If you want to get rid of a virus or bacteria you start with their base, something that they cant mutate away from and become immune to. Its the same with Lucifer, he started off as an angel, therefore the way to killing him is the same way you would kill an angel."

"See perfect, we have something."

"No we dont Sam. We know the basics but because he was in hell for so long, there are things that he is going to be immune to."

"But you just said,"

"What I just said is in regard to life, trust me there arent any studies about angels. I could be wrong and then where would we be, dead."

"I still think its a start. Why didnt you tell me?"

Rome looked down. "Because I knew it would spark this craving in you to go after him and I cant let you do that Sam, not until we're sure." Dean looked at Rome; he had been a little lost during her biochemistry explanation, but he had a pretty good idea what she was talking about and once again he realized there were a lot of things he didnt know about her.

"She's right Sam. Lets take this case at the school and maybe when Cas comes we can-"

"You two can go work the case, i'm taking Rome's lead."

Rome placed her notebook behind her. "You're not going anywhere with this Sam, i'm sorry, but I cant let you." Rome saw the look in his eyes as he walked closer to her and backed her against the wall. Rome's heart was pounding in her chest and she closed her eyes and tried not to think about the basement, but she couldnt help herself. "Please dont do this Sam." She said as she felt him tug on the notebook but before he could pull it from her, Dean grabbed him from behind and pushed him away.

He looked at Rome for a moment, she nodded and Dean looked at Sam, shaking his head. "Take a fuckin walk man, clear your head, do something and if you ever come at Rome like that again, i'll drop your ass."

"Dean,"

"Out." Sam looked at Rome, who couldnt look directly at him and he realized he had scared her.

Sam grabbed his coat and walked out of the room; Dean was right, he needed to clear his head. Dean looked over to Rome who still had her eyes closed as she slid down the wall. "Rome, you-"

"I'll be fine, just give me a second."

"Sam didnt mean,"

"I know." Rome took a deep breath. "I wasnt trying to keep anything from you, I just wanted a solid solution before telling you about it, not just a theory."

"I know Rome, and I understand."

Rome nodded and took another deep breath and opened her eyes. "Lets find out what 's killing those girls." Dean nodded knowing she needed the distraction.

**X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X  
>THE <strong>

**END**

**IS**

**NEAR**

Dean wasnt aware he had fallen asleep but when he woke up, he was not in the motel room with Rome, no this was somewhere else completely. The naked bed springs squeaked as he sat up and looked around. "Rome?" No answer. "If i'm being punk'd this so is not funny." He started to look around the broke down room and thats when he glanced out the window and saw the state of the street and surrounding buildings around him. "What the fuck?" He muttered as he cautiously made his way out of the building and onto the street.

It looked like a war zone and deep down he knew he was in deep shit; this didnt look right. As he walked around, Dean looked for some sign of life, but he found nothing, that was when came across the word Croatoan spray painted in red across a wall, at least he hoped it was spray paint.

He swore under his breath and thought about how this couldnt have gotten any worse, that was until he finally found a sign of life; infected people. Dean ran as fast as he could and when he got to a fence, he jumped it.

With the infected on the other side of the fence, Dean took a moment to look at the fence and the sign on it. "2014." He muttered, shaking his head. "I am so fucked." he said as he saw a tank coming and knew that couldnt be good either.

Dean hid and watched as a bunch of army men popped out of the tank and opened fire on those who were infected. He sat there and tried to think of logical explanations of what was going on.

Somehow he had been transported to a very fucked up future he wanted no part of. He knew he had to stay hidden until the good old army boys departed and then he'd go to Bobby's; it was the only thing he could think of to do.

Dean was on the road by night fall, the crappy little VW two seater wasnt his baby, but it was the only thing he had hot-wired that stayed running. As he drove he tried his cellphone, but he didnt get a signal; he sighed and tried the radio but it was nothing but static. "Oh that is so not a good sign." he turned the raido off and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Zach sitting next to him.

"Hi Dean."

"You fucking son of a bitch, I should have known it was you."

Zach smiled. "You were awfully hard to track down, then again, we have our ways." Dean glared at him and watched as Zach opened a newspaper. Dean wanted to laugh when he saw the headline, "President Palin."

Zach looked up and saw Dean's smirk. "I know, I didnt think she would win that election either, but hey when the world is going to shit, you need a president who can shoot."

Dean was not amused. "Take me back to my fucking time."

"Sorry Dean, no can do. You need to see this."

"See what? That the world is heading this way? Not if I can help it."

"My thought exactly. Now just say yes to Michael, and he'll fix everything."

Dean shook his head. "Like i'm going to believe you, you big bag of dicks. I dont think so."

Zach sighed. "Dont worry Dean, three days in this future and you'll be begging for Michael to wear your skin." And with that, Zach disappeared.

"Son of a bitch." Dean just needed to get to Bobby's and then everything would make sense, just like it always had.

**X**

**X  
>X<br>X  
>X<strong>

When Dean pulled into the junkyard, he knew something was up; if the Croatoan virus was really out then Bobby would have had more protection up around the junkyard and house to keep the house and everyone in it safe.

The front door was open when he walked in, "Bobby, i'm comin in, please dont shoot me." Dean looked around and felt his gut twist; no one had lived in this house for a long time; a thick layer of dust covered everything and plants were starting to grow into the house from open windows.

"Come on Bobby," He said, stopping when he saw Bobby's hat on the ground, with two bullet holes through it. "No." Dean knelt down and picked the hat up and knew Bobby was dead.

Dean's new mission was to find Sam and Rome, knowing that they had to be together. He looked around the house for clues of where they might have gone and when he came up with nothing, Dean went to Bobby's hiding spot for his journal.

After removing the stone tile from the fireplace Dean found what he was looking for and something he knew belonged to Rome; it was a protection amulet he had given her after she had first arrived; she never took it off.

Dean put his feelings aside and started flipping through Bobby's journal, stopping when he came to one of the last pages and a photograph. Bobby, Rome, Cas, himself and several others he didnt recognize were all standing in front of a camp, with the sign off to the side reading, "Camp Chitaqua"

Dean knew where his new destination was.

**PS**

**Pictures Of The Long Awaited Rome Amulet Will Be Up On A Link On My Profile.**

**There You Will Also Find Possible Actress's For Rome, Her Tats**

**All Of Mine & Persephone's Girls**

**Anything Else I Feel Like Adding.**

**Review & You Might Get A Part 2 Before I Leave.**

**XXX**


	39. Chapter 39

**Yep, The Long Awaited Part 2 To The End.**

**Sorry It Took Me So Long, **

**Who Would Have Thought Getting Your Shit Together For A Vacation Took Up So Much Time?**

**Anyways, Here She Is.**

**I Expect Machos Reviews Guys. **

**Like I Have Said Before, This Is One Of My Favorite Things I Have Written Involving Rome.**

**I Put A Lot Of Heart Into *trying not to cry***

**Plus It Will Be A Nice Homecoming, Coming Back To All Of Y'all Reviews.**

**So Without Anymore To Say, I Give You...**

The End Part 2

Dean drove the rest of the night to the small camp he remembered passing over a hundred times since he was a child. He had always wondered what summer camp was like and would especially think about it when his dad had him and Sam running courses and bow training. He stopped nearly a mile before the entrance to the camp and went on foot from there.

Once again he was stopped in his tracks when he saw his baby sitting outside of the compound, placed up high on wooden blocks. He rushed over to the car and stared. "Oh baby, what happened to you?" As Dean lamented over the loss of his baby, he was stuck from behind.

When Dean came to, he was handcuffed above his head and stared at himself, or in this case his future self. "Give me one reason I shouldnt gank you right now."

"Because you would only be hurting yourself?" Dean offered as FutureDean rolled his eyes, but seeing as he didnt shoot Dean he thought it was a good start. "You know i'm not anything evil cause if I were you, I would have done all the tests while I was passed out."

FutureDean only stared. "Come on, ask me anything, anything only you would know."

"Why dont you tell me something?"

"Alright smartass. Rhonda. We were about nineteen and she made us try on her underwear. They were pink and satin and you want to know something, we kind of liked it."

FutureDean smiled slightly. "Okay, so you're me. From when?"

"09. Zach zapped my ass here."

FutureDean nodded, placed his gun on the table and rubbed his face. "09 eh?" Dean could see the pain in his future face and knew something bad must have happened.

"Why dont you uncuff me and we'll talk." FutureDean didnt answer, instead he paced the room. "Okay, lets start with this then. Where's Sam and Rome?"

FutureDean stopped pacing the room. "There was a showdown in Detroit and how I hear it, Sam didnt make it."

"Why werent you with him?"

FutureDean gave him a look. "Because he went off on his own, thats why."

"What about Rome?" FutureDean couldnt even looked at him as he answered. "Where is Rome? I saw her in the picture with Bobby. She should be around here somewhere."

FutureDean picked up the amulet he had found in Dean's pockets when he had searched him, and held it in his hands. "Do you remember the look on her face when we gave her this? She smiled like nothing else and she couldnt stop playing with it." FutureDean smiled sadly before tossing it at Dean. "She's dead."

Dean sat there, looking from the amulet on his lap to FutureDean. "How?"

"Does it matter? Shes dead and there's nothing thats going to change that." FutureDean grabbed a bag of guns off the table. "I have something to do, stay."

"This isnt funny. Uncuff me."

"I cant have you walkin around, and messin with my peoples minds. They have enough problems as it is." FutureDean walked out the door and locked it behind him.

"God I am such a dick." Dean muttered to himself as he looked around for something to pick the lock with; knowing himself, FutureDean had already taken everyone of his little hideaways that he could use right now.

As he sat there looking around, his eyes fell back to the amulet on his lap; he couldnt believe that Rome was dead. He had promised her that he would get her back to her family, but obviously that never happened. He wanted to know how it happened, when it happened so he could save her.

**FLASHBACK (ish)**

Dean did remember the look on her face when he had given it to her; it was after Sam had detoxed and Bobby and Sam had gone into town for supplies, leaving Rome and Dean alone in the house.

Dean had been going through his room upstairs, looking for something he had lost when he found the amulet. It was an odd, rare thing that he had picked up a long time ago; a hand of Fatima, the seal of Solomon with ouroboros encircling it. The moment he found it, he knew it was for her, he couldnt explain how he knew this, but he knew it should belong to her.

He hadnt needed to go far to find her; he knew she would be at Bobby's desk, reading through a translated copy of some random book Bobby thought she would like. She didnt even look up when he walked into the room. "You hungry? Cause I told you i'm not making lunch until Bobby and Sam get back."

Dean smirked. "I have something for you."

Rome looked up from her book and looked at him. "What? If its a giant dead spider you found, I dont want to see it."

Dean chuckled. "No, its actually something pretty cool."

Rome stared at him, trying to figure out if he was messing with her or not. "Okay, show me." Dean walked over to the desk and held the amulet out. "For me?"

Dean couldnt help but smile at her. "Yeah, I thought you would like it."

Rome took it in her hand and looked at it. "Its beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome. Its suppose to be uber powerful."

Rome's brow furled as she studied it, trying to figure it out. "What is it?"

"I'm not really sure. Got it from this little hoodoo place down in New Orleans."

Rome smiled even wider. "I'll never take it off, thank you." she said as she rounded the desk and hugged him. After that day, Rome kept true to her word and never took it off, she either wore it around her neck or on her wrist but she always had it on her.

**END FLASHBACK THINGY**

Dean had to pull himself out of that memory, because where he was was not real. Rome was back in 09, sitting in the motel room and probably worrying about where he was and Sam if he hadnt already come back. He shook his head; this future was not going to happen because he was not going to let her die; he wouldnt have been able to live with the guilt if she did.

As he sat there, Dean tapped his boot on the floor and smiled when he realized that his future self had forgotten one of his hiding spots. After Rome had told him a story about how she hides things in her boot, Dean took a page out of her book and hid an iron nail in the heel of his boot. Honestly he wasnt sure how his future self had missed that, then again it seemed as if his future self was doing everything he could not to think about Rome.

Once Dean got the nail out of his boot, it only took a few moments to pick the lock and free himself. Now he was faced with an even bigger decision; to do as his future dick self told him to do and stay in the cabin, or go and have a look around; he chose the latter of the two.

Dean cautiously walked around the camp, taking in every single little detail while trying not to get noticed when he ran into Chuck. "Hey Dean I have a question for you. We're running low on the hygiene supplies and people are not going to be happy when we start smelling."

Dean started at him causing Chuck to look at him oddly. "Arent you suppose to be on a mission right now?" he asked as he looked at the cord sticking out from Dean's pocket.

"Yeah, dont worry about it. Is Cas still around?"

Chuck chuckled. "Yeah of course, I dont think he's going anywhere anytime soon."

"Cool then i'll catch you later."

As Dean turned to leave, Chuck called him back. "Where did you find Rome's necklace?"

Dean stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"I would know it the moment I saw it. I wrote about it Dean, where did you find it?"

"Thats not important right now." Dean walked back over to him. "What happened to her?"

Chuck eyed him suspiciously before shaking his head. "You know we dont talk about it. No one does."

"I know, but when I found this, i-"

"Dean!" Dean turned and dodged a punch from a very attractive and pissed off looking woman. "What the hell!" "So you spent the night in Jane's cabin last night?" Dean looked at Chuck who nodded. "And here I thought we had a connection you son of a bitch." She tried to hit him again, but Dean dodged her and watched her stomp off. "I'm going to go find Cas now." Dean said as walked off to find Cas's cabin; he had to get away from Chuck as fast as he could before he gave himself away, that was more than he already had.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

When Dean found Cas's cabin, he was sure he was in the wrong place when he smelled the incense coming out of it, that was until he heard Cas's unmistakable voice. "And this spiritual place can be reached, and it just so happens it can be done so in a very physical manner." He smiled at the beautiful women and looked up when he heard Dean clear his throat. "Ladies if you will excuse me, I think our fearless leader needs to speak with me, so why dont you do ahead and wash up for the orgy."

Dean stood there shocked as the women left the cabin in a single file line. "Are you some kind of hippy now Cas?"

Cas chuckled. "I thought you gave up one trying to stereotype me Dean?" he asked as he finally turned and looked at Dean, his brow furling in a quizzical manner. "You're not Dean, well not this time time, are you?"

"Am I that obvious?" "Yes and i'm quite stoned so that really is something." Cas laughed at himself.

Dean cleared his throat again, catching Cas's attention once more. "When are you from?"

"09."

"Zach did this, didnt he?"

Dean looked at him confused. "How did you know that?"

"Because it is what I would have done. I mean look around, the sex is good but everything else kind of sucks."

"Good to know. Listen, I cant get anyone to answer a question that I need to know the answer to."

Cas shook his head and went in search for a bottle of pills. "I'm sorry Dean, but I cant give you the answer you want. It was hard enough living through it once," Cas started going through a box of pill bottles. "There's a reason we dont talk about Rome anymore."

"Goddamn it, someone has to have an answer." Cas found the bottle he was looking for and knocked back two of the pills he found.

When Cas remained silent, Dean had had enough. "Fine, if you wont tell me, zap me back to my time so I can stop this from happening. So I can make sure her and Sam dont die."

Cas started laughing. "I dont think this is very funny Cas."

"Zap you?" He giggled like a little child. "If I could zap you back, do you think we would be in this mess right now? If I had that kind of power? Dean I am far from havin wings. I'm human."

"What? How the hell did that happen?"

Cas shrugged and slowly moved his hand in front of his face as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet. "Must have been when all of the other angels left. But I am as human as everyone else on this camp." Dean muttered a string of curse words under his breath when he heard a jeep pull up into the camp.

Dean watched as the whole horrific thing played out; he watched his future self shoot one of his own men in cold blood. When Dean looked to Cas for clarification, Cas merely looked away and turned his focus to the girls who had finally come back for the orgy. Dean made his out to the jeep, causing several of the men with FutureDean to stare at him.

FutureDean rubbed his brow and shook his head. "You know you can trust me on what just happened, as for him, that's a whole mess of crap I dont want to go into right now, but trust me when I say that when you need to know something, you will." FutureDean's men saw this as a dismissal and quickly left.

Dean shook his head at FutureDean. "What the hell is your problem man?"

"Come on, there's a better place for this conversation." He said as Dean followed him back to his cabin.

Once inside, Dean realized he may have fucked things up for his future self. "Listen man, i'm sorry, I just want answers. I didnt mean-"

"I know." FutureDean said as he poured two glasses of Jack and passed one to Dean. "Its okay, because its the same thing I would be doing in your situation, but you got to understand, I know when someone is infected before they even realize it."

"How?"

"Two years of watching people flip into being monsters, you can only survive if you can catch on early."

"But in cold blood?"

"Its a common thing now. Its us or them. You do the math." Dean nodded as he sipped his Jack and watched his future self sit back.

"What kind of mission was it?" FutureDean smirked widely and said nothing as he puled the colt out of his jacket pocket. "Are you shitting me? Where was it?"

"Everywhere. Demons had been moving it around for years. Took me five to finally track it down."

"Wow."

FutureDean smiled. "And tomorrow, i'm going to kill the devil."

Dean looked at him. "I thought it was never proven whether it was going to work or not. Rome was just working on a theory-"

"They wouldnt have been moving it around for years if it couldnt hurt the fucker. They guarded this thing like it was the fucking holy grail. It'll kill him." Dean merely nodded; he knew when he was trying to convince himself to believe something and this was one of those moments.

While FutureDean poured himself another shot of Jack, he too noticed the cord of Rome's necklace sticking out of Dean's pocket. It broke him just to see the thing. "You know, I wasnt sure about her at first, wasnt till, well you know about Sam and her in the basement, I mean how couldnt you?"

FutureDean knocked back the shot. "I never realized how much I needed her till she was gone. You know of everything i've ever done in my life, of all the fucked up and stupid shit I did or let happen, shes the one thing I regret." He poured himself another shot and down it instantly.

Dean stared at him. "How could you say that?"

"Because this would have been so much easier if she never came here. If she would have stayed where she belonged and dont tell me i'm wrong."

Dean snorted. "You're wrong, cause we both know if it wasnt for her sometimes, even though we had Sam, we would have given up."

FutureDean shook his head. "You know what? Either way, still hurts."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Several hours later, FutureDean called his cadets into his cabin for the meeting that would change their life. FutureDean noticed the glare from Risa and before he could ask her what was wrong, Dean explained it for him. "Apparently we spent the night in Jane's cabin."

FutureDean nodded and continued with the plan. "What we've been waiting for since this whole mess started has finally come to play. We have the colt, we know where the SOB is going to be and we're going to kill him."

"And how exactly do we know all of this?" Risa asked as FutureDean waved the gun at her.

"This gun can kill anything and before you ask, yeah this is the right one. I would know it anywhere."

"Then how about knowing where Lucifer is going to be?" Dean asked as FutureDean sighed.

"Demon that led me to the colt told me exactly there Lucifer was going to be this week."

"And you're trusting info from a demon?" Dean asked as Cas chuckled.

"Our fearless leader here has his ways of getting information."

Dean shook his head, "So we're back to torturing people?"

FutureDean said nothing more as he pulled a map out. "He's going to be here."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Oh goody, right in the middle of an infected zone. Are you stoned right now? In what way does this make sense?"

"Cas, enough."

"He's right." Risa said as FutureDean merely gave her a look causing her to look away.

"Fine, we'll gather the men. Come on Cas." She said as she walked out and Cas followed her.

"This is one of your dumbest plans ever."

"You say that all the time Cas."

"And when have I been wrong?" he asked as the door slammed behind him.

"He's right. He usually is."

FutureDean glared at Dean. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Do you?" FutureDean groaned as he looked over the maps again. Dean knew nothing good was going to come from this.

At the moment, Dean didnt know what was more frightening; going to kill Lucifer or the fact Cas was driving while one some pretty heavy duty drugs. "Why is PastDean coming with us anyways?" Cas asked, shaking Dean out of his thoughts, causing him to look at his future self.

"Good question, why am I coming with?"

FutureDean smirked cynically. "Because, I want you to see your brother."

"You said Sam was dead."

"He is, but he said yes, so Lucifer is walking around wearing him. I want you to see the consequences of your decisions."

"You really think its going to change my mind? That i'm going to go back to my time and say yes to that douche bag angel? Let him ride me till im a drooling idiot or how about what their showdown it going to do to the planet, lets not forget about that footnote? We can kiss half of the planet goodbye."

"Half is better than what we have now." FutureDean shook his head. "The thing is, I know you wont go back and say yes, and this was just a waste of time."

Dean looked at him and held the amulet out. "Cept this time, she's not gonna die and Sammy isnt gonna say yes."

"I hope you're right."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

When they got to the building Lucifer was supposedly staying in, Dean noticed something was off; his future self was lying to his friends and people but the biggest thing was the lack of demons and infected people. "Hey me, we need to talk."

FutureDean glanced at him, about to ignore him till he noticed the look on his face and cursed under his breath; he was going to be damned if he let himself fuck this mission up.

Dean pulled him over to the side and stared at him hard. "Tell me what you arent telling them."

"I dont know what you're talking about and if you dont mind, I have something to do."

"If you wont tell me, i'll just go ahead and ask them what they think about all of this."

FutureDean grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Dont."

"What arent you telling them?"

"You noticed, havent you?" In an eery way, Dean knew what his future self meant. "Its a trap."

FutureDean nodded. "And we're going to walk in the front door?"

"No, they are, we're going around back."

"And what? Sacrifice our friends who trust us?"

"Trust me."

"Well obviously they shouldnt."

"If I have a chance at killing this fucking son of a bitch, you better bet nothing is going to stand in my way."

"Even if it gets them killed?" FutureDean said nothing. "Man, something in you is broken." Before Dean could say anything else, FutureDean knocked him out.

**AND I AM TRIED OF EDITING.**

**SEE YA.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**JOKING. I'M NOT THAT MUCH OF A BITCH. **

**;)**

When Dean came to, all he could hear from gun fire and when he got to his feet, all he could see was the flashing of the guns as they fired; those were his friends dying in there and he had to get to them.

He rounded the building where his future self said he was going to go and stopped when he saw himself laying on the ground with Sam's foot on his neck. But this was not what stopped him in his tracks, it was the fact that Rome was sitting on a bench with her head turned away.

He watched her body shake when she heard his future self neck snap. "Rome?" Rome looked over to him, then to the one who was dead on the ground.

Sam turned around and Dean knew it was Lucifer driving and not his little brother. "Dean, this is a surprise."

Dean however was staring at Rome; why had everyone mourned her and told him she was dead if she was in fact very alive and standing right there. "No Rome." Lucifer said, stopping Rome in her tracks.

"Everyone told me you were dead."

Rome looked at Lucifer. "Please, let me talk to him." Lucifer sighed and stepped aside, letting Rome run into Dean's arms.

Rome hugged Dean as if his life depended on it and he hugged her back just as tight. "When are you from?"

"09." He said as he took something out of his pocket and held it out to her. "I found this." Rome stared at it, but didnt take it.

"I'm so sorry."

"What happened to you?" Rome was about to say something when she looked back to Lucifer and nodded. She said nothing as she went back to Lucifer's side and cast her eyes to the ground.

"Rome, what the hell is going on?"

"Dean, what has happened it not important. What is important is that we will always end up here. You will always say no to Michael, Sam will say yes and Rome will come with me, this is how it is always going to be Dean."

Lucifer turned and looked at Rome. "Come Rome, we're leaving."

"You son of a bitch, you better kill me now."

Lucifer turned and looked at him. "That would only be redundant. I told you, no matter what, we will always end here. There's no need to kill you."

It happened all so fast, Dean wasnt sure what was going on until he felt the warm blood on his hands. Rome stood in front of him, the blood soaking through and spreading into her white dress. She dropped the knife and went up on her toes, whispering in his ear. "Say no, but keep Sam with you, no matter what, you two stay together." She kissed him softly before Lucifer pulled her away and shook his head.

"Another suicide attempt, honestly Rome havent you learned your lesson yet?" He asked as she laughed in his face, and spat blood on him.

"And havent you learned yours? I'm human and i'm flawed, but he still loved me more."

Lucifer smack her to the ground and when he looked up to taunt Dean, he was gone. Lucifer look to Rome with a sickening smile. "See you in five years Rome."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Dean looked around and realized he was back in the broke down motel room he had first woke up in. He was not surprised when he saw Zach standing there. "So Dean, are you ready to say yes? Avoid all of this pain? Avoid Rome dying."

Dean turned his back on him and shook his head. "Nah."

"Nah? You stupid, filthy mudmonkey! You're going to let millions of people die because you're stubborn?"

"No, because its not going to play out that way." He said as he looked down to Rome's blood on his fingers.

Zach advanced on Dean but before he could even reach him, Dean was shaken awake.

"Dean wake up, its just a nightmare." Dean opened his eyes and found himself staring into Rome's concerned eyes.

He sat up and without hesitation pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. "Are you okay?" She rubbed his back gently, hoping to comfort him in some way. When he didnt speak, she just held him tighter and hoped he was okay. "That must have been some nightmare."

"You have no idea." He muttered into her neck; he tried to scrub the imagine of Rome stabbing herself and bleeding out in front of him, but it wouldnt go away.

When Dean pulled back and looked at her, he knew he had to do as FutureRome had told him. "Is Sam back yet?" he asked as she nodded and glanced over to the bathroom door.

"He's taking a shower."

Dean scratched the back of his neck. "How long was I out?"

"Only an hour, why?"

"Felt like the worse two days of my life."

Rome looked at him, trying to figure out when we going on. "You wanna talk about it?" Dean shook his head and gently grabbed her wrist to look at the amulet she was wearing as a bracelet today. "Just do me a favor."

"Anything."

"I know you already promised, but dont ever take this off."

"I wont." Dean nodded and looked over to the bathroom when Sam walked out.

Sam could tell something was wrong. "Everything okay?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, but we gotta talk."

"I know." Sam walked over to the bed and sat opposite of Rome and his brother.

"We cant give these fuckers what they want."

"I know Dean,"

"No, we cant say yes to those dick angels and we cannot separate cause they will use that against us." Dean looked at Sam, "So I am begging you not to go off on your own. If we're going to kill the fucker, we're going to do it together cause we're stronger that way."

Rome stared at Dean in disbelief. "That had to be some nightmare."

"You really have no idea."

Rome stared at him, then looked over to Sam. "I promise when I get something useful, you will know, but only if you stick with us."

"I swear, I'm not leaving either of you."

"Good." Rome said as she stood and grabbed a paper from the table. "So lets get crackin on this catholic school case, cause I just enrolled myself." She was met with stares from the brothers; this was going to be a long day.

**And There We Have It.**

**Any Guesses To What Might Be Flaying Catholic School Girls?**

**How Are The Boys Going To Take To Rome Not Only Putting Herself In The Middle,**

**But Also While Wearing A School Girl Uniform?**

***evil smile***

**Also, For Those Wondering Exactly How Everything Went Down With Rome In THE END, **

**Please Do Check My Profile For An "All Roads Lead To Rome" One-shot.**

**Feed The Whore.**

**She's Happy When She's Full.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I Would Like To Start Off With A Shout Out.**

**Someone Who Guilted Me Into Posting, Y'all Should Be Thanking Her.**

**AllyKat2108**

**Thank You Dollface.**

**This Is Dedicated To You.**

**Now On To An Explanation.**

**School Started, And Guess What I Did Again?**

**That's Right, Screwed Myself Over.**

**I Have Five Classes, Spread Over Four Days.**

**I Thought I Had Worked Things Out Just Right, I Was Wrong.**

**Wow, Over The Course Of Four Days, I Only Had Roughly Eight Hours Of Sleep.**

**Needlessly To Say, It Was A Little Rough.**

**High Points:**

**I Am In Love With My Gorgeous History Teacher.**

**My English Teacher Is The Most Amazing Southern Gentleman.**

**He's A Tiny, Little Man Who Wears A Three Piece Suit, **

**Complete With A Carnation In His Pocket, A Handkerchief And A Pocket Watch.**

**And Quotes Three Pages Of Hamlet From Memory.**

**Back To Rome.**

**We've Been Talking A lot.**

**There Was A Point In Time Where All I Was Writing Was Her.**

**So There Is Some Back Stock Of Rome.**

**Its The Editing That Takes Time.**

**As We Speak, I'm Watching True Blood And Editing.**

**And In Even Happier News, Rome's Sequel Is In Its Early Storybook Stages.**

**Three Cheers For Rome Sequel!**

**Moving On.**

**I Present Rome.**

Rome had spent the last ten minutes explaining to Dean and Sam why it had to be her to go in the school; she looked young enough to still be a student and they didn't have any openings in the school for employes. "Rome I don't like this."

"You're just mad you don't get to wear the red short shorts again." Dean groaned. "Sometimes, I hate that you know these things." Rome merely smiled then looked to Sam. "Listen, I tried looking for teaching gigs, janitors, you name it, but the only thing I could find was student admissions."

Dean and Sam looked at her then at each other, silently communicating with each other. Dean grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and pulled it up to the bed, flipping it around to rest his arms on the back. "Okay, this is how its going to be; I don't care what their policy is, your phone is on you and on at all times. One of us will drop you off in the morning and one of us will be there to pick you up after school. If you are not there, we are going in and we're finding you. Understand?"

Rome refrained from smacking him upside the head and reminding him that she was not a child, but she knew this was the only control he was going to get in this case and she knew it made him feel better about putting her in danger, again.

Rome nodded. "I understand, I'll put the damn phone in my bra if I have to, but it will be one me. Granted on silence so I don't get whacked by the nuns." Rome shuttered. "I've been trying to avoid nuns for entire life."

Sam chuckled. "You'll be fine. Just recite something from the Bible or something."

"Real helpful Sammy thanks." she said as she laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"So, I'm going to go to bed,"

Dean looked over at the clock. "Its only, wow its that early?"

"I have school in the morning and I have to get ready."

Dean raised a brow. "Ready?"

"Its a girl thing and leave it at that." she said with a smirk as she took her glasses off and closed her eyes. "Y'all are on research. I left some of mine out if you want to look through it. Maybe its something you've come across before."

"I think I would remember school girl skinners, but I'll look again." Sam muttered as he grabbed her research and started going through it.

Dean on the other hand, stood from his chair and sat on the bed next to Rome. "Yes?"

"How did you know I was going to ask something?"

"I'm gifted. What's up?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"I'm worried about you."

"You are always worried about me Dean and as sweet as it is, you cant protect me from everything."

"I can try."

"You could also try to lock me in the room every time we come to a new hunt, but I'm not paying for the damages that occur while I try to break free."

Dean sighed. "Please just be careful, okay?" He asked softly as she opened her eyes and stared at him.

She nodded and sat up on her elbows, her voice barely above a whisper. "You want to tell me about that dream now?"

He glanced at her and shook his head. "Doesn't matter, cause its not going to happen."

"Only way to stop the future is to be informed. Just give me the cliff note version of it." Dean looked over to Sam and then laid down next to her, lowering his voice so Sam wouldn't hear him.

He looked at her, still trying to wipe the imagine of her covered in blood; luckily he was good at making imagines like those disappear, at least for a little while. "I got a visit from leader of the dick angels."

Rome sucked in her breath and tried not to look terrified; she had thought that the marking Cas gave them was enough to hide them from the other angels, apparently there was a loop hole where dreams were concerned. "And?"

"He showed me the future. A future."

"And what? Everyone was dead?" she asked and when he didn't answer, she knew that it was true.

"How?"

Dean shook his head. "Not like that." he said as he started to tell her the story of his recent time traveling.

When Dean was done, Rome stared at him. "Did I say anything else?" Now Dean was staring; since she had come into his life, she was always surprising him. He had expected his tale to have caused some kind of concern, but instead she was worried about the message.

Dean shook his head. "You just told me to make sure we stayed together, no matter what."

Rome nodded. "So what you're saying is I should handcuff you and Sam together so nothing happens." Rome thought about what she had just said and smiled to herself.

Dean caught the smile and raised a brow. "Yes?"

"Nothing, I think that was a fan fiction I read once, but In not going to finish, I don't want to hurt your virgin ears." she joked as Dean laughed, shaking his head.

"Please don't handcuff me and Sam together."

"I cant make any promises." Dean watched her laugh and knew that the future he had seen was not going to happen. He was going to follow what Future-Rome said and keep her and Sam safe and together.

**X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X**

In the morning, Dean woke to the shower running, he looked at the time and groaned; the only time he had ever gotten up this early when he was in school was when there was before class nookie with one of his many girlfriends he had. He laid there for a few moments before making himself sit up and yawn; he ran his hand over his face and looked over to the bathroom door; he really had to go.

Without thinking about whether Rome was naked or not, Dean walked over to the bathroom and opened the door; thankfully Rome was sitting on the counter and doing her hair was she listened to music on her iPod.

Dean waved at her in the mirror and she nodded to him, then went back to what she was doing as Dean turned to the toilet, glancing over at Rome for a moment before relieving himself.

Rome rolled her eyes as she pushed her glasses to the top of her head and started on her eye make up, smiling to herself; all she could think about was her ex-nextdoor neighbor Jenny who went to an all-girls Christian school; she and Rome had joked about what would happen if Rome ever went to a school where she would have to wear a uniform.

Granted Rome didn't have one to work with right now, but she had something that was questionably suitable till she was given a uniform, which of course, she was going to destroy immediately. Rome played, "Running with the devil" as she did her make up; she had a duty to her ex-friend and a bet they had made to do this. She knew Dean and Sam were not going to like it, but she had a role to play once again and she was going to have fun with it.

Dean turned towards Rome, looking at her as she applied her make up. "Isn't that a little heavy for school?"

"Who are you, my father?" she asked with a smirk as she did her mascara.

"No really."

"Major Tom, let me have my fun already, okay?"

Dean sighed. "Fine, but if you get sent home on the first day,"

"You'll buy me a cookie?" she offered and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Just remember you're there to figure out whats killing those girls."

"I know, trust me, I know."

Dean nodded and left the bathroom to make his way back over to his bed. He looked over at Sam and kicked the bed, trying to wake him. "Rise and shine Sammy, if I have to be up, you do too."

"Ugh, I hate you."

"I know." Dean said with a smile as Sam sat up and groggily looked around.

"Where's Rome?"

"Bathroom getting ready for school."

"This is weird right?" When Dean was about to answer, Rome opened the door and walked out causing both brothers to stare.

Rome was dressed in an impossibly short plaid skirt, with black ripped stockings, biker boots, a white v-neck and black sweater vest. Her blonde hair was slightly teased and pulled back into a low ponytail, her eyes were outlined perfectly in black and made her dark eyes appear even darker. "Rome, you have runs in your stockings."

"I know." she said as she walked over to her bed and grabbed her messenger bag.

"You look,"

"Just say it,"

"Like porn."

Rome only smiled. "Perfect," she grabbed her chap stick and swiped it on. "Listen, you guys don't have to understand, but I made a promise once and I always keep my promises."

"What promise? To look like a street walker?"

Rome smirked. "Let me explain something about Jenny. She was suppose to be the good girl and I was the terrible influence on her because I wasn't a Christian and I went to pubic school, but I wasn't the one taking mostly naked pictures of myself with my web cam and bringing them to school."

Dean raised a brow. "She did what?"

"Exactly. It was honestly the other way around, but anyways, that's everything. Who wants to drop me off at school?"

Dean stood and grabbed his keys. "I'll take you."

Rome nodded and looked at Sam. "I left some research about what this might be. Careful with wording, there's a Buffy episode where one of the characters is going around flaying men alive, and it'll pop up." Sam stared at her. "What? Buffy was like my idol when I was a kid."

"So, this is why you're weird?" Dean teased as she smiled at him.

"Oh there are many things attributing to why I am weird Dean." she said as she opened the door and walked out, Dean following her out. Sam looked at his laptop and sighed; research was going to be boring now that it was just going to be him and Dean.

**X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X**

**X**

Rome figured that she would take the ride over to school to organize her bag. She smiled at one of the very old, almost ancient magic books she had borrowed from Bobby; if pop culture taught her anything, it was there was always going to be someone into witchcraft there.

Dean pulled in front of the school and whistled. Rome turned to Dean and shook her head. "I doubt that there is a cheerleading team, but if I get sent to the principles office, I'll check for you."

Dean smirked. "You are too awesome." Rome merely smiled as she went to open the door, but Dean pulled her back. "Be good."

"I think I'll just to the opposite." She climbed out and took a deep breath; the first day of school was always her favorite.

As Rome walked up the stairs, she could feel the other girls staring at her and she held back a smirk; badass girls don't smirk at attention, they don't want it and they don't care if they have it. When she walked into the building, the first nun that spotted her, walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "What are you wearing?"

Rome popped her gum. "This isn't the uniform. Shit."

"You will watch your language." "Fuckin A lady, calm down." The nun was now turning bright red. "You know where the office is or should I just pop into any old class?"

"What is your name young lady?"

"Rose Petty." She waited a moment. "So, is that a yes on the whatever class I want thing?" The nun pulled on her arm, dragging her down the hall; now Rome smirked; looked as if she was getting into the principles office after all, and not even five minutes into being there. Go her.

Rome slumped in her chair, tapping her foot to 'Paradise City' as she waited for the father to ask her to come into his office. The nun behind the main desk, glared at her, staring at Rome's very short skirt and her manner of makeup. Rome honestly wanted to smile, but she knew that wasn't the best of ideas. A phone buzzed and the nun looked at Rome. "The father will see you now Miss Petty."

"Thanks dollface. You know, you should really try some bright, ruby red lipstick, bring some spice to your droll outfit." She said with a wink as she walked into the principles office and closed the door behind her.

Rome smiled at the principle. "Olah padre. How you hangin today?"

The father stared at her, analyzing her outfit before sighing. "Miss Rose Petty, this is a very interesting track record here."

"Yeah, didn't really mean to burn the art room down." The father sighed and Rome sat across from him. "Okay, I'm going to make this very simple for you padre."

"Are you now?"

Rome nodded with a smile. "You have a huge problem. You're precious girls are getting flayed,"

The father leaned across the desk. "Who are you?"

Rome sighed. "I'm here to help figure out who or what is doing this. We want to fix it."

"We?"

"That part doesn't matter. Well first actually," Rome looked to his desk, spotting a silver letter opener. "Do me a favor, got to make sure you're not the bad guy. Pick up that letter opened, please?"

"Why?"

"Here's the low down buddy, monsters are real. There are a couple of things in this world that monsters don't like one is silver."

"Okay." Rome was surprised he answered so easily. Rome watched as he picked up the letter opener and was glad when his skin didn't burn.

"Now what?"

"Cristo."

Nothing happened.

"Christ?"

"Demons cant help but show their true colors."

"So do I pass?"

"Yep." she said with a smile. "Why did you believe me so easily?"

"Because I want to know whats killing my girls. They were good girls who didn't deserve this."

Rome nodded and held her hand out. "Rome Grimm."

"Grimm, that's an interesting last name."

Rome smiled. "Thank you." She sat back slightly. "So, I'm going to continue to the a problem child, so you'll see me a lot. So before I come back next, I would really like there to be copies of each girls files."

"Why?"

"Research. Anything we can found out about them is useful. Thank you father." She said as she stood and went to walk out but turned back to the father. "We'll do everything we can to stop this."

"Are you experienced in this kind of thing?"

Rome nodded slightly. "My boys are." An idea came to her. "I know this is asking a lot, but if you don't mind including a key to one of the doors, we'll stop by later to do a sweep."

The father stared at her a long time before answering. "I'm putting my faith in you child."

"You wont regret it." She said as she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

The nun behind the main desk stared. "Dude was all hands man." she exhaled hard, "So sister, you got something for me?"

With a tight jaw, the nun slid her schedule over to her. "A map is included."

"Thank you. And if you change your mind about the lipstick, let me know." Rome quickly left the office and went on the search for her first classroom; math. God was obviously not on her side when the schedule was made.

**X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X**

When lunch rolled around, Rome had never been happier and at the moment, she didn't even want to think about her morning classes at all. She needed this little break to help her stay sane and not beat the next nun she saw with their ruler.

As Rome stood in the lunch line, she blew a bubble and then popped it loud. "Do you mind?" The girl in front of her asked, but Rome only smiled. "Not at all." Rome popped her gum again.

The girl turned to her friend. "You know, they'll let any old trash in here these days."

Rome smirked as she stepped closer to the girls, wrapped her arms around their shoulders and smiled. "You know, thatch not very nice. Everyone is worth savin, aint they?"

The prissy bitch grabbed Rome's arm and shoved it away from her. "You're disgusting."

Rome sighed. "At least I'm not destined to marry a man who likes boys." Rome causally stepped in front of her and cut the line.

This was almost too much fun; then she remembered why she was there and started scoping out the different cliques in the room. Rome grabbed a cinnamon bun and a coke before turning to complete her sweep of the room. If her own experiences and pop culture had taught her anything, it was that this part of the research would be the easiest; normally she was a sweet, outgoing and friendly girl, unfortunately playing bad was a lot more fun, meaning she had to knock sweet and friendly off the list. Someone could be outgoing but a total bitch, right?

Rome did one more sweep before picking a table of girls who were wearing an extra amount of eyeliner. "Howdy bitches." she said as she sat, straddling the bench seat as she pulled a pen out of her bag and stabbed the pop top on her soda open. "Mwha!" Rome took a sip and smiled. "Things always taste better after stabbing them."

The girls smiled, but Rome was waiting for their leader to make a statement. "Who the hell are you?"

Bingo leader. "Rose. I'm new here. Wanna be BFF's?" She asked, her voice an octave higher than normal.

The leader stared at her, eying her uniform, her make up, sizing her up before deciding to whether Rome was to be accepted or not. "Where'd you transfer from?"

"Fuckin San Francisco, but apparently my behavior," Rome used her fingers to quote the word. "Got me into some trouble, so I was shipped off to here."

"Damn."

"Yeah," Rome smiled. "At least my step brothers are hot." She wiggled her eyebrows causing the girls to laugh.

"How hot we talkin?" The leader asked as Rome smiled widely; this was going to be a piece of cake.

**X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X**

Dean had half expected Rome to get sent home before lunch, but when no one called to come and get her, he was both amazed and proud; maybe she was cut out for this lying, hunting gig known as life.

When he pulled up to the school, he came upon something that he did not expect; Rome hanging out with a group of girls, acting as if they had been friends all their life. Rome smiled at him then looked to the girls, saying something he couldn't hear before bouncing over towards the car.

Dean couldn't help himself but wave at the group of girls before driving off. He looked over at Rome who was pulling her sweater vest off. "So, how was school?"

Rome smiled. "It was interesting not being myself. I see why you and Sam have so much on fun on hunts now."

Dean chuckled and looked at her bag; it looked bigger. "So, any dirt?"

"Oh Dean, plenty of dirt that I cant wait to show you and Sam."

He looked at her. "You cant tell me now?"

Rome smiled. "I want to see both of your reactions when I show you my booty for the day."

Dean couldn't help but smirk. "Your booty huh?"

Rome rolled her eyes. "To the motel good sir. I really want out of this skirt."

Dean was going to say something else, but Rome shook her head and Dean kept his mouth shut.

When they walked into the room, Sam looked up at Rome and smiled widely. "How was school?"

"Oh, it was awesome, but those nuns can be such bitches." she said as she tossed her bag on the bed and started looking through her duffel for pants. While she was doing this, Dean was attempting to be sneaky, trying to take a peak inside her bag, but Rome caught him without looking at him. "I don't think so Dean. My info."

Dean huffed and watched as Rome pulled her tights off, then pulled her jeans on under the skirt. Once that was all done, Rome grabbed her bag and pulled out three school files. "How did you get those?" Sam asked as she smirked.

"Just had to blow the principle." Dean and Sam stared at her and she started laughing. "Seriously guys? I asked for them."

Sam shook his head. "You just asked him for them and he gave them to you."

Rome nodded. "Yep." she looked over to Dean who was still spacing out. "Dean?"

He snapped out of it, with a smile on his face. "Sorry, it was just reminding me of this one," He coughed. "Movie I saw-"

Rome rolled her eyes. "Come on, head out of the porn gutter."

"You guys are really too gullible."

"No really Rome, what did you have to do?"

Rome sat on the bed, looked at Dean then looked at Sam. "I walked into office, full-on believing I was just going to scam the guy when I realized, why? He's a priest, he knows better then anyone that God is not always good and just, that there is evil in the world." the boys stared at her. "Then of course I made him go through the tests to make sure he wasn't the bad guy."

Rome was aware they were still staring at her when she dug through her bag. "And oh yeah, here's what asking nicely will get you." she said as she tossed the spare keys to Dean.

Dean looked down at the keys in his hand. "Are these what I think they are?"

"Yes they are. All access pass to the school." The boys resumed staring at her. "What?"

"How did you do this? Seriously?"

"I seriously asked for them."

Dean looked at her, then to Sam. Dean walked over to the bed and sat on it next to her. "Rome, is something-"

"You're seriously not giving me that talk are you? Dean, nothing happened. He's a good guy and he wants the killings to stop. That's all."

He was quiet a moment then nodded. "Fine, if you say that's what happened, then that's what happened." he stood and clapped his hands together. "Well, let's see what you scored us."

The folders were passed out and before Rome even opened the first one, she looked up at Sam. "How did research go on y'alls end today?"

Sam sighed heavily. "You were right."

"About?"

"The Buffy thing. It was the only thing that kept popping up. I didn't get anywhere."

"Damn." she muttered as she stood from the bed and peeled the sweater vest off, tossing it on her bag. Rome started pacing around the room slowly, letting her mind run through everything she had seen while she was at the school today. It could always be a monster that has nothing to do with the school, but then there would be other victims outside of the school and so far there were none.

So this definitely had something to do with the school. Maybe it was the history of the school. Rome looked over to Sam's laptop and wondered where his research had taken him today. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you happen to look into the school's history? The land or anything?"

Sam sat there for a moment as if realizing that he had forgotten something. "I cant believe I didn't do that. I was so focused on trying to figure out what the monster was,"

Dean stared at his brother for a moment. "Really man? Should we talk you to a doctor or something? Geek boy forgot something?"

"Dean."

"What?" he asked with a smirk as Rome rolled her eyes.

"Its okay Sam. You would have gotten there eventually, I know you would have."

"Thanks Rome." he said as she smiled at him, then grabbed his laptop off the table and brought it back over to her bed, where Dean was currently sitting as well.

Rome placed the laptop on the bed then laid down on her stomach, handing Dean her one file. "Divide and conquer. When you both are done, switch."

Yes mom."

"Good boy." she said as she patted his knee before turning her attention to the computer. As the computer booted up, Rome went up on her knees and popped her back causing Dean to cringe. "Really?"

"What? You try sitting in those death trap school chairs for like eight hours and see how your back feels." she said as she pulled a notebook out of her bag, then looked around; Dean and Sam were deep into the files and she really didn't like the shirt she was wearing, at least not for research, she wanted something a little more comfortable.

She reached back over to her bag, pulled a tank top out and looked around once again; it didn't matter that Dean and Sam had seen her in her bra before, she still had some modesty left. She made herself smirk; she was never a modest person. Rome pulled off her tee shirt and paused for a moment before pulling the tan top on; it was inside out.

Dean, who had been reading through the boring file of one Melanie Howard saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see Rome's bare back. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes bouncing from one tattoo to the next, realizing that he still didn't know what she had gotten all those months ago.

Dean shook his head; what was he thinking? This was Rome. Rome who was his good friend. And she was not someone he thought about like this.

He watched as she pulled the tank top on and laid back down on her stomach. He needed to get laid; he hadn't had sex since the last time Rome set him up on a date with whats her name from the laundry mat.

He ran his hand over this face; had it really been that long? Maybe when this case was over, he would go out and do something about it. Yes, that sounded like a plan.

**There You Have It.**

**I Know. Not Anything Too Exciting. Just A Filler With Naughty Dressed Rome.**

**Oh Dean And Sam, I Would Tell Them To Get Their Mind Out Of The Gutter, But I like Them There.**

**So Feed The Review Whore And Hopefully I'll Be Able To Put Out Again For You Guys Real Soon.**

**Tell Me What You Think.**

**Who The Monster Is.**

**Or It Not A Monster, Who The Bad Guy Is.**

**And Your Predictions For Rome.**

**I Really Do Love Hearing From Y'all.**

**Makes Me All Warm And Fuzzy Instead.**

**And Seeing As This Is Alaska, Thats A Great Thing.**

**;)**


	41. Mix Tape

**So, I Have Created A "All Road's Lead To Rome" Playlist On Project Playlist.**

**Here Are The Ones That I Could Not Find.**

**Out Tonight *RENT***

**Three Spoons Of Suga *SUGABABES***

**Imperfect Is The New Perfect *Caitlin Crosby***

**These Dreams Of You *Van Morrison***

**Moondance *Van Morrison***

**Secret *Maroon 5***

**The Sun *Maroon 5***

**Call My Name *Charolett Church***

**Hard-Hearted Hannah *Ella Fitzgerald***

**Help Yourself *The Devil Makes Three***

**If There Are Songs You Would Like To Add To The List, PM Me.**

AND COMING SOON:

A Photobucket Account With Pictures Of Rome & Everyone Else!


	42. Chapter 42

**And I Present, Rome.**

**This is Dedicated To Two People:**

**AllyKay2108**

**sam and dean crazy ass wench **

**Who Reviewed Every Single Chapter For A Second Time.**

**Y'all Rock My Mother Fucking Socks.**

* * *

><p>Four hours into the researching and so far, Dean and Sam could not find anything connecting the three murdered girls together, at least not with what was in their files. They looked to Rome, hoping she had some how brilliantly come up with an answer through the internet search, but Dean knew she hadn't found anything when he leaned over and saw that she was watching clips of a show called True Blood. "Really?"<p>

"What?" she asked with a smile as she pulled her ear buds out. "I'm sorry, but do you see Mr. Tall, Blonde and Gorgeous. Yeah, that's a viking vampire." She clicked her tongue.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I don't get you girls and this weird obsession with vampires."

Rome chuckled and turned the laptop off. "I blame Gary Oldman and Brad Pitt, but that's just me." she said as she stretched her arms and looked at the clock.

She then looked over to Sam who she pretended not to catch staring at her exposed stomach. "So, do we want to go out for dinner or are we ordering in?" Rome asked as she shivered and glanced around for a sweater.

Without even looking up at her, Dean tossed her one of his button ups and she smiled. "Awww, thanks." She looked at it before putting it on. "Its clean right?" Dean shrugged and after only a moments thought, Rome shrugged as well and pulled it on, tying it up Daisy Duke style.

Dean looked over to her and shook his head. "Its yours now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're stretchin in out all weird."

Rome gave him a look. "Thanks for calling me fat Mr. Sensitive." Rome climbed off the bed, grabbed her shoes and then her purse before leaving the room in a huff.

Sam looked at Dean who looked at him with his confused, "what?" Face. Sam shook his head at his brothers insensitivity, about to go after Rome when she open the door smiling, "So you fuckers comin or not?" Her smile grew as she watched the looks on their faces. "God, I would have loved to see what your life would have been like if you two had a sister."

Dean shook his head. "Hell no."

"Why? Cause then all the girls you boned, would make you think, 'holy shit, some guy is doing the same thing to my sister.' cut down on your game."

Dean merely stared at her. "Someone is feeling feisty tonight."

Rome sighed heavily. "I forgot to tell you guys," She leaned back into the room, holding herself up on the door frame. "I got to play lacrosse today and its gotten me all riled up. I'm honestly surprised I was able to sit through that much research before calling it quits."

When Rome was met with nothing but stares from the boys, she rolled her eyes and jingled Dean's keys. "Are we going or not? And remember, y'all are my step-brothers."

"Really?" Sam asked as she nodded.

"Had to give some kind of reason why every day good lookin guys are pickin me up and hookin just sounds a little too extreme." Rome thought for a moment. "Maybe the next town." she said with a smile before turning and running to the car; god she loved this car.

Dean looked at Sam. "She just gets weirder and weirder every day." Dean said as Sam nodded.

"I like that shes weird." he said as he grabbed his coat and followed Rome out the door. As Dean grabbed his coat, he couldn't help but admit to the empty room, "Yeah, me too." he said as he locked the door behind him, shaking his head when he saw that Rome was in the drivers seat.

"I'm sorry, who has the keys?" she taunted as Dean opened the door and grabbed Rome in one fluid movement. "What the fu-" Rome muttered as Dean opened the back door and sat Rome on the back seat.

She stared at him for a moment, thinking about saying something, but nothing came to her; she was at a loss for words. Dean grinned as he closed the door and climbed into the drivers seat. "Now who has the keys?"

Rome chuckled a response, but was focusing all of her mental power on not freaking out over what Dean had just done. Granted he didn't know how crazy her fan girl obsession was, but he should know better then to just pick up a girl and set her in the back of the freakin impala. Gets all of the wrong hormones going.

Rome took a deep breath, counted to ten and then pulled out her phone; she was getting a text from Jillian, the leader of the "badass" girls in the catholic school. She couldn't help but smile and welcome the distraction. Her smile widen when she saw the parking lot they were pulling into.

When the car came to a halt, Rome grabbed Dean and Sam's shoulders, stopping them from exiting the car. "What's going on?" Sam asked as Rome smiled, pulled her hair out of her ponytail and messing it up a little.

"Jillian is in there."

"Who?"

"A friend I made at school. Just call me Ro. Nickname for both names."

"Are you having fun?" Dean teased as she pulled something out of her bag and leaned across the front seat to look in the rear view mirror.

"Oh Dean, you haven't seen fun yet." She said as she quickly untied and unbuttons his shirt, tossing it over on the seat.

Both Dean and Sam were in slight awe in the shear amount of time it took Rome to go from normal Rome to Rose the very bad catholic school girl. Dean couldn't help but smirk and think of porn; he was a guy after all.

After Rome had tied her tank top off, showing off her hipbones and to Dean's delight, part of her new tattoo. He couldn't tell what it was, only that there were lines and it was black; not much to go on. This time it was Sam that caught Dean staring at Rome's stomach and smacked his arm; Dean looked at him, then back to Rome to show him what he had been staring at, but Rome had already opened the door and climbed out. "Remember, you're my big step-brothers."

"Can we hit on your friends?" Dean asked as Rome nodded.

"Just don't be surprised when Jillian tries to take you up on her offer," Rome patted his shoulder. "She's only sixteen, so for mine and Sam's sake, cause I don't want to have to bail your ass out of jail, don't tap that."

Dean pouted. "Get older friends."

"I'll work on it." she said as they walked in and a girl in an impossibly short dress waved Rome down. "Well, that's my cue boys, I think you know what to do." she said with a wink as she walked over to Jillian, smiling when the girl punched her in the shoulder.

"Those are your step-brothers slut-puppy?"

"Yep gutter-whore. Those are them." Rome said as turned to Jillian then looked around. "So, where are the other girls?"

"They're comin. Maggie and Becks had to sneak out."

Rome smirked. "I would have if I could have." Rome scanned the room, then looked over to the bar. "You want a drink?"

"You got a good enough ID?" Rome chuckled as she pulled her real ID out, then slyly unbuttoned one of the small buttons on her tank top. She winked at Jillian before walking over to the bar.

Rome looked at the bartender with a great big smile as she leaned across the bar, sliding her ID at him. "Hi."

"No."

"Its real, you can ask my brothers." she said, licking her lips slightly as she spoke; he looked at her lips then down to her breasts and she knew he was his; sometimes it was too easy. "I would love two red headed sluts."

"Wouldn't we all?" Rome laughed, handed him a ten, knowing she was shorting him as she grabbed the two mixed shots from him and worked her womanly curves all the way back over to Jillian. "Bitch I don't know how you did this, but I think I love you."

Rome rolled her eyes at her. "I'm so over girls." she said as Jillian laughed, then they took their shots together.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

All the while, Dean and Sam were keeping an eye on Rome as she played her little part, and in Sam's opinion was having way too much fun. Then again, it was nice to see her smile; he knew it had been hard on her since they had left Kansas City and left Zoey, but he was starting to realize that Rome was very good at adapting to her surroundings.

he ordered dinner, Dean was of course flirting with the decent looking waitress. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, this was his brother after all and he knew him pretty well and in that knowing, knew this brother had a thing for waitresses.

looked over to Dean flirting with the red headed waitress and couldn't help but think about the shot she had just downed. "Perfect." she muttered, looking over at him and couldn't help when the Taylor Swift song, "You Belong With Me" started playing in her head.

Rome shook her head, causing Jillian to look at her. "You okay girl?"

"I think," Rome glanced over at Dean. "I need another drink, you game."

"Hells fuckin yeah." she said as Rome turned to leave, but Jillian grabbed her arm and stuffed a ten down the front of her shirt. "You want to make the man jealous, girl I could write a book on it." For once, Rome was not going to deny her crush on Dean and she was going to have fun with the idea of teasing him, even if he didn't see her that way.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

Sam was definitely not liking what Rome was doing at the moment, well in all honesty he was pretty damn jealous of the bartender she was flirting with. He hit Dean's arm and when he didn't turn his way, he hit him again. Dean turned to ask him what his problem was when he saw the bartender grabbing the ten dollar bill that was down Rome's shirt with his mouth.

"You have got to be fucking shitting me." he said as the waitress took one look at Rome then looked back at Dean.

"Do you know her?"

"She's our step-sister." Sam said without taking his eyes off of Rome.

Dean leaned over to Sam. "Should we do something?"

"I don't know." Sam said as he watched Rome walk back over to her friend, together they downed their shots and cheered. Jillian smirked at Rome and slowly slid her hand in her pants pocket.

A moment later she pulled out a quarter, she smirked again before walking over to the jukebox, taking her time selecting her song. While this was going on, the bartender personally brought over a third and fourth round of shots for the girls. Rome smiled politely, made sure the bartender could see down her shirt then pushed him away as two more girls came filing in.

In a way only teenage girls had mastered, the two new girls knew the plan and were down it the moment they had taken their shots. Jillian came bouncing back over and whispered in Rome's ear. Her face lit up as she bit her lip; she glanced over to Dean and Sam for a moment, raised her glass and took her shot.

Dean could not believe his ears when he heard the song that was playing, in fact sometimes he wondered why he knew it at all; he blamed it on all of the bars he went to. Kid Rock's "Cowboy" started playing and Rome and all of her little underage friends began moving their bodies to the beat.

Before the chorus even started, everyone in the bar was staring at the scandalously clad teenagers and Rome as they danced, their bodies swaying to every beat of the song as if it was imprinted on their soul.

Rome couldn't help herself and looked over to one of the patrons of the bar, swung her hips as she walked over to him and took his cowboy hat. While Dean was watching, all he could think about was how illegal all of this was; no that wasn't true, normally the legality of things never really bothered him. No it was definitely the way every man and Sam was looking at Rome as she swung, shimmied and ground against her dancing partners.

"You know, I have a step-brother and he's never looked at me like that." The waitress said as she walked away, both annoyed and jealous with the so-called step-sister who was stealing her usual spotlight. That had been the last straw for Dean.

He looked at Sam, grabbed his jacket he didn't even remember taking off, "Sam, we're leaving."

Sam, who was too busy still staring at Rome, wondering how she moved her body the way she did, received a smack upside the head from Dean before he made his way through the crowd and towards Rome.

Rome looked up when he walked over, but then pretended he wasn't there. That only made him angrier. "Ro, we're leaving." She snorted and shook her head. Dean was about to start yelling when she looked over her shoulder at him and she nodded slightly; she was taunting him on purpose.

He stopped himself from rolling his eyes; he was never going to understand the dynamics between teenager girls. "Ro, now."

She looked at him, then winked at Sam. "No." Her friends laughed. Dean nodded and a moment later he picked her up, for the second time that night and threw her over his shoulder.

"Abuse! Abuse!"

"I'll see you tomorrow Slut-puppy!"

"Fuck you gutter-whore!" Dean shook his head as he carried her out into the parking lot and dumped her in the front seat.

Rome said nothing as Dean backed the car out of the parking lot and began the drive back to the motel. "So, did you have fun Rome? Cause we didn't get dinner!"

Rome rolled her eyes. "Sam, is there three bags of food with you back there?"

"Now that you say that, I was just about to ask."

"Beck's older sister is one of the bartenders, during one of my trips up there, I asked for some dinner to go."

Dean stared at her. "Who the hell are you? Some kind of ninja chick?"

"Yes Dean, my pale white ass is a ninja."

Dean ignored her comment and instead stared at her when they stopped at a light. "So?"

"The girls had one more thing in common other then going to the same school."

"The bar?" Sam asked as she nodded. "Almost all the good little girls of Our Sacred Heart go to this bar to unwind."

Dean continued to stare at her. "You got all of that out of the so-called dancing you had going on?"

Rome sighed. "Oh Dean, I told you once and I will probably tell you again; I'm good at being slutty. I was a very misguided youth."

"That involves dance floor, humping?"

Rome and Sam stared at him. "Humping?"

"I couldn't think of another word okay?"

Rome looked over at Sam, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "Maybe we should go have a picnic, go over some of our research."

"And what will I be doing?"

"Well, I don't think you need to be told what to do with an empty motel room Dean."

Dean knew she was just having fun, but for some reason, it was really getting under his skin tonight. "I'm fine. Lets just eat and call it a night. Go to school tomorrow, find out whatever else can and tomorrow night, we go and break in."

Rome looked confused for a moment. "Is it still breaking in if you have keys?" she asked as Sam tried not to laugh as Dean's hands tighten on the steering wheel.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

Dean had said nothing for the rest of the night and finally Rome had had enough; Sam had passed out, so it was just the two of them. He was more honest and open when it was just them. Dean was reading over one of the girls files for the third time when Rome went and sat on the bed in front of him. "You're mad at me."

"No I'm not."

"And you forget how well I know you and how bad you are at hiding your emotions."

Dean took a moment before speaking. "Was all of that necessary?"

Rome gave him a look. "Is it always necessary to sleep with your waitress?" Before he could say anything else, Rome sighed. "I may not have gone to a catholic school, but I know girls like Jillian, and Becks, hell I was that girl. When you're not given a stopping point, you push your boundaries as hard and as far as can."

"Why?"

"Why not? Is the bigger question. I told you that my parents were really laid back?" Dean nodded, noting that for once, Rome was able to bring up her family without getting teary eyed.

"They trusted me. Cause I have always acted beyond my my age. So when I said, 'hey, I'm going out, be back by midnight.' do you know what they said?"

Dean shook his head. "Be safe and don't put your drink down." Dean laughed. "Yeah, so yeah. I was those one of those girls. I went out, I danced the slut dance, got a bad rep for shit I never did, but I always had a good time."

"Why?"

"Believe it or not, but that's how us white girls live dangerously." She said with a wink and he laughed again. "And believe it or not, dancing is a great stress relief and before you say I have nothing to be stressed about, remember who you're talking to. In fact, remember what time of the year it is."

No need to be a smart ass."

"Yeah yeah." Rome looked down then back up at him. "We're cool, right?"

"No chick flick?" "Damn and I was hoping for a group hug." Dean shoved her gently and Rome shoved him back.

Rome smiled to herself cause things were going back to normal, as normal as they could be with the Winchester brothers, hunting something that was flaying girls alive. She looked over to the bathroom door where Dean had disappeared into and grabbed her duffel bag, looking for a pair of shorts to wear to bed.

She quickly changed out of her pants, checking every so often as she tugged them off that Sam was asleep and Dean was still in the bathroom; they could both be very sneaky when they wanted to.

Rome pulled out a large tee shirt and pulled her tank top off, then unhooked the back of her bra. As she pulled that off, she was thinking about the mythological dictionary she had back home and the summer she had spent reading through it.

She was so deep in thought, she almost didn't react when she heard the bathroom door creek but when it finally registered, Rome quickly hugged the tee shirt to her chest and tried not to turn bright pink. "Just say you didn't see anything and we're good."

Dean nodded. "But if I did, its not like I haven't seen them before."

Rome grabbed Dean's pillow and threw it at him before pulling her shirt on. "You are such a guy sometimes." she said as she pulled back the sheet and blanket and made herself comfortable.

She watched as Dean checked all of the windows and the door one last time before climbing into bed next to her and turning the bedside lamp off. "Go to bed Rome, you have school in the morning."

"Hardy har har." she said as she closed her eyes, smiling to herself as she thought about the night she had; the drinking, the dancing and the teasing, it was as if she had never left Anchorage at all.

* * *

><p><strong>And There You Go Bitches.<strong>

**How'd Y'all Like Rome's Night Out?**

**Her Being All Slutty and Shit?**

**What Do You Think Of How Everything Is Going?**

**And Any Guesses On The Flayer?**

**Feed The Review Whore.**

**I Demand It.**

**And Seeing As I Am Rome's Gate Keeper, Y'all Want To Make Me Happy.**

**;)**


	43. Chapter 43

**I Would Like To Thank Everyone Who Has Been Bitin My Ass About A New Chapter.**

**Seriously, I Got Some Teeth Lookin Bruises.**

**But We All Know That I Would Forget To Post If I Didn't.**

**Sorry About The Fakey Chapter With WonderWhat As The Text.**

**Getting Used To My New Baby (JeffersonStarship, Yes I Was Channeling Dean)**

**And Apparently FF Hates Pages.**

**With No Further News,**

**I Present Rome.**

* * *

><p>When morning came, Dean was not surprised to find Rome sitting at the table, researching on Sam's laptop. He stood from the bed, stretching slightly as he made his way over to the kitchen for a glass of water but when he walked passed her he had to stop and back up a couple of steps; he wasn't sure if what had had just seen was real. He nodded mostly to himself when he confirmed what exactly he had seen Rome wearing; same skirt as the day before, except today it looked shorted, as if that was possible, right?<p>

Rome had pair it with solid black tights and tennis shoes, but this isn't what had gotten his attention initially, it was the fact that Rome's bright red, lacy bra was quite visible from the large white button up she wore that was tied and rolled in more places than he could count. "Okay, I know yesterday you were having fun and all, but don't you think the red is too much?" he asked as she looked up from her screen to him.

"What do you mean?" He was almost shocked by how clueless she was about the situation.

Dean cleared his throat, letting his eyes drift down to her breasts. "Bra." Rome looked down at her own chest and laughed. "I didn't even look. I was grabbing stuff mostly in the dark." she said with a shrug as Dean rounded her chair to see what she was looking up.

"Mythology?"

"What? Because of all of the bad supernatural things in this world were made less scary by inventing tales to go with them, therefore whatever is killing these girls has to have some kind of story or myth about them."

Dean stared at her. "It is way to early for 'therefore' to be being used."

Rome rolled her eyes as she pointed over to the microwave. "Coffee is in there. I knew if I made a fresh pot, y'all would have been awake at five."

Dean shuddered at the idea of being awake that early. "Thanks for sparing me."

"Anytime." she said as she went back to the computer screen realizing she hadn't done her homework but then she realized she really didn't care; if she got to spend another day in the office with the father, than that meant she had the free time to search the grounds while everyone was in class.

Dean walked back over and sat at the table with Rome, silently drinking his coffee as he watched her jot down notes from the computer screen. "So, any theories?" he asked softly, not wanting to wake Sam up yet; as bad as it sounded, he liked these small moments where it was just him and Rome alone in the morning.

"Well, a lot of what I am finding, mythology wise is reports about witches, mostly from their own little countries and towns. Other then that, I've come across a monster or two that like to skin people, eat the flesh first then them."

"Yummy." he said as he sipped his coffee.

"You know, I wonder how much of Buffy was real, you know? Cause other then one of the characters skinning someone, they had a monster that did the same thing too."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Screw Buffy."

"She's blonde, you would." she said with a teasing smile as Dean kicked her from under the table.

"So, other than being Buffy obsessed in your searching and all of that, whats on the schedule for today?"

Rome leaned forward, her face resting on her propped up arm. "Well, if I get sent to the father's office today, I'm going to see if I can get some blue prints, so we have some idea of where we are going tonight." She looked up at him. "You still wanted to go tonight, right?"

Dean nodded. "Especially if me and Sam don't come up with anything today while you're at school." He thought for a moment. "God it is weird to say that."

Rome smirked. "Well, its weird to be back. As much fun as I had in high school, I do not miss the drama of everything."

Dean chuckled. "You seemed to be enjoying it last night."

Rome smiled. "Thats because pretend slutty girls are always the best dates."

"Pretend slutty?"

"None of those girls last night have ever gone passed kissing with a boy." Dean stared. "Exactly. Pretend slutty."

Dean looked at his coffee. "Wow, thats so weird."

"No, not really just girl psychology. The social pressure to be sexy and slutty, but when you have morals you have to pretend."

Rome smiled. "What are you thinking?"

He stared at her, as if studying her. "Nah, i'm not going to touch that."

Rome pressed her lips together to keep from cracking up. "That's so what she said." she said as she stood and stretched; this did not help the fact that Dean couldn't help but stare. He quickly evaded his gazed and looked at the computer.

Rome grabbed her bag and looked at the time. "Wanna take me early?"

Dean made a face. "Why?" Rome merely stared at him till it hit him; they were working a case. He laughed it off as Rome shook her head at him.

He watched as Rome walked over to Sam's bed, where she sat down and touched his shoulder gently. "Hmm?"

"I'm leaving now Sam. I left some research for you on the table. Good luck."

"Have fun." He mumbled before drifting back into sleep. Rome smiled as she grabbed her coat and slipped it on as they went out the door.

X

X

X

X

As Dean drove, he kept looking over at Rome who was reading through something. He couldn't help himself from looking at her; she had kicked her shoes off and had her propped up on the dash board, her skirt had ridden up around her thighs, showing off her legs perfectly.

Dean shook his head and focused on the road. "So, what do you think you'll do in school today?"

"I'm going to get the girls locker numbers and the combs for them so when we go in tonight, we wont leave any evidence that we were there."

Dean nodded. "And the parents haven't cleaned them out yet?"

Rome shook her head, closing her folder. "I don't think they are at that spot yet in their grieving. It would take me a couple of weeks to be able to go through my kids stuff. Especially somewhere surrounded by other girls. It would be too hard."

Sometimes, in moments like this, it really made Dean wonder about Rome; she was a sweet, compassionate girl, but the things she knew or the things she could do were not normal.

"Anything else?"

"Then I'll probably spend some more quality time with the father today. See if he has any extra holy water he'll let me have. Maybe a cool rosary or two."

Dean chuckled. "Think you could score me something?"

Rome raised a brow. "You want me to score you something from a catholic school?" Dean only smiled. "I'll see what I can find."

"That's all I ask." he said with a smirk as he pulled up to the school. It looked nearly deserted if it was not for the janitor sweeping the front steps and two of the nuns smoking before class.

Rome turned to Dean as she pulled a lighter out of her pocket. "I think the sisters and I will get along just dandy today." She kissed his cheek quickly before climbing out of the car, straightening her skirt as she walked over to the smoking nuns with a bounce in her step.

Dean shook his head, as he watched Rome cozy up to the nuns. At first, he wondered what exactly she was saying to them, but when one of the nuns pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Rome, he knew; once again he learned something new about Rome.

He never knew she smoked, but it was obvious the moment she took a drag; if she hadn't be a smoker, she would have coughed. As Dean drove off, he thought about what Sam and himself were going to do today regarding the case. He felt somewhat guilty, lately it felt as if Rome was doing all of the work for them and they were just killing the monsters.

X

X

X

X

Rome laughed at the joke Sister Agatha had just told her as she took another drag; who knew that nuns could be so damn funny? "So, what do y'all think is going on? See I think my step-dad is trying to get rid of me, heard that this place had, some problems."

The nuns look at each other. "I know y'all are not supposed to talk about it, but I'd like to know about it."

Sister Agatha nodded. "We're not sure who or what is doing this."

"A what?" Now Rome was getting somewhere.

"Agatha and I, well, we've been reading."

Rome waited. "Let me guess, it wasn't scripture."

Brigit nodded. "There are some books in our library and there are some passages about," Rome nodded. "About a woman who lived in the 15th century and the things she had done to a family that had scorned her."

"What was her name?"

Agatha looked at her. "Why would you want to know that Rose? Why would you want to any of this?"

Rome looked at her. "Because like you Agatha, I care. I like the girls I've made friends with. And i'd like to not die."

Despite what had been going on and what the sisters had been through, they chuckled lightly. "Anne Riverside."

Rome put the name in her memory, making sure to remember to write it down once she got inside. "So, she did something like this?"

The sisters looked at each other. "Well she invoked, well the translations might be wrong."

"What was it?"

"Some of them say she invoked a demon, others say she called on the devil for dark powers."

"The devil? Great." Rome said as the sisters stared at her. "Well, thanks for the cigarette and story, but I am freezing off things that I am rather attached to. See y'all inside." She said as she turned and started walking towards the school, thinking about what the nuns had just told her and praying Lucifer was not involved.

X

X

X

X

Rome had been sitting in class, writing out possible ideas and scenarios involving the so-called witch and if it was actually possible for a human like herself to possess that kind of power.

She knew a lot of mythology about witches, having been obsessed with them since childhood and she also knew as much as any fangirl would know about the Supernaturals witches.

That they could create hardcore hex bags, but whatever was killing these girls in the way they were, it was older and darker than any person alive would know how to conjure. Rome groaned at the idea of a blood witch (at least thats what they called them back in her world) and how this kind of magic could have been passed down from generation to generation. Rome made a note in her notebook about Anne Riverside, if she had existed and finding possible living relatives.

While she pondered that, she began thinking about pacts with demons at crossroads. Wondering if a person could have or would have sold their soul for powers that would be capable of such things. The only way of knowing this though unfortunately would be going straight to the source and she was not suicidal enough to go to a crossroads with a magic box and call for a demon; not when Lucifer and angels were after her and the boys. She would never think of endangering them in that way.

As she sat there thinking about these things, she felt someone walk up behind her and cover her face with their hands. "Morning slutpuppy."

"Oh gutter slut you are so lucky I knew that was you, cause I was about ready to deck your ass."

Jillian rolled her eyes as she twirled around and sat in front of Rome. "So, were your brothers super pissed with you last night?"

Rome waved it off. "Nah, they were just jealous." she said with a wink, causing Jillian to smirk.

"So the plan worked?" Rome nodded slightly; now she wasn't sure if she was actually trying to make Dean jealous or if she was just doing it for show. It could be both, couldn't it?

Rome shook her head at herself; Dean would never see her that way and she was just fine and dandy with that; maybe she was a closeted masochists and liked the consent, silent rejection or maybe she was just plain old crazy, either way she had lived with harder things. The fact that Dean didn't like her, like 'I-want-to-be-inside-you-now' way didn't mean it was the end of the world. Well, in that matter at least.

Then that got her thinking; if this really was the end of the world and it was all Judo-Christian based in the way it was going to end, where the fuck were the horsemen? Rome made another note about checking the web for signs of those fuckers popping up when she got home.

When Jillian was tired of being ignored, she tried to grab Rome's notebook, but Rome quickly shoved it in her bag. "You didn't hear a word I was saying, did you?"

"That you're planning on seducing your brothers best friend tonight after your brother passes out from video game overload."

Jillian stared at her. "Thats not what I said, but bitch that is the best plan ever!" Jillian hugged her, then pulled back and slugged her in the shoulder. "I have no idea what the hell I was doing before I met you."

The nuns looked over at them, glaring because they were talking during morning mass now. "God bless my step-daddy walkin in on the three way going on in our garage." Rome and Jillian high fived and Rome couldnt help but smirk; this was way too much fun. Now she knew why Dean and Sam liked going uncover as much as they do.

X

X

X

While everyone was at lunch, Rome went to visit the father. When she got to the office and saw that the nuns were at the front desk, talking amongst themselves, she knew she had to come up with some. "Damn, you accidentally let it slip that banged you last math teacher and they send you to the principle? Thats weird, don't y'all think so?"

The nuns stared at her, their jaws nearly touching the desk when the father opened the door and ushered her into his office. Once the door was closed she started laughing. "I'm sorry, but its just so much fun screwing with them." The father stared.

"Okay okay, you got that stare, makes me feel bad." she said as she sat down across from the father and realized that she didn't know his name. "So father, what is your name?"

"Peter."

Rome nodded. "Okay Peter, so tonight me and the boys are going to be using the keys you handed over. We're going to do a sweep over this place that I cant get done on my own."

He sighed and nodded. "Is there anything I can do to help? Anything I should be looking for?"

Rome leaned across the desk slightly and placed her hand over this. "Unfortunately, sometimes I'm not even sure what the signs are. Anything that looks out of place. A lot of what we'll find will be from the girls who are trying to rebel. Most of these girls are not serious, in fact, teens worshiping Satan, are again, just trying to rebel, most of them are just into sex, drugs and vandalism."

Peter simply stared at her. "Yeah, I have a lot of time on my hands." she said as she pulled out her notebook. "I'm going to need the girls locker numbers and combinations. When lunch is over I'm going to start checking them for anything. Hex bags, symbols that could be the marker for how they are being targeted. Anything really."

Peter stood, still looking at her as he went through his file cabinet. "May I ask how you got into this?I'm quite sure this is not something one would choose exactly."

Rome looked at him as she stood, taking the file he was handing to her. "Would you like to know the honest truth Peter?"

"Of course." Rome took a deep breath. "I'm not from here. This, world, where I come from, the men I am with, this world is not real. I'm here, doing this because they need me. Some force brought me here and I think," Rome looked down; as much as she missed her family and she missed them fiercely, the idea of leaving Dean and Sam broke her heart. "I think when i'm done, when they don't need me anymore, i'll be sent home."

Peter stared at her, not quite sure what to say to her. She put the folder in her bag. "Or I'll die before I can get home." She looked at him with a sad smile. "I've never said any of this to anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you father Peter." she said as she turned and left; if she stayed any longer, she might have started crying.

* * *

><p><strong>And There You Go.<strong>

**I Have My Last Midterm Next Week, But I Also Have A Lit Research Paper Whose Due Date Is Creepin On Me.**

**So New One Next Week, Maybe.**

**I Also Can't Stress Enough; I Am Getting Close To The End Of Everything That Is Written Out.**

**Finding Time To Write Is Really Hard These Days.**

**And Rome Is Being Kind Of A Bitch.**

**Anyways, With That Out Of The Way.**

**Fuckin Review.**

**I Want To Know What You Think Of The Baddie And Who You Think It Is.**

**And Thats It For Now.**


	44. Chapter 44

**I Know. It's Been A While.**

**Shit Has Gone Down.**

**School.**

**Finals.**

**A New Boyfriend (who is awesome and watches Supernatural)**

**But All Of The Aside.**

**I Present ROME.**

**She's Missed Y'all.**

**Oh. Mild Action Goin On.**

***wink***

* * *

><p>After school while Rome was waiting for one of the boys to come and pick her up, Jillian was talking about how she was going to seduce her brothers best friend Tucker. "Boy shorts and a long tank top, bend over to pick something up in front of him, guys cannot resist the way a girls ass looks in a boy shorts."<p>

Jillian raised a brow. "Really? I wound have thought a thong?"

"Too strip and porn. Plus, boy shorts make the ass look good."

Jillian smiled at her. "Damn girl, where did you learn this shit?"

Rome without hesitation and with a smiled answered with, "Well, there was this cow once..." Jillian started laughing hysterically as Sam pulled up in the impala.

"Later gutter slut."

"Bye slut puppy. I'll report back to you tomorrow." She said as she wiggled her shoulders at Rome as she got in the car.

Sam looked at her oddly. "What was that about?" He asked as she smiled at him.

"Oh you know, just helping her to get in her brothers best friends pants." She said as she slipped out of her shoes and started pulling on her tights.

Sam looked over for a moment then looked back to the road and prayed he would not crash. "So, how was your day?" He asked as she carefully rolled the tights down her legs causing Sam to swallow hard.

"Good," she said as she stuffed the tights in her bag. "I found a couple of things I need to show you guys, what about you? Anything good?"

Sam made a face. "We might have gotten something. Mostly we were banking on you getting something from the school."

Rome smiled. "Well I guess it's a good thing I met some smokin nuns." She said with a wink as they pulled into the parking lot of the motel.

When they walked into the room, Dean looked as if he was bouncing in his seat; Rome turned and looked at Sam. "Did you give him sugar? I told you not to leave it where he can get to it." She said as she threw her bag on the bed and smirked as Dean flipped her off.

"Aww, I would but I have no idea where you have been. Might catch something."

Dean gave her a look. "You know, I don't think I like you going to this catholic school, you get bitcher every time you come back."

Rome merely smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. "Its high school can't help it. Biggest bitch around." She blew a kiss at him and grabbed the folders out of her bag. "So, we have a problem but we have a name."

Dean and Sam stared at her. "How the hell do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" she asked as she pulled her phone out of her bra and handed it to Dean. Dean made a face and wiped the phone on his jeans before looking through the pictures she took.

Rome rolled her eyes as she opened the folders and sat in front of Sam's laptop. "What are these?" He asked as he looked through the pictures of the girls lockers.

"Two more in, you'll see what I mean by problem." She said as Dean did as she said and he looked at the picture as if it was a death sentence.

"How bad?" Sam asked as he walked behind Dean and looked at the picture from over his shoulder.

"Oh shit." Rome nodded and started searching the name and story the nuns had given her.

"Rome, this is,"

"Really dark magic, I know." During one of her many bathroom breaks that day, Rome had gone into the library and found the book the nuns had told her about and found the town where all of this supposedly happened. "I was really hoping she had made some kind of deal you know? With a crossroads demon."

"Who?"

Rome sighed and looked at the town manifest. "There was this village in England during the fifteenth century, where a woman was tried and hung for the murders of an entire family where they had all been flayed alive."

Dean and Sam looked at each other then back at Rome. "Who told you about this?"

"We aren't the only ones wondering what the hell is going on there and those nuns this morning can be quite chatty." She said as she handed her notebook to Dean.

Dean looked through her notes and realized what she was trying to do. "Why are you looking for descendants?"

"Cause, when I was in the library, there were a couple more murders like this, trailing from England to the new world, ones the nuns didn't know about. Now either there was a coven or they kept it in the family. Either way, its one thing we can try to figure out who is doing this."

Dean nodded and handed the notebook over to Sam. Sam loved the way Rome took notes; they were a jumble of nonsense that actually made sense in a crazy way.

Reading through them was like being in her brain; it was kind of awesome. Rome looked up at Dean. "So what had you so excited when we came in?"

"I figured out it was a witch."

Rome's brow furled. "How?"

"Same way you did, with just less information."

"You mean none." Sam said as Dean threw him a dirty look.

Rome nodded and smiled. "Good job Dean, maybe you can some sugar after all."

Dean rolled his eyes at her and sat at the table across from her. "So dinner and then we go bust into the school?"

"Peter said he is always the last to leave, even after the janitor and he always leaves at seven."

Dean raised a brow. "So it's Peter now?"

Rome gave him a look. "Oh yes, cause guys I can't have sex with really do it for me."

Dean was about to say something but Sam shook his head at him, but Dean asked anyways. "So, wait," Dean stared. "You have sex?"

"I'm human aren't I?"

Dean still stared. "Like since you've been here?"

"Yes Dean, I've had tons of sex since I've been here. You see when you guys go to sleep, I put on the sluttiest thing I own and I sneak out to have lots of sex, with lots of random men," Dean stared at her with his jaw slightly ajar. "And women."

He looked taken back, and then smiled. "Now I know you're yankin my chain."

"Am I?" She looked completely serious and Dean wasn't sure what to believe.

"So, you-"

"Dean seriously, she's fucking with you. Right Rome?"

Rome merely smiled. "Lets get back on the case, okay?"

"Change of subject, that's not good." Dean muttered as Rome threw a book at him.

"Case. Focus. God you're worse than Cas at research." Rome said as she went back to her research.

**X**

**X**

**X**

As Rome worked on the possible ancestor list, she realized something. "We're going to have to kill this person, aren't we?"

Sam looked at Rome and nodded. "They're hurting people."

"I know, its just, this sucks. Its not like we can turn them over to the police. Oh yes officer, ancient spells, yep, she's a witch. That case will get thrown out or possibly start a new witch trials, which would be perfect considering its the end of the job." She huffed. "Now I know what you mean now when you say this job sucks sometimes." Rome looked at the computer screen and wondered what the boys wanted for dinner; she was hungry.

After about twenty minutes of trying to focus and not being able to, Rome gave up. "Okay, that's it. I cant do this. I'm starving. Lets get dinner."

"Thank god." Dean muttered, watching as Rome packed everything up and placed it in her bag. He gave her a look and she smiled.

"What? I can eat and do research, just like you boys can drink and do research." Dean gave her a small nod and handed her a folder to put in her bag.

Sam looked at Rome and realized that Rome was in more danger now that they knew they were dealing with a witch than before and that made his stomach turn uneasily. "You ready to go Sammy?" She asked with her cute little smile and Sam couldn't help but smile back at her; her smile was completely and totally infectious, he wondered if she knew that.

"Yeah, I'm starving, lets head out." He said as he grabbed his own bag and followed to the car.

**X**

**X**

**X**

The diner they chose was fairly deserted; one cook, a waitress and one other patron was all that filled the room. When they walked into the diner, Rome was walking with her face in one of the books Sam had given her about witches; she had a pen in her mouth, one holding her hair up and a notebook held behind the book.

Sam shook his head at her as the waitress led them to the corner booth and when Rome almost walked passed there booth, he grabbed her shoulders gently and guided her to the booth. Rome sat down and started writing something down. Dean smiled as he took the menus from the waitress; she was cute but he wasn't that desperate, yet.

He handed Rome a menu and when she didn't take it, he set it down in front of her. "What are you looking up?"

"How to counter her magic." She said as she took a sip of the water, and then glanced over to the menu. "You think they have cereal?"

She felt two pairs of eyes staring at her. "What? I want cereal. We don't have any back at the motel."

Dean shook his head. "I don't know why I am surprised." He said as he started scanning through the menu, and then smiled. "They have corn flakes."

"Hell yes." She said as she went back to the book.

Her mind began wondering to all of the movies and books she had read regarding witches and witchcraft. She smiled when a book series came to mind; it was something more practical and even realistic than Harry Potter.

Then her mind drifted to witch movies; they weren't her favorite out of the supernatural/horror genre but it didn't mean her knowledge on them was limited; she did know dark magic when she saw it. It made her gut twist and turn and her heart pound; yes that was exactly what dark magic felt like to her. Dark Magic. Rome tapped her fingers on the table and continued to ponder dark magic.

When the waitress came back, Sam ordered and when it came to Rome and she didn't say anything, Dean rolled his eyes. "Step-sisters, they're crazy."

Sam kicked Dean from under the table and Dean kicked back. "She wanted a bowl of corn flakes and orange juice."

"Okay and you?" Dean ordered his dinner, still smiling at the waitress till she disappeared out of sight.

"What was that about?"

"Rome is sitting right here."

"Yeah, she also wasn't paying attention." Sam sighed and pulled his laptop out; might as well get some work done while they were waiting for dinner.

He looked up at Rome and found her biting her lip as she tapped her pen on the notebook. He watched her write several things down before turning the page. "Anything good?"

She shook her head. "I know there's an answer, somewhere I just don't know how to get to it." She said as Dean looked at her.

"Isn't that like the answer for everything when you cant figure something out?"

Rome put the book down and looked at him. "I meant, I know the answer. I know I do. I might not be an expert on witches, but I fancied myself one a long time ago."

Rome closed the book. "Don't stare. If your bedtime stories were about how your family played with magical beings, you would think so too." Rome wasn't going to tell them the real stories she was told as a small child; it was not the right time to bring something like that up.

Dean grabbed one of the folders Rome had pulled out and started looking through it. "So, interesting bedtime stories."

"I asked for them." She said as she wrote something else down and smiled; it all clicked.

Sam looked up and when he saw Rome's face, he knew something had happened. "You figured something out, didn't you?" He asked as Dean looked up as well; he wanted to hear the news.

"I think I know how to keep her from killing us while we, you know." Rome was still not used to the idea of killing a girl; yes she was a murderer but it still didn't feel right to her.

"How?"

Rome smiled widely. "One of the oldest tricks in the book; we bind her magic so she cant use it against it. Depending on how strong her bloodline is, we should have a fairly good window to get the job done."

"Fairly good?"

"Well Dean, I still don't know who she is and therefore, I cant be sure about her bloodlines. Trust me, it is important." Dean looked at her.

"And let me guess, you just so happen to also be good at spells." He almost sounded as if he was accusing her of being something she was not, of lying to him about what she was.

Rome leaned across the table slightly. "Don't you think if I had powers or if I was a witch, that I would have made a mistake by now, revealed myself in some way? Or I don't know, used my magic to stop everything that's happened?"

Dean swallowed hard. "Its just weird okay? You know everything."

"If I knew everything Dean, my head would be a lot bigger." Seeing that she was trying to defuse some of the tension, Sam started laughing and after he had started, Dean and Rome soon followed.

They only stopped when the waitress came over with their food. "Thank you." Rome said as she pushed her work aside, grabbed a spoon and dug into her cereal.

Dean shook his head as he smiled at the waitress then dug into his own food.

"So, you got anything in mind for a binding spell?" Sam asked before shoving food in his mouth; he hadn't realized how hungry he was till then.

Rome chewed and thought for a moment. "Well, in my experience there are a couple of ways we could go. Depending on what we find tonight, if we find anything will help determine what we should use."

Dean looked at her. "And I'm calling Bobby later when we get back to ask his opinion, who knows maybe he has something in his huge ass library of weird."

Dean chuckled and nodded; sounded like a solid enough plan to him. "So, how many witches have y'all come across?"

Sam turned and looked at her. "You mean you don't know?"

"Wow, that is amazing. Sam opens him mouth but its Dean voice that comes out." Dean started laughing, almost choking on his pancakes.

"No, as far as we fans have seen, you've only ever come across witches once. And that was back when Ruby was blonde and so much hotter."

Dean raised a brow at her and she smiled. "Yep, I would have tapped that and don't y'all lie, you would have to."

Sam looked as if he was about to protest, Dean as well, but then they realized; she had a point. "Well, then there was Halloween, when they were breaking seals, but that was a whole different level of magic."

Dean wiped his mouth and thought for a moment. "Couple when we were younger. Dad mostly handled them. He didn't like them too much either."

Rome nodded, thinking for a moment then smiling. "Do you think while I call Bobby that I could have a look at your dad's journal?" Her body was basically vibrating at the idea of actually touching John Winchesters journal.

Granted she had seen it lying around, but with as much respect as for anyone else's journal, she didn't touch it without permission. "Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem."

She smiled widely. "Okay, why does it seem like I just said you could touch the Holy Grail or something?" Dean asked as she smiled even wider.

"No real reason, I just love journals." She said as she went back to her bowl of cereal; man she wished it was lucky charms.

**X**

**X**

**X**

When everyone had finished with dinner, Rome gathered her things and looked at the boys. "You guys ready?" They nodded and Dean left some cash for the food and they left.

On the ride over to the school, Rome was quick; sure they had broken a couple of laws here and there since she had joined them, but never something as bad as breaking and entering.

It was both exciting and terrifying; she couldn't however feel the pity of her stomach turn, thinking about what would happen if they were caught. Granted, Peter could always have the charges dropped, but Rome did not like the idea of the Winchester boys mixing with law enforcement, it never goes well.

They pulled up to the school; it looked very creepy when it was dark outside and the courtyard was empty. Sam looked back to Rome and smiled. "Ready for your first B&E?" He asked as she pulled her jacket off and armed herself with her bag; she had everything in there she was going to need.

Her notebook for notes on anything they find, her camera for pictures and her gun; now she was set. "What makes you think this is my first B&E?" She smirked as she climbed out of the car and Sam couldn't help but stare while her skirt road up and didn't bother to fix it.

Rome followed Dean's lead to one of the side doors, looking around for anything out of place as he pulled out the keys to the door. "You know," He started, trying the first key. "This kind of takes the fun out of everything when they hand you the keys."

Sam rolled his eyes as Rome looked over to the trees; there was a slight breeze, making the branches move, making everything even more eerie.

"Jackpot." Dean muttered as he opened the door and held it open for Sam and Rome. Once inside, Rome realized it was darker than she thought it was going to be; she quickly patted her bag down and smiled when she found the flashlight she forgot was in there.

As she pulled it out, Dean grabbed her hand, shaking his head. "Dean, I'm not stupid. Its a red light." She said as she turned it on and a beam of red light came out.

"Red its harder to see if someone happens to be walking by." He stared. "I watch a lot of TV, okay?" He nodded and took the flashlight from her.

"I'll take that." he said as he looked over to Sam.

"Split into three, meet up back here in twenty?" He asked as Sam shook his head.

"No offense Rome, but I don't think she should be alone on her sweeps."

Rome crossed her arms over her chest. "Just cause you say it, doesn't mean I wont take offense."

Sam held up in his hands in defense. "You said so yourself, we don't know who this girl is, or if there is more than one, I think its best if you stick with one of us." Rome took a deep breath; she knew Sam was just trying to keep her safe, but it still pissed her off to be treated like a child.

Rome's shoulders slumped for a moment before nodding. "Fine, should we flip a coin for who I go with?" She asked as she looked from Sam to Dean.

"You know what, I would say play rock, paper, and scissors for me, but Sam would ultimately win."

"Hey!"

"Dean, we both know you pick the same thing every time." She looked at Sam. "I got this." Then she looked at Dean. "I'm staying with my flashlight. I bought that in Kansas City." She said as Dean nodded.

"So, meet up in thirty? Call us if you find anything or anyone."

"Especially if there's dancing naked around a pentagram."

"Ooo, can we find them instead?" Dean asked as they started down one of the halls, Sam shaking his head as he went in the opposite direction, Dean's voice slowly fading away.

Rome looked around, then grabbed the flashlight from Dean. He looked at her, about to ask what she was doing when she flashed the light on a locker. "Did you see that?" She asked as she did it again, catching Dean's attention.

"Yeah." He said as he walked closer to the locker. He looked at the locker number, recognizing it as one of the dead girls locker; he looked back at Rome who was looking through her bag for something.

"Flashlight?" he asked as she handed it to him and pulled something out of her bag. It looked like a little pen but Dean knew what it was the moment he saw it.

"Good thinking." She merely smiled as she flashed the black light over the locker. And there it was, on a seemingly random sticker was something written out in invisible ink

Rome pulled her notebook out and quickly wrote out what looked like an incantation; the language she was not sure of but she knew if Sam saw it, he would probably be able to tell.

Rome sighed. "Well, it looks as if we need to check the other girls lockers, see if they have the same stickers on them and if they do, if there is writing on them. Maybe we can save a couple of girls while we're at it." Rome leaned up and carefully pulled the sticker off the lockers; she could tell it was a new sticker, but it wasn't a very good one seeing as the adhesive was already breaking down, making it easy to pull off.

Dean looked over at her, turned the flashlight off. "I know it has to be hard." She stared at him, not knowing what he meant. "Doing this. Being a hunter. Having people's life's riding on your shoulders."

"You and Sam seem to handle it just fine."

"We were conditioned for it, you weren't." Rome was about to say something, but was interrupted when she heard footsteps coming closer to them.

"Those aren't Sam's boots." She said as Dean looked down the hall, then at Rome.

He had to act quick; which was worst? Arrested for trespassing or for stealing things from dead girls lockers? Dean looked at Rome and without giving it another moment of consideration, grabbed Rome by the shoulders and pushed her against the locker.

Rome, shocked by his actions was about to ask what he was doing when he gave her a quick nod in the direction the foot steps were coming from before his lips were pressed against his. Rome quickly understood why Dean was doing what he was doing and instead of analyzing it like she normally would have, she allowed herself to enjoy the fact that Dean Winchester had her pinned to a locker, his body pressed against her and his lips on hers; needless to say, she was in some kind of heaven.

Her lips were soft and Dean could taste the gum she had been chewing as he caught her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled slightly. At this moment, Rome wasn't the girl he had come to know, the cute and sometimes geeky girl, no she was a completely different Rome, one that was full of fire and passion and he felt that as he pushed her harder against the lockers, Rome's body moving against his.

Rome rubbed her knee against his thigh as his hands wondered down her body, feeling her femininely soft curves, letting his hand drift down to her thigh, hitching it around his hips as he ran his hand up her skirt. They heard someone clear their throat and slowly they pulled apart; they looked at each other for a moment, acknowledging what had just happened before turning to look who had come upon them.

"Peter?" Rome asked as she pushed Dean away slightly and stared at the priest. "I thought you left around seven?" She asked as she smoothed out her skirt, looking back at Dean for a split second to see him licking his lips; did he have to do that when she was standing there?

She felt her gut twist, but this was not in fear or guilt, no this was something completely different, involving a whole different range of emotions. Why did he have to kiss her like that?

Rome smiled at Peter. "You forgot something, didn't you?" She asked as he nodded.

"Oddly enough I forgot my notes for the service tomorrow. I came back and when I saw the car out back, I figured you had come in for the investigation." He turned to Dean and held his hand out. "Peter Caffrey."

Dean looked at him for a moment, wondering why Peter was still there, but shook his hand nonetheless. "Dean."

"So, have you found anything?" Rome nodded and was about to tell him what they had found when Dean spoke for her. "Well, nothing solid yet."

Peter looked at him, then to Rome. "Do let me know when you find something and if I have to close down the school. I will if you think it will help."

"I promise." Rome started thinking exactly what Dean was and prayed to every deity around that Peter was not the witch they were hunting.

"Sorry you had to see that, thought you might have been Jack or something." Peter waved it off. "I understand, all part of the gig."

Rome nodded and smiled. "Well, if you happen to see a guy about six four, he's with us."

"Noted. Well, I'm going to go grab my notes and head out. See you in my office in the morning?" Rome nodded again. "Of course. Where else would I go? Like I need to go to class."

Peter chuckled. "It was nice to meet you Dean, hopefully you catch who is doing this soon."

"That's the plan." He said as he watched Peter disappear around the corner towards his office.

Rome stood there for a moment, trying to process what had just happened; she and Dean had made out against a locker, while she was mostly still in her uniform.

Oh this had her mind reeling; she had always had a thing for being a naughty school girl and this did not help the fact that she wanted Dean right there and right now.

She couldn't even look at him because she knew her self control would break completely. "I think we should split up now. If I run into trouble, I'll just shoot them."

Dean stared at her, knowing what he had just done was extremely stupid and irresponsible; he knew better than this. "Rome, about earlier,"

"Dean, I get it. A couple of teenagers making out is better than looking like thieves." She paused. "I'm going to look at the other girls lockers. See if you can find others?" She gave him a quick glance and he nodded, deciding for once that keeping his mouth shut was for the best right now.

Ten minutes later, Rome felt her phone vibrating in her shirt pocket; she knew it was Dean. She pulled her phone out and answered. "Yeah?"

"We found another one. We need you here now."

Rome felt her heart pounding. "What classroom are you by?"

"230."

"I'll be there in a minute." She said as she turned back around and started running towards the classroom. Her mind started racing, thinking if she personally knew anyone with a locker near that classroom.

When she saw the locker Sam and Dean were looking at, she stopped dead and started shaking her head. "No, no, no." Sam looked up and walked over to her, touching her arm. She shrugged away from him and ran up to the locker; it was Beck's.

One of the friends she had made, one of Jillian's best friends. "Rome, do you know-"

"Its Becks. She's the only one who you guys didn't see at the bar the other night."

Rome felt as if the phone in her hand was burning hot; she knew what she had to do. "I have to call her, warn her."

Dean gently grabbed her hand. "Rome, what are you going to say to her? There's a witch after her?"

"What do you want me to do then Dean? I know this girl and she does not deserve to die like this."

"I know, but we need to focus on stopping the witch." Rome knew she had to trust Dean, trust both of them.

She had so far and they had not let her down yet. "Fine. I think we got what we needed." She turned and looked at Sam. "Did you get all of the stickers off the lockers?"

He nodded and she took a deep breath. "Good, lets go. I think I need some coffee for this."

**X**

**X**

**X**

Rome was too quiet as she sipped her coffee from the gas station they had stopped at before heading back to the motel. She looked at the stickers and tried to figure out what language the incantation was in; she needed to figure this out to find the right kind of binding spell. Sam looked at Dean then to Rome. "Do you think she's okay?"

Dean shook his head. "No, I don't. And I know she's not going to talk to us either."

Sam nodded and walked over to the table and sat down across from her. "Did you have any luck?" He asked and when she looked up, he could tell it was really hard for her not to have some kind of outburst.

"I still don't know the language. If we did, it would make this all a little easier." Rome handed over her notebook which had every one of the stickers writing on it. "I don't know what its purpose is, since I found the calling card of the witch in the girls lockers." Sam studied the writings and knew he had seen them before.

He looked up at her to see her biting her lip as she looked off into space. "I think I've seen this before. Why don't you work on whatever you need for the binding spell and I'll work on this."

Rome nodded. "Sounds perfect, cause I am so sick of trying to translate shit." She said as she stood, taking her coffee with her, only to turn back and take her notebook back.

Without speaking, Rome ripped out the page Sam was going to need, placed it on the table for him then continued to walk away.

Dean looked at Rome as she sat on the bed next to him and started making a list of something. He knew he should say something about what had happened at the school; he knew how she felt about him and he didn't want to seem like he was leading her on.

She deserved better than that. Dean thought back to his future, dick self and how right he had been; he needed Rome with him because she made everything suck less and made him and Sam feel like family again and not two strangers working along side each other.

He sighed slightly then looked at Sam. "Do we have everything you need for the binding spell?" He asked as she looked up from her list and shook her head.

"There are a couple of things I need to get. I think I saw a 24hour place, but I doubt they have what we need." He nodded and realized this had to be done away from Sam because he knew exactly how Sam was going to say and he did not need that from him.

"Why don't we go see if there isn't a crazy knitting shop or something open?"

Rome put her notebook down, "Knitting shop?"

"You know, shop where women go and make stuff?"

Rome could tell how uncomfortable he was trying to explain what was knitting shop and why he would now. "I think I saw a Joanne's fabric by Main Street. They aren't allowed to close until ten."

Dean nodded and looked over to Sam who was holding back laughter. "Shut up Sam." he said as he grabbed his coat and Rome grabbed her bag.

**X**

**X**

**X**

While Dean was driving, he kept looking over at Rome who was still writing in her notebook, wondering how he was going to say this to her. He knew he needed to say something to her.

They pulled into parking lot and as Rome was about to climb out when Dean called her back. "Rome." She stopped and turned towards him.

"Yes?" She knew this wasn't good, this was his serious face that she rarely saw. "Dean, don't. Please. I know why what happened did and lets not talk about it. I'm cool, you're cool and-"

"I know you like me." He blurted out causing Rome to stare at him in both shock and slight horror. Rome thought about how she was going to explain this.

She pursed her lips together before speaking. "Was I that obvious? Cause I'm sorry."

Dean looked at her confused. "Rome you don't have to be sorry, I'm the one who should be sorry, I mean I kissed you when I knew how you felt and its not fair to you-"

"Dean, stop." He stopped and looked at her. "If me having feelings for you, makes you uncomfortable, then tell me, but don't think that means I'm obsessing over you every second or something. I know that I am not the kind of girl that you would ever look twice in a bar, I'm not the kind of girl that you would even consider sleeping with, I know that-"

"Rome,"

"Stop and let me finish." She paused for a moment. "I know that you're my friend and I care about you, but that doesn't mean that I sit around hoping that one day you'll wake up and want me like that. This isn't some whacked out fangirl story where you fall in love with a girl like me. So why don't I just get what I need from the craft store and I'll walk back to the room."

Dean sat there staring at her; he wasn't sure what to say to her. Rome nodded silently and climbed out of the car, not giving Dean the chance to say anything to her.

Rome walked into the store and took a deep breath; she could not believe the turn of events. This was just going to be a huge mess; she knew Dean too well to know he was not going to let this lay in peace and then she was done shopping, he would still be out there waiting for her.

She took another deep breath and looked around, smiling when she saw the section she needed; this was going to be the easy part. Getting hair from the girl was going to be the hard part and for some reason she was more scared of going back to the car with Dean then facing the witch bitch.

She had wanted to take her time finding everything she needed, which was not much but the store was closing so she had no other option than to buy what she had and face Dean.

* * *

><p><strong>So, What Do Y'all Think Of That?<strong>

**I Know. I'm A Bitch.**

**Damn Cliffhanger-ish.**

**Yep.**

**So If You Want To Know What's Going To Go Down**

**Or**

**Who The Witch Is**

**REVIEW AND FEED THE WHORE MACHINE!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Sorry About The Hold Up.**

**I Wish I Had An Amazing Excuse, But I've Just Not Been Feelin Much Lately.**

**Been Busy. Havent Been Writing. You Know; Lazy Writers Block Basically.**

**Anywho.**

**Point Of The Story. **

**Review And I Put Out.**

**Just Ask My Boyfriend.**

**Oh And For Everyone Who Has Been Waiting For Something.**

**You Know What, It's Happening. In This Chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**PS. The Witch Is Revealed.**

* * *

><p>Dean had been sitting there and thinking about Rome had said and for some reason it didn't sit well with him; maybe she was right, she's not his type but that didn't mean that there wasn't someone else out there for her. He hated that she was trying to make everything okay; it didn't make sense to him and he hated when things didn't make sense to him.<p>

He jumped slightly when the passenger door opened and Rome climbed in. She looked at him for on second and felt that uncomfortable twist in her stomach. She put the bag on seat next to him and pulled her cell phone out. "Okay, so I'm going to walk. I need to clear my head and this car is pulsating with weird and yeah." She climbed back out and started walking and Dean had no choice but it gives her the space that she needed.

Rome had pulled out her iPod and had her emo playlist going when she heard the sirens. She felt the blood drain from her face as she started running in the direction of the sirens, silently praying that it was not Becks house and it was not Becks the police and ambulance were racing towards.

Rome stopped outside of the house where the cops and ambulance had stopped and there she saw Beck's older sister, huddled with who she was guessing their parents. She watched as the EMT's carried out the stretcher with a body and a white sheet covering the body. Blood was starting to seep through the white sheet and she knew this wasn't some kind of freak coincidence; this was the witch at work and now she had killed one of Rome's friends.

She stood there, shaking out of anger; she had not known the other girls personally but she knew Beck's and knew Becks had never hurt a single person and was one of the nicest girls she had ever met. She felt someone touch her shoulder; she jumped, turning as she reached for her gun, stopping when she saw Cas standing there.

Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Cas rubbed her back gently as she sobbed and tried to stop, but she knew it was pointless; she was crying for Becks but she was also just letting everything out that had happened lately. "Do you want me to take you back to Dean and Sam?" She shook her head and rested her head on his chest.

They stood there like that until the ambulance drove away and the crowd around the house started to go back to their own homes, leaving the grieving family alone with the officers. "How did you find me?" she asked as she looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"Someone was praying for you. I thought I would come and see why he was praying." Rome let out a short laugh before smiling at him.

"Father Peter. He's a good man. He's been very helpful during the investigation."

Cas nodded. "He is a good man. His prayers for you, Dean and Sam were very nice."

Rome laughed lightly again. "Even if I don't want to go back, we should. Dean and Sam probably already heard about this and they are going to be worried."

Cas nodded and waited for her to tell him where they were going. "Do you want my help on this?"

Rome shook her head. "No, you should be working on what you have been. It's more important." He nodded and looked at her; Rome looked tired and worn beyond her years at the moment and it pained him to look at her, he missed the happy Rome.

Cas cleared his throat. "Why don't we just walk?"

"Sounds awesome."

"And then we'll have more time for you to tell me what's been going on." Rome nodded and together they walked away from the crime scene she knew Dean and Sam would be seeing tomorrow and pushed the entire aside while she told Cas about the case.

X

X

X

Dean was not happy; he had not gone after Rome and now he was regretting that decision. Sam had stared at him for a couple of minutes before finally asking where Rome was. When Dean had told Sam, Sam instantly got pissed off; they were on a case and Rome was going to the same place the girls who died were.

Words like, irresponsible and stupid were thrown around and Dean didn't even try to counter them, he knew Sam was right. Sam looked at his brother and knew there was something up. "What's going on with you two? What happened in the school today?" Dean looked down and Sam knew his brother had fucked something up.

"We heard someone coming and I did the first thing that came to mind," Sam closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before speaking; he didn't want to start yelling. "Please do not tell me you kissed her."

When Dean didn't answer, Sam had his. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Sam, I already know that I fucked up okay? I don't need you in my face about this." Sam flexed his hand, repeatedly telling himself not to punch his brother.

"I told her, that I know."

"Know what?" Dean was silent and Sam shook his head at he stood. "You have to be kidding me? What goes through your head sometimes Dean? You never tell a girl you know that they like you. Oh my god." Sam rubbed his forehead. "Is this why she's not here right now?"

Dean nodded. "She said she needed to clear her head."

Sam nodded and then started pacing. "One more hour and we're going out for her."

"Sam-"

"Dean really, I know you've done some dumb shit, but this is Rome. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this." Just as Dean was about to tell Sam he knew that, Rome walked in with Cas and once again, she was wearing his trench coat.

Both Dean and Sam sighed in relief when they saw that she was okay, that was till they looked at her face. Sam beat Dean to the question. "What happened?" he asked as she slipped Cas's jacket off her shoulders and handed it back to him.

"Becks is dead."

"Shit Rome, I'm so sorry."

She nodded and looked at the table covered in research. "I overheard the officers. She had been dead for a couple of hours before her parents found her. She was dead when we got to the school. We couldn't have saved her." She ran her hands through her hair.

"So I am, really hoping that you figured something out while I was gone Sam." Sam smiled and Rome felt as if she could breathe again; finally they were getting somewhere.

Rome walked over to Sam to see where he had arranged everything. "It's old Yiddish."

Rome looked at him. "Really?"

Sam nodded and showed her the translations. "I played around with them till they made sense. Looks like there is one girl left because the spell is incomplete."

"It didn't by any chance come with a name, did it?"

Sam shook his head. "No, but it's a start."

Rome patted his shoulder. "Good job Sam." Rome looked at the laptop then yawned. "I should finish working on the history stuff, see if I can find a name or something."

Sam shook his head. "Why don't you get some sleep? You look tired."

"Thanks Sam." She feigned hurt as Sam nudged her shoulder gently.

"You know what I mean."

Rome shook her head and grabbed her cold coffee off the table. "I'm fine. Nothing a little makeup wont fix in the morning." Her mind then drifted to what tomorrow was going to be like; Jillian and Maggie were going to be broken. They had been best friends with Beck's since they were all in preschool together.

Rome sighed heavily. "I know you guys wont like this, but I have to go to school tomorrow. I need to talk to Peter and I need to be there for Jillian and Maggie."

"I dont like this Rome. It's even more dangerous now. She's someone you knew."

"I know, which is why everyone will be saying how sorry they are to Jillian and Maggie, giving me the perfect chance to see who is faking it and who doesn't really give a shit that one of their classmates is dead."

Dean and Sam stared. "I know how to read people okay? I can spot a fake smile from a real one a million away." She thought for a moment. "She smiles with her teeth but her eyes are cold. Thats how you know."

"I dont like this."

"Noted Sam. Plus, it's not like I can go into the girl's homes and pretend to be a cop, not when I've been to school with the kids."

"We have been putting that off." Dean muttered to himself as she nodded.

"Find some kind of connection. I know it's going to be hard considering it's a teenage girl's room, but if you guys get stumped, just give me a call." Sam nodded; Rome's plans always seemed to make sense. Maybe it was because Rome made plans whereas he and Dean usually just did things.

"So, you're not going to sleep?" Cas asked, confused by the entire conversation that had just taken place.

Rome smiled and shook her head. "Nah, I'll be fine. I need to work on my little voodoo doll here." Rome said, going as if to pull something out of her bag but then she remembered she didn't have the bag from the craft store.

Dean held out the bag and she smiled as she took it from him. "Thank you." He nodded and looked at the bag as she pulled the plain doll out of the shopping bag.

"Why does the doll have underwear but no face?" he asked as she and Sam started laughing.

"To be less pervy?" Rome offered as she laid the doll down on the table and pulled out a couple more things she needed for it. Cas looked at the doll, then to Rome. "Why are you making a child's toy?"

"I'm making a voodoo doll Cas. You know what that is, don't you?" He shook his head and she smiled; of course he didn't. "You make a doll into someone's likeness, much like the puppets during the witch trials that had girls and mothers convicted because they were seen as instruments of the devil, the doll I am making is going to have power over the witch."

"How?"

"I just need a few strands of hair and whatever I do to this doll, will happen to the witch." Rome pulled out black ribbon and smiled sadly at it. "And this is how we will bind her magic."

Cas's brow knitted together before he spoke. "All of this seems very confusing. Wouldn't it be easier to just shoot the witch?"

Rome looked at Cas, her jaw dropping slightly. "And this is what happens to an angel of the lord when he's hung out with the Winchesters for too much."

Sam and Dean both laughed but poor Cas still seemed confused. "Don't worry Cas, we'll get this done."

He nodded and looked to Dean. "Call if you need anything." And then promptly disappeared. "And that's one thing I don't miss about him." he said as he lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

He thought for a moment, then discretely looked up to see what Sam and Rome were doing; he was not surprised when he saw Sam on his computer and Rome fiddling with the doll. "Okay, I'm calling lights out in ten minutes. Me and Sam have a lot of ground to cover and you have a lot of crying girls to deal with."

Rome looked at him. "I'm not tired yet. You and Sam are more than welcome to go to bed. I'll just use the light from the computer to do this."

"You need sleep."

"No I don't and I'm not going to argue with you on this Dean." she said as she grabbed the laptop and turned her back towards Dean and the bed. Dean sighed and knew he wasn't going to win; right now the best way for them to get back to normal was going to be him shutting the hell up and trying to make things better; he seemed to only be making them worse.

Sam shook his head at the two; Dean was so far in denial about his feelings for Rome and Rome was so focused on everything running smoothly that they were missing what was right in front of them.

If only Rome would look at him like that; one smile from her was enough to erase everything bad he had done in the past. "Well, I call the bathroom first." he said as he basically raced to the bathroom before Dean could even get up, leaving the two of them alone.

As sad as it made him to think of Rome with Dean, he knew Rome did not think about him in a romantic sense, but she did Dean. He wanted her happy and he wanted to see his brother happy so even if that meant giving up the girl he was currently crushing on, he would because they were two of the most important people in his life. There he was again, being self-sacrificing; the Winchesters curse.

X

X

X

Dean looked over to Rome as she typed on the computer; he watched the screen change every couple of minutes and wondered if she was finding anything. He sat there and realized that the bed seemed slightly empty without her sitting there next to him while working on her research.

He sighed and sat up; he looked around for his bag and without looking back at him, Rome spoke. "Its under the bed. You kicked it under there earlier." He looked at her for a moment then looked under the bed; sure enough, it was there.

"Thanks." She nodded and went back to work.

After pulling out some pants to sleep in, Dean sighed. "I don't want this awkward."

"Then don't make it awkward." Rome turned and looked at him. "Dean, all through out high school, I was friends with guys I had feelings for and our friendships worked out just fine. Just treat me as you normally would and I'll do the same. Things will go back to being just like they were, unless you have a problem with how they were."

"No, its not that,"

"Okay then what is it?" she asked, waiting, wanting to know exactly what he was going to say to her; she had always dreaded this moment and had known what she would say to him when the day had come, which she had said earlier that night.

"I just wish you didn't talk about yourself like that."

"Like what Dean? Experience has proved my thinking right. Its okay, I'm okay with that."

"Those guys in high school were assholes okay? I just don't want to be ranked with them."

Rome chuckled. "Dean, if I thought you were an asshole, I wouldn't have stuck around as long as I have, okay? Thank you for the confidence boost but I'm okay." She paused and looked over to the bathroom door. "What do you guys want for breakfast in the morning?" Dean shrugged. He had the feeling that nothing had really changed and Rome was still, as she always was, trying to make everything seem okay.

Why did this bother him so much? He wasn't going to think about it, he was going to go to bed and in the morning they would go along with the plan. They had a witch to stop. It had been four girls now and that was four girls too many.

He looked at Rome and twirled his finger, indicating for her to turn around as he changed his pants. Rome ruled her eyes and turned her attention back to the computer screen. In her searching, she had finally followed Anne Riverside's descendants to the New World in 1787, now all she had to do was pray that they were not among those who had moved from the east coast to the west during the expansion west.

She was humming as she continued on the trail of the Riverside's now Riverson's on their journey in America when Sam finally came out of the bathroom. She smiled at him as he walked passed her and over to his bed. "All yours man."

Dean walked into the bathroom, closed the door then opened it again a second later. "No funny business you two." he pointed at Sam then to Rome who rolled her eyes.

"Yes sir." The moment the door was closed, Rome turned to looked at Sam who was already sitting on his bed and was setting the alarm on his phone.

"Psst." Sam looked up at her, mouthing "What?" Rome looked over to the bathroom door but Sam shook his head. Rome nodded; Sam could barely hide his smile as he faked an annoyed sigh and lifted the covers next to him.

Slightly Rome scurried over to his bed and hopped in next to him; Sam looked at her and was glad she was smiling and that he was the reason for it. Rome pointed down and Sam lifted the covers again and she disappeared under them.

Sam's mind couldn't help but go to a very, very dirty place as he felt Rome brush against his leg. He had to concentrate on not getting hard while she was down there, hidden by the covers and so very close to- the bathroom door opened and Dean walked out, patting his stomach to an unknown rhyme.

At first, he didn't notice that Rome wasn't in the room; Sam watched as he tried not to laugh due to two reasons; one Dean looking confused was hilarious and two whatever Rome was doing down there tickled.

Dean looked around again. "Where's Rome?" Sam shrugged, knowing if he opened his mouth, only laughter would come out.

Dean stared at him. "What do you mean," Sam focused on the fact that Sam was sitting in an odd position and something other then his legs seemed to be moving under the covers.

Dean walked over and in one swift movement, pulled the covers off of Sam and Rome who had been writing on Sam's leg with a sharpie. "What the hell-"

"Really Rome, a sharpie?" Sam asked as he tried to read what she had been writing on his leg.

"_My first kiss went a little like this, and twist and twist. Well my first kiss went a little like this, and twist, and twist. I said no more teachers and no more books" _

Dean looked between them. "What the hell is going on?"

Rome looked, laughing. "You expect nothing to happen when you say 'no funny business'? Come on it was just fun." she said as she hopped off the bed and went back to the computer. "Use nail polish remover in the morning if you want to take if off Sam, but its not like you go running around in shorts anyways."

Sam rolled his eyes as he pulled the sheets and blanket back onto the bed and laid down. "You're evil Rome." he muttered as he closed his eyes and all she could do was smile.

"Night Sam." He mumbled a couple of words before drifting off to sleep.

Dean wasn't sure what was going on; why was Rome acting like she was? It didn't make any sense to him. Sure, the prank had been funny but it was making him feel all weird; normally if he was dealing with something like this, he would talk to Rome but since this involved her, he wasn't sure it was such a good idea.

He sat on the bed and watched her; that's not creepy or rapey at all, right? "Night Ro." He said as he turned off the lamp beside him. "Night."

A couple of minutes later, Rome stood and looked around, making sure both Winchester boys were asleep and when she thought they both were asleep, she stripped off her skirt and shirt, leaving her just in her underwear.

Dean had opened his eyes just then, the light from the computer screen lit up her milky skin as she rummaged through her bag looking for something to wear to bed.

He watched her pull out an oversized tee shirt that could have been his or Sam's at one point. She looked around again and Dean closed his eyes, counted to five then opened them again; he was greeted with a shirtless, braless Rome.

He felt his gut twist and once again was confused; why was he feeling this way? Because Rome had a nice rack and it was currently on display or because of another reason?

He watched as she pulled it on and all of a sudden, he did feel like a creeper for watching her, but for some reason, that didn't stop him. Once she had the shirt on, Rome pulled out her iPod, selected a song and started dancing to whatever song she was rockin out to.

Rome air guitared, whipped her hair around and silently jumped around, letting the music flow through her, but she stopped when she heard a distinct laugh. She stopped dead and turned towards the laugh, shaking her head at Cas. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would check on you again."

Rome pulled the ear buds out, looking at him oddly. "Why, has something happened that should be worrying me?"

Cas shook his head, then looked down; an instant tell for lying.

"Well, you wanna go back in time and figure out who our witch is?"

Cas merely gave her a look. "You know how dangerous that could be, we couldn't be sure of the outcome and you're not wearing pants." He looked down at her naked legs, then back to her. "Why aren't you wearing pants?"

Rome chuckled softly then shrugged. "Cool thing about being human Cas, sometimes it doesn't matter if you are wearing pants or not."

"But I thought it was custom to wear pants."

"Unless there is a dress, skirt or shorts involved, then yes. But I am in the comfort of my own, eh, kind of own motel room." Cas nodded; human logic was still very confusing to him.

Cas looked around the room, then back to Rome. "You know, I haven't told you this, but I think you should know."

Rome was dreading what he was going to say, he sounded so serious. "You've been good for Dean and Sam. They haven't been like this, for a long time."

"I don't think you can attribute that to me."

Cas nodded. "But I can. I watched the Winchesters for a long time, longer than they know, and I know you've been good for them."

Rome smiled. "You know, if I wasn't wearing pants, I would hug you right now for being sweet."

Cas nodded. "Yes, no pantless hugging."

Rome chuckled. "Right. Well, I was just going to get some work done. We're not in any kind of danger right now and if we were, I'll call you."

"You swear?"

"Of course I swear Cas, now go save the world."

Now it was his turn to chuckle. "Its impossible for one person to save the world."

"Good night Cas." she said as she put her ear buds back in and didn't need to look around to know Cas had left.

A moment later, Rome turned towards Dean. "Okay, how much of my dancing did you see?" she asked as he held back a laugh and sat up.

"Not much."

Rome gave him the mom glare. "Okay, fine. Enough to know that you can really air guitar."

Rome covered her face with her hands. "Ugh, you know what you say you're going to bed, its customary for you to actually go to bed." she said as she yawned and realized that even if she didn't want to sleep, her body was going to make her.

This time it was Dean who patted the space beside him. "Nothing awkward."

Rome rolled her eyes. "It will be if you keep mentioning it." she said as she bent backwards slightly and turned the computer off. Dean laid back down and pretended not to watch her as she walked over to her side of the bed and slipped under the covers next to him.

Before laying down, she took her glasses up and set them on the table between hers and Sam's bed, then laid down when her back facing Dean; if this was going to work, she was going to have to try and not cuddle in her sleep. Dean looked at her back and watched her breathing even out before letting his mind wonder to Rome topless again and it made him think, what the hell was going on with him?

X

X

X

Rome rolled over, inhaling deeply before opening her eyes; Dean was right up next to her and that was when she felt something warm on her hip and when she looked down, she saw Dean's hand resting there. She took another deep breathing before slowly slipping off of the bed without waking him up.

Why did this have to be so fucking hard? His hands on her never bothered her before but now that he knew that she had feelings for him, it made it all very weird. Rome reminded herself that this was not suppose to be weird, she also knew Dean was incapable of not acting awkward in situations such as this.

Deciding to focus all of her mind power on the case and not trying to figure out the man called Dean Winchester; that would take too long. So instead of getting ready as she normally would, Rome threw herself into research; this bitch was not going to win and she certainly was not going to get away with murder.

Rome felt her stomach twist uneasily and knew despite her anger towards the one responsible, she could not stomach the idea of killing a human, however human a person was after killing four girls in the manner they had been killed.

Her mind drifted to last night, and how she watched them cart Beck's body away, the way the blood began to seep through the sheet they had placed over her so her family wouldn't have to look at her like that again, so the memory the neighbors had of her was not that one.

If Rome could, she would wipe that moment from Beck's parent's memory; no one should have to life with that being the last memory of their daughter. She hadn't noticed the movement in the room until Sam touched her shoulder, causing her to jump. "God I am really going to have to stop doing that." he said with a smile as Rome glared at him.

"No shit." she said, yawning before looking back at him. "What are you doing awake?"

"Well," Sam looked at his watch. "School started like, two minutes ago."

Rome grabbed his wrist, glanced at it then cursed. "Mother fucking fuck!" she half yelled as she whipped off her shirt, running for the bathroom, shimming her shorts down at the same time.

Sam stood there, bewildered for a moment and trying to process what he had just seen when the door opened again, Rome standing behind it with her arm covering her chest.

"Just so we're clear, you saw nothing." She waited until Sam nodded and then she closed the door.

It wasn't until Sam heard the showering running that he let himself laugh about the entire situation, which woke Dean up. "Nothing can be that funny this early in the morning." He muttered into the pillow before realizing he was in bed alone; he didn't like this feeling. He had become so accustomed to feeling her sleeping next to him. Dean sat up and shook his head; what the hell was going on with him?

Dean looked at the clock, then over to the bathroom. "She's running late?" This honestly shocked him; Rome was never late for anything and usually was early for things.

"I guess she forgot to set her alarm." Sam said as he walked into the small kitchenette and looked around for something that sounded good for breakfast.

He opened the refrigerator, then over to the cabinets; there was Lucky Charms. "Don't even think about it Sam, Rome will kill you if you touch her Lucky Charms." Dean chuckled after realizing what he had said and Sam joined in as well.

"But, I really want some Lucky Charms." Neither of them had heard the shower stopped but not a moment later did the bathroom door open, steam rushing out as Rome, who was wrapped in a towel stuck her head out once more. "If you touch those Sam, I murder you slowly and painfully."

"Oh come on Rome, sharing is caring."

"Not with my Lucky Charms bitch." Sam sighed defeated, hoping to wear Rome down, but Dean smirked, knowing there were only a few things Rome was always serious about, and one of those things was her Lucky Charms.

Rome walked out a couple of minutes later, her towel wrapped around her securely as she picked up her clothes she had carelessly thrown off earlier. "No rush now?" Sam asked as she shook her head.

"Nah, the school is still going to be there and-" Rome was cut off by her phone ringing. She grabbed it, looked at the number and quickly answered it. "Peter, what's going on?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other, Dean mouthing, "Did you know she gave him her number?"

Sam shook his head. "No." He mouthed back as he went back to staring at Rome.

"No, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. How is she and Maggie? Okay, yes I understand. Thank you for calling." she hung up and practically tore her bag apart looking for her clothes.

"What's going on?" Dean asked as Rome pulled on underwear under the towel. "

That was Peter, Jillian and Maggie are as we expected and he wants to close the school down till this ends."

"Rome, I know you said you tested this guy, but do you really think you can trust him?" Rome turned and looked at Dean, her eyes narrowing.

"Are you saying that I have shitty instincts or something? Cause let me point out that neither of you thought Kyle was a fucking werewolf either."

"That's not what he means-"

Rome turned towards Sam. "Sam, Dean is the one pissing me off right now, do no try and defend him." she said as she turned her attention back to Dean. "So, come on Dean. What is it about Peter that rubs you the wrong way? That he knows the truth about us? That I trust him? Come on, what is it?"

"We shouldn't trust anyone. I mean we don't trust anyone Rome, especially guys who have sworn off sex!"

Rome stared at him for a moment before throwing her hands up in the air. "I give up right now. So unless you have a real reason why you don't like him, I'm going to school and I'm going to do my job. I suggest you do the same." Rome had given up trying to find her clothes and instead snatched her bag and went back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Sam was about to say something, but Dean held out his hand, shaking his head. "Don't even start with me Sam." Sam tried not to smirk as he nodded and started his own adventure of finding his clothes.

When Rome came out of the bathroom, she was glad to see it was Sam with the keys to the car and not Dean; he was making things awkward and her snapping at him earlier was not helping. Rome shoved her notebook in her bag then looked at Dean. "Good luck today at Beck's."

He nodded, wishing there was something he could say that wouldn't piss her off. "I know you got lucky once or twice while looking for a diary, but a girl like Beck's doesn't hide it in an obvious place."

"So where would she hide it?"

Rome thought for a moment. "When I was in high school, I hid it where I hid everything else." she said with a smile, knowing it was taking all of Dean's self control not to ask where.

Rome held out her hand, "Sex," She counted off a finger. "Drugs," Another finger. "and Rock N Roll." She counted off her last standing finger.

Dean looked even more lost. "Bookcase. Look for a hollow book. Most likely a dictionary."

Dean raised a brow. "Dictionary? Really?"

Rome nodded. "Its the one book no one really looks at. You'll find condoms, drugs and probably a mixed tape or two with her diary in there."

"Is that what you kept in your dictionary?" Sam asked as she shook her head and turned to leave.

"Wasn't a dictionary Sammy."

"So what was it?" He asked as he followed her out.

"The Holy Bible of course."

Sam laughed, about to say something when he realized he wasn't too surprised by where she hid her goods. "Be back in fifteen."

"Bring coffee!" Dean yelled as the door closed, leaving him alone, with research. He sighed, looked at the pile of the girls files then to the bathroom door; yep the shower won.

X

X

X

Pulling up to the school, Rome could feel all of the sadness and pain radiating off of the building. "Be careful today okay? Becks dying is a little too close to you." Rome turned and looked at Sam, nodding. She was about to climb out but Sam called her back. "You okay?" Rome nodded but Sam didn't believe her. "You know you can talk to me too Rome. I'm here for you."

Before the words even left his lips, Rome was laughing. "Thanks Sam. I needed a little bit of cheesy this morning." She leaned across the seat and hugged him. "I'll be safe. Who else is going to look out for you two chuckle heads if something happens to me?" she joked and when she tried to turn away, Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't joke like that, okay? Dean will never admit it and Bobby would probably eat dirt before ever saying this, but you're part of this family now Rome. And I'm sure you know how serious we Winchesters take family."

Rome, despite the seriousness of the conversation, nodded. "I do," She looked down for a moment before deciding to kiss his cheek. "Thanks Sam, really." This time when she pulled away, he let her go and watched as she ran up the stairs to the front door, not able to tear himself away from staring as her skirt bounced up with every step.

X

X

X

Dread was pulling Rome down as she walked the halls and slipped into her homeroom, of course it was not as quiet as she had hoped and everyone stared at her. Not two seconds later did Jillian jump from her seat, run over and smack her. "Where the hell have you been? I've been texting you all morning and you weren't answering..."

It was more than clear that Jillian had been crying all morning; her make up ran down her face and t smeared where she tried to wipe it away, but obviously had not made much of a effort. Who would? She had just lost one of her best friends, Rome knew if it had been her, she would have been just as torn up, maybe even more.

"My phone died last night, it was charging as the way over. What happened?" Before Jillian could even answer, as if on cue, Peter walked in and looked to the sister in charge of the class.

She nodded at Peter who then placed his hand on Rome's shoulder. "What's going on pops?"

"Rose, why don't you, Jillian and Maggie come with me to the office."

"Where's Becks?" Rome hated herself for having to act naïve to what had happened, especially when Jillian started crying again.

Rome wrapped her arms around Jillian as they followed Peter out of the classroom and down the hall towards his office. Rome stopped half way in the hallway and looked at Peter, then to Jillian. "I'm going to walk with Maggie okay?"

Rome glanced over at Maggie, who had at one point been crying but now was in a state of shocked silence. Jillian nodded and looked at Maggie. "I'll waiting for you two, okay." She looked at Rome. "Don't let her out of your sight."

Rome nodded and waited for Jillian and Peter to disappear down the hall before turning to Maggie. "Maggie?"

"I cant, how is this possible? I just talked to her last night. She was fine."

Rome touched Maggie's shoulder, gently rubbing it. "Look at me," Maggie looked up at her. "I know this is hard,"

"How would you know anything?" Rome thought for a moment; it looked as if she was at the anger stage.

Quick Rome, lie. She took a deep breath. "I lost my mom when I was younger. And it wasn't something we were expecting, it just, happened. I swear we were talking about going shopping that weekend and then, she was gone."

Maggie looked at her, tears beginning to well up in her eyes again. "I'm so sorry Ro, I-"

Rome said nothing as she pulled Maggie into her arms. "Come on, no tears, not for me at least. I don't think Becks would want us crying, you know? She always wanted us to look our best."

Maggie smiled slightly. "She did," Maggie thought for a moment. "All the world is a stage my dears, and we're always on stage."

Rome chuckled. "She is right you know? So lets go fix your make up, make you ready for all of this and then we'll attack Jillian with some cover up too."

Maggie looked at her. "Thank you. You're really good to us. You just met us." Maggie looked down as Rome shook her head.

"You guys accepted me. Doesn't hurt that y'all are pretty badass too."

Maggie smiled and linked her arm through Rome's. "Bathroom is right over there." Rome nodded and let Maggie lead them over to the bathroom.

Rome was glad lying came to her as naturally as breathing and everyone (normally) believed her. She was also glad she was there to help Maggie and Jillian through losing their friend. When they walked into the bathroom, Maggie set her bag in the sink, so Rome did the same as she fished her makeup/supply pouch out of her bag.

While Rome was still searching for her lip gloss, she looked over to Maggie, who was completely nonchalant as she pulled out an old leather bond book and set it on the edge of the sink.

Rome, when she found her lipgloss and applied it, watched as she pulled out a set of stickers; the same one that had been placed on all of the dead girls lockers.

Rome's heart dropped when she realized the girl next to her, the girl she considered a friend was the one committing these terrible crimes. God, now all she wanted to know was why, but she knew that was not smart or a good idea if she wanted to keep her skin.

She quickly went back to her own bag, hoping that Maggie didnt catch her staring at the leather bound book. She had to think fast; how was she going to get her DNA. God she needed her hair or maybe blood. Blood would be the harder of the two to get. Rome thought for a moment and smiled when she saw the comb in her bag.

Rome used it to pull her hair into a ponytail and then pulled her hair out of the teeth and then looked at Maggie. "My hair looks like a mess." Rome made sure she didnt smile to big; Maggie was making this almost too easy.

What if she was onto her? Rome remained calm as she held her comb out. "Want me to fix it?"

Maggie nodded and smiled. "Thanks Ro. You're really sweet." Rome continued to smile as she took the short steps to Maggie and began to pull her hair into a low ponytail.

Once Rome was sure there was enough of Maggie's hair in the comb, she tossed it into her bag and tied Maggie's hair off. "All done. Now let me get a look at you."

Maggie turned and Rome nodded. "Beautiful and ready to face the world."

"Now Jillian."

"Right." Rome zipped her bag up and followed Maggie out. All she had to do now was keep her shit together, keep Jillian from falling a part. Guilt was beginning to spread throughout her as she thought about what was going to happen; Maggie was not going to make it out of this alive, that would mean Jillian would be alone.

Rome wished there was another option for Jillian; she didnt deserve losing both of her best friends and then Rome wouldnt be there to help her through it. God, hunting and getting involved with people sucks sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, Who Saw That Coming?<strong>

**And I Promise Taking Her Down, Will Be Fun.**

**Oh And Peter, He'll Be Around For A Bit Longer ;)**

**Now You Know What To Do.**

**I Want To See Some Real Love Guys.**

**Im Serious.**


	46. Chapter 46

**I Know, Its Been A While.**

**Guess What I Did All Spring Break? **

**I Slept.**

**It Should Be Renamed Sleep Break.**

**Anyways, Now That You Know Its Maggie, Here's How Its Going To Go Down.**

**PS. More Love For The Whore Machine Please.**

**PSS. To The Person Who Left Me A Review Without An Account So I Could Reply; GO FUCK YOURSELF.**

**Obviously, I Dont Care For People Downing My Characters.**

**If You Have Nothing Nice To Say, I Dont Want To Hear It.**

**Now That That Is Off My Chest.**

**I Present Rome.**

* * *

><p>When they walked into Peter's office, Jillian looked as if she had been crying again and possibly yelling at Peter. He looked at Rome and she nodded, letting him know she was okay; she wasnt going to tell him about Maggie being the witch unless she absolutely had to.<p>

Jillian looked at them. "Where were you?" Her voice was horse as she spoke.

"Powder room break." Rome looked at her. "What do you say padre? Let us take Jillian here to get cleaned up?"

"Well, I have called your parents," He looked at Rome. "And your brothers. They are coming to get you."

Rome nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Rome thought for a moment. "Maggie, why dont you take Jillian to the bathroom for a clean up. I have a feeling I am in trouble for being late today."

Peter nodded. "I told you the last time you were in here that you were not going to be given any more chances."

Rome pulled Jillian into a hug. "You need me, you text me and I'll be there, okay?" Jillian nodded and pulled away, letting Maggie pull her into a hug and walk her out.

Once Rome was sure Maggie and Jillian were in the hall, Rome turned to Peter. She took a deep breath before sitting. "If I tell you something, you cannot try and stop us. There is no turning back."

"You know whose doing this, dont you?"

Rome nodded. She pulled her ponytail out and ran her hand through her hair. "Its Maggie."

"Maggie?" He asked shocked as she nodded.

"I swear it. She had things in her bag, things I know are used for witchcraft."

"Then why did you let her-"

"She's not going to hurt Jillian. She cant fake how worried about her she is. Plus, Jillian didnt have a marker on her locker."

Peter nodded. "Are you sure?"

"We'll make sure we are. You said you called Dean and Sam?" He nodded again, "They'll be here very soon. They said they were finishing something up." Rome sighed and nodded. "I'm going to scream at you. If anyone asks, you're expelling me. Its going to be for the best. That way when I have to go, I'll have a reason to give to Jillian."

Peter looked at her, then began looking for something in his desk for her. A few moments later he held something in his hand and held it out to her. "Please take this."

Rome held out her hand and he dropped the rosary into her hand. "Peter-"

"Please. For good luck. It will make me feel better if you have more then just my prayers with you."

Rome nodded and slipped the rosary over her neck, tucking it into her shirt. "Thank you." Rome smiled at him, the leaned across the desk and roughed his hair up. "You know, its too bad you're a priest and not a preacher." she mused as she grabbed her bag and knocked her chair back. "WELL FUCK YOU AND FUCK THIS FUCKING PLACE! EXPELLING ME? FUCKING BOY MOLESTING FUCK FACE!" she screamed as she waved goodbye to him and opened the door, storming out.

As usual she had to keep herself from smiling or laughing as she walked passed the front desk, flipping the nun off and making her way out of the school. She wasnt surprised to see Maggie and Jillian waiting for her out on the steps. "Whats wrong?" Jillian asked when she saw Rome's face.

"Mother fucker just expelled me."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, something about not being a good fit for this school and some other political bullshit." Rome muttered as she started digging through her bag for her cigarettes; she was beginning to get mad at herself for smoking so much, normally a pack would last her months and now she was going through them like wildfire.

Jillian handed Rome her already lit cigarette and Rome smiled at her. "I'm really going to miss you guys."

"But you're not leaving, right? I mean there are other schools."

Rome nodded. "But this is the only one in the area that would take me. Dont worry. We're on Facebook together and trust me, i'm always on there."

Jillian looked as if she was going to start crying again. "But I dont want you to leave, I-"

The boys pulled up just then. "I better not make them wait." She said as she pulled each girl into a hug and then hopped down every stair, letting her skirt fly up just a little bit..

Before Rome even closed the door, she knew the boys had something. As the car pulled away from the school and it became smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror, Rome felt confident enough to let them know what she found. "I know who the witch is." She said as they stopped at a red light, Dean and Sam looked back at her.

"No, we know who the witch is." Dean said as she looked at him.

"Its Maggie."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Thats who we got," Sam looked back at her. "But how did you figure it out?"

Rome's brow furled together. "How did you figure it out?" Dean smiled as the light turned green. "Well Ro, its just like in the pornos."

Rome raised a brow, but Sam nodded. "He is unfortunately not exaggerating." For the nest five minutes, Dean explained everything to Rome that they had found in Beck's journal and once they had gone back at checked the other girls, everything had finally come together.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Rome, who was still confused threw her jacket on the bed and looked at Dean. "So, Becks and Maggie were together. Like together together?"

"Yep." Dean said as he looked at her carefully.

"And the other girls? What knew?"

"They not only knew, they humiliated Maggie."

"But not Becks?"

Sam shook his head. "Becks was in on it. Her and Maggie got into a fight and Becks told the other girls that Maggie was into them, didnt mention herself that she was gay and helped play a prank on Maggie."

"So, Maggie is a victim here?"

Dean shook his head. "Rome, you know-"

"She wouldnt have done something like this if those girls hadnt pranked her." Rome sat on the bed. "You guys dont understand. You think just teenagers in general are the cruelest things on this planet? Try teenage girls. You dont know what its like to have something like that happen to you." Rome shook her head and sat there.

Dean and Sam didnt know what to say or do and were relieved when Rome finally spoke again. "Was Jillian on the list?"

"No, the only time Becks mentioned Jillian, was good things."

Rome nodded and pulled the comb out of her bag, showing them the hair she had gotten. "Well, I got her hair. I have everything I need for the voodoo doll." She couldnt bring herself to look at either of them; she knew what had to be done but at the same time, she couldnt help but feel sorry for Maggie.

Then again, maybe she was a ticking time bomb and had been waiting for the right trigger all along. "I'm going to change and then call Jillian, make sure she stays home tonight."

Sam looked at her. "Maybe you should stay with her."

"Why?" "You dont have to see this Rome and I'm sure you'd rather spend it with your friend then having to watch us kill one."

Rome shook her head. "Its all part of the gig, right? Doesnt matter. Now that Maggie has this power, its going to eat her from the inside. She wont be able to stop using it, at least we'll offer her a merciful death where as the magical one would have been just as cruel as she was to her victims." Rome stood, grabbed her bag up off the ground and walked into the bathroom without another word.

Dean looked at his brother and wondered what the hell they were going to do about Rome. This was of course one of the things they hated about their job, but they were accustomed to it whereas Rome in a sense was an innocent; she didnt need to go through this. In fact they would have preferred it if Rome stayed exactly the way she is; unjaded by hunting.

Rome called Jillian's house and when her mom answered she know something was up. "Guys," Rome said as she hung the phone up. "She's at Maggie's. How the hell are we going to do this if shes there?" she asked, watching their faces as they tried to figure this out.

Rome already knew what had to be done, but she knew they they were not going to like it. "Rome, no." Dean pointed at her as he shook his head. "I dont think so."

"Dean, they know me. I have the doll. A simple binding spell and she'll be helpless. The only way we're going to get her away from Jillian and keep her safe is if I lure them somewhere and let you guys kill her while I hold Jillian back."

"Rome no." "Fine. You come up with a plan then. That doesnt involve Jillian being collateral damage."

While the boys worked on a plan, Rome put the finishing touches on her voodoo doll; when this worked, it would be the first thing she had done, magic wise that didnt completely backfire. She knew it would work here because of the world she was in; everything magical here existed and from that alone she could pull from it, harness its energy and make this work.

She looked up at them when she heard her name, but she knew they werent calling her. Finally they looked over at her. "Rome, call Jillian. Invite yourself over." She nodded and grabbed her phone, handing the doll to them.

"She cant see me using it. I'll do the binding spell before I leave, but you guys have to hold on to her, okay?" They nodded as she called Jillian, taking a deep breath before to work herself up before Jillian answered.

"Ro?" Rome let out a strangled sob that sounded eerily real. "Ro, you okay?"

"I'm really sorry, its just. I know I have no right, but I really miss Becks and I, my step brothers dont understand and-"

"Shh, its okay. I'm just over at Maggie's, we're having a sleepover slash crying our eyes out night. Come over."

"You sure?" she sniffled and wiped her nose.

"Yeah, we could really used you right now."

Rome nodded. "Give me her address and i'll be right over."

"Youre not walking right? They still dont know whose-"

"I'll get my asshole brothers to drop me off."

"Okay, i'll text you the address."

"See you soon." she said as she hung up and handed Sam the incantation he was going to need for the binding. "Lets do this."

"That was scary good."

Rome smiled as she wiped at the fake tears. "Theater." She said as Sam held his free hand out to her and pulled her off the bed.

Dean looked at her as she pulled her coat on, then to the bed where her phone lit up with a text. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rome nodded. "I have to." she said as she grabbed her phone off the bed and told the boys the address. "Sam, start the binding spell after I go into the house."

"But what if she suspects something?"

Rome shook her head. "She thinks shes gotten away with this. She has Jillian now and other then revenge, its what she wanted. If she feels her powers start to slip before I get there, she might start connecting the dots and we dont want that."

"No, we dont." Sam said as he looked at the incantation, then to Rome. "Where did you find this?" he asked as Dean jiggled the keys at them, signaling that it was time to go.

"Youre not the only one with magic skills on the computer Sammy." She said as she walked out of the motel room, leaving Dean and Sam alone for a moment. "No shooting Rome."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Really Sam? Are you going to bring this up every time Rome is goin out into the field with us?" he asked as Sam nodded with a smart ass grin and Dean shook his head. "Shut up bitch." he said as he grabbed his gun and went out the door, Sam following him.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Rome was quiet as she watched the dark houses pass them, she wondered if they were all scared for their daughters, if they had any idea that the monster behind all of this was a little girl they had all watched grow.

Right now, she couldnt think about Maggie as a person, she had to think about her as a demon, as a monster that was going to keep hurting people unless she was stopped. If pop culture taught her anything, the first revenge creates a thirst for more revenge and when magic and power were thrown into the mix, it made all of it even more intoxicating and harder to give up.

Maggie had tasted an old and dark magic, that kind of magic marks ones soul and then can never be escaped. She was doing Maggie a favor by stopping her; she knew she had been a good girl at one point and had only turned to magic after she had been greatly wounded, she didint know how else to stop the pain. No matter the reason though, there was nothing that could ever justify her actions, no matter how much Rome wanted there to be some loop hole, she knew this was the end for Maggie.

When they pulled up in front of the house, it couldnt have looked anymore normal. Rome sat their for a second and willed herself to cry and before the boys could ask what was wrong, they watched as she smeared her eyeliner and then smiled. Rome looked at Dean and Sam and smiled. "Remember, after i get into the house, start the binding."

Dean looked at her. "One last time,"

"You're not going to change my mind." she said with a smile as she leaned across the seat and hugged him, then hugged Sam. "Try not to shoot me this time." She said with a wink as she climbed out of the car, leaving Sam laughing as Dean tried not to laugh himself.

They watched as Rome knocked on the front door and Maggie answer the door; she pulled Rome into the hug, then Rome turned and flipped them off and walked into the house.

Rome looked around and instantly knew something was off about the house; she couldnt place it but she knew there was something wrong with the energy in the house. "Hows Jillian?"

"She's okay. We're just in my room watching really bad 90's movies."

"Sounds like the perfect cure to everything." She said as she followed Maggie up the stairs, glancing around as they ascended the stairs, trying to figure out what was going on in this house.

When she walked into Maggie's bedroom, Jillian was laying on the bed with a box of tissues, a bottle of rum and the movie The Craft playing on the screen. Rome nearly stopped in her tracks and wondered if this was all a set up, if Maggie suspected her and had let Rome believe that coming to the house was her idea.

Jillian turned and looked at them as they walked into the room and Maggie sat on the bed next to Jillian, laying her head down on her back. "I know, witches. Completely fucking lame but Beck's loved this movie for some reason." Rome nodded as she slipped out of her boots and climbed onto the bed next to them and tried to keep her heart from beating wildly as Jillian pressed play and the movie continued.

Several minutes later, Rome noticed Maggie squirming next to her on the bed. It didnt take long for Jillian to notice as well. "What's up Mags? You got ants in your pants babe?" she asked as Maggie shook her head and stood from the bed; she looked as if she was about to be sick before she started screaming.

Never had the binding spell mentioned there was going to be pain; she had wanted this to be as painless as possible for her, even the death part. "Maggie, whats wrong?" Jillian jumped off the bed to Maggie's side, who was now withering on the ground, trying to help.

Without hesitation, Maggie used her magic to throw Jillian across the room, her eyes glowing darkly. "Dont. Touch. Me." She growled, her voice three octaves lower then normal. She looked up at Rome and wondered why she wasnt freaking out.

Rome pulled her phone out, then her gun. She sent the text to Dean and Sam who were around the corner and pointed her gun at Maggie. "I'm sorry Maggie."

"I should have known."

Jillian, who was now coming out of the stun of being flung across the room looked between Rome and Maggie. "What the fuck is going on, Rose where the fuck did you get that gun?"

Rome looked at Maggie. "Tell her Maggie. Tell her the truth, she deserves it." Jillian looked from Rome to Maggie.

"Mags?"

"They fucking deserved it Jillian, they humiliated me! And fucking Becks helped them!"

Jillian's face drained of all color. "What are you talking about?" Jillian started moving closer to them and downstairs Rome could hear Dean and Sam coming through the front door. "Upstairs!" She yelled then heard them coming up the stairs.

"Maggie, did you, you killed them?" Maggie wouldnt look at her.

"You fucking killed Becks?" Jillian nearly flew at Maggie, but Sam caught her around the waist. "Not a good idea." He whispered to her as he held her tight and out of harms way.

"She broke my fucking heart Jillian. She lied to me. She told me she loved me and she, she fucking sold me out to those stuck up bitches!" Jillian was stunned into silence and looked to Rome for answers.

Rome looked passed Jillian to Sam. "Take her out into the hall Sam. She doesnt need to see this."

"NO!" Jillians screamed, fighting harder against Sam.

"Please, Ro, dont do this, she's all, please."

"I'm sorry Jillian, i really am. But shes been marked. She wont stop and i cant let you be next when you reject her."

Jillian body shook as tears ran down her face. "Maggie, how, how could you?"

"I did it for you, i did it for us!" she yelled as Rome nodded and Sam dragged Jillian out of the room.

Dean looked at Rome with her gun pointed at Maggie and was proud that she wasnt shaking or looking as if she had second thoughts. "You dont have to do this Rome."

"Yes i do. My case. My friend." She said as she raised her gun to Maggie's heart but before she could pull the trigger, the gun went flying out of her hand and Maggie stood with a sinister grin spread across her face.

A moment later, Dean was against the wall and useless. "You know, you almost had me there, Rome." Rome stared at her. "You were so sincere and sweet,"

"I was, until i realized it was you doing all of this."

Maggie shook her head as she walked towards Rome, her tongue clicking in her mouth. "You should have left well enough alone and moved on. I had what i wanted."

"And when she rejected you?" Maggie tilted her head to the side and touched Rome's face gently, but she screamed nonetheless; electricity shot through her body, crumpling her to the floor.

Sam came running into the room a moment later but in that moment, joined his brother on the wall. "Wait your turn. I have plans for you two." Dean mumbled something about crazy fucking witches and then his voice was gone.

Dean glared at Maggie as she picked herself up off the floor. "You know, most people get over shit like this,"

"She betrayed me."

"Boo-fucking-woo. Grow the fuck up." Rome knew she was only in store for more pain, but she needed to keep Maggie distracted while she thought of a new plan. Maggie smacked her and sent her backwards, stumbling onto the bed.

Maggie climbed on top of her, straddling as she held her down. "You know, I was just going to kill myself, make Beck's feel guilty as fuck for what she had done to me, for how she had treated me. So i went up to the attic to hang myself, and do you know what i found?"

"Anne Riversides book of shadows."

Maggie chuckled and smiled. "Gold star. So i started reading about my family. You already know that they were great witches and had my mother not been killed by a hunter," Maggie looked over her shoulder to Dean and Sam, flicking her hand at them, causing them pain.

"You fucking bitch, leave them out of this!" Rome shouted as Maggie turned her attention back to her.

"Had she not been murdered, i would have known about these powers a long time ago."

"Youre fucking crazy."

"Perhaps i am, but i got the revenge i deserved." Rome shook her head as she began slipping something out of her pocket and began chanting.

Maggie cocked her head at her. "I'm sorry, whats that?" She bent down lower to hear what Rome was whispering and before she could react, Maggie was thrown backwards. Maggie looked at her in pure surprise. "How did you-"

"Neat little trick i picked up." She said as she pulled a glowing crystal out of her pocket.

"Stealing my powers."

"Borrowing." Rome said with a smirk as she looked over to Dean and Sam, attempting to get them down, but she didnt have enough juice. Maggie began to advance on her and she knew that if she didnt think fast, she was going to die in this room.

"Just tell me one thing, why didnt the binding on the doll work completely? I had your hair, your DNA."

Maggie chuckled and pulled a piece of hair out. "Extensions." Rome cursed under her breath, then glanced over towards the bedroom door, causing Maggie to do the same.

There Jillian stood with the bond voodoo doll in hand and Maggie's toothbrush. Her eyes nearly looked dead as she spoke. "I never loved you Maggie and i never would have." She said as she took the hat pin Rome had stuck in the dolls clothes for safe keeping and stabbed the doll in the heart, dropping Maggie to her knees, her hand on her heart, staring at Jillian as she died.

The moment Jillian's heart stopped, Dean and Sam were released from the wall and ran over to Rome. "Holy fuck, are you okay?" Rome nodded as she pocked the crystal and walked over to Jillian.

Silently she pulled the doll from her hands and pulled Rome into a hug. "Thank you Jillian."

"I killed her."

"She was going to kill all of us."

Jillian merely nodded as she looked at the body. "Is it wrong that i feel,"

Rome shook her head, then looked to Dean and Sam. "Jillian, why dont you let Dean take you home."

"But what about," Her eyes were still on Maggie's body.

"Sam and I will take care of it."

"How?"

"Its best that,"

"How?" She demanded as Sam took over.

"We're going to have to burn her body. Make it look like she ran away."

Jillian nodded. "I was with you the whole time, right? Maggie and i got into a fight so i went to your place."

Needless to say, Rome was more then shocked but nodded nonetheless. "Yes."

"Okay," She looked at Dean. "Why dont you just take me back to your guys place. I dont, i cant go home yet." Dean nodded and softly asked Jillian to get her things.

Before they left, Rome pulled Dean over to her. "We wont be too long." Dean nodded. "And tell her the truth. She deserves it."

Dean nodded again and smiled at her. "You did good."

Rome shook her head. "Not now." She said as she gave Jillian a quick squeeze. "I'll be back soon okay, Dean will take good care of you."

"They arent your steps, are they?" Rome shook her head as Jillian, dazed and trying to process everything followed Dean out of the room.

Rome looked at Sam and sighed. "I have in idea." She said as Sam looked at her and watched her walk into the adjoining bathroom and come back out with a trash bag.

"Whats that for?"

"Help me with her body." She said as she laid the trash bag out on the floor evenly and motioned for Sam to help her move Maggie on top of the bag.

Sam watched as Rome dumped the small trash can out, put the doll in and poured the rum on it. "Lighter?" She asked as Sam nodded, handing it to her, finally understanding what she was doing.

It took several seconds before the doll caught on fire, but once it did, Maggie did as well and Rome sat there, watching the doll burn until there was nothing left of it.

When she looked up, there was nothing left of Maggie either but ash. "We should find something to put the ashes in, so we can bury is somewhere concencrated." Sam nodded and as he looked for something to put the ashes in stopped and looked at Rome.

"How are you doing?"

"Better then i thought, cause i thought we were goners there for a second."

"Yeah, that was pretty lucky. I'm surprised Jillian helped."

"She's a good girl and she knew that Maggie was evil."

Sam nodded. "Found something." Sam showed her a small jewelry box. She had one similar when she was little; her's was Tweetie bird and sang the Loony Toons song. Maggie's was Ariel the little mermaid.

When Sam opened it, he instantly looked away. "What?" she asked as she walked over and saw fresh bird bones. Rome shook her head as took the box from Sam and tossed them with the other garbage on the ground.

Carefully, Rome poured the ashes from Maggie and the doll into the box as Sam looked for everything magic related and packed a small bag a girl would pack if she was running away. "Done."

"Done." Sam said as he looked at Rome as she taped the box shut.

"Good team work." She said as she stared at the box. "Its hard to believe that this was a person once."

"You know it had to happen Rome."

She nodded. "I know, but it doesnt make it any easier."

Sam walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I know, and it sucks to have to admit it, but it does get easier."

"The more jaded you are."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, its one of the downsides to the job, just like you said it was."

Rome sighed. "Come on, i dont want to leave Dean alone with an underage girl and booze for too long." Sam laughed as he hauled the bags onto his shoulder and they closed the door behind him. As they left, the house instantly felt different and Rome knew it was because Maggie's evil magic was finally gone from the house.

* * *

><p><strong>So. <strong>

**I Know, You're Dying To Know Whats Going On With Everything Else.**

**You Know, Dean and Rome Thing.**

**Oh I Can Promise Things Will Be Happening.**

**Boots Will Be Knockin. ;)**

**Remember, Review And I Put Out.**


	47. Chapter 47

Okay, I'm Only Going To Say This One Last Time.

If You Find Rome To Be Mary-Sue.

I Don't Want To Fucking Hear It.

Seriously, Ruins My Fucking Day When I Get A Review Like That.

And If You Just Cant Fucking Keep It To Yourself, Then Use Your Fucking Account So We Can Talk About It.

Now That I Have That Out Of The Way.

I Feel Much Better.

Sorry For Ranting At My Loyal Followers.

And I'm Really Sorry For Disappearing.

You Know That Real Life Thing Is A Bitch.

And Here I Present Rome.

You're In For A Couple Of Surprises.

;)

* * *

><p>Dean looked over to Jillian who was eerily silent as they drove back to the motel and only spoke when Dean asked if she wanted anything to eat before they parked. "So, this is what you guys do?"<p>

Dean nodded. "Hunting things and saving people. Family motto."

Jillian nodded as she climbed out of the car and followed Dean into the motel room. "Do you get paid?"

Dean shook his head. "And normally we don't get thanked either." He said as he walked over to the kitchenette and looked for the bottle of Jack he knew he had in there.

When he came back with it, he had two cups and handed one to her, he then handed her the bottle and watched her pour small shots for the both of them. "Here's to me saying thank you." She said as she held her cup out.

Dean hit his against hers, and then both of them knocked them back. "You're welcome. In all honesty though, I should be thanking you. Our plan backfired and you pretty much saved our asses." Jillian nodded, staring off into space again.

Poor kid was scarred for life now and Dean honestly didn't know what to do, either then gives her more whiskey. "So, Rose's name is really Rome?"

Dean nodded. "Rome Grimm."

Jillian chuckled. "That's even more badass than Rose Petty." Dan chuckled and poured them two more shots. After knocking them back, Jillian looked at him carefully. "You know she really likes you, right?"

Dean stared at her, but then nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Dean stared at her again and before he could speak, she spoke again. "Listen, I saw the way you were looking at her that night. When we all danced together and acting slutty. That wasn't a step brother look and that sure the hell wasn't a friend look. That was jealousy." Dean ran his hand over his face.

"And I am getting Dr. Philled by a sixteen year old." Jillian shrugged and was going to saying more, but Sam and Rome walked into the room.

Rome walked over to Jillian and sat on the bed next to her. "How you doin?"

Jillian nodded as she held out her cup to Dean for him to pour another shot. "I'm not sure, but I think I'll go for numb tonight."

Rome nodded. "Numb is good." Jillian nodded as she knocked back her shot. Rome looked at Dean, then to Sam, signaling to Sam to fill Dean in on everything as she talked with Jillian. Jillian looked at her hands as Rome spoke. "I'm sorry, for everything Jillian. That your friends died, that I couldn't save Beck's and then Maggie was behind all of it. I'm sorry for lying to you, about who I was. I just hope you can forgive me."

Jillian looked up at her and without speaking wrapped her arms around her. "You're still the same Ro to me."

Rome smiled. "We're leaving tomorrow. I don't want to leave you, not like this, but-"

"There are other monsters to catch?"

Rome nodded. "There always is, but I want you to know that. Call me, whenever you need me, even if it's just to talk and I'll answer okay?"

Jillian hugged her tighter. "Now gutter slut, don't get mad, but I'm going to ask Peter to look after you."

"Peter? Father Peter?"

Rome nodded, amused by Jillian's shock. "He was in on this?"

Rome shook her head. "He didn't cal us or anything, but he knows the truth." Jillian pulled back and exhales deeply.

"This is a lot to take in."

"I know, why don't you head to bed for a little bit? Jillian nodded and lay back on the bed.

"Keep me company?" She asked as Rome nodded and lay back next to her.

"I'll be there, okay? You don't need to be scared about anything."

"I'm not scared." Rome gave her a look and Jillian nodded. "Okay, I'm not scared but more of what tomorrow will bring then anything else."

Rome leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Everything really is going to be okay. Promise."

"You sure?"

Rome nodded and smiled. "We'll talk more in the morning okay." Jillian nodded and closed her eyes, the rum making it easy for her to fall asleep.

X

X

X

Dean looked over at Rome and started to think about what Jillian had said to him. Both she and Sam were convinced he was in love with Rome. Sam had pointed it out months ago during the werewolf hunt, when Sam had been injured and it was just Dean and Rome alone together a lot.

Sam pointed out how he treated Rome differently then other women, even Cassie. That he went out of his way to be nice to her and hang out with her. Dean thought back to when they were pretending to be together and how easy it was to be with her. Her smile made him melt, her touch could sooth him out of a rage and her kiss, could drop him to his knees if he had let it.

Dean stared at her as the realization hit him; he was in love with Rome. Holy shit! What the hell was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to proceed from there? He looked over at Sam, grabbed him and then pulled him out of the room. "Dean what the hell-"

"Sam you were right."

Sam looked at him oddly. "I'm right about a lot Dean. What do you mean?"

"About Rome. And me."

Sam looked at him and then nodded slowly. Of course he had been right, he knew this brother better then anyone else and he would know over anyone else how he felt about someone. "So, you're finally joining the rest of the class on page two." Dean punched his brother in the shoulder. "You know what I mean Dean."

Dean took a deep breath. "Okay, what, what am I supposed to do?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh as he watched his brother struggle with how to say what he wanted to say. "What do I do now?" He asked as Sam stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"About me and Rome?" Sam laughed again.

Sam looked at him, and then ran his hand through his hair. "Well, you could tell her."

Dean looked frightened by the idea of doing that. "I can't do that. Sam, what am I supposed to say? 'Hey Rome, by the way, I think I'm in love with you.' That doesn't exactly sound like the best way to tell her." Dean leaned towards the window and glanced at Rome still sleeping next to Jillian.

"Well Dean, that's the best way I can think of. I mean, just be upfront with her. Its Rome, it's not like she's going to freak out on you."

Dean nodded. "Uh huh. You're right, this is Ro we're talking about. She's level headed and nice, and she has a really nice-"

"Dean."

"But she also knows how to shoot and has a gun."

Sam chuckled and patted Dean's shoulder. "You know, I'm done trying to help. This is going to be so much fun to watch." He said as he walked back into the motel room, leaving Dean outside to think about what he had just come to realize.

X  
>X<p>

X

When morning came, Rome was the first awake, or at least she thought she was. Dean had been up for most of the night, trying to decide what to say to say to Rome. She got up from the bed and stretched for a moment before walking over to the bathroom, leaving the door open slightly.

When she came out, she had thrown her hair up in a bun and looked over to Dean, who was lying on the couch. Rome walked over to him then tugged on his foot. "You awake?"

Dean opened his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, what's up?"

"We should take Jillian home soon and pack up. I'm sure there's another monster out there that needs hunting." Dean merely nodded, causing her to stare at him. "You okay there batman?"

Dean smirked at the nickname. "I'm good. You okay?"

Rome nodded. "Yeah." She looked at him suspiciously. "Something is up with you." She said as she walked back over to the bed where Jillian was sleeping and gently woke her.

"No."

"Come on gutter slut. I gotta take you home. You know why."

Jillian rolled over and looked at her, then looked down. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

Rome nodded. "But I'm always a phone call away. Unless you know, I'm fighting with a vampire or something."

Jillian's brow shot up. "Vampires?"

"Well, I haven't seen them personally yet, but yeah."

Jillian nodded. "Can I at least steal some toothpaste first?"

"Have at it. I think you can guess which bag in there is mine." Jillian yawned as she pulled herself off the bed, giving Dean a wink before closing the door behind her.

Dean looked over to Rome who was now looking as if she was packing her shit up. "Hey, do you want me to drive? We can get breakfast after."

Rome smiled at him and nodded. "Sounds perfect actually. Some food before the road."

"Yeah." He said with a smile, deciding that after they dropped Jillian off, he was going to tell her the truth. Dean was thinking about waking Sam up when Jillian walked out of the bathroom and bee lined for Rome. "I love your body spray. Yummy."

Rome chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well sometimes on the road, we don't get a lot of time for showering."

Jillian wrinkled her nose then looked to Dean. "You're driving?"

Dean nodded. "He doesn't really like other people driving his baby."

Jillian smirked then looked at Rome. "But you've driven her, right?" Rome smirked and silently, careful not to wake Sam, left the room.

X

X

X

Leaving Jillian was harder then leaving Zoey had been, mostly because Zoey didn't know what had been going on and had not been involved in the hunt whereas Jillian was knee deep in all of the horror.

But Rome knew she was going to be okay; she was a tough girl but a good one and she was going to come out stronger from all of this. On the drive back to the motel, Dean pulled over at one of the diners along the main street and decided now was his moment. When Rome went too climbed out of the car, Dean called her back in.

Rome looked at him, then closed the door. "What's up?" She asked as she watched his movements and knew something was up. "You okay?"

Dean nodded and took a deep breath. "I have something I really need to tell you, but I'm not sure how to say it."

Rome now stared at him suspiciously. "Is it bad?"

Dean shook his head. "God no, it's not bad."

Rome nodded. "Then just tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

Dean took another deep breath. "So um, when Sam told me that you liked me, I wasn't really sure how to react to that. Cause you know I care about you," He looked up at Rome who looked as if she was trying very hard to not speak and let him finish. He looked back down and then continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, that its something that I've been denying, even to myself, to a long time now, is that, I think I'm in love with you." Dean looked back up at her, but he was unable to gage her reaction.

"Ro?"

She swallowed hard. "Do you think this is funny?"

He looked at her taken back. "Rome I-"

"I understand that you don't see me in a romantic way Dean and I accepted and I thought you were cool with it and now you're, making fun of me?"

Dean shook his head. "Rome, I'm being serious. I was stupid to have ignored it so long. I knew but I didn't know how to, I don't know, how to deal with it."

Rome closed her eyes and shook her head. "Just stop. Please."

"I dont-"

"Dean, stop. This is not some whacked out little fangirl obsessed story where you magically drop thirty years of personality and all of a sudden become interested in a girl like me, a girl that looks like me. I know that, so you saying this, this is not okay. This is far from okay."

Despite being confused, Dean leaned closer to her and Rome leaned back. "You know me. You know me better, god better then Sam does. Look at my face and tell me I'm lying to you."

Rome refused to look at him. "Why are you doing this to me?" Dean reached out to touch her hand, but she pulled back. "I'm going to get out of this car. Dont follow me."

"Why dont you believe me?" He was so confused, he thought telling Rome was going to be a happy; he didnt expect this.

With only one other way of showing her his feelings, Dean slipped his hand behind her neck and crushed his lips against hers. Instantly, Dean knew that had been a bad idea from her reaction. Normally when Dean kissed her, for whatever reason, Rome always kissed back, but this time she bit his lip hard.

Dean tasted blood as he pulled back and before he could say anything, Rome cocked her hand back and punched him square in the jaw. "If you follow me, i will fucking shoot you." He was shocked at how hard she had hit him and the sting of the punch was sending pain through out his whole body.

He sat there and watched her run across the street and disappears around a corner. While he sat there, he tried to think of what had gone wrong and how the hell he was going to fix this.

X

X

X

When motel door opened, Sam didn't bother to look up from packing, but instead asked where breakfast was. When there was no answer and he couldnt smell food, he looked up and watched as Dean walked into the kitchenette and pulled a tray of ice out. Sam looked around the room and realized that Dean had come back alone. "Dean, where is Rome?" Sam was only met with more silence. "Dean?" He slammed the freezer door shut, turned and looked at his brother.

Sam held back from laughing as he shook his head. "She punched you?"

"I told her how i feel and she fucking freaked out on me Sam."

Now Sam laughed. "You told her?"

"Of course i told her! I've wasted enough time Sam. I'm in love with her and she thought the whole thing was a fucking joke." Sam stopped laughing and sat at the kitchen table.

Sam sighed. "What exactly did she say to you? I mean, after you told her that you have feelings for her."

Dean explained to Sam, word for word what Rome had said to him and it left Sam silent. Dean looked at him expectantly and wondered where his advice was. "So?"

"I always suspected that something happened to her, where she doesnt trust guys that much. Anyways, i think shes having such a hard time believing you, because she doesnt think she's worthy enough."

"That's bullshit."

Sam threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, i'm just sayin what i think. I know Rome is worthy, hell she's too good for you, cept she sees it the other way." Dean sat across from his brother, holding the ice to his face. "What happened to your lip?"

"I may have kissed her."

Sam's jaw dropped slightly. "So after she said all of that to you, you kissed her? I'm surprised you only got one punch."

Dean shook his head and looked at Sam. "How the hell am i supposed to fix this Sam?"

Sam shook his head. "Oh no dear brother, this is all on you. I am Switzerland."

"Oh come on Sam."

"Nope. If Rome doesnt come back by nightfall i'll go out and look for her, okay?"

Dean sighed and knew thats all he was going to get out of Sam. "Fine."

X

X

X

Rome wasnt sure where she was going and how long she was going to keep walking around for. The sounds of the town and her own thoughts were enough to keep her busy, but she didnt like the idea of being along with her own thoughts for that long. She pulled at her cell phone and called the one person she knew would answer and have something worthy to say to her.

"Hello?" Rome smiled, thinking about how she had just woken him. "Now, what did i tell you about binge drinking before bed?"

"Very funny Rome," She could hear the sounds of blankets moving and a bottle falling over.

"How bad were the visions?" she asked as she looked around and sat on the bench in front of the bus depot.

"Those werent too bad, it was the after effect."

"Uh huh, anything you can tell me?"

Chuck sighed. "Well, i wrote this scene out, but it doesnt make much sense."

"What is it?"

"You and Jo and a demon."

"Well that sounds like a fun filled Friday night. Any idea why?"

"Well, i got a name. Crowley."

"I have no idea who that is. Have you ever written about a Crowley?"

"Well, here's the thing. Yes and before i," He cleared his throat. "Went to bed last night, i went searching through old volumes of the books, and the name came up once."

"Hit me."

"He has the Colt."

That grabbed Rome's attention. "As in Thee Colt?"

"Thats what i wrote. Bela didnt give it to Lilith. She gave it to one of her right hand guys and that was Crowley."

Rome nodded. "Thanks Chuck. Maybe with the colt in hand, we can start to do some damage."

"Dont do anything stupid Rome."

"I'm with the Winchesters, they breath stupid."

Chuck laughed and Rome could hear him pouring something. "I would say, dont do anything you'd regret, but i already know there's no changing it."

Rome's brow furled. "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind. Just, try not to leave the boys hangin too long. They need you."

Rome sighed. "Is a couple of hours to myself too much to ask?" she asked and could practically see him shaking his head.

"No, just, you guys should be on the road by morning and make sure to call Bobby. I got to go."

"Okay, bye Chuck. Thanks for-" But the line went dead and Rome shook her head as she pocketed it. "Strange man." She muttered to herself as she sat back on the bench and looked around the sleepy little town.

Rome, lost in her thoughts, didnt notice the car pulling up in front of her and only looked up when she heard the window roll down. "Rome? What are you doing out here? Its supposed to rain today."

Rome smiled when she heard Peter's voice and walked over to the car, leaning through the opened window. "Just needed to clear my head. I had an eventful night."

Peter nodded. "So its done?"

Rome said nothing as she climbed into the car. "Its done and there's a few things we need to talk about before i leave town in the morning."

"Would you like some breakfast?"

Rome smiled widely. "That sounds perfect." Rome leaned back and rested her head against the seat, not realizing how tired she really was until her world went dark.

A sudden jolt woke her; it was Peter parking the car in front of his house. "Sorry, i didnt mean to wake you."

Rome smiled. "Its no big deal. I just havent been sleeping very well." she said as she followed him into his house.

It was a modest house with very simple furnishings, but she liked it. "Would you like to talk about it?" He asked as she looked at him, then to his neck to make sure he wasnt wearing his priest gear. "Sorry, force of habit."

"Its okay, you're not dressed for confession and this is certainly not church." He chuckled and led her to the kitchen, offering her one of the chairs before he opened the fridge. "Any requests?"

"A man that cooks. Damn, the clergy get all the good ones."

He laughed again and before he could ask her what she wanted again, Rome replied. "Anything is fine with me." He nodded and started pulling food out of the fridge.

"And i thought it was the gay ones that got all the good ones?"

Rome smiled widely. "You know, you dont really act like a priest that much."

"I wasnt always a priest. I had a very different life before this one." He said as he handed her a glass of orange juice.

"Me and you both." She said as she took a sip of her juice; it was fantastic.

Rome set the glass down and looked at him; not only did he not act like a priest, he didnt look like one either. He was tall with broad shoulders and toned arms. A priest who worked out? That baffled her. His dark hair was short and neat, and he had the most beautiful brown eyes she had seen in a very long time.

Rome shook her head at herself; naughty thoughts about a priest? What was she thinking? Peter's voice shook her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?" he asked as she nodded, smiling at him when he joined her at the table. "Is there anything i should know? About what went on last night?"

Rome nodded. "We're making it look like Maggie ran away. If you could back up the claim with some fabrications about her behavior before she went home last night, that would be helpful."

"And where is she really?"

Rome looked at her juice. "She has moved on. It was a quick death and i doubt she felt any pain." Peter nodded and took her hands in his.

Rome continued. "Jillian was the one who did it. I wont say by what means exactly, but she's the one who ended Maggie's life. So i would really appreciate it of you kept an eye on her. I already told her i would speak to you about it."

"Of course. I'll get her into a counsel session, once a week."

"Sounds perfect." They sat there, staring at each other until Rome smelled something familiar. "Breakfast is burning." Peter jumped from his seat and over to the range before the food was completely ruined.

They laughed about nearly nuking the food as they ate it; Rome was impressed, he was also a good cook. "So, i have to ask," He started as he cleared the table, but Rome took the plates from him and walked over to the sink. "Why were you sitting on that bench?"

Rome took a deep breath. "I, got into a verbal disagreement with my fellow travelers and instead of beating the crap of him, i walked away."

"That's very strong of you."

Rome laughed. "Not when i still feel like punching him." Peter gave her that look, one that in the short time she had known him, knew what it meant. "I really dont want to talk about that."

She yawned and Peter nodded. "How about this? You go take a nap, i'll work on some very boring official business and have a statement ready for the cops, sound good to you?"

"Ahh, the priestly qualities come out, so kind and willing to commentate." She yawned again, covering her mouth. "That sounds perfect. Where do you want me? Couch, guest room?"

Peter cleared his throat. "Guest room, which is this way." he said as he turned and started walking out of the kitchen, Rome right on his heels.

Peter said nothing to Rome as she laid back on the bed and sighed in content. "You are the coolest priest ever." "You're just saying that." She smiled, took her glasses off and set them on the bed side table and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Her dreams were normal and strange at the same time and was thankful when she woke to someone gently shaking her. Rome slowly opened her eyes and looked at Peter with heavy lids. "Hey." She said lazily as she pushed herself up and looked at him.

He looked as if he had spent the last couple of hours doing nothing but paper work. When she felt his hand on her hip, she looked down at his hand, biting her lip for a moment before looking up at him.

In a split second decision, Rome leaned forward and pressed her lips against his and instantly felt as if she was on fire. Before she knew it, her shirt was discarded on the floor and Peter was on top of her, running his hand up to her shoulder to brush her bra strap down.

He stopped for a moment and looked at her, looking for some reason to stop, for her to be the voice of reason in this storm of passion, but Rome only gave him a look of encouragement and his resolve broke. No words passed between them as Rome pulled his shirt off and helped Peter with the buttons on his pants before he gave up and moved onto her easy off drawstring pants, pushing them down her hips along with her boy shorts. Once she was naked, Rome rolled them over and pulled his pants off, raising a brow for a moment when she saw he went commando, but the thought was fleeting. Rome squealed slightly as Peter rolled her under him and thrust into her.

As quick as it started, it was over, but in no means did it mean that Peter fell short. Rome laid on the bed next to him, trying to catch her breath as he did the same, his hand still holding onto hers.

Rome smirked and looked over at him. "So, how many hail Mary's is that?"

They both broke in laughter and he leaned over, kissing her shoulder. "About a life times worth."

"You could always blame it on me. You know, original sin and temptation and all that." She felt him smirk against her shoulder before he pulled back and looked at her seriously.

"I dont regret it."

Rome leaned up on her shoulder and kissed him gently. "Neither do i." She kissed him once more, then looked over to her phone on the bedside table; it was lit up with messages. "I may have turned it to vibrate when you were sleeping."

Rome smiled as she grabbed her phone, feeling Peter leaving a trail of kisses across her collarbone. "Twenty-three missed calls." She shook her head then turned back to Peter. "I really should go." He nodded and stood from the bed, gathering up their clothes.

X

X

X

Rome watched him move about the room, now wondering what kind of life he had led before becoming a priest and why he had chosen the path he had. "My family was taken from me."

Rome snapped out of her trace and looked at him as he placed her clothes on the bed. "What?"

"I know what you were wondering. You told me your secret." He shrugged as he sat next to her. "I had a wife and two little ones. When they died, i found salvation in the lord."

"But priest?" He nodded as she pulled her boy shorts on, then her shirt. "I never thought i was going to meet another woman who could spark this kind of, passion in me."

"Peter-"

"I'm not asking for anything. I know the life you lead and that this was one time, but thank you."

She kissed his cheek. "You're welcome. I mean it wasnt a complete waste of time." He looked at her for a moment and when he realized she was joking, playfully punched her shoulder. Peter handed her her last piece of clothing, being her pants as he slipped his shoes on and gave the room a once more over. After nothing seemed out of place other then the bed sheets, he held his hand out to her and she took it and they left in silence.

* * *

><p>I Bet Y'all Weren't Expecting That, Were You?<p>

So Tell Me What You Thought About The Whole Thing.

And Yeah.

More Rome Coming Soon.

And Spoiler Alert: Ellen And Jo!


	48. Chapter 48

**I Will Say I Was Surprised By Y'alls Response To Rome Having Some Fun.**

**Well, She Has More In This Chapter.**

**Enjoy Bitches.**

* * *

><p>After giving Peter directions to the motel, Rome realized how late it was by the falling sun. She sighed as the motel came into view; a part of her wanted to just tell Peter to keep driving while the other was telling her to just get it over with and the other was thinking about what Chuck had said to her; did she regret this?<p>

When the car came to a stop in front of her door, Peter turned and looked at Rome, but noticed she was combing the parking lot for the boys car. "They must be out looking for you." He said with his hands still on the steering wheel, not trusting himself if his hands were unoccupied.

"They really are good people."

"I don't doubt that. They are lucky to have you."

She looked at him, tilting her head to the side. "You think? Sometimes," She shook her head. "Now is not a time for confessional."

Rome smiled as she unbuckled the seat belt and cupped his cheek gently before kissing him. "Take care of yourself Peter and call me if something like this ever goes down again."

He nodded, kissing her again. "I'll pray for you. All of you."

She smiled. "We'll need it." She pulled away and willed herself out of the car before she really did something she would regret, such as going back home with Peter and not facing Dean.

X

X

X

Dean had been waiting too long; Rome had been gone for nearly five hours and twenty something missed calls later and she was still not back. His mind wandered through all of the horrible things that could have happened to her. His gut twisted at those thoughts and he tried to push those thoughts out of his mind and instead focus on what he was going to do when she came back.

How was he supposed to convince her that he was sincere in his convictions? He heard a car pull up and looked at his phone; Sam shouldn't have been back yet, unless he found her. His heart fluttered at the idea of her being back and he instantly wanted to smack himself for being such a chick at the moment.

When the door opened, Dean felt his stomach drop; he couldn't instantly tell what Rome had been doing while she was gone. He watched as she looked around the room and for a moment she looked relieved, that was until her eyes landed on him. "Hi Dean." She said as she closed the door and walked over to her bed to look through her bag.

"Hi, that's all? Where the hell have you been?"

Rome avoided looking at him as she dug through her bag for clothes; she needed a shower before they left. She knew once she told them about Crowley and the colt, they were going to hit the road. "I told you, I needed to clear my head."

"And that involves you fucking some random guy?"

Rome spun around to begin to defend herself, but he didn't give her the chance. "I tell you how I feel and less then an hour later, you're screwing some random guy!" He yelled as she threw her clean clothes on the bed and shook her head.

"What I do with my body Dean, is none of your fucking concern. I have never once said one thing about where you fucking stick your dick, so don't start on me. As for your feelings, you're confused."

"Oh, I'm confused? Please fucking enlighten me."

"You didn't have a mom for basically your whole life, you always took care of someone, whether it was your dad or Sam. You never had anyone take of you. I take care of you and Sam. I take that burden away, so of course you feel affection for me, maybe even love, but it's not a romantic one and continuing to mistake it for romantic love is just going to continue to make things difficult for us." Dean stared at her and wondered where the hell that came from.

While he was trying to process what she had just said, Rome turned back to the bed to grab her things, but Dean snapped out of it and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. "I don't really understand half of what you said and it doesn't matter. You're just saying those things to convince yourself for some god forsaken reason that you're not good enough for me. That's fucking bullshit Rome. You're perfect for me." Dean could tell she was near tears and took a shallow breath before speaking.

"Please Dean. Stop."

"Why? I know you like me Rome, more than just a friend, so tell me why you're fighting me on this. And no more psycho babble bullshit."

Rome took a deep breath. "I told you, I'm not your type. Not even close."

Dean shook his head as he pulled her closer. "Fuck types Rome, you're the one I want. The only one I want. I know that now."

Rome pulled back and shook her head. "I'm not for you Dean. You end up with someone like Lisa or even Cassie, not me."

"Have you ever wondered why none of those relationships worked,"

"You're a hunter."

"Cause they weren't right for me. Come on Rome, I am laying my heart out here and all you got to say to me is, 'you're wrong.'"

Rome looked as if she was going to say something but then Sam opened the door and Rome took this chance to bolt into the bathroom.

Dean stood there, shocked by Rome's sudden departure, left wondering what the hell had just happened. Sam looked at him then to Rome's bag on the bed. "So she came back?"

"She fucking slept with someone Sam."

Sam's brows shot up. "She did what?"

"She fucked someone. I told her how i feel and she goes and fucks the first guy she runs into." Dean sat on the bed and ran his hand through his hair. "What am i supposed to do Sammy?"

Sam wasn't sure how to feel; on one side he was glad Rome was rejecting Dean but on the other, the much larger side, Sam was worried about his brother. He had never seen him so lost over a girl and realized while he sat there in silence with Dean that he had never seen Dean look at a girl like he did Rome.

Sam patted Dean's shoulder and sighed. "Dean, if i know anything about Rome, its that she cares about you, that she is head over heels for you. But give her some space. Let her come to you."

Dean turned towards his brother. "Really? That's what you have for me, wait? Let her come to me? What kind of crap advice is that?"

"Its the only advice i have. Dean, you're scaring the hell out of her."

"What?"

"Okay, think about it this way. She knows just about everything about us, knows your track record with women, never thought that this, knowing you, being here would be possible, she doesnt know how to deal with all of this and then you hit her with this revelation? It's freaking her out because she doesnt know whether this is real or not."

Dean stared at him. "Have you and Rome been watching Dr. Phil while i've been asleep or something? Where the fuck is all of this coming from?" Sam smiled slightly, then looked over to the bathroom when he heard the shower turning off.

"Believe it or not, not Dr. Phil. I just, i get her i guess." Dean glared at him slightly before the bathroom door opened and Rome came out, the steam following her as she grabbed her clothes she had gathered earlier.

She looked at Dean and Sam, her heart stinging with the knowledge that she was the reason why Dean looked so upset. "Are you guys packed?" she asked, looking at Sam.

"Yeah, we packed while we were waiting for you. Why?"

Rome shifted from one foot to the other, tightening her hold on her towel. "I know where the colt is. Tell Bobby to find a demon named Crowley." Rome turned about to leave them with no other information before she turned back. "And as much as i hate to say this, but make sure he calls Ellen and Jo."

Sam looked at her, waiting for an explanation or anything from her. "How did you come across this information may I ask?" Dean said, looking her directly in the eye; it made her skin crawl, causing her skin to erupt in goose bumps. 'Damn him and his skills.' Rome thought as she felt herself shiver. 'And damn his effect on me.'

"I talked to Chuck earlier. He said that we meet up with a demon named Crowley cause Bela gave the colt to him." She sighed, fiddling with the clothes in her hands. "Do you mind if i get dressed? I can explain the rest on the drive

to Bobby's."

Sam nodded. "Go ahead. We'll be right here."

"Funny." Rome rolled her eyes as she went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind.

When Sam looked over to Dean, he was surprised to find him smiling. "Am i missing something?" he asked as Dean shook his head and began gathering up the last of this things, making sure he wasnt forgetting anything.

"Jo's going to be there."

"Right."

"And Ellen."

"Uh huh, where are you going with this Dean."

His smile grew and Sam shook his head, realizing what his brother was thinking. "No."

Dean nodded. "Oh yeah, its perfect."

"What part if space didn't you get?"

"This is my chance to prove to Rome that i'm serious. That even when we were pretending, we really werent." Sam gave him a look. "Okay, cept that one time in the shower, that was fake."

Sam shook his head. "I dont think this is a good idea Dean."

"Well, I'm not exactly known for my great ideas, now am i?"

Sam snorted as he too joined Dean in the once over of the room. "Well, if youre going to be serious about this, there's one thing you need to do."

"And what is that Sammy?"

"Tell Bobby." Dean stopped moving, as if terrified for a moment before shaking his head.

"Yep. Or else Bobby could ruin everything."

Dean weighed his options for a moment. "I can wing it."

Sam shook his head. "You really want possible future of you and Rome to get fucked up over something like, wingin it?" Dean thought about it for a moment, then swore under his breath and looked defeated.

"Damn it." he sighed heavily. "I hate it when you're right." Sam chuckled as he patted his back and went back to his packing.

Rome came out several minutes later and was on the phone. "Yes Bobby, Crowley. The great Prophet Chuck told me. Uh huh. Yep, we'll be on the road in about ten minutes. Should be at the junk yard by tomorrow afternoon." Rome smiled then nodded. "I promise. Bye Bobby."

She hung up and realized Dean and Sam were staring at her. "So, Bobby is informed and has begun his searching for him. He also is going to call Ellen and Jo for us. So, we good to go?" she asked as she walked over to the bed, making sure everything was packed.

"Yeah, I'll go throw everything in the trunk." Sam said as he grabbed her bags from her and basically ran out before Rome could even protest.

Rome looked at Dean, then over to his bags. "You got everything?" he nodded.

"Listen, i know i'm not making this easy, but I'm not going to give up on you."

Rome took a deep breath. "We're fighting."

Dean looked at her confused. "Jo. You still want her to back off?"

"Um, yeah."

Rome nodded then grabbed one of his bags; he was surprised that she was still being her old self while dealing with everything. "Then we're fighting and dont think i wont hesitate to knock that stupid grin off your face."

"What grin?" He asked grinning as she walked passed him, socking him in the shoulder.

"That grin." He continued to smile as he grabbed the last bag and followed her out.

X

X

X

The drive back to Bobby's seemed longer then the drive to their first hunt together had been. Rome attributed it to the obvious tension that filled the car; Sam no doubt knew what was going on between herself and Dean, which he was obviously not taking part of.

She knew this because he didnt think twice when she took the backseat when they both knew she loved sitting shot gun. Rome sat in the back, using Sam's computer to do more research on the colt and whether it could have any effect on Lucifer.

As she wrote this out, her phone rang and without thinking, she answered it. "Hello? Oh hey Zoey. How you been?"

Dean looked over to Sam, but he was clearly passed out. "Yeah, we've been good. Anything new?" "Oh well, call me back later. It was good to hear your voice." She said as she hung up and looked up as Dean was staring at her in the rear view mirror.

"How's Zoey?"

"Good. Said its been boring without me." she said as she tucked the phone back into her pocket and went back to her notes.

It was close to midnight when they stopped at a gas station. "Come on Dean, can we please get some real food?" Sam practically begged as Dean filled the impala with gas.

"We'll be at Bobby's in a couple of hours. Cant you hold off until then?" As if on cue, Sam's stomach began growling.

"I guess not." Dean sighed as he looked through the back window to Rome who was leaning against the door, nearly passed out.

"I think there's a bar a couple up miles of the road. We'll stop there."

"Thank you." Sam said as Dean rolled his eyes at him and told him to get some oil for the impala.

While Sam was in the gas station, Dean walked over to the window Rome was leaned against and knocked on it gently. Rome shook herself awake and looked at Dean with questioning eyes before she rolled the window down. "Yeah?"

"We're stopping at a bar for dinner. You hungry?"

Rome nodded. "I could eat. I'm thinking some pool, what do you say?"

Dean smiled widely. "Sounds like fun."

Rome smiled, which grew wider as an idea hit her. "Want to make it interesting?" she asked as Dean leaned into the window slightly.

"Name your stakes woman."

"Whoever wins the most money, gets to drive."

"You know, all you have to do is ask and you can drive her. Unlike Sam's track record, you haven't crashed her or douched her up."

Rome chuckled as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "In all fairness Dean. He thought Baby was his." He knew what she was referring to, but he didn't care; it was nice to have her not mad at him, or at least acting like she wasn't mad at him.

"How about this, if I make the most money, you go out on a date with me."

"A date?"

"Yes, a date."

"Okay, and if I win?"

Dean licked his lips and grinned. "You can have anything you want."

"Anything?" She asked as she sat up on her knees, mere inches from him. "So, if I win and I want Baby, I get her?"

She watched as Dean's eyes widen but quickly recovered and nodded. "If you win and she's what you want, then fine."

Rome stuck out her hand and Dean shook it. "One rule."

"I can live with one rule."

"We're only allowed one bet and one bet only. We don't tell each other what the amount is and try not to get stupid with it."

"That sounds really fair."

"And if lets say, you win a hundred bucks, I cant up mine to two hundred. One price, one chance."

"Deal." He shook her hand again and pulled out of the window when Sam came out with oil and a couple of drinks.

"Why do I have the feeling I've just missed something big?" Both Dean and Rome only smiled as Dean took the oil from Sam and began a short adventure under the hood.

When Sam climbed in, he noticed that some, not all but some of the tension was gone and it really had him wondering now what he had missed. "What's going on guys?"

"Nothing." Rome said as Dean turned onto the highway.

X

X

X

Rome waited a moment and then made sure that Dean and Sam's attention was not on her before she unzipped her hoodie and pulled a tee shirt out of her bag along with a pair of scissors.

In seconds she had cut the neck out and about three inches off the bottom. She smiled at her quick deconstruction. She slipped out of the hoodie and pulled the tee shirt on and smiled as it fell right off her shoulder then she looked down and decided that even with the inches she cut off, something was off.

Rome smiled as she tied a knot right above her belly button then nodded; that was perfect. Now all she needed was to fix her makeup and she was already on her way to winning the bet.

When Dean pulled into the parking lot, he looked back at Rome, shaking his head. "Hell no."

Rome cleared her throat. "We talked about this Dean, I am going to wear whatever the fuck I want. Plus, how else do you think I'm going to win the bet?" she asked with a wink as she climbed out and walked into the bar alone.

Sam turned to his brother. "Bet?"

"We made a bet, whoever makes money tonight, well if and when I say if I mean when I win, she has to go on a date with me."

Sam nodded. "That's actually not a bad idea. But what if she wins?"

Dean avoided looking at Sam as he pulled the keys out of the ignition and climbed out. Sam sat there for a second and shook his head. "Those two are perfect for each other." He muttered as he followed his brother into the bar.

Rome was already talking up a group of frat looking boys at the pool tables and had a beer in hand. Sam shook his head as he joined Dean at the car, who was staring daggers at the frat boys.

Sam ordered a beer and leaned against the bar. "Dude, stop glaring."

"I cant help it." Dean said with his teeth clenched as he watched Rome nod and smile at one of the guys; he was tall, standing about 6'3 with dark, almost black hair with pale blue eyes and was wearing a soccer jersey that looked as if it was his.

Rome bit her lip and nodded once more before pointing to the other guys and then left towards the bar. Rome ordered a round of shots before turning to Dean. "Stop glaring at them. I told them you're my step brothers, so don't be the creepy kind okay?" Dean took a deep breath and said nothing, scared he would say the wrong thing if he did.

T

he bartender handed Rome a tray of shots and she gave the boys a wink before walking back over to the pool tables.

She put the tray down, grabbing her own and downing it when the frat boys did. "So, Jason. What would you like to play for?"

"I get a pick?"

"Well I happen to be out of money but in great need of it. See we're only a week away from home, but we under budged. We need some cash." He raised his brows as his buddies stared.

"So how about a deal?"

"I'm listening."

Rome leaned closer to him and grinned. "Three hundred if I win,"

"And if I win?" he asked with a large smile.

"You get a lap dance. Right here, right now." His brows shot up and he turned to his buddies. Rome took another shot and waited. When Jason turned back he held out his hand.

"You have a deal." Rome smiled and picked up a pool stick.

"You want to rack em or should I?" Jason grinned widely and signaled for her to go ahead.

X

X

X

From the start of the game, Rome knew the likely hood that she would be giving a lapdance was very possible. She had only looked over to Dean and Sam once and knew that if the dance was going to happen that Sam was going to have to hold Dean back; they were just flirting and he looked as if he was about to murder poor Jason.

Rome leaned forward as she made a shot and nearly rolled her eyes when she caught a couple of Jason's buddies high five each other as they looked down her shirt. Then it came to the last three balls on the table: hers, Jason's and the eight ball. When she missed on her turn, she knew she was doing the lap dance and so did Jason from the look on his face.

After the his ball and the eight ball were pocketed he stood triumphant and handed his stick over to one of his buddies. Rome did the same and walked up to Jason, shaking his hand. "Looks like I win."

"You did."

"Sorry about the gas money."

Rome shrugged. "We'll figure it out. We always do." she said as she looked into his eyes then smiled; he wasn't a horrible person, this much she knew.

"Why don't you go take a seat and I'll go find a song." He nodded and walked passed her as Rome popped her knuckles and headed towards the jukebox.

As she stood there looking through songs, Sam walked over and handed her a beer. "Dean wants to know how much money we owe them."

"We don't." She said as she kept looking, ignoring the confused look on his face.

"But you lost."

"Yep."

"Then," Rome looked at him and smiled. "Rome,"

"Its just a lap dance Sam." She looked passed him to see Jason sitting in the middle of the dance floor which had been cleared. "Do me two favors. Hit play for me and hold Dean back." Sam didn't bother arguing, but instead hit play as she walked over to Jason.

Rome took a deep breath as the music started and she began rolling her hips to the beat as she ran her hand through her hair, flipping it before making it to Jason's lap. She easily spread his lag and planted herself there, rolling her hips against his, her ass grinding against him as she leaned against him and wrapped her arm around his neck, letting her lips barely graze his skin before she pushed herself off and turned around. Rome balanced her knees on either side of him and continued grinding, smirking as she heard his friends cheer her on.

She bit her lip as his hands ran up her legs, ending at her hips, letting them wonder up her back as she leaned forward, her lips ghosting against his before sticking her chest in his face and shimming. She felt his fingers dig into her hips as she pulled back, letting her legs fall on either side of him, straddling him for a moment before running her hands down his chest, letting them land on his belt buckle as she now leaned and rotated and rolled her hips against his.

As the song was coming to an end and Rome couldn't help herself as she kissed his cheek, turned and let her hand drag across his crotch as she stood. She was surprised when she heard clapping and turned to see it was Jason who was then joined by his buddies and the rest of the bar. Rome chuckled and gave a slight curtsy.

As she was walking over to Dean and Sam, Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against him. "That was the best damn lap dance I have ever had," She felt his hand on her hip again, then his hand in her pocket. "If I had more then three hundred on me, it would be yours."

Rome covered her surprise was a smile. "Thank you kindly." She went up on her toes and kissed his cheek again. "See you around." And with that she walked over to Dean and took his beer without looking at him and walked out of the bar.

Dean stood there in shock; he didnt know whether to be pissed off or turned on. He turned to Sam who looked just as dazed as he was. "I, did you see that?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone in this bar was watching Dean."

"I didnt know she could do that, did you know she could do that?" Sam thought back to when she was under the spell and she was his for a short moment.

He nodded. "Yeah." He paid for their beers and pushed Dean towards the door; He didnt want to give Dean the chance to start a fight with the other guy.

Rome was sitting on the hood of the impala, drinking Dean's beer as she looked at the money. She glanced up when she heard them coming. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?" Dean asked as she smirked.

"I didnt have a job in high school Dean." He stared at her for a moment before he realized she had money.

"Where did you get that?"

"Apparently," Rome pointed to herself. "Best lap dance ever and coming from a dude in college, its a big compliment."

"So he still gave you the money?" Rome nodded and when she tried to hand it to Dean, he shook his head.

"Oh no, i dont want any part of that. You earned it, you can keep it." Rome nodded again and was wondering why Dean was so calm.

He sat on he hood next to her and Sam didnt need to be told to leave, he just climbed into the car wordlessly and left them alone. "So, i guess i won."

"I still made the money."

"But you lost your bet."

Rome looked at him; she wanted to believe him, more then anything she did but she had this terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that if she let herself believe he was in love with her, that at some point he would realize it was a mistake. "If you want a date that bad Dean and you cant get one from anyone else, then i guess since i am such a good friend, i will have to say yes."

Dean nudged her shoulder gently. "I knew you couldnt resist me." Rome rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder before getting into the drivers seat. He smiled and said nothing as he took shotgun and didnt even bitch when she put her music on for the rest of the drive to Bobby's.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. Rome Cannot Make Up Her Mind.<strong>

**Why? She's human. **

**She's A Girl Who Is Not Used To This Kind Of Attention From A Man Like Dean.**

**As You Can See, She's Conflicted But That Is Coming To An End.**

**Be Prepared. **

**I Can Promise There Are Awesome Things To Come.**

**Like Bobby, Ellen & Jo.**

**Review. Feed The Whore Machine.**

**I Put Out Faster.**


End file.
